


Hexagon Ring

by maaldas



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Bottom Jared, Challenge Response, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Kink Meme, M/M, Omega Jared, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 104,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maaldas/pseuds/maaldas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omega!Jared is kidnapped by an underground ring with weekly shows where they tie down an omega in the center of an arena, then set out three or more alphas who fight to knot the omega for the entertainment of the audience. The winner can either claim a cash prize or keep the omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Induce

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: jonjokeat, vamous Thank you so much!!! 
> 
> Kink: Knotting, barebacking, public sex, voyeurism, dub-con (due to heat haze), bondage, blindfold, violence, blood, biting, claiming. 
> 
> based on this prompt in spnkink_meme December round. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Not Mine, all the people you recognized here

  
Jensen sat calmly on one end of the long bench in the Alphas waiting room, waiting for the guard to escort them to the arena. Propping his arms on his thighs, he observed the other five Alphas who were milling about the room. All the Alphas were bare-chested and wearing only black pants as regulated by the organizer of The Hexagon Ring. The organizer had provided the pants to maintain fairness. They did not want any the Alphas to be able to hide any weapon of any kind even though it was unlikely as they were quarantined over the course of their contract.

One of the Alphas, Jake, sat on the other end of the bench, reading a thick book. Jensen could not see the cover from his end but it seemed like a novel of some kind. He had entered Hexagon Ring at almost the same time as Jensen. As far as Jensen knew he was quite smart and not at all built like a fighter but more like a nerd. There was always a book with him whenever he wasn’t in the fight or in practice sessions. From the few conversations that they had, Jensen could gather that Jake only joined the Ring because he was bored. He came from a wealthy family and was pretty much well cared by them.

One Alpha, a dark haired guy named Matt was doing push ups in the  corner of the room to his left and another one, a tall dark skinned guy, was practicing his kicking against the wall across from him.

Chad Murray, a hyper-active Alpha was walking back and forth in front of Jensen. He was the newest fighter on Hexagon Ring; just joining their group after the previous Alpha Jeffrey Morgan left the Ring after knotting and claiming the Omega prize a week ago. This was Chad’s first fight, so Jensen was not surprised that he was nervous and from three weeks that he had known Chad, he knew that he was not usually a quiet guy.

After pacing backwards and forwards at least fifty times, Chad practically fell down next to Jensen, elbows on his knees as he raked his fingers through his short cropped blond hair.

“How you doin?” asked Jensen.

“How’s it look like to you?” muttered Chad.

Jensen just laughed. “You’ll be okay, pal. Don’t worry. You’re strong!”

Chad let out a long sigh. “It’s not just that. It’s …”

Whatever Chad was going to say was cut off by the clanking sound of the door to the room being opened by someone. Jensen and Chad stood up at the same time and from the corner of his eye he saw Matt and Aldis had stopped their exercises as well. Jake closed his book and stood in front of Chad as an escort entered the room.

“Let’s go!” The guard opened the door wide and held it with his back to let the Alphas go through.

Jake walked out first followed by Aldis and Matt. Chad sent an anxious look at Jensen for few seconds before following behind them. Jensen stopped near the door to glance at Brock, who stood lazily leaning on the wall by the door frame. The man smirked at him before tilting his head towards the door, gesturing to Jensen to walk through ahead of him.

Jensen heard rather than saw the door being closed and locked behind Brock as they began their familiar trek to the arena. The fight was held every weekend and since his first fight seven weeks ago, Jensen had been in three other fights before this one. At first, he had underestimated the strength of the other fighters and he had been brought down in the first round. Having only his brothers as a sparring partners over the years, Jensen had not been ready to confront the brutal battle of Hexagon arena. Not to mention the scent of the Omega heat that invaded his nostrils and clouded his senses had made all of his training fly out the window, and made him operate only on animal instinct. Jeffrey Morgan was the one who had subdued him that time.

Tonight’s fight was the last in the area. From the intel that he’d gathered during his stay in Alpha quarantine camp, Jensen learned that Croasdell never stayed for longer than two months at the same place before disappearing for a couple of months or longer while he set up a new arena.

Jensen had vaguely heard about this illegal underground activity during his study at Texas Tech University but had never known for sure. There were a couple cases of missing Omegas at the time and some of his friends were convinced that they had been kidnapped by an underground cult for ritual sacrifice. Of course, no one believed them and thought it was no more than their overactive imaginations. There were lots of students who ran away from school because for various reasons and the police did not really take it seriously since usually said students returned after a few weeks or contacted their friends and family about their whereabouts. 

Yet, most of the officers in the police departments were humans and they did not really care that much for werewolves because the Weres had their own pack and laws to follow outside of human’s law. Every crime  committed by a were had to be handed over to the pack council anyway, to be dealt with accordingly. Werewolves were social creatures but their social life was mostly limited to their own pack; their pack was their family. They did not do well mingling outside of their pack. So, it was understandable if humans were ignorant of their social structures and pack dynamics. Coming from a society with only two different sexes, the concept of Alphas, Betas and Omegas were alien to humans. That was why Jensen was here, his first task from the Dallas Pack Alpha was to investigate the string of Omega disappearances in the last few months around east Texas.

The narrow hallway led to an intersection. Chad and Matt went to the left while Aldis and Jake went to the right, leaving Jensen to take the straight hallway with Brock, which made him Jensen’s possible opponent. He was good. 

Arriving at another intersection, Jensen stopped short taking a glance beside him as Brock came and stood to his right.

“See you in ten minutes, Rossie. If you’re lucky,” said Brock in challenge as he jutted out his chin at Jensen.   

“Don’t bet on it!” growled Jensen narrowing his eyes at him.

Unlike with Chad or Matt, Jensen had never felt at ease with Brock. The Alpha exuded a feral and sadistic aura and had been known to have a mean streak in him. He was the longest serving among them all, having been in the ring for almost a year now but he had never claimed an Omega. He seemed to live for the thrill of the fight and the promise of knotting afterwards. Not that he always won, but he always made a dangerous opponent. Jensen knew that Brock would have the best info on Croasdell but from their initial encounter, Jensen realized that he wouldn’t get anything from the rough Alpha. Despite his boastings and rude comments towards the other fighters, he was oddly tightlipped about the matter outside of fighting. It was either because he really didn’t know anything or didn’t want to talk about it. Jensen even worried that Brock was deliberately covering things up because he was Croasdell’s lackey, so Jensen had made sure to steer clear of him from then on. 

The rule of the Hexagon ring was simple. Fight until there was only one last Alpha standing. There was an Omega ripe for the knotting at the end of the fight. It made Jensen sick that Croasdell thought of Omegas as that low. Their society should’ve dismissed that prejudice  many years ago. People used to think that Omegas were only good for breeding and had no right to voice their opinions on matters pertaining in their society. It was not until sixty years ago, when Jensen’s grandfather became Pack Alpha, that things started to change for the better for the Omegas.

Now, under Jensen’s oldest brother Brandon Ackles, his pack was one of the first who regulated laws to protect the Omegas. Yet, Jensen was aware that there were people in society who still treated Omegas like children, even lower than them if the child was an Alpha. Even worse, there were also people like Croasdell, who thought of Omegas as nothing more than a commodity.

Jensen trudged along the narrow, dully lit hallway that led to his own ring, planning his fight. He knew once he was in that ring most of his logical brain would shut down and his animal instinct would reign. It seemed to be part of the game, Croasdell wanted to give the audience as much entertainment as possible. Brock had taken the hallway to his right, which meant that either Matt or Chad would be on his left. Jensen really didn’t want to fight Chad on his first bout because the kid had looked so agitated in the waiting room. He hoped that whoever fought Chad would put him down quickly and as painlessly as they could, just like Morgan had done to him three fights before.

After his first fight, Jensen had always managed to beat his opponents except in the last ring. He couldn’t stomach the fact that he would have to knot the Omega on that dais without their consent. Jensen was brought up with good moral judgment and with his family upholding the Omega Law; he knew that it was rape. It didn’t matter that the Omega was pleading and begging due to their heat throes. Any respectable Alpha shouldn’t take advantage of it but in this ring, in this barbaric arena, it seemed any moral judgment flew out of the window the moment they entered the ring. Jensen fought so hard to keep his head but he held a flimsy line at best. It was so easy to tip over and give into his animal instinct. To Jensen, this was the hardest battle.

The steel door in front of him opened and a spot light shone the way, leading Jensen into the arena, his first bout. The onslaught of heady scent sent Jensen’s mind reeling and he had to step back a few paces to steady himself, to regain control of his mind. He could feel his blood pressure rising and pulsing in his veins. He could see a blurry image of the steel cage of the arena before him and he had to close his eyes. This hadn’t happened before. Even during his first fight this mindless arousal, that spiked in him faster than he could draw breath, hadn’t happened. He’d thought that he had been around Omega heat throes enough in the past to be able to control his lust. 

A deep long growl rumbled from his throat as Jensen felt his incisors lengthening and his front teeth sharpening. Blood dripped from his curled fist as he was unaware that his sharpening nails had ripped his palms. The wolf was roaring in his mind sending his body shuddering in excitement. Jensen’s rapid panting was in rhythm with his pounding heartbeat. In a sudden movement, he slammed his fist into the brick wall at his right, creating a hole as chunks of brick and cement crumbled on the floor.

Jensen was only vaguely aware when he started running and slammed his body hard into the steel cage separating him from the other Alphas and most importantly the Omega in heat. The scent of his own blood and the Omega’s heat were mingling in the air around him, goading his wolf to come out, to tear, to bite, to rip apart … to _claim_.

 

 


	2. Blood

Just like its name, The Hexagon Ring was shaped hexagonally with six sides for six Alpha fighters. Croasdell always made sure that he had at least twelve to fifteen Alphas bound by contract to fight for him with a certain amount of money as the prize for whoever won the fight for the night. There were six steel cages circling the outer rim of the hexagonal ring where each fighter was separated and they were only allowed to fight one opponent at a time. There were two rounds or bouts in the ring. In the first round, each fighter had to defeat the Alpha next to him until there were three left standing. Then, entering the second round, the front wall of the cages would be lifted up and they would be let out of their cages into the arena right outside the Omega’s platform where all three would fight until there was only one left standing.

Right in the middle of the ring, there was a round raised platform about ten feet in diameter on which an Omega was bound naked, blindfolded and always at the peak of their heat throes. The platform was protected by steel bars to keep the Alphas from coming too close and knotting them before the end of the fight. This was the peak of the entertainment for the night, the knotting of the Omega prize. As was stated in each of the Alpha fighter’s contract, he must knot the Omega if he was the last Alpha standing. Refusing was out of the question, and with the scent that emanated from the Omega during their heat, no Alpha even thought of resisting.

Just like this night, as Jensen draped his body against his cage, slipping his fingers through the holes of the steel wall, growling in frustration. He didn’t understand why he was trapped in the cage while _his_ Omega was all the way over there, alone and at the peak of his heat. He could see that his Omega was in pain from the way the sweet creature curled up on his side, trembling and whimpering in his nakedness. Black cloth blindfolded his eyes and chains were around his wrists and ankles, bolted to the steel hook on the platform. Jensen couldn’t see his face but he could smell his scent. He wanted to lick the Omega’s skin and suck on his hole and stuff it full of his knot.

Jensen scented other Alphas around him and not only that, he also scented their arousal. He roared in rage; how dare these scum scent his Omega, lust after him. This Omega was only his to knot, his to claim and his to _mate_. Jensen’s rational mind didn’t even question his wolf about the claim. His loud roar had stirred up anticipation in audience; low murmurs and occasional shouts were heard from where they were seated in the dark, outside of the Hexagon ring. Jensen didn’t care about that, all he knew was there were five Alphas in the room and he had to fight them all to keep them away from _his_ Omega, kill them if he had to.

The Alpha on his right, Brock, let out a loud growl that, again, fueled the crowd’s excitement even more. Jensen banged his arms on the steel wall that separated him with Brock, challenging the other Alpha. His instinct only knew him as _rival, enemy, need to fight, to kill_. Brock answered his challenge with a menacing growl of his own. His irises had dilated and turned his white sclera to a brown color and his smirk sent Jensen’s blood boiling, moreover, when he intentionally goaded Jensen by scenting the air and taking a deep lungful of breath, breathing in the Omega’s heat scent. Jensen saw red and roared out loud as his mind kept chanting _mine-mine-mine-mine-mine-mine-mine_. He gripped the steel cage with bare hands and shook them over and over never aware that his strong grip had skewed and twisted the thin bars. 

The steel wall on his left was suddenly lifted up. The clanking sound of steel turned Jensen’s attention momentarily away from Brock to the cage on his left. There was another Alpha inside that cage, Matt. He had dark hair, was tall and well built but didn’t look as menacing as Brock. Jensen knew that he was no less strong as he had fought Matt once before, two weeks ago, during the second round and he had let him win the round and knot the Omega at the time. Now, he won’t even let Matt scent _his_ Omega let alone win the round.

Jensen looked back into the right-hand cage and saw that Brock had turned his attention to Aldis as the steel partition between their cages was slowly lifted up. So, this was it. If he was fighting Matt now, then Chad would fight Jake and Aldis went to Brock. Not bad for a first round. He just needed to put Matt on the ground as soon as possible before the other Alphas finished their fights and got a chance to knot _his_ Omega.

With a growl, Jensen leaped off the ground running full tilt towards Matt and body-slammed the other Alpha to the steel wall behind him. Matt’s claws tore Jensen’s chest as he struggled to push him away but Jensen was unrelenting. He kept choking Matt with his forearm across his neck and his right fist pulling back his dark hair. Matt swiftly hooked Jensen’s ankle and soon both of them were rolling on the ground kicking, punching and slashing, sending dirt flying around them like a cloud of brown smoke. 

The next thing Jensen knew, Matt had him kissing the dirt with his left arm locked and twisted on his back and his right arm trapped under his chest. The dark haired Alpha pushed Jensen’s cheek on the ground with his right palm and added his weight onto Jensen’s back. “Give up, Ross!” growled Matt into Jensen’s ear.

“No!” grunted Jensen back as he buckled up, tightening his stomach muscles and jerking up his knees in his effort to lose Matt’s weight off him.

“Not gonna be that easy to get out of my hold,” whispered Matt in amusement. But the small movement had given Jensen a chance to free his right arm.

Jensen swiped his right arm on the ground to reach Matt’s right shoulder. His sharp claws penetrated the skin as he hooked them around Matt’s shoulder blades, pulling the other Alpha off him. Matt’s painful scream was Jensen’s sign to scrunch up once more and turn his body on his back before quickly rolling around and onto his feet to grab both Matt’s legs and throw him into the steel wall.

Matt crumpled on the ground but was still struggling to get up. He dragged his knees under him and grabbed the steel with his left hand, pulling himself up. His right arm hanging limp beside him. Yet, Jensen didn’t give him a chance and swung his fist to knock him hard on his head.

Jensen stood over Matt’s slumped body next to the steel wall, panting and growling in warning. He kicked Matt’s side a couple of times. When the other Alpha stayed still, he walked backwards and ran to the front of the steel cage, demanding to be let out.

The audience was shouting and screaming, demanding that Jensen be let out. It seemed they were satisfied with Jensen’s win over Matt and were rooting for him. The other Alphas were still fighting and Jensen looked over his shoulder to make sure that Matt was still unconscious. After the organizer had made sure that Matt would not get up again, they lifted the front door of Jensen’s cage.

The haze of _his_ Omega’s scent lured Jensen out of his cage and he ran around the outside of the platform wanting to see _his_ Omega’s face more clearly. He pressed his body against the steel bars protecting the platform, inserting his arms through the bars reaching and grabbing empty air. The Omega was still too far out of his reach. Jensen screamed forlornly as he tipped his head up and howled his frustration to the high ceiling of the arena. There were gasps of wonder coming from the audience. As far as Jensen could tell, they were all humans who were mostly still strangers to the Werewolve’s way of life. To them, Jensen’s kind were exotic creatures, that acted solely for their entertainment. There was no way they could understand the pain and suffering of an Omega under their heat throes. Omegas could die or become sterile if they were unassisted during their heat.

“Please… please… Alpha …”                                                       

Jensen snapped his head down, tilting it to the side as he heard _his_ Omega’s voice among the chattering of the crowds. He dropped down on his knees and pressed his chest and head harder against the bars. He saw the Omega was writhing on the platform and his whining sounded pitiful to Jensen’s ears. He’d tried to creep towards him, long fingers reaching out but there was nothing that Jensen could do other than reach out his own arms. The chain around _his_ Omega’s wrists and ankles hindered his movement and the Omega slumped back down on the platform, wrist hanging on its edge.

The Omega was panting and sweating. His long brown hair was limp and drenched with sweat. He had sweet features with a long pointed nose and wide lips. Jensen desperately wanted to see his eye color but the black cloth covered them. One thing Jensen knew was _his_ Omega was tall. There were miles and miles of long limbs and lithe body with tan skin that was gleaming in sweat. His thighs were wet as his hole continuously let out his natural lubricant. The rich smell of honey and chocolate that Jensen could almost taste at the back of his tongue made his head swim in heady sensation.  

“Mate…” whispered Jensen longingly.

Another clanking sound penetrated the haze in Jensen’s mind. The other two Alphas had finished their first round and the organizer had opened up their cages so they could enter their second round. One Alpha burst out of his cage and went straight towards the center platform. Jensen saw that as a threat to _his_ Omega and quickly charged.

Finally, he and Brock were face to face. Both Alphas squared off as they stood facing each other in a fighting stance with their upper bodies slightly bent forward, claws at the ready. But an unpredictable thing happened. Chad who had also finished his first round came barreling from his cage and slammed Brock down from behind. Brock quickly twisted his body and kicked him off before jumping up only to get tackled to the ground by Jensen. His claws made three long slash on Jensen’s chest and Jensen buried his own claws into Brock’s stomach before the Alpha kicked him too.

When Jensen fought Brock, Chad had stood up again and planted his face against the bars protecting the platform. Jensen frowned at him. The possessive Alpha inside him made him turn his attention from Brock to tackle Chad. As Jensen already knew Chad fought well. He was strong and not easily subdued. In other circumstances Jensen would gladly let him win the Omega but not this time and not _this_ Omega. This Omega was _Jensen’s_

Three-way fighting was a bit more difficult than one on one. Over the course of eight weeks, Jensen had learnt how to turn this particular fight to his advantage. It was easy to see that Brock was way more seasoned than Chad and even Jensen and Chad knew this. He seemed to think that defeating Brock first was necessary so he jumped at Brock with fists flying to his face. Jensen came forward to tackle Brocks legs forcing him onto his back with Chad pummeling on top of him.

Chad was sent sprawling to the ground with a long gash across his left cheek and Jensen wrapped his right arm around Brock’s neck and his left arm around his chest intending to pull him backwards into a headlock. Brock sprung back and pushed Jensen into the platform bars but Jensen didn’t lose his choke hold and Brock clawed Jensen’s arms to get his neck free, splattering Jensen’s blood on his chest.

Brock had to elbow Jensen on his temple to get some leverage and turn his body around. He now had Jensen’s right wrist on a hold above Jensen’s head and his right forearm across Jensen’s neck. Jensen dipped his claws into Brock’s right shoulder as the rough Alpha breathed taunting words into Jensen’s ear.

“You wanna claim that Omega, Rossie?” whispered Brock, grinning. His sharp canines grazed Jensen’s neck. “Wanna _mate_ him?” Brock chuckled as he took a deep breath scenting the Omega’s heat before groaning in pleasure. “Oooohh, how ripe! You’d have to wait ‘till after I’m done with him.”

Jensen didn’t even realize the loud rumble was coming out of his throat considering how Brock had him in a strong choke hold. He punched Brock’s ribs as hard as he could until there was a distinctive loud crack. Taking advantage of Brock’s pain, he sneaked his hand between their chests to grab at Brock’s neck and choke him, claws curling around the back of his neck. Jensen pushed and kicked the other Alpha’s shin as he roared his fury. He twisted his right wrist and grabbed hold of the steel bar using it as leverage to lift both his legs and plant them on each sides of Brock’s stomach and kick him back as hard as he could, sending him to the cage walls across the arena. 

Jensen didn’t give him a chance to regroup and immediately charged at him with claws slashing, ripping Brock’s chest to shreds. He ended it with a roundhouse kick to the head and Brock dropped face first to the ground; his blood seeping into the dirt. A fast movement came at him from his left making Jensen hit the ground with an enraged Chad on top of him.

“I won’t let you come near Jared,” growled Chad at him. Jensen frowned. He didn’t know any Jared but if this Alpha insisted on keeping him away from _his_ Omega, he would have to beat him too. Jensen threw a fist at Chad and rolled his body on top of him but Chad retaliated with his own punches.

“Mine! Miiiiinee…” growled Jensen as grabbed Chad’s blond hair and banged the head on the steel wall of the cages over and over. Chad’s shocked his jaw with a right hook and Jensen staggered backwards a few paces before Chad hit his stomach with his shoulder tackling him backwards to the ground.

Jensen landed on his back and quickly locked his ankles around Chad’s waist at the same time grabbing Chad’s right wrist and pulled it up towards his chest in an arm lock then turned sideways to trap Chad’s left arm under his own body. Chad’s scream of pain filled the arena as Jensen twisted his right arm further. In defense, Chad sunk his canines into Jensen’s thigh making Jensen bend his arm further and dislocating it in the process. Then, he grabbed Chad’s head and pulled it back, tearing Chad’s sharp bloody canines off his thigh and kneed his chest hard. Jensen sat up and hit Chad’s face repeatedly until the other Alpha stopped moving.

Then, he kicked Chad’s body away from him and crouched on the ground in front of him, making sure that Chad stayed down. Jensen had to admit that this Alpha had the stubbornness of a bull. It was either that or he was just so determined to knot Jensen’s Omega because even after receiving Jensen’s hits he still managed to open his almost swollen shut right eye to peek at the Omega on the raised platform. His left fingers crawled on the ground, reaching out to the steel bars protecting the platform. Jensen had to swipe those fingers away with his claws to stop its movement.

A possessive growl rumbled out of Jensen’s throat carrying a deadly threat. The warning was clear. Jensen would kill him if he wouldn’t back down.

“I’m sorry, Jay. So, sorry…”

With that last whisper, Chad finally stopped moving completely and Jensen, with ripped arms, clawed chest and bloodied thigh came out as the winner. He let out a loud victorious roar that reverberated through the arena invoking shouts and a long continuous round of applause from the audience. The crowds shouted at Jensen to knot the Omega, to claim him as his prize.

Jensen crawled to the steel bars, banging on them with both arms. Now that all his enemies had been defeated, the call of mating had returned assaulting his senses with a vengeance. He couldn’t even wait for the steel bars to be opened as he ripped apart the black pants that he wore. When the bar was finally lowered to the ground, Jensen was already naked. With bloods and fighting scars decorating his body, he jumped onto the platform ready to claim _his mate_.


	3. Haze

The increasing murmur of the audience created a hum around the arena but Jensen ignored it as his sole attention was on the writhing and sobbing Omega in front of him. He didn’t care about his state of undress. He didn’t even care about the many pair of eyes ogling him from the audience waiting for him, with bated breath and no less amount of arousal, to knot the Omega prize. Not even caring about the throbbing pain in his body as it was overwhelmed by the spiking lust and his instinct to mate. He wanted this Omega, wanted to have him, to claim him forever as he crawled onto the platform smearing blood and sweat on its surface and on _his_ Omega’s skin.

One long lick on his calf had made the Omega tremble so hard his chain shook. He pulled his legs up to his chest as far as the ankle chains would let him but Jensen pulled his ankles back down and spread them wide as he continued licking the Omega’s inner thighs. Tantalizing aroma filled his nostrils and the delicious taste of the sticky liquid of the Omega’s natural lubricant latched onto his tongue. It was pure honey, French chocolate and every taste that Jensen loved all in one and he couldn’t get enough of it. Soon, he was sucking the liquid from the source, delving his tongue into the red and puffy hole of _his_ Omega coaxing out more and more of the delicious treat. _His_ Omega. Jensen’s heart skipped happily as he realized that he could taste this for the rest of his life if he claimed this delightful creature as his, truly _his_ , forever.

The Omega let out a high pitched moan as Jensen feasted on him. He scooted closer to Jensen, pushing his ass into Jensen’s face in impatience.

“Stay still!” growled Jensen as he held the Omega’s hips with both hands. The Omega quickly froze, submitting to the Alpha’s dominance although Jensen could still clearly hear his sobs and desperate whimpers.

“Please … please Alpha … It hurts so much …. Please …”

Jensen was roaming all over the Omega’s heated skin, scrapping his teeth on it as he licked along his spine and ended it with a firm bite on the back of the Omega’s neck. It was a bite of asserting domination with Jensen’s jaw clamped around the back of the Omega’s neck and pushed him down as firmly as he could without drawing blood. The Omega let out a high pitched whine and pulled roughly on his chains. Jensen growled deeper and draped his body on top of the squirming Omega effectively halting his movement. The Alpha wrapped his arms around the lithe Omega and whispered into his ears as he licked his neck and inhaled his scent drunkenly. “Mine … mine… you’re mine…”

The Omega was still trembling and he was still panting but he was ready and Jensen could sense that he had submitted to him. The Alpha continued rubbing his hard cock on the feverish skin of the Omega’s hip in reward. The Omega’s heat seemed to reach its highest peak as his scent had rendered Jensen incapable of thinking rationally anymore.

“Yes, yes … Please … knot me please …”

Jensen couldn’t hold it any longer. The more the Omega begged the more his lust spiked until a sharp growl tore out of his throat and he quickly manhandled the skinnier creature into position. He kicked the Omega’s legs apart and held his hips up with one arm around his waist as the other hand palming the back of Omega’s neck and pushed it down onto the cold platform. Without any preparation whatsoever Jensen pushed into the tight, hot cavern of the Omega’s dripping hole in full force jolting the poor Omega forward and scrapping his wrists further against his shackles.

The Omega’s scream of pain had gone ignored as Jensen pounded the tight hole like a jack hammer. His pace was furious and punishing, too lost inside the haze of lust and the inducement of mating to care for the Omega’s well being. But the initial shout of pain quickly turned to moans of pleasure the longer the coupling went on especially when Jensen’s knot started to swell. Perhaps, ruled by instinct, the Omega slowly moved along with Jensen, matching his rhythm and pushing his hips back into Jensen’s cock. He breathed in short pants and his cheek was dragged back and forth against the cold plate of the platform as it designed to always be cold to absorb the Omega’s high temperature. 

“Oh, … oh,…  harder Alpha … please … oh,…”

Jensen took him harder and faster as he gripped the Omega’s shoulders with his too long nails digging into the skin. They lost their footing several times on the smooth surface of the platform, their bodies were drenched in sweat and blood from Jensen’s various wounds, painting the platform and their bodies in smears of red. Jensen’s knees slipped a couple of times and he grappled on top of the Omega without stopping his thrusting.

When his knot began to catch on the Omega’s outer rim, Jensen changed his movement. No longer thrusting forward, he moved his hips in a circle, forcing the swollen knot into the Omega’s stretched and abused hole. Jensen grunted when his knot was shoved in and continued swelling inside and pushing into the Omega’s prostate. The Omega was a sobbing mess as he was gasping and moaning in pleasure. Jensen bent down to lick the Omega’s neck and suck on his skin while moved his hips in shallow thrusts massaging the Omega’s prostate.

The Omega screamed his orgasm as his whole body tensed and hands scrabbled for hold on the cold platform, pulling on his chains and scrapping off more skin more in the process. Then, he slumped on his side, limp and boneless. His tight canal milking Jensen’s cock and squeezing his knot sending Jensen to his own peak. Jensen cried out his throaty growl and tipped his head up to howl loudly to the high ceiling as his canines lengthened. In a sudden move, he yanked the Omega’s body closer to his chest, ripping the skin of his shoulder and sinking his sharp teeth into the tender meat underneath. The Omega’s cries of pain, Jensen’s Omega, was the only thing that was heard in the deadly silence of the arena. Even the murmuring chatter of the audience ceased in the wake of the peak of the claiming ritual.

///

Matt Cohen lifted up his right shoulder and carefully moved his arm around in a circle suppressing a wince. A man came to his side carrying two identical handguns and handing one of them over to him. Matt snatched a black t-shirt from the gurney behind him and slipped it on before taking the handgun from his partner and contact during his undercover mission, Richard ‘Rick’ Speight Jr.

“How’s the shoulder?” asked the partner as he stood beside Matt, slightly shorter than him.

“It’s healing. Don’t worry. Werewolf regenerative mechanism, man. Don’t you just love it,” answered Matt with a smirk before looking at his friend’s grim expression. “How was it?”

“Well, while you spent the last couple of hours taking your beauty sleep…”

“I was unconscious, man. It was that blow to the head. I swear my ears are still ringing,” lamented Matt while his friend snickered beside him. 

He followed Rick who had jumped off the paramedic’s van into the chaotic scene of the parking lot in front of a big nondescript warehouse with ‘White Rock Mining’ written on a black plate above the door. This was what Croasdell had been using as cover for his underground ring. There were lots of law enforcement officials coming in and out of the building arresting Croasdell’s lackeys and shoving them into various black vans. Paramedics were running around the area tending to the wounded, both police and criminals.

Matt heard lots of outraged voices from the right-hand side of the parking area where a hundred or more people in expensive and elegant clothing was gathered together inside an area cordoned off with yellow tape  being watched by at least ten police officers.

“What about them?” asked Matt as he nodded his head towards the crowd of angry high class citizens. “Presumably the audience of the Hexagon Ring?”

“Most of them are humans,” answered Rick with a nod.

“Most? You mean there are Weres among them?”

“Yes,”

“Great!” Matt let out a huff. “Well, best let the Were Council deal with them. How many have they sent us exactly?”

“Lots. Half of our troops here are Weres actually and the Alpha even promised to send more if we needed them. They’ve secured their own of course and mostly they’ve been transported to their own holding facility.”

“And Croasdell?”

“Secured. But the chief called you back in,” said Rick.

Matt frowned at his partner and only received an offhand shrug as an answer. He quickened his pace and entered the building half running. He had a bad feeling when the Chief called him in after a successful raid. 

///

Jensen knew that his scent was intermingling with his Omega’s scent, overlapping it and making the Omega smell like him, making his wolf purr in satisfaction. He wrapped his arm tighter around the Omega’s slim waist, grinding his hips as jolts of his seed coated the already wet canal of the Omega’s tight ass. His knot locked in and would continue swelling and spilling come for another two hours at least, maybe longer. All the while, the Omega continued to gasp and moan delightfully, spurting his own come onto the platform.

Jensen felt his world was closing in, centering on him and his mate as he drowned himself in his mate’s scent and the scent of their mating. He tried to ignore the sudden sounds of screaming coming from the audience. There were angry shouts that alternated with what seemed like gun shots around the arena. The scent around the ring had changed drastically. Croasdell’s lackeys who were in charge of the fighting Alphas and the detained Omegas were in a frenzy. New people entered the arena. Jensen scented Weres among them, familiar Weres, and wondered if his brother’s pack had come. Jensen could tell that the remaining fighting Alphas were shifting from the distortion of scents around the ring. There were smells of more blood permeating the air and Jensen sensed hostile encounters among his own kind.

The atmosphere was changing and becoming more dangerous and the only thing Jensen cared about was his Omega. He clutched his mate tighter, wrapping both arms around the Omega’s limp body as he tried to scent the danger. He could see feet running around the arena and he tried as best as he could to scoot away from them when they got too close to the platform. One pair of feet trudged closer, human female, as Jensen could recognize from her feminine black boots and, of course, her flowery perfume. He heard the shout of an order before the chains around his mate’s limbs were released from their bolts on the platform with a distinctive clink.

Jensen gathered his mate closer to him and bit just a little harder on the base of his Omega’s neck as a show of ownership. The Omega whimpered a bit and Jensen’s hand quickly stroked a few soothing circles on his stomach. Without the chains hampering his movement, Jensen was able to scoot backwards to get farther away from the offending arm that was encroaching on his personal space.

The smell of her blood satisfied Jensen’s possessiveness; served her right for daring to try to touch what was Jensen’s.

///

“Oh no,” muttered Matt as he quickly weaved through the police officers who were working to secure the building and the arena. His stomach sank when he saw the Chief walking slowly closer in a halting step, approaching the two Weres on the platform. “Chief, no!”

From the scent in the air, he could tell that apparently Ross had managed to win the fight and knot the Omega, not only that, he had claimed him. Surprising, considering it was his first, and only win during the duration of his stay in Hexagon Ring. Even from that distance he could tell that Ross was agitated and upset. Matt’s sensitive hearing could hear the other Alpha’s growl of warning rumbling angrily from his throat. Matt should’ve stopped her, he really should but some part of him wanted to let the woman find out for herself the true nature of his kind.

Matt watched warily as the chief promptly ignored his warning shout and reached out her right hand toward the Omega with soothing words. She murmured assurances continuously from her lips as if coaxing a wounded animal or a scared child. Ross’ green eyes gleamed dangerously from behind the Omega’s shoulder. Matt noticed that the Alpha’s teeth were still firmly lodged in the Omega’s shoulder and blood still ran down his neck and chest from the wound. The Omega’s body also smeared in blood that Matt was sure came mostly from Ross.

It was fast, even for Matt’s trained eyes because the next thing he knew, the Chief had suddenly jumped backwards with a shriek, clutching her right hand in front of her chest. She quickly walked a few more steps backwards and collided with Matt’s chest.

“Told you not to do it,” muttered Matt.

“Stupid, mangy animal!” shouted the Chief as she winced in pain.

Matt felt his nonexistent hackles rise at her words but he stamped the anger down to a mere scowl that was soon turned to amusement when he realized how much pain the woman must have been in.

“Medic! We have an officer injured here,” hollered Matt towards one of the opened doors of the cages.

“Oh God, I’m infected!” muttered the Chief under his breath, panicking. She scrutinized her right hand where there were two long gashes running from the back of her wrist towards her middle finger and one small gash above her pinky. There was lots of blood that almost coated her right hand entirely.

Matt rolled his eyes at the Chief’s lament. “Relax Chief, we’re not an infectious disease. We procreate, we don’t turn people into Werewolves like most humans believe. D’you think the government would’ve agreed to the treaty so many years ago if we did?”

The Chief glared at him. She looked like she was going to say something, no doubt a scathing remark or two, but one of the medics had arrived to treat her wound.

“I just want to help the poor boy. That savage’s clearly abusing him! That biting wound is deadly not to mention the raping,” groused the Chief.

“Listen, Chief. With all due respect, I suggest you leave them be. Let us took care of it in our own way,” said Matt, gritting his teeth in annoyance. Then, he addressed the assembling crowd of police officers and paramedics around him who had drawn closer to the middle platform after the Chief’s incident. “That goes for all of you guys. Stay away from them if you wanna live.”

One of the police officers snorted, “You’re joking, right?”

“See the Chief’s wound?” asked Matt instead, gesturing to Chief Smith’s wound that was still being treated by the paramedic. “He could’ve killed her in a heartbeat if she’d come any closer. Trust me, you don’t want to disturb a Werewolf’s mating ritual. For us, it’s a sacred act and should be done in a private environment. The fact that Croasdell even encouraged _this_ is just part of his many crimes against the Werewolf’s community,” explained Matt with a wave towards the coupling Weres.

“But that can’t be in full consent.” Another paramedic made a comment with a frown on her forehead while eyes glued to the pair of Weres.

Matt saw that Ross had released his bite and proceeded to lick his mate’s bloody shoulder, lapping the skin over and around the mating scar with the utmost care and affection of an Alpha towards his Omega. Yet, his watchful eyes never left them. He was on high alert as he clearly considered the humans as a threat. Matt and he were also sure that the people around him had heard the occasional growl that came from the Alpha. For Matt, it was a clear warning, a threat of bodily harm and even death for anyone who dared to disturb them or even approached them.

The humans probably didn’t see it in the same way as Matt. They just saw the savage act and animalistic behavior and made judgment. Before joining the mission, Matt had always thought that humans just choose to stay away and leave the Werewolves to their own community because they respected the treaty but over the course of two months he realized that the reality was far worse. After all, his adopted parents were very knowledgeable and tolerant about all things Were. What he hadn’t been prepared for was the blatant ignorance that the humans seemed to have about Werewolves and their culture. 

“Alright everyone! Show’s over. Go back to doing what you were doing. We need to let the investigators sweep the place and let the Were Council take care of the mating,” said Matt, eager to give both Alpha and Omega some privacy, no matter how small it was. When none of them moved away, he sent a look towards the Chief.

Chief Smith took a deep breath after she’d looked at Matt for a few seconds contemplating if she should trust him or not. Apparently, she decided to go with Matt’s words for now and ordered her men to go back to what they were doing and leave the middle platform alone.

“Back to work people or you’re all suspended!”

That sent them scurrying away, even the few paramedics backed away to do their own jobs. Matt raised his eyebrow and sent a smirk towards the Chief. “Huh…”

The Chief smug’s smile was her only answer before she rounded on him. “I want full report by tomorrow, Detective Cohen. I know that you’re here on temporary loan from the NYPD but you work under my jurisdiction here.”

“Sure, Chief. No problem.”

That was the time when Rick approached them with surprising news.

“Excuse me, Chief. I was just on the phone with our contact from the Were Council. It seems like their agent hasn’t reported back and hasn’t been found among the captured Alphas,” reported Rick.

“What d’you mean?” asked Chief Smith with a confused frown. But Matt quickly made the connection and looked towards the still mating Alpha and Omega on the middle platform.

“It’s him,” breathed Matt in surprise.

“Yes, and apparently he’s also the Pack Alpha’s youngest brother.”

Matt, once again, raised his eyebrows in wonder and exclaimed, “No shit!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Jensen loves chocolate and, of course, Jared. Comments are like chocolate. ;-D


	4. Deep

 

 

Jared woke up with a long sigh and a shudder that ran though his body like a small earthquake. He felt sluggish and boneless so he kept still and closed his eyes for the next couple of minutes, regaining his awareness. First thing he noticed after the fog in his mind dissipated was the softness of the mattress he laid upon. That was weird because the last thing he remembered was curling up on his thin, rough and smelly mattress on the verge of his heat. He didn’t believe for a second that Brown would be kind enough to change his mattress if only to ease his suffering during his heat. Not only that, his lumpy mattress was transformed into the softest and fluffiest bed he’d ever slept in. Not even his own bed at home felt this soft.  The dank and musty smell of his holding cell was also gone, replaced with the sweet smell of fabric softener and the lingering scent of an Alpha.

That last realization sent Jared’s heart thumping in fear. He warily opened his eyes and blinked a few more times before his eyes finally adjusted to the soft light of the room. He realized that he was sleeping in a bedroom instead of his usual small holding cell. He pushed his body up with trepidation and gasped as the sheet that was covering his body rolled off his shoulder to bunch around his waist, his very naked waist. He quickly snatched the sheet back up to his equally naked chest and a twinge of pain shot through his left shoulder. His fingers were trembling as they felt over the area, there were several wounds ripped into the skin where his neck met his shoulder. The soft touch of his fingers on these wounds sent his nerves tingling and that definitely increased his worry and fear. He prayed with all his might that it wasn’t true. 

Jared looked around the room and spotted two doors. He thought that the one next to the bookcase must lead to the bathroom so he gathered the sheet and wrapped it around his naked body before dropping both feet on the soft and thick carpet on the floor. A strange feeling washed over him as he gingerly stood next to the king sized bed but he ignored it for now. He’d have more time to analyze it after he saw the wounds clearly with his own eyes.

Jared quickly walked the short distant to the bathroom door, clutching his sheet tightly around himself and burst inside as soon as his hand touched the door knob. He found the mirror easily above the sink and quickly leaned forward to peer over his wound in the mirrors reflection. At first look there was no mistaking they were biting wounds. Moreover, he’d seen it enough times on his grandmother’s and on Chad’s mom’s shoulder to know that they were also mating wounds. Add it to the fact that he’d woke up naked and in a stranger’s bed, Jared realized that he was in very big trouble.

“No,no,no… it can’t be…” muttered Jared as he paced back and forth in front of the mirror. “I can’t be mated … I can’t remember anything.”

Panic crept inside Jared and gripped his heart tight sending his blood pumping faster and sweat breaking all over his skin. His head was swimming with dizziness as he contemplated his situation. He was sure he would remember something as important as meeting his true mate and letting himself be claimed by the Alpha. He was also sure his mate was an Alpha. Only an Alpha would be heartless enough to claim a delirious Omega at the peak of his heat. A beta would be more considerate, Jared was sure.

This was what Jared feared the most. He’d already guessed that Brown must’ve been working for some slave trading organization that sold Omegas to the highest bidder. He had come to terms with the fact that he was going to be a slave for some rich bastard but he’d never thought that he’d be claimed for it. It would be impossible to get away if he was claimed. Jared had already thought of a plan to run away from his supposed Master’s house after he was bought, and he was sure that Chad must’ve already been looking for him. Now, there was only a wide, black hole in Jared’s future. He could only hope that his Mate and Master was at least a considerate Alpha. He couldn’t dream to have a kindhearted one as Master because no good Alpha would own a slave.

A knock on the bedroom door sounded too loud inside the empty room and snapped Jared up from his dreadful thoughts. He froze in the middle of his pacing and stared at the open door of the bathroom nervously. He shuffled forwards and peaked from behind the door frame, left hand clutching the frame tightly in fear. The bedroom was quiet except for his harsh breathing and the loud thumping sound of his own heart. He waited quietly for few seconds until another knock sounded from the bedroom door across the room.

Jared flinched and licked his lips a couple of times. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves and winced at the hitch in his breathing. “C-c-come in!” he called out to whomever was standing outside.

He was prepared to meet _him_ , the Alpha who had claimed him, but was surprised to see a female Beta instead. The Beta walked in, casually supporting a tray laden with food on her palm and closing the door with a soft snick with her other hand. She walked straight to the bedside table to put the tray on it. Then, she swept her gaze around the room with soft hazel eyes until she found Jared peaking from behind the bathroom door frame. She smiled at him and Jared thought she had a beautiful smile and the loud and fast thumping of his heart eased up a bit.

“Good morning,” said the Beta in greeting. She had a wonderful voice too, Jared thought, even if the accent was a bit strange. “It’s all right. Jensen said he’d be here in a moment. He thought you must be hungry and wanted to bring you the food himself but Brandon needed him for something. So, I offered to do it instead.”

Jared didn’t understand most of what she said but one thing he realized after she mentioned food was that he was indeed very hungry, starving more likely. His stomach chose that moment to voice its predicament with a loud growl that made the Beta laugh. Jared looked down in embarrassment as he hid his trembling hands under the sheet. That was when he also realized that he was swaying on the spot. The strange feeling from before was probably due to hunger as his head was also getting dizzier the longer he stood there.

The Beta sat at the end of the huge bed and waited patiently with an easy smile. She probably did that so as not to scare Jared. Jared didn’t know what to make of her but he was hungry and there was food on the table.

He shuffled out of the bathroom, clutching his sheet tightly and trying not to stumble, and edged close near the wall, eyes never leaving her as she sat still on the bed and still smiled with that soft smile of hers.

“Go on, it’s for you,” she beckoned with her chin.

Jared leaned against the wall and reached a cautious hand forward and snatched a bread roll. It was still warm and smelled so delicious that he couldn’t help but devour it. Next, he grabbed a piece of bacon and by the third helping he was ignoring the Beta completely to concentrate on filling his empty stomach. He didn’t even realize that he’d sat on the carpeted floor with the tray on his lap facing away from her; didn’t even bother to enjoy the taste of the food either. Just felt the need to fill his hungry stomach.

Jared was so absorbed with his food, polishing it to the last bone of the chicken that it startled him when she asked, “you finished?”

Jared looked back at her and gave her outstretched hand a questioning glance. It was ten seconds later that he realized that she was asking for the now empty tray on Jared’s lap. He hurriedly handed it over as he licked his fingers to clean them. She still hadn’t moved from her place at the end of the bed and looked at him with a frown.

“Why are you sitting on the floor? Come sit on the bed,” said the Beta, tapping the bed with her fingers. Her gesture looked friendly and unthreatening and that made Jared even more confused. He studied her face intently, looking for any hidden meaning in her behavior. She could be testing him, waiting for the right moment, and the right reason, to punish him. Brown had never hesitated to slap him if Jared even so much as talked back at him. When Jared refused to eat, just a few days after his capture, he simply just force fed him while growling at Jared that it would be for his own good if he just ate his food as he was told. Not that Jared could fight him, of course. Considering that he was constantly chained for the duration of his capture and those weird injections that they’d given him had practically disabled all his muscle.

When Jared still didn’t move from the floor, she stood up and moved towards the door. “I’ll leave you alone if I make you uncomfortable. I am very sorry to impose myself on you; I guess I just wanna be friendly. I’m trying too hard aren’t I?” she said with a sheepish smile. “Well, I’ll let Jensen know that you’ve woken up. I’m sure he can’t wait to get back to you.”

“Wait!”

The Beta had already turned her back and her hand had turned the door knob when Jared’s shout halted her and she quickly turned back around, pining Jared with a sharp, inquisitive gaze that made him feel uneasy but he had to know. He would probably be punished but he had to know for sure because this situation was confusing. And he needed to know about _him_.

She waited for him to scramble to his feet, still shaky from the hunger, although the food had helped a little with the dizziness, and gather his thoughts. She waited with a slightly raised eyebrow and expectant face. Her lips wore that disarming smile again. Jared licked his lips before opening his mouth to force the question out.

“Am… am I a slave? W-w-was I claimed to be a s-slave?”

Her horrified gasp was even more confusing. Perhaps this was the kind of household that forbid the slaves to even acknowledge themselves. Where they were to be used when needed and discarded without question later. Perhaps even to be killed and buried in the basement when the government came nosing about, because he was sure that even the government wouldn’t agree to slavery would they?

“No!” whispered the Beta forcefully as she hugged the tray in front of her chest. “Who told you that? Did Jensen tell you that?”

“I-I don’t …”

“Is that why you’re so scared of me? I thought it was because of the way they treated you at the Ring,” said the Beta before amended her own words. “Oh, of course it was because of the way they treated you there.”

She put down the tray and rushed closer to Jared and reached out her hand to touch him but stopped a couple of steps before reaching him when Jared took a cautious step back. Her face crumpled and she looked at him with misty eyes. He could clearly see the pity swimming in her teary brown eyes and he hated it. Jared might be an Omega but he was proud of himself. Sure he’d been in a horrendous situation for the past … days? weeks? … he wasn’t sure but he’d been in shitty situations before and he’d never taken pity from anyone. Well, he hadn’t been captured and sold as slave before, that’s for sure, but living as an unclaimed Omega in Sioux Falls hadn’t exactly been a walk in the park either.

“Oh, sweetheart, you don’t have to be afraid. You’re the Omega of this family. We’re delighted to have you. When Jensen brought you home three days ago …”

Again with that name. She kept saying that name as if he was someone important and from the way she said it, it sounded like Jared should’ve already known it but he didn’t remember meeting anyone with that name before. He ignored the rest of her prattle and latched onto the one thing that kept raiding his mind; the Alpha who had claimed him.

“W-who’s Jensen?” asked Jared anxiously. “Is-is he my…”

He couldn’t say it but her watery smile had answered it enough for him.

“Yes. Jensen’s your Alpha. Hasn’t he told you?” Her forehead creased and she tilted her head in puzzlement as she searched Jared’s face with her curious eyes. Jared squirmed under her scrutiny, feeling like an insect under a microscope. He couldn’t look at her. “I know the mating process can be overwhelming but you guys spent three days and four nights in this room and … I admit I don’t know anything about what happened in the Ring. I’m sure things were beyond horrible there but … I can’t believe that Jensen … Don’t you know anything? Anything about him and about the fact that you’re mated?”

A sense of foreboding came over Jared in that second. Cold crept along his spine and he started to tremble and not because of hunger. No, there was something wrong here. Something very wrong had happened and he was afraid to find out. Jared’s fingers once again found themselves on his wound, his mating wound, feeling the ragged punctured holes that weren’t going to heal completely unlike any other wound. These wounds would scar his skin as a reminder and a symbol of the status that had sealed his fate forever with no hope of a way out.

His voice was so small and sounded so scared that he almost didn’t recognize it. “I’m sorry. I don’t remember anything.”

///

The Ackles had always been famous among the Werewolf communities because of their efforts in defending Omega’s rights and as the very first family who had introduced and regulated Omega Law within their Pack. Although there were still many Packs that refused the implementation of the law … yet, there were several who had started to adopt it for their own Pack. Omegas were not a rarity, but the bad treatment from their own society often reduced their life expectation and made them the most endangered sex.

Matt had heard of the Ackles family during his orientation study with the New York Were Pack but besides Brandon Ackles, the Pack Alpha, other members of the Ackles family very rarely showed up in public. It was known that Werewolves were social creatures within their own Pack but most of them treated other beings, outside their Pack, with distrust, especially in less modern Packs. To humans, Werewolf society existed but was mostly ignored. As long as they talked like them, walked like them and behaved like them, they’d happily ignore the fact that the Weres were a whole different creature.

The Were Council for the Dallas Pack was fair and strict in delivering punishment for the wrong doing of any pack member. Matt’s pack in New York was more lenient in regards of tradition but it didn’t mean that they were less firm in upholding their law. The New York Pack was one of those modern Were Packs that had shed many of its traditional customs. Their courthouse was a merely for show and mostly only used as a temporary living place for guests and fresh new members before they settled and found their own place. Sometimes it was even used as a makeshift hospital. The New York Council very rarely met in person, even for their annual meeting. Many of them were busy with their own businesses and communicated online to talk about urgent matters. When Matt pledged allegiance more than ten years ago when he’d reached maturity, the Pack Alpha invited him to his house instead of holding the traditional court. He had dinner with the Alpha’s family and one of his Council, made a small impromptu ceremony of scent identification in the miniscule back yard, made a vow of loyalty and, ten minutes later, he was warmly welcomed into the Pack. It was done in a casual atmosphere such that there were moments later that he doubted it had ever happened. They didn’t even ask to see Matt’s natural form stating that there was no adequate forest nearby to do it properly.

The Dallas Pack wasn’t like that. Tradition still ran strong within the pack and every pack member fully respected it. They maintained their long established Werewolf traditions alongside human’s society’s more modern influences. The Dallas Pack embraced both ways of life and blended them perfectly. The Ackles family and their Councils maintained the value of tradition as their way of upholding their laws. There were the Howling ceremonies, the formal initiation ceremonies and of course the court sessions. Their courthouse was fully functional in performing these ceremonies as well as monthly and annual meetings and court sessions.

Three days after the successful raid of Croasdell’s underground ring, Matt found himself sat at the front row of the visitors gallery, among a full crowd of agitated Dallas pack members. There was tension among the visitor crowd, brimming under the surface. Truthfully, Matt could understand their anger towards the fighting Alphas and Croasdell and his lackeys. As far as he knew, the Dallas Pack had lost five Omegas to the Hexagon Ring and they were only able to save three of them. Croasdell worked a very organized business. He kept all the data of the fighting Alphas’ identity and the captured Omegas in his main database, yet, the data for the claimed Omegas and their Alphas was not found. There was still so much work to do and this case, according to Matt, was far from over.

Brandon Ackles held the court strictly and indiscriminately. The first who were tried were the Alphas. Matt could see that the representatives from California, Denver and even the New York Pack had arrived. It seemed Jake’s parents had pulled some favors and managed to make the Chicago Pack Alpha himself attend the court. All of them sat in a row of chairs in front of the visitors gallery. For protection reasons, a high steel fence was permanently installed to separate the visitors gallery and the main court.

All ten of the Hexagon Ring’s fighting Alphas including Jake Abel of the Chicago Pack, and Aldis Hodge of the California Pack, kneeled in a single row in the middle of the room facing forward. They were bare-chested and bare footed with chains around their wrists and ankles that were bolted to the concrete floor. 

All eight of the Ackles’ council members sat next to Brandon in semi circle on a raised dais at the front of the court room; four on each side with the pack Alpha in the middle, sitting on a high backed chair behind a podium. The session had been going on for an hour with the Dallas Pack Alpha listening to the case as his council listed the crimes committed by the fighting Alphas and as the representatives of the other Packs made pledges.

“Ian Harker! The Dallas Pack has always upheld the Omega Law very seriously. You have committed a very serious crime against many Omegas with your participation in this illegal underground ring. Your signature on your contract with Mr. Croasdell as the head of the organization is presented as an undisputed proof. I sentence you to five years in containment and eight lashes at the beginning of a new moon every month for the eight fights that you’ve participated in during your contract,” stated Brandon Ackles strongly and clearly. “Guards! Take him away!”

Two security guards quickly approached and freed Ian from his shackles and led him away. The Alpha didn’t even raise his head once. Ian Harker was a Dallas Pack member. Matt could understand that the Pack Alpha was very ashamed and very angry at his own pack member. Eight lashes were very harsh considering the Dallas Pack used a barbed whip to execute this particular sentence. No matter how strong the Were kind was and how fast the regenerative mechanism, Harker’s back would be forever scarred by the time he’d served his first two years. Matt had spent the last three days reading up on the Dallas Pack law and regulations. Similar sentence was executed ten years ago during the reign of Brandon Ackles grandfather but with only five lashes every month for a year. The new moon was tonight. Matt was sure that Ian’s sentence would be executed tonight.

The Denver Pack representative didn’t make any objection when their three pack members were sentenced: six lashes for one of them and five lashes for the other two with three years in containment for all three of them. The California Pack representative pledged for extradition for their two members Aldis Hodge and Eddie Brunwick. Since the California Pack didn’t employ the Omega Law within their Pack, it was denied. It was difficult to trust them to deliver fair judgment towards their own pack members without the proper law as reference for this particular offence. Aldis and Eddie were sentenced to six lashes and five years in containment in the Dallas Pack Containment Building.

The Chicago Pack Alpha offered an amount of money and donations to lighten Jake’s sentence but Brandon Ackles considered this an insult and denied it.

“High Alpha, I know that my Pack member has committed a very serious offense according to your law but you must know that our Pack doesn’t regulate Omega Law like yours does. Four lashes and four years of containment is too harsh for him for not knowing the law. We can settle this matter in a better way and in a less violent manner. I have to say that in Chicago Pack, we would never put an Alpha in containment to punish them when they could pay the fine.”

“As I said before when you insisted on meeting me in my office yesterday, Pack Alpha Sheppard, Omega Law was created to protect Omega’s right. In Dallas Pack, we protect and cherish our Omegas very much. Five of our Omegas have fallen victim to this illegal operation and I know that the Denver Pack and New York Pack are behind me in this decision for they too have embraced the Omega Law. The New York Pack in particular has demanded that I double the sentences as six of their Omegas have also fallen victim. As Pack Alpha of the Dallas Pack it is my duty to give my pack members, especially the Omegas, a sense of security from knowing that the offenders were sentenced fairly. Also I’m doing this as an example for other Packs that Omega Law is not only a memorandum. It’s real and we will seriously punish anyone who breaks the law within our territory and will pursue justice for any offence acted against our Omegas outside of our territory,” said Brandon. “But I accept your generous offer Pack Alpha of Chicago, since we are in need of support for the treatment and medications for our rescued Omegas. We can discuss the payment fee in my office after the trial.”

“Thank you for your cooperation High Alpha. I’m glad that we are at the same page in this matter. I hope to see Mr. Abel be released immediately,” said Mark Sheppard, the Chicago Pack Alpha, looking very pleased with himself.

Brandon Ackles looked unimpressed. “I believe you misunderstood me Pack Alpha. My decision is made. Jake Abel will receive four lashes every month for four years during his containment. Your donation will be considered a fine for your affront to this High Court. Usually, we settle this kind of offense in the old way, a challenge fight. But as you say, there’s a better way to settle this in a less violent manner.”

“How dare you!”

The Chicago Pack Alpha strode forward in front of Brandon. His face was burning red and his teeth were cracking as he seethed. Brandon Ackles stood up as well looming over his wooden podium, staring at the Chicago Pack Alpha.

“This Pack is savage! I can’t believe that in this modern day you still choose to settle a problem in a cruel and violent manner!” shouted the Pack Alpha in outrage.

“It’s still less violent that what you allow to be done towards the Omegas. As I believe your pack doesn’t even give Omegas the freedom of voicing their opinions in public.”

The Chicago Pack Alpha scoffed at Brandon’s accusation. “Our Omegas are given their rightful place as they should be. They are taken care of and there’s no need for them to voice any opinion for the public. Their Alpha or Beta does it for them. They are not of sound mind every two or three months after all. They are ruled by their heat and can’t think logically. What do you expect? That they should be allowed to run for Pack Alpha?” said the Chicago Pack Alpha with a sneer.

Brandon growled. “And if they are abused by their Alpha? Or being raped during their heat?”

“That’s mainly their own fault. My Alphas are respectable Weres. It is within their rights to discipline their Omega as they see fit. The Omegas should know how to confine themselves during their heat. It’s not the Alpha’s fault if there’s an Omega stupid enough not to protect themselves let alone wander the street during their heat and let an Alpha or two get to them. They ask for it anyway.”

From the way Brandon Ackles’s eyes bored into the Chicago Pack Alpha, Matt was sure that if he could, the High Alpha of Dallas Pack High Court would wish that he could kill with his look. There was a slight tremble in his next words as he seemed to try very hard to reign in his temper.

“I’ve heard enough, Pack Alpha. Despite my disagreement on your policy regarding the Omegas of your pack, I’m still not the one that runs your pack…”

The Chicago Pack Alpha had the gall to say, “That’s right you aren’t.” 

“… but this is my pack and my law. Jake Able has broken our law and he must be punished appropriately. My decision was made and I’m not changing it for any reason or pledge.”

“Then, you can forget the continuity of cooperation between our packs in the future, High Alpha,” said Pack Alpha Sheppard with a haughty sneer. “We’d prefer to share our wealth with more deserving packs. It’s an honor to be allowed to attend your High Court, High Alpha. Good day!” The Chicago Pack Alpha tipped his head and strode out of the building with a red face and a storm in his eyes. Matt was worried for a second there that he would declare war but he remembered that the Alphas of the Chicago Pack would be too content to live in luxury to want to go to war. They prefer to settle things with money, pride be dammed.

“Guards! Take Mr. Abel to his confinement and prepare to execute his punishment tonight! We’ll continue the session tomorrow at the same time to hear the trials for Russell Matthew of the New York Pack, Chad Murray of the Sioux Falls Pack, Brock Kelly, Paddy and Will. Hopefully Mr. Murray and Mr. Kelly will be out of hospital by this time tomorrow to be able to attend their trials, if not then they’ll be represented by their Pack’s ambassador, if there is one.”

The court adjourned and the High Alpha and his council retreated to the back room. The guards escorted the three remaining fighting Alphas back into their temporary containment. Matt rose among the throng of visitors on their way to leave the courtroom. There was something he wanted to talk to the Ackles about before the trial tomorrow. He was worried about Chad as his pack representative didn’t show up today. That means no one would be there to defend him. Chad was a good kid and as far as he knew, Chad always looked like he never wanted to be in the ring at all if he could. He was always jittery and distracted during practice. The organizer of the ring always made them watch the ongoing fights on a wide LCD screen whenever they weren’t fighting and Chad always looked ill and anxious every time he watched one of the Alphas knotted the Omega prize. Matt always prided himself on being a good judge of character.  It had helped him out many times in his job. He knew something was not right about Chad’s trial and he needed to talk to Jensen.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear what you think.


	5. Blown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are lots of new information in this chapter so I will recommend to read my old fic When Our Future Is On The Balance. This story universe is similar to that fic in which werewolves are not humans. They are very much different right down to the coding of their DNA. While human has XY = male, XX = female for chromosomes. Werewolf or you can say just Wolf or Were has Alpha, Beta, Omega chromosomes. There is also certain DNA coding to that Alpha, Beta and Omega chromosomes that's called compound. I've kept a note since the writing of 'Balance' in which I wrote down their coding. That fic will be continued because it's so much fun playing in that field ...hehehe ... but not right now.
> 
> Also, I've mentioned in 'Balance' about Louptongue. The Werewolf in this universe has 2 forms, natural wolf form and human-like as secondary form. Learning Louptongue is much better in natural form because Louptongue are not words. :D

  
  


Sophie Ackles nee Marceau had been a Beta in the Ackles household for almost five years. Ever since that fateful day when she first met Jeremy Ackles at The Louvre Museum, she always considered herself lucky. Because of him, she had finally been able to live her life in peace and happiness, never had to look back over her shoulderin fear. The French government didn’t have a treaty with Werewolves like in the United States. The French humans looked down on Werewolves and considered them demonic incarnations. Their claws and fangs terrified them to the point of hatred. Heartfelt hatred that led them to slay Werekind. Ever since the big slaughter in the 18th century, the Were of France lived in hiding. Most of them blended into society while few of them scattered to the forests around the country. Sophie had lost her family, her pack, to the hunters when she was very young. If it hadn’t been for Sebastian and the generosity of his small pack, she would have died of hunger or worse been killed by the hunters long ago.

The Ackles had welcomed her with wide open arms and warm smiles. The second she stepped through their door, she had felt like she was home. The Ackles and the Dallas Pack were her family, her Pack, her home. Thus, she was devastated when the family had lost their youngest and only Omega four years after her mating with the eldest Alpha, Jeremy.

Safira Ackles was the youngest child of the Ackles family. She had become the only Omega of the family after the passing of Brandon’s Omega mate, Amanda, during childbirth two years ago. Six months ago, Safira Ackles had gone to the beach with her friends on a school trip and not come back. She was actually the first Omega from Dallas Pack to go missing, two months after that, more Omegas were reported missing. That was when Jensen had been tasked with the undercover mission.

Sophie didn’t know the exact details of the mission but she knew that the Dallas Pack was not the only Pack to have this problem. The California Pack, the Kansas Pack and the New York Pack had also suffered. While the California Pack and the Kansas Pack had turned a blind eye to their missing Omegas, the New York Pack was very concerned. Sophie had heard that the New York Pack’s Ambassador had visited the Dallas Pack’s Courthouse several times in the last few months. Even their Pack Alpha had come to the Ackles house to speak privately with Brandon about it. 

Jeremy had once told her that it was highly suspected that Safira could have been kidnapped by some underground organization but he had refused to tell her more than that. Safira’s disappearance had hit the family very hard. She was the youngest, the Omega of the family, the one that the three Alphas cherished most and had protected for a long time.

Alan and Donna Ackles, the parents of Jeremy, Brandon, Jensen and Safira had passed away in a shooting incident eighteen years ago, leaving the four orphaned pups under the guardianship of their grandfather, the Pack Alpha at the time. It was a difficult time for the Dallas pack. Grandfather Ackles had just announced the new Omega Law and many Weres seemed to be against him. Some of them had taken drastic measures killing members of the Pack Alpha’s family. 

///

When she was informed that there was going to be a new Omega in the family, Sophie was overjoyed. The house hadn’t been the same after Safira had gone missing. The Alphas were moody and short tempered at the best of times but Safira’s disappearance had made even the usually calm and unfazed Sophie Ackles nervous. She had just got off the phone with Jeremy when she heard a commotion from the front door. A few seconds later, a half naked Jensen, wearing only black boxer shorts, strode determinedly through the house with a bundle in his arms covered in a bloodied sheet.

“Jensen, what happened to you? Oh, my Goddess is that blood?” exclaimed Sophie as she noticed the many fresh, bleeding wounds on Jensen’s body. She followed him to his bedroom and let out another gasp when she realized that the bundle in Jensen’s arms was actually a Were, an Omega if her nose was not mistaken.

Jensen laid the Omega carefully on his own bed and unwrapped him from the bloodied sheet.  Sophie noticed that the white sheet that was covering the naked Omega was actually a silk robe.

“Is he alright?” asked Sophie fearfully. Perhaps it was just this family’s luck that even the new Omega was sick, thought Sophie as she saw the sweat on the Omega’s skin and the trembling of his limbs.

“He’s okay, I guess. Most of the blood is actually mine. I think his mating wound has started to heal already.”

Jensen’s statement brought Sophie’s mind back to the state of Jensen’s bloodied body. She quickly ran back out to the family bathroom near the kitchen to fetch the first aid it and a bowl of warm water and washcloth. When she returned, she found Jensen kneeling beside the bed and using the robe to clean the Omega’s skin of his sweat, blood and grime. She couldn’t help but smile seeing him repeatedly lay tender kisses around the Omega’s mating wound. But the blood on his arms made his more work as he kept smearing the Omega’s skin with red splotches.

“Jensen, please, let me tend to your wounds.”

Sophie’s request was answered with an irritated growl as Jensen buried his nose against the Omega’s neck. The Omega’s trembling seemed to have subsided but the kid was still asleep, at least Sophie thought he was sleeping, but occasional whimpers escaped his wide lips. He looked about nineteen and very good looking. She had to admit that Jensen had good taste.

“Jensen, look, your blood keeps dripping on him. You’ll make him dirty again. Come on, you can clean him up properly once I tend to your wounds.”

That snapped Jensen up from his apparent daze as he looked down on the Omega’s chest and made an annoyed huff before he proceeded to clean the blood from the Omega’s chest with the robe again.

“Come, Jensen, just a few moments. It won’t take long, I promise,” coaxed Sophie with the softest and most motherly voice she could muster. The one she always employed whenever the Alphas of the family were in a mood. 

Jensen chanced a look at her and at her first aid kit before looking down on his arm, thigh and chest that were painted red with blood and decorated with gaping wounds. He sat back down on the floor and let Sophie fuss over him while his attention was still riveted on the Omega on the bed. Sophie made quick work of cleaning Jensen’s wounds and wrapped them in bandages. Then, she gave his body a few wipes with the warm washcloth to clean most of the blood and grime off him. She wouldn’t worry about the wounds too much because she knew that they would heal on their own given time.

The Omega made a whimpering noise and Jensen leaped off the floor to kneel beside him, running his fingers through the Omega’s hair and stroking his chest soothingly. Sophie left the room to throw away the bloodied robe and dirty water before bringing back in a glass of water and putting it on Jensen’s bedside table.

“What’s his name, Jensen?” asked Sophie, taking a seat at the end of the bed.

“Don’t know,” answered Jensen with a little pout on his lips.

Sophie frowned. “How come you don’t know? Didn’t he tell you?”

Jensen just shook his head with a sullen look that made Sophie’s heart ache. Of Jeremy’s siblings, Jensen was the one closest to her. She was happy that he had finally found his mate. After the blood had been cleaned up and its metallic smell no longer dominated the room, she could clearly detect the distinct scent of the Omega’s heat and how Jensen’s scent mingled with it. She couldn’t help but wonder what in the Goddess’ silver grace had happened to the both of them that made Jensen return home with serious wounds and a trembling mate.

Sophie’s heart went out to him and ached more when Jensen climbed on the bed next to his Omega and laid his head next to his face on the pillow, breathing his scent more deeply. She realized then that their mating must had been still fairly new, perhaps not a day old, so she quickly stood and pulled the blanket from the end of the bed.

“I’ll leave you two now,” she said softly as she covered them both with the blanket. “Tell me if you need anything, okay?”

The only answer she got was Jensen curling more tightly around his Omega mate and holding him as close to his own body as possible, wrapping all his limbs around him. Sophie left the room and went to the kitchen to prepare food. Usually, the mating period lasted for two or three days and ended when the mating wound had healed completely. During the mating process, the couple would need sustenance very now and then for energy. Yet, they mostly could only digest liquid food. There was one special concoction for this special occasion and Sophie excitedly thought that she would need to go to the Weres’ herb store to get the special ingredients of ground leaves and root extracts needed for it.

///

The first thing that Jensen noticed once he regained consciousness was the heat. It was burning hot under the blanket so he automatically kicked it off his body but his movement was hindered by the weight of another presence draped over him. The Omega was writhing and rubbing along his body creating the most delicious friction making his mating instinct instantly kick in. He snapped his eyes open when he finally registered the delicious scent that was assaulting his nostrils and swarming through his brain spinning the words _mate-mine-now-now-now-need-now._ He instinctually flipped him on his back and pinned him down with the weight of his body.

Blue-green-hazel eyes blinked sleepily at him from under a fringe of tousled brown hair. Their color was weird but unusually beautiful. They were mesmerizing how they changed color every time they blinked and their odd shape reminded Jensen of the eyes of a young pup.  It was the first time that he had seen his Omega’s eyes and he couldn’t help but reach down to touch his long eyelashes.

Jensen felt the Omega move his hips before letting out a long moan. Jensen lifted his hips a little letting his mate rub his stiffness against Jensen’s own boxer clad hard cock. Jensen had been hard the moment he’d opened his eyes and the sight of his mate undulating under him was making him dizzy with want. It was all _want-want-want-now-mine-mine-now_ that Jensen heard ringing inside his mind and also the _mate-mate-mine-forever-mine_ was urging him to take his Omega, to knot him and pump him full of his seed.

“Alpha please…”

The Omega’s breathless plea only seemed to goad him on and he quickly pulled down his boxers to let his cock spring free. He didn’t bother to pull them off completely, just let the material bunch around his thighs before hooking one of his arms under his Omega’s knee and lifting it up to his chest. The mating wounds were still raw and the skin around them red and puffy even though the blood had stopped oozing. Yet, Jensen still felt the need to mark his mate, so instead of worrying the still healing wound he opted to suck the skin along the column of his mate’s long neck. He molested his neck relentlessly as his mate tilted his head to the side, submitting himself to the Alpha’s dominance.

Jensen groaned into his mate’s neck as he pushed into the hot, tight passage. The natural lubricant made it just as slick as before but instead of pounding away with abandon as he had during their first mating, he worked his cock in slowly, letting the Omega adjust to his girth. A pained gasp slipped from the Omega’s panting lips and Jensen trailed kisses up along his jaw line, murmuring soothing words into his skin.

“Shhh… it’s okay… I’ll take care of you.”

Without the threat of danger and competition, Jensen didn’t feel the need to dominate as much as when they were in the Ring but that didn’t mean he was less possessive.  He still wanted to consume and own the Omega in every way that he could but the lack of violence in the air calmed him, allowing him to enjoy the mating process at a more leisured and definitely more pleasurable pace.

“Nggghhh…. More … more please …”

Jensen answered his mate’s demand by quickening his pace and pushing in deeper and harder. The rhythm of their pounding heartbeats was synchronizing smoothly as their bond grew. His mate clamped his arms tightly around his shoulders and buried his face in his neck, moaning and panting as he urged him on, the continuous roll of his hips encouraging the knot. Jensen lifted his Omega in his arms and held him fast as his knot bulged inside him.

A loud shout signaled the peak of his mate’s pleasure as hot fluid spilled between them a few seconds after Jensen’s knot had lodged in. Jensen was amazed by the strength of his mate’s limbs as they squeezed his body, leaving the Alpha breathless and even more aroused. He came as the tremors that ran through his mate’s flushed body also shook him. The Omega clenched his muscles around Jensen’s swollen knot, massaging the length of his cock deliciously. With each ejaculation, the intensity of the sensations threatened to overwhelm Jensen as thrills ran through his body and sparks of multicolored light danced behind his eyelids. Jensen and his mate rocked together as they rode the waves of pleasure.

They lay together wrapped snugly by each other’s limbs, sated and exhausted, waiting for the knot to subside. Jensen secretly hoped for more of this powerful mating soon.

///

The next afternoon after Jensen brought his mate home, Sophie already had the special mix ready. She had just turned the stove off when Jeremy strolled into the kitchen with a manila folder in his hand. He stopped by the counter and casually wrapped his arms around his mate giving her his trademark squeeze that lifted her a few inches of the floor and a loud smooch on her lips.

“Hmmmm… miss you,” murmured the Alpha between their kiss.

“Brandon ran you ragged?” asked Sophie.

“When hasn’t he?” answered Jeremy with a tired sigh.

Sophie just chuckled at that. “Don’t tell me you don’t secretly enjoy it.”

Jeremy grinned sheepishly at his mate. “You know me too well.” Then, he proceeded to give her one final kiss before walking to the kitchen table in front of the counter and sat on one of the chairs.

“Seriously, I’ve been spending my time flying all over the place for the past I-don’t-know-how-many hours, contacting so many people from various Packs all over the country that I lost count,” Jeremy groaned into his palms as he slumped over the table, rubbing his face tiredly.

Sophie quickly pulled out a cup and poured him a coffee. She put the cup in front of him before taking the seat next to him; her hands went to his shoulders giving her mate a back rub. Jeremy eyed the cup of coffee warily.

“There anything stronger?”

“Well, I could give you Jensen’s special mix but I doubt that it’ll bring the desired effect,” said Sophie cheekily.

Jeremy did a double take at that. “Jensen’s special mix? Are you making a love potion?”

“It’s not love potion!” Sophie slapped him on his arm. “It’s called Yakhss’mu in our tongue.”

“Which no one is able to pronounce correctly.”

“I can.”

“That’s because you’re weird. I’ll call it love potion like many others do.”

Sophie rolled her eyes exasperatedly. She had thought that the Dallas Pack being a more traditionalist Were Pack would at least learn their native tongue. Yet, none of her Pack mates understand Louptongue. She’d never even met a Were in the state who knew what it was anymore. She was lucky that Sebastian had spared time to teach her some as learning the tongue in secondary form was far more difficult because unlike the Werewolves of United States, French Werewolves didn’t have the freedom to shift into their natural wolf-form at anytime they wanted too back in France lest they got caught by humans or worse hunters.

As if right on cue, Jensen stumbled into the kitchen blearily, rubbing sleep from his eyes. Sophie stood up to pour him half a glass of the thick greenish liquid with several tint of red swirls mixed in and put it in front of Jensen as the young Alpha took his seat in front of his brother. Jensen frowned at it then sent a puzzled look towards Sophie.

“Drink it! Consider it as power drink. You’ll lose your appetite for solid food for the time being, both of you and your mate, and this will be the only thing that you’ll be able to digest for a few days,” explained Sophie.

A smirk slowly bloomed on Jensen’s lips that soon spread into a wide smile. “Aww, Sophie, you made me a love potion.”

Jeremy spread his hand in front of Jensen and raised his eyebrows at her, glad that Jensen also used the less difficult pronunciation for the special mix.

“Oh, for the Goddess sake, it’s called … never mind.” Sophie sighed and shook her head in exasperation. “I don’t even know why you guys insist on calling it a love potion. It doesn’t work like that. The mix doesn’t manufacture any love or even lust hormones, it only works to boost energy and as a temporary replacement for solid food. Why don’t you choose another name for it that represents its function properly?”

“Probably because love potion is easier to remember and has sexier connotations, also don’t forget that we’re probably just lazy,” said Jeremy with a teasing smile that was answered with a chuckle from Jensen.

Sophie just let out an annoyed huff and went back to the kitchen counter to pour the content of the pot into a glass jar, leaving the Alphas talking among themselves.

///

Jensen felt slightly invigorated after drinking the special mix. ‘Damn, this thing is stronger than coffee for sure,’ he thought. He wanted to ask Sophie for another glass for his mate when Jeremy pushed a yellow manila folder in front of him. He frowned at his brother questioningly but the older Alpha just waved his hand at it, gesturing for Jensen to open it. Curious, Jensen pulled the folder closer and flipped it open. Inside was a kind of data form on a piece of paper stating name, age, physical characteristics and Pack of Origin. The physical characteristics seemed familiar. In fact they seemed so closely similar to his mate that Jensen had to look at Jeremy to confirm his suspicion. Jeremy only nodded at him quietly, waiting for Jensen to say something.

“Jared Pada…lecki?” Jensen looked at Jeremy for a second before continuing to read the data more carefully, filing the information in his memory. He felt his stomach plummet in dismay when he read the information on Pack of Origin. “Sioux Falls?”

“I know,” said Jeremy in sympathy. “I’ve been trying to approach Sioux Falls Pack Alpha, Jim Beaver, but so far there hasn’t been any response. We both know that there are still many Packs out there that refuse Omega Law and we also know that many Omegas in those Packs are treated unfairly, some worse than others and Sioux Falls Pack is one of those Packs.”

“You told me a few years ago when you went traveling that you once spent few weeks there?” asked Jensen.

Jeremy nodded. “But mostly just on the outskirts of their territory. Their Alphas and Betas are rather hostile towards strangers. I didn’t have any business with that Pack at the time, so I figured I better stay among human society rather than deal with unnecessary difficulties.”

Jensen felt his heartbeat starting to rise and his skin prickle. He took a shaky deep breath and rubbed the back of his neck agitatedly. There was a strong feeling of longing running through him and all he could think of right then was going back to his mate, Jared. Jared Padalecki; A strong name for a strong and special Omega. Jensen was excited that he had finally found out his mate’s name along with the other information but those printed words meant nothing, really. They did tell him quite a bit about his mate but Jensen thought they probably didn’t do Jared justice. They were just words, cold, impersonal information taken from an illegal, underground organization’s database while what Jensen wanted was to get to know more about Jared personally, intimately.

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that it startled him a bit when Jeremy reached out his hand to close the file. “Go back to your mate, Jensen. It’s your mating bond calling and I don’t expect you to come out of your bedroom until your mating wounds are healed completely. You understand me?” said Jeremy in a stern voice. But when Jensen looked up at him, he saw that Jeremy had a smile on his lips. The same smile that he’d always had when he felt obscenely proud of Jensen, or of any of his other siblings for that matter.

“Don’t forget your mix,” Sophie chimed in from the kitchen counter where she had prepared a full jar of the special mix along with two short glasses on a tray.

Jensen stood up to grab the tray and Sophie stopped him by reaching up to kiss his cheek. “Take care of your Omega well, honey. I can’t wait to meet him in person,” said Sophie with a giddy looking grin that Jensen couldn’t help but return. Her warm personality and high spirits had always been contagious.

“You will, Sophie,” said Jensen with a playful wink. He put the file under his arm and lifted the tray. He stopped by the kitchen table and asking his brother another question. “Have you guys cracked all the code on Croasdell’s database, yet?”

“Not yet. But we’ll tell you once we have,” promised Jeremy with a firm nod.

Jensen held his brother’s eye for five more seconds before nodding his head, satisfied with Jeremy’s promise. Jeremy looked up into Jensen’s eyes. “We’ll find her, Jensen. I know we will. Now, get out of here. Don’t keep your mate waiting.”

Jensen left the kitchen with the tray and the file, having felt the pull of his bond get stronger the longer he’d been away from Jared.

///

Jensen grudgingly thought the mating wounds on Jared’s shoulder had healed much too quickly when he realized it had only been two days since his last conversation with Sophie and Jeremy. The wound had left a permanent mark on Jared’s skin, marking him as Jensen’s and as he lay spooning behind his mate and kissing the back of his neck, Jensen found that the desperate longing and the pull of mating had lessened considerably leaving only the steady thrum of the bond between him and Jared. It was like developing a sixth sense, like a built in compass had suddenly been activated inside his mind which enabled him to attune to his mate’s emotions and state of mind.

Jared was still dozing and for once he looked like he had finally had a restful sleep. He wasn’t whimpering whimpers and there was no sweat beading on his skin. His heat had calmed down as his body temperature had also lowered to the usual Omega temperature, although it was still a bit higher than Jensen’s. Normally, an Omega’s body temperature would always be a tad higher than an Alpha or a Beta because they were the carriers, the only sex who could get pregnant despite the appearance of their secondary form. 

A knock on their bedroom door disturbed the tranquil atmosphere in the room, snapping Jensen out of his early morning arousal state of mind. He reluctantly entangled his limbs from around Jared but intentionally walked at snail pace on his way to the door, stopping here and there to look for his boxer on the floor and putting it on once he found it, hoping for the persistent knocker to give up and let him have his way with his mate. His hope was dashed when he found Sophie stood behind the door with a phone and an apologetic smile on her lips.

“I’m sorry honey, it’s Brandon.”

Jensen let out a long, annoyed sigh before taking the phone from Sophie. “It’s me, Brandon. What’s up?”

They hadn’t even talked for a full minute and Jensen already wanted to snap at his older brother. He’d insisted on Jensen’s presence at his office that morning. Jensen had a mate to take care of; a gorgeous and beautiful Omega in heat that he couldn’t stop touching and he’d told Brandon exactly that. But, Brandon had had to use _that_ tone of voice against him, his Pack Alpha voice, that demanded obedience on Jensen’s part.

‘It wasn’t fair,’ he mused. Who was it again that had made his big brother a Pack Alpha? Oh, right, their grandfather and that was only after his other big brother, Jeremy, had refused to take his rightful place as the oldest son of the Ackles.

Jeremy was a good Were; kind hearted and just but he had never wanted the position, preferring to take the role of Pack Ambassador instead. Not that he wasn’t good at it; Jeremy was a master at the job. His easygoing, charming personality made him a natural. He approached every assignment as if it was a vacation instead of work. Their grandfather had been right, as usual, that Jeremy was made for the job. His destiny was not to lead the Pack but to strengthen it through its relations with other Packs.

Brandon, on the other hand, had always been a serious kid. He’d always seemed to look at the world with old Were eyes. He had visions and goals and used all of his strengths to achieve them. Jensen respected him for that. He was a good Alpha for their Pack. His brothers were a good team, but today he had every intention of storming into his brother’s office and giving him a piece of his mind. He didn’t give a damn that he was Pack Alpha.

Jensen spent no time dallying, he quickly changed his clothes and drove to Brandon’s office at the Courthouse. He figured the sooner he told Brandon that he wasn’t to be disturbed for at least another week the sooner he could get back in bed with Jared, enjoying their newly formed mating bond together. ‘Let Brandon and Jeremy deal with the rest of the Pack business,’ he fumed. He had completed his mission, so Brandon should damn well respect his needs now that it was over.

“Brandon, I’m not in the mood to play political games with you. I have a mate in heat who needs me right now and the longer I spend away from him the longer we torture each other. What kind of Alpha would that make me?” growled Jensen loudly as he burst into the Dallas Pack Alpha’s office without knocking.

“Mind your manners in my office, Jensen. I wouldn’t have called you if it wasn’t important. Now, sit down!” ordered Brandon from behind his desk, gesturing to the pair of high backed chair in front of his desk. When Jensen stubbornly refused to obey he continued, “You said that your mating wound has healed, so that means his heat has abated.” But Jensen gave no response and only glaring at him instead. Brandon seemed to understand that Jensen would not respond well to orders at this time, so he changed course and lowered his tone of voice, making his words sound like a plea instead of order. “Look, the sooner you hear this, the sooner you’ll get back to your mate. I understand, Jensen. I’m not the heartless bastard you often think I am.”

Jensen snorted at that. He kept his rebellious stance in front of his brother’s desk, hands folded across his chest, staring down at the older Alpha and pursing his full lips in a pout. He realized that he probably looked more like a spoiled brat than a mature Alpha but Brandon always had that effect on him somehow. His brother took a deep sigh and relented before Jensen’s stubbornness.

“Sari called. Seems there’re some problems at the Omega Centre. I’d go there myself but the hearing will start in less than ten minutes and she insisted that I be at that in person, as soon as possible. She actually wanted to ask you to come in the first place but once I told her about your mating, she asked me instead,” said Brandon carefully. His brown eyes looked into Jensen’s green ones with a hint of worry. 

Brandon was not one that was scared easily. As far as Jensen knew, nothing fazed his brother, so seeing the worry there in his eyes, albeit just a little, made him feel uneasy. “What’s going on, Brandon?”

“I’m not sure. She refused to tell me on the phone, just saying that the Omegas that were rescued three days ago are going into some kind of relapse.”

“What!”

“I don’t know. She sounded anxious over the phone. Please, Jensen, I wouldn’t call you…”

“I know. I’m going there now,” said Jensen already leaving the office, half running.

“Should I call home to tell…”

“I’ve already told Sophie to take care of Jared while I’m gone. I’ll be at the centre right away and I’ll call you from there. Don’t worry!”

Ten minutes later found Jensen speeding along the fairly busy road towards the Omega Centre, a special hospital that catered to Omegas and their welfare. It was not a long drive from the courthouse to the Centre only about five blocks away but his uneasiness had quickly risen during the short journey. Ever since he’d left the Ring, not once had he thought about the other Omegas. He couldn’t help but feel guilty for it as it had always been his duty as the appointed Alpha Guardian of the Omega Centre to make sure that the Omegas of the Dallas Pack had the best care that the Pack could offer. He should’ve known better than to think that the suffering of the kidnapped Omegas would stop as soon as they were rescued in the raid. There had to be something dodgy going on. A man like Croasdell wouldn’t let all of his efforts go up in flames that easily. 

The moment that Jensen had set foot inside the glass door of the Omega Centre, his senses was spiked. There was a disturbing scent in the air that made his wolf cringe. He picked up his pace and finally broke into a run when he heard a commotion from the main ward. An Omega wearing white scrubs ran out of the double doors of the main ward right into Jensen’s arms.

“Sani? What’s going on?” asked Jensen as he righted the stumbling Omega. 

“Oh, Jensen! Thank the Goddess you’re here. I was just going to call Brandon. It’s bad, Jensen. We don’t know what to do. Sari said that we might lose them if we don’t do something…”

“Wait, wait, wait, hold on! Just slow down! What happened? What’s bad? Is it the Omegas?”

“Come! You have to see, Jensen.”

The female Omega clutched Jensen’s sleeve and dragged him into the main ward. What he saw in that room was something that he’d never be able to forget. Another Omega was laid naked on a bed. She was thin and frail. Her skin flushed impossibly red as if she was burning from the inside. It was clear that she was in heat as the scent filled the room but instead of its usual Omega’s rich fertile scent, there was a distinct odd smell tinted it.

Suddenly, the Omega on the bed was seizing and Sani quickly ran to her side, assisting a female Beta who held a wet cloth and had already rubbed the Omega’s neck with it. Jensen hurriedly approached them intending to help in any way that he could.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN3: Well, I think the title for next chapter has cleared things up a bit. Yes, there will be poison. Will the Omegas be saved? Will Jared suffer the same fate? ... I'm not telling. *Devilish grin* Comments are love; and love counter poison ;D Lots of love for Jared.


	6. Poison

 

The Omega’s body was nearly folded in two as her back was lifted off the bed in a high arch. Her body was drenched in sweat and her skin was burning hot Sani struggled to keep her down on the bed as the female Beta quickly moved to the big ice box next to the bed.  
  
“What’s happening to her?”  
  
“Quick! Put these all over her. Hopefully it’ll cool down her temperature.” Sari Maherwal, the Beta Obs and Chief Healer of the Dallas Pack, shoved packs of iced towards Jensen before she too grabbed an armload of them from a box behind her. She demonstrated by putting the ice packs on the Omega’s heated skin in her armpits, under the knees and elbows, over her neck and crotch. Jensen followed her example by putting the ice packs in his arms on the Omega’s chest and stomach while occasionally rubbing her skin in an attempt to sooth her pain.  
  
Jensen ran his fingers through the Omega’s wet hair, feeling her forehead. “Damn it! It’s too high. I’ve never seen an Omega experience a heat this violent before.”  
  
“We think the temperature is way too high for a normal heat,” said Sani. “There’s no way that this is a normal Omega heat.”  
  
“So, what do you guys think it is?” asked Jensen, feeling even more anxious. The two Obs exchanged a look with each other before seemingly reaching agreement. Jensen hated it when they did this. Chief Healer Sani and Omega Obs Sari Maherwal were both considered among the best in their field. They were the Dallas Packs best Obs. They were also happily mated with each other. Sani was an Omega to Sari’s Beta and they were so in tune with each other that they often made Jensen jealous of their closeness.  
  
“We’re not sure but we think Croasdell did something to these Omegas while they were imprisoned. Something odd was detected in their blood. That’s why I called Brandon this morning,” said Sari.  
  
“They’re getting worse and it’s been three days. Their heat should’ve abated by now. Instead, it’s escalated exponentially and we’ve lost as to what to do to keep it down and under control,” continued Sani, supporting her mate’s statement with much more worry in her voice.  
  
As he pondered their words, Jensen noticed that the Omega on the bed had stopped seizing. She instead turned her face into Jensen’s hand and mewling pitifully like an injured pup demanding attention. Jensen turned to the Obs and asking, “Has there been an Alpha here?”  
  
Sani frowned, “Of course, not. You know we don’t allow any Alphas to enter the wards, especially when we have Omegas in heat here. You should know that. The only Alpha who is allowed to get close to the wards is you.”  
  
“I know,” said Jensen hurriedly, nodding his head. “You’re right. I hadn’t forgotten about the rule and I know that you guys would rather fight than let any Alphas other than me enter the ward.” Jensen emphasized his words by looking into each of their eyes, making sure that they didn’t think he’d accused them of disregarding the rule. Yet, he was soon distracted by the movement from the bed.  
  
When Jensen looked back down on the bed he saw that the writhing and whimpering Omega in heat had curled on her side holding Jensen’s hand in her arms and rubbing herself on it. She even tried, albeit vainly, to reach out towards Jensen. If Jensen hadn’t been mated or wasn’t a Guardian, he’d have been tempted to knot her then and there.  
  
There was a reason why the Council made the ‘No Alpha’ rule. Untrained and undedicated Alphas, especially the young ones weren’t able to resist the temptation of Omegas in heat because the scent of their hormones always fucked with Alpha brain chemicals arousing their lust. Mated Alphas generally had better control over their libidos as their mating bond helped redirect the lust towards their mate. Yet, there was still the possibility of mature, even in rare cases mated, Alphas losing control. Many other Packs blamed this on nature but that meant that Omegas were always the ones to draw the short straw. Since the Alphas and even Betas who’d knotted them bore no consequences for their actions, they would try to take advantage of Omegas in their most vulnerable state, when they were incapable to saying ‘no’. Without thinking much further, Jensen climbed on the bed, much to the surprise of both of his trusted Obs, wrapping his arms around the whimpering Omega. He lay with his back to the headboard and the Omega curled up on his lap, mewling and moaning like an overgrown cat as she buried her face in his neck.  
  
“Jensen?” asked Sani hesitantly as she eyed him warily. “Do you think this is wise?”  
  
“I’ve been around Omegas’ in heat for quite a while, Sani. Don’t worry. I’ll be fine,” Jensen told her as he smiled reassuringly. His hands moved continuously all over the whimpering Omega’s sweaty body letting her soak up his Alpha scent. She relentlessly tried to hump him but Jensen resolutely ignored her blatant invitation by bringing thoughts of his mate to the forefront of his mind.  
  
“Where are the other Omegas?”  
  
“We put them in the east ward with their families, Betas and Omegas only. They’ve been given the means to take care of their heat. They don’t look so good either but Elise here is the worst it seems,” answered Sani, a worried frown returning to her forehead.  
  
“Doesn’t she have any family with her?”  
  
“She’s from the Chicago Pack. None of her family has showed up. Guess they’ve ditched her,” informed Sari with no little amount of bitterness in her voice.  
  
“Okay, Sani, I need you to do me a favor. Would you please check on the Omegas’ families and tell them that I request an audience with the Alpha of each family?”  
  
“Okay, sure.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
With a last glance towards her mate, Sani left the room. Once she’s out of hearing, Jensen turned to Sari and regaled her with his most serious look. “I want you to tell me what you found in their blood!”  
  
“Did you tell Sani to get out of here so that she won’t hear our conversation?” asked Sari with a raised eyebrow and an amused little smile.  
  
“No. I know that you’d tell her anyway. I just don’t want her to feel uncomfortable seeing me comforting an Omega in her heat throws like this. She probably thinks that I’ll jump her any minute.”  
  
Jensen turned his body to the side to put the still writhing Omega on the bed, gesturing for Sari to reapply the ice packs on her while he kept rubbing his hands on her feverish skin. The color of her skin was still disturbing but she hadn’t been seizing for the past minute or so. Jensen counted that as progress although he had a feeling that this thing couldn’t be solved that easy. The Omega found her way back so that she was half draped over Jensen’s lap with her face buried in his stomach, so close to her desired point of destination it seemed. Meanwhile Jensen painfully tried to outmaneuver her grabby movements with his leg. He chanced a look at Sari and glared at her as she had turned away visibly trying to hold back her smile.  
  
“Well?” asked Jensen, a little bit harsher than he’d intended but it managed to sober up the Beta.  
  
Sari cleared her throat and quickly resumed her professional stance, reporting what she’d found out in the last twenty-four hours. “As you know, for the past three days we’ve been dealing with very horny and very delirious Omegas in heat. At first we thought that it was odd to have six Omegas having exactly the same symptoms of the same intensity at the same time. You know, different Omega, different cycles and all that, especially if they are from three different Packs …”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, I’m aware, Sari. Go on,” said Jensen gesturing with his hand to get Sari to get to the point.  
  
“Sani suspected that there was something dodgy going on behind this mass heat and suggested that we take blood samples.” Sari went to the long table near the wall where she usually kept her equipment. She fetched some papers before returning to the bed to show Jensen. “There is a noticeable amount of _Rgyy_ , the fertility hormone, in their blood, much more than during usual heat. As you know, _Rgyy_ affects the Omega chromosome compounds in their cells, making the body temperature rise. It’s the first symptom that tells us that heat has started. It’ll rise until it reaches five degrees higher than the Omega’s normal temperature while the heat runs its course. Then it’ll cool down by itself after three days. Yet, these Omegas have been experiencing heat for almost four days now and instead of getting lower, their temperature keeps rising. No amount of care and comfort we can offer will alleviate their suffering. I plan to do another blood test but I’m afraid of what I may find.”  
  
Jensen studied Sari’s chart, mulling over the problem and carefully considering their options before deciding on the next step to take. He knew that there were protocols firmly established within the centre but he really couldn’t apply those on these unmated Omegas. It would be against the very purpose of the Omega Law. Jensen rubbed his face tiredly feeling exhausted all of a sudden. “I could get whipped for this,” he muttered under his breath.  
  
“What? Why?” asked Sari with a confused frown, taking her chart back from him.  
  
Jensen took a moment to answer; biting his lips and rubbing them slowly as he pondered. A movement from his lap caused a stirring in his lower region. When he looked down, he saw that the Omega had finally managed to bury her nose in his crotch while humping his leg. Try as he might, Jensen couldn’t make his damn traitorous appendage not rise to the temptation. Horrified beyond belief he quickly disentangled his body from the Omega’s tight clutches, leaving her in Sari’s capable hand.  
  
“I’m sure you know how to handle it from here?” Jensen asked the Beta for confirmation as he stood beside the bed.  
  
“I think so. I mean she’s not seizing anymore and is apparently stable, for now at least,” answered Sari with a nod as she had her arms full of moaning and panting Omega.  
  
“I want you to do that blood test again immediately. Find out what causes the _Rgyy_ to overload. I’m afraid I’m gonna have to override the protocol,” ordered Jensen, pointing his index finger to the Beta Obs.  
  
Sari blinked. “Override … what! Jensen, what’re you gonna do?!”  
  
“You’d better hope I stay alive through what I’m about to do.” He ended his words with a heavy sigh and strode out of the ward determinedly, ignoring Sari’s call of protest behind him.  
  
  
He needed to act fast or they were going to lose the Omegas. Something didn’t add up but he couldn’t figure out what it was. He didn’t know much about obstetrics or even healing but as an Alpha Guardian of the Omega Centre he’d had to learn a thing or two about his charges. He’d met Sari the first time he’d visited the Centre, nearly seven years ago. He’d gone there with his little sister who had always aspired to becoming an Obstetrician. At the time, he still hadn’t reached maturity, hadn’t even finished school, and just was in the process of deciding what major to take at University. Of course, he wasn’t allowed to go into the wards.  While he waited in the visitor’s lounge, a Beta, ten years older than him named Sari Maherwal, kept him company and taught him a little of this and that about Omegas and about the Centre while his sister took her tour with the other Obs. Let’s just say that the visit had peaked his interest.  
  
Jensen had had his fair share of consorting with Betas when he was younger but hadn’t dared touch an Omega. The experience of witnessing the whipping of an Alpha for violating the Omega Law had been enough to put the fear into him. He’d been fourteen the first time he’d attended a whipping, ten years ago, and hadn’t even grown his knot yet. But his grandfather had insisted that his grandsons to be present at the event as his way to teach them to respect the Law. It wasn’t until he visited the Centre three years later that he had gained a better understanding of Omegas.  
  
Being with a Beta was easier, at least to him. They didn’t have the Omega chromosome, thus, no _Rgyy_. No _Rgyy_ meant no heat. It was unfortunate that that also meant that female Betas were infertile even though their male counterparts were able to procreate when they mated with Omegas even though they didn’t have a knot. The reasons for all that lay in their DNA coding. As well as why Alphas were the only ones who had a knot and Omegas were the only ones who could get pregnant. Betas were pretty much self sufficient and they loved their independence too much to beg for comfort from Alphas.  
  
Omegas, on the other hand, were more delicate in nature and needed much more care than the other two sexes. Taking care of Omegas was not an easy job. Jensen had had to learn about their heat cycles, _Rgyy fluctuation,_ and the best way to care for them during their heat. He’d had to learn to control his baser instincts to knot any Omega he sensed in heat.  
  
Most importantly, he had had to spend time around Omegas in heat often enough to become used to consciously recognizing it and controlling himself, so he wasn’t tempted to act like a brainless drooling Alpha whose logic was overridden by lust. Nevertheless, there had still been a few occasions when he had had to give up and leave the room before becoming overwhelmed.  
  
Jensen racked his brain for the best way to approach the Council about this situation as he walked along the hall outside the wards to his office as fast as his legs would carry him while breathing as little as possible. The combined scent of the heats of the six Omegas had begun to dominate his higher brain function. He’d thought the heat scent of the Omega prize during the fight had been bad enough. It was a miracle that he hadn’t lost his mind completely there and was able to hold himself back during the second rounds. He had only let himself go for Jared as the possibility that other Alphas could’ve knotted him had sent his wolf roaring in madness. He would have fought and died rather than let that happen.  
  
“Jensen!”  
  
He saw Sani came out of the east ward and run towards him. “I’ve called the Alphas of the Omegas family. They’ll be here in half an hour give or take. Two of them will probably be late as they have to fly in from New York.”  
  
“Good! Send them straight to my office through the side door when they arrive. We can’t let the scent get to them. Keep the front door and any other entrances to the centre locked and secured until I tell you otherwise. Call all guardians, including the night shift, and tell them to wait for my instruction. Tell Sari to come to my office as soon as possible before the Alphas come.”  
  
“Yes, Alpha!”  
  
Sani immediately ran towards the front door to carry out Jensen’s orders while he took refuge in his office. Once inside, he quickly locked the door and thumbed the air conditioner on. He stood under the AC with his face facing upward, breathing in deeply and greedily filling his lungs with fresh air free of the heat scent as he loosened his collar as well as the tight reign on his lust.  
  
“Damn it! I need Jared,” Jensen groused, secretly vowing to himself that he would bring his mate along next time he visited the Centre. He was sure they could find other, more pleasurable ways to redirect this rush. He couldn’t help but smile as he envisioned the creative things that he could do in his office alone with his mate. Unfortunately, that thought led to other things and he groaned again as he realized that he’d need to take care of his problem before Sari and the Alphas arrived. 

///

  
The young Omega secretary led Matt to the Pack Alpha’s office. He rapped on the mahogany door before turning the handle and peeking in. Matt heard him conversing with the Alpha for a while before turning to Matt.  
  
“The Alpha has a guest now but he’ll see you,” said the secretary before opening the door wider to let Matt in.  
  
Matt was surprised when he saw that Chief Smith was already there, sitting in front of the Alpha’s desk and had apparently been talking about some serious business if the frown on her face was any indication.    
  
“High Alpha,” greeted Matt, nodding his head. He glanced briefly at the Chief feeling apprehensive. He didn’t have the best of relationships with Chief Samantha Smith of the Dallas PD, due to her somewhat disparaging attitude towards Werewolf society in general. Ever since the start of the mission, he had got the impression that the Chief would rather have nothing to do with the Were community if she could help it. He wasn’t sure how she would react to the problems regarding Chad’s trial. After all, it was Pack business and she was a human with no knowledge of the Were.   
  
“Matt! So, glad to have you here. Did you attend the session?” asked Brandon, standing up from his chair and walking around his desk to greet Matt properly.  
  
“Yes, High Alpha. I think it was a fair trial. I liked it that you kicked that pompous Alpha to the curb.”  
  
“Please, we’re not in the courtroom. Call me Brandon,” said Brandon as he shook hands with Matt before gesturing to the other empty chair next to the Chief. “Please, have a seat. Mark Sheppard was embarrassing himself. The least I could do was to spare him his dignity, if he’s got any.”  
  
Matt chuckled. “I don’t think he has any left after today,” offered Matt cheekily. The Dallas Pack Alpha definitely didn’t sound so scary and formidable outside of his courtroom. Well, that was good. Matt was hoping that he wouldn’t shoot him down too quickly when he brought up Chad’s plight.  
  
Matt took the seat offered as the Pack Alpha returned to his own high backed chair behind his work desk. Matt smiled politely at Chief Smith and greeted her. “Chief.”  
  
“Detective Cohen,” greeted the Chief back. Her smile was a little bit tight around the corners and her eyes were certainly regarding Matt with annoyance. It looked like he really had disturbed her discussion with the Pack Alpha.  
  
Matt’s attention was again shifted to Brandon when he addressed him in a very serious tone. “Mr. Cohen, on the behalf of the members of the Dallas Pack and me personally, I’d like to thank you for your participation in this mission. You’ve done a great service to our Pack and we, the Dallas Pack and myself, will not forget it.”  
  
To say that he was floored was the understatement of the year. Matt had never been praised so highly before, definitely never by a Pack Alpha. Matt found himself unable to form words as his mind was involuntarily stuck but then he clearly saw that there was sincerity in Brandon’s eyes and that put a warm feeling of pride in his heart.  
  
“High Alpha, …uh, Brandon… please… I was just doing my job. I mean my Pack certainly has suffered the same problem as yours, so…” he ended it with a shrug and a nod of acceptance. Yet, despite the downcast face, he still couldn’t stop his smile, couldn’t stop the feeling of satisfaction of being acknowledged by a Pack Alpha.  
  
Brandon’s deep laugh sounded amused, “Now I know why Steven likes you. A polite young Alpha. Despite your background, which I’m sure is one of the reasons you were picked for this mission, I’m glad that they sent you. I spoke to Steven yesterday, the New York Pack Alpha,” said Brandon, glancing briefly towards Chief Smith before looking back at Matt, “…and I don’t know if you’ve been in contact with your superior in the New York PD but he said that you are to report to me until this case is over.”  
  
“Well, I was supposed to report back to my head office in New York once the mission was over and I’d finished my report but I haven’t contacted them yet. I had planned to do it today after attending your court so that I could finish my report for my Pack Alpha. But… before I do that…” Matt hesitated. He chanced a glance towards Chief Smith and found her looking at him with mild interest. “There’s something I’d like to talk about with you.”  
  
Brandon studied him for a moment, his sharp brown eyes bored into Matt’s, making him squirm in his seat. As if sensing Matt’s hesitation on talking about Were matters in front of a human, Brandon hummed and quickly put his Pack Alpha game face on; the one that Matt had seen in his Courthouse. He cleared his throat and smiled politely at Chief Smith addressing her directly.  
  
“Chief Smith, as you know from that which I have conveyed to Mr. Cohen just now, the New York PD has apparently surrendered this case to the New York Pack and has given the New York Pack full authority to make decisions upon it. As I already said at the beginning of this case, Steven Williams, as the New York Pack Alpha, has allowed the Dallas Pack to take the necessary measures to perform a full investigation. If we consult the Treaty, I think we’ll find that they’re doing the right thing in New York, as the crime was committed extensively within the Were community.”  
  
“I’m well aware of the Treaty, Mr. Ackles. As I’m well aware that if a Were attacks a human, he should be subject to our Law,” said the Chief, lifting up her bandaged right hand, to show Brandon the injury caused by Jensen’s claw.  
  
“Those were not the circumstances I was informed about, Chief. I believe Mr. Cohen can confirm that you were trying to attack Jensen when this occurred. He was just defending his territory. It’s an instinctual reaction of self defense without malicious intent.”  
  
Chief Smith was agape, “How can it be described as defense?!”  
  
“You were trying to approach his mate and to touch him. Alpha werewolves are generally possessive towards their mates and their possessiveness is multiplied during the claiming. You should never have approached them at that time. ‘Humans must not interfere with affairs conducted by Werewolves for any reason and vise versa’,” explained Brandon quoting the treaty vehemently.  
  
Matt thought he should say something. After all, he was the one who had let the Chief get close to Jensen without warning her. At the time, he’d only been thinking about teaching her a lesson or two about his kind.  He had never considered that she would bring this matter before the Pack Alpha.  
  
“Excuse me. I’m sorry to interrupt but I think I’m partly to blame for that. I knew that Chief Smith was going to approach Jensen and his mate and I deliberately let her do it without warning her in advance,” explained Matt.  
  
“Mr. Cohen, I believe that the Chief knows and is very much aware of what was stated in the Treaty. You shouldn’t feel the need to forewarn in the first place,” said Brandon.  
  
Matt couldn’t say anything to that really, even though, he knew that Chief Smith knows next to nothing about Werewolves and their nature. She probably thought that Jensen was attacking some innocent kid. But what Brandon said or implied was right. It was her ignorance that was to blame in this matter. If she had bothered to read the Treaty more thoroughly and consult the brief introductory pages about Werewolf society and nature, she wouldn’t have got that wound.  
  
“I mentioned my wound as an example, Mr. Ackles,” said Chief Smith in a tight voice. Matt could recognize a backtracking tactic when he saw one and he noticed that Brandon had noticed too. “I understand that Mr. Croasdell and his crew have committed extensive crimes against Werewolf society but we also have a large pile of cases against him; fraud and smuggling to name but a few. And since Mr. Croasdell is human, him and his human crew are subject to our law and will be tried accordingly. You can’t just take him away, Mr. Ackles. There are procedures for that,” Chief Smith argued animatedly.  
  
Brandon smiled, “Of course Chief, I understand. But the Pack members of the Dallas Pack are getting restless. They want to see him tried in front of our court and the longer we stall the more upset they will get. They’re afraid that since you don’t have the appropriate law as reference, the criminals won’t get what they deserve.”  
  
“Yes, that.” Chief Smith shifted in her seat. “I’ve watched the trial on the monitor in this office and I have to admit that it did seem a bit harsh. We’ve never applied corporal punishment even to the vilest of criminals. Even our death penalty is administered as painlessly as possible since it’s considered inhumane to inflict pain.”  
  
“Chief Smith, I’m sure that you’re aware that we’re not human. I don’t have to explain it in great details but we certainly are created differently than humans. But rest assured that we’ll take it into consideration and will adjust the punishment properly for human offenders. With the pressure of the increasing demand from Pack members, it won’t be an easy task.”  
  
“They’ll have the right to lawyers too, I’m sure.”  
  
  
“Yes, of course. We invite representatives from the offenders’ pack of origin to stand by them and make pledges for their case. It goes the same for human offenders too.”  
  
“Very well. I’ll make sure to inform our district attorney. I know that they’ll also make sure to keep you informed of the course of our investigation, including the trial. Now, if you’ll excuse me, Mr. Ackles, I’m afraid I need to return to my office.” Chief Smith stood up from her chair and was followed by Brandon who then shook her hand. So, it was only polite that Matt stood as well.  
  
“Of course, Chief. I shall not keep you from your duties.”  
  
“It’s been a pleasure to finally meet you in person.”  
  
“The pleasure is mine.”  
  
“Detective. I guess I’ll see you around some more.”  
  
“Yes, Maam,” said Matt shaking her offered hand.   
  
The Chief and the Pack Alpha exchanged a few pleasantries as he escorted her to the door. Not a minute later, Brandon returned to his desk after ordering his secretary to escort the Chief out of the building.  
  
“What a woman,” commented Matt casually as he tried to gauge the Pack Alpha’s opinion on her.  
  
“Yes, unfortunately,” said Brandon with a smile. “She’s just trying to be difficult. The treaty is clear. I didn’t think there would be any problems. This is why I never want to deal with humans. Usually, I let Jeremy take care of it.”  
  
“I’d rather think that she actually doesn’t really know about our kind. From my experience of working with her these past few months, Chief Smith tends to disregard Werewolf society and has a high level of ignorance towards our community and culture, just like most humans. They seem to ignore the fact that we’re entirely different beings altogether. For the most part, it’s good because that means we are unlikely to receive any discrimination from them but on the other hand…”  
  
“It makes dealing with these kinds of things such as legality and cultural difference very taxing. Jeremy used to tell me about it and I guess I just thought that he was exaggerating. Who knew that the reality was far worse,” said Brandon as he shook his head. “So, what do you want to talk about, Matt?” asked Brandon as soon as he took a seat behind his desk, giving Matt his full attention.  
  
Matt shifted on his chair, mentally preparing himself to present his case. “I’m sure that you will understand why I felt uncomfortable talking about this in front of Chief Smith because, well, it’s about the trial.” Matt waited for a nod from Brandon before continuing, “I noticed that the representative from the Sioux Falls Pack has failed to make an appearance?”  
  
“Yes, about that…” Brandon let out a long sigh. “I always try to give fair judgment to everyone but I admit we have had a little bit of a problem contacting the Sioux Falls Pack. Jeremy has sent a couple of invitations. He has even requested a meeting with the Pack Alpha in person but all of our efforts have been met with no response. The trial must be carried out and can’t be postponed for much longer. Mr. Murray must attend the trial tomorrow to receive his punishment. Then, we can move to the proceedings for the Betas.”  
  
“That’s the thing, Pack Alpha. I really don’t think that he’s guilty at all; at least not as allegedly guilty as the other fighting Alphas.”  
  
Brandon frowned. “What do you mean?”  
  
Matt explained how Chad was a new Alpha in the Ring, had only joined a week before his first and only fight. He also explained about Chad’s behavior in the Alpha camp and what his gut told him about the kid.  
  
“But that could also because it was his first fight. I think everyone is entitled to be nervous. From the report that I got, even Jensen wasn’t so hot the first time he was in the Ring. Mr. Murray’s punishment may not be as severe as the other Alphas as he’d only been in the Ring once. I don’t think you need to worry about it.”  
  
“Would it be too much of a bother if we wait for Jensen’s opinion on this?” asked Matt, trying not to be too pushy. “He was rather close to Chad and as far as I know he always trained with him and had sort of taken the kid under his wing.”  
  
“I don’t know if we can afford another delay, Mr. Cohen. I’d rather get the Alphas’ trial done as soon as possible before we move on to Croasdell because I’m sure that we’ll need all the resources we can get.”  
  
Matt thought about it for a while. He knew that Brandon was right. The sooner the Alphas were behind bars the sooner they could prepare for Croasdell’s case. There were still too many unresolved cases against him piling up on his own desk and he had a feeling that the pile would only get bigger. But still, he couldn’t just ignore Chad and let him be tried and sentenced to what Matt thought would be an unjust punishment.  
  
“If I’d be allowed to speak with Chad Murray, Pack Alpha? Just to satisfy my curiosity and to clear some things up?”  
  
“I can get you clearance for that but I still can’t postpone his trial without any new evidence or witnesses,” said Brandon. Matt was relieved when he reached for his stationery and started to write out the clearance.  
  
“I understand, Pack Alpha. I thank you for your consideration. May I know where I can find Jensen?” asked Matt carefully. Then he quickly added. “I know that he’s probably been busy with his mate but I thought after three days…” Matt trailed off, hoping that the Pack Alpha wouldn’t think that he was being too brash.  
  
To Matt’s amazement, instead of getting offended, he let out a deep chuckle and regarded Matt with an amused smile.  “You don’t do things by half, do you?”  
  
Bolstered by the Alpha’s good mood, Matt replied a bit cheekily, “Neither do you?”  
  
“Oh, we Ackles never do things by half, Mr. Cohen, if we can do it twice more,” said Brandon as he looked up at Matt with a wide smile on his face. “Besides, I’ve already pissed Jensen off once today, what’s once more? He’s at the Centre at the moment.”  
  
“Uh, the Centre?”  
  
“The Omega Centre. I’ve written down the address and his phone number on the back,” said Brandon as he gave the slip of paper to Matt.  
  
Matt stood up and shook Brandon’s hand gratefully, “Thank you for your willingness to hear me out, Pack Alpha. I’ll try not to disturb your schedule too much.”  
  
“Believe it or not, I find myself curious about what you may find with your investigation, detective. Surprise me!”  
  
Matt couldn’t help but smile as he walked back out of the office with Brandon, the Dallas Pack Alpha, beside him. They shook hands once more before Brandon gestured to his secretary but Matt refused to be escorted out and hurriedly excused himself. He had lots of work to do but very little time before Chad’s trial the next day.

///

 

Jensen leaned on the front of his desk facing three Alphas and two Betas who all looked at him anxiously. He adopted a calm exterior so as not to worry his guests. The three Alphas from the Dallas Pack sat on a sofa near the far wall while each of the Betas from the New York Pack occupied the plush chairs. He took a deep breath before addressing them.  
  
“Thank you for coming at such short notice. I’m sure you all must have guessed the reason why I have invited you here today and why you were required to enter my office through the side door of the building. My office is scent-proofed, as well as the narrow east hall that leads to the side door. It’s built that way to prevent the scent of Omega’s in heat affecting me too much.”  
  
Jensen paused, watching each of the Alphas and Beta’s faces carefully. He saw that the three Alphas nodded their heads slowly waiting for Jensen to tell them more, while the Betas looked as if something had finally clicked in their heads. A kind of understanding seemed to dawn on them as they mulled over Jensen’s words.  
  
“As you know we have admitted your Omegas to our facility due to the intensity and implacability of their heats. Some of you have probably received news from our healers and Obstetricians or from your families about their condition. As the appointed Alpha Guardian of the Omega Centre the responsibility falls on me to make the best decision as to their treatment, as soon as possible. And for that I will need permission from each of you as the Head Alpha of each of our Omega patients.”  
  
“What exactly is it that you’re gonna do that you need our permission for?” asked Joshua Duane, father of Lisa Duane, one of the Alphas who sat on the sofa.  
  
“I’m going to be honest with you all. The Omegas are in a critical condition right now. Mr. Powell and Miss Blake can attest to that as they have been with their daughter and sister for the past three days and know exactly how they have suffered,” said Jensen nodding towards Brian Powell and Lucy Blake who was representing her father as he was held up at the airport and unable to get there on time. “One of the Omegas, Elise Mayor, almost died today.”  
  
Five gasps were heard almost at the same time as Jensen’s guests looked at him in shock. Lucy who recovered first exclaimed, “Oh dear Goddess. How come I didn’t know?”  
  
“The Obs intentionally separated her from the other Omegas this morning when her condition began to worry them, so they could concentrate on her care more closely. Our best guess at the moment is that her condition has deteriorated more quickly because she doesn’t have anyone here to care for her besides the staff. None of her family has come to visit her. From what I’ve learned about Omegas in heat, they gain the truest comfort from an Alpha. Knotting comes second but an Alpha’s presence gives them huge comfort and can help them cope because an Alpha exudes a certain scent that calms them.  
  
“A healthy Omega with regular heat is usually able to cope with the pain by themselves by utilizing various devices… sex toys. A Beta’s presence can also help during their regular heat, as they too are able to exude this calming scent although it is half as strong. Family is usually preferable but when they are in the deepest throes of their heat, Omegas don’t care that much. This is why the Omega Law is applied,” explained Jensen.  
  
“We understand that, Alpha Guardian,” started Brian Powell, Beta father of Maddi Powell.  
  
“Please, call me Jensen.”  
  
“Okay, Jensen. After listening to your explanation and what you imply, I guess you want our permission to allow an Alpha to help alleviate our Omega’s pain?” asked Brian cautiously. “Is there any other Alpha Guardian in the centre?”  
  
“Unfortunately not, but I plan to give you all permission to enter the wards where our patients are being cared for at the moment. Escorted by our Beta Guardians, of course. But what worries me is that our Omegas have suffered brutally for so long that I’m not sure even bringing an Alpha or Beta into the room with them would make much of difference. I’m afraid if push comes to shove, we’ll need to do it the old way and that means I need your permission to let your Omegas be intimate with an Alpha or Beta.”  
  
“Intimate you mean… sex? Like knotting?” asked Dorian Brantt, Alpha father of Alison Brantt apprehensively.  
  
“I hope it won’t come to that, Mr. Brantt. Our Obs are analyzing the blood samples as we speak. We hope that we’ll be able to find a cure before we are forced to take such drastic measures.”  
  
“I guess this is why you are asking for our permission. You’ll be getting into a lot of trouble with Omega Law,” said Rob Edward, Alpha father of Jane Edward.  
  
“My main concern right now is to save our Omegas. If breaking the Law is the only way to do that then I’m ready to take the blame for it. I just want you to know that I am not doing it for my own benefit.”  
  
“Then, I think you need to speak with Pack Alpha and the Council soon and you don’t have to worry. Considering the recent condition of the Omegas, you’ll have our full support in this,” said Brian with a determined nod. Then, he looked to the others around him. Jensen felt a huge relief surge through him as all of them nodded their heads, showing their support for Jensen’s decision.  
  
“Thank you. My Betas will be with you soon,” said Jensen as he reached back to dial the number for the Guardian’s control room. At the same time, his cell phone rang. He fished it out of his jeans pocket and frowned when the caller id said ‘home’. He kept the conversation with one of his Beta Guardian short and asked them to bring Sani and Sari along with them to his office.  
  
“Excuse me, I need to take this.” Jensen waved his cell phone up then excused himself to go through the side door. “Yes, Sophie?”  
  
 _“You have lots of things to explain Jensen!” shouted Sophie vehemently._  
  
Jensen’s frown deepened.  “What? What do you mean?”  
 _“What did you do to your mate?! The poor kid was so confused that he doesn’t even remember his mating at all. What did you say to him?”_  
  
“What do you mean doesn’t remember …” Then Jensen remembered that Jared too was one of the Omega prizes. There was a good chance that he too suffered the same illness as the other Omegas they had rescued. “Damn, it! Sophie is Jared okay?”  
  
 _“Of course he’s not okay. He’s confused and…”_  
  
“Is he in pain? Or in heat?”  
  
 _“No. I thought his heat has calmed down, that your mating period is over?”_  
  
“Sophie, I need you to stay with him until I get home, okay. Please stay with him and check his temperature. Bring some ice packs with you and call me if his temperature rises. I’ll be home soon.” Jensen ended the call and went back inside.  
  
He saw that Sari and Sani were in the middle of explaining some things to the Alphas and Betas while five of the Guardians stood waiting for them. He caught Sani’s eyes and beckoned the Omega closer.  
  
“Jensen, I’m not sure by bringing an Alpha near them will help at all. What if the Alphas can’t control themselves?” whispered Sani when she’d come closer to him, sending him a worried look.  
  
“The Guardians will keep watch and they’ll bring them back here if the scent becomes too strong or they can use one of the smaller wards with their mate to cope. I’ve given clear orders to the Guardians. Look, I have to go home now, something has happened,” said Jensen as he was retreating back to the side door.  
  
“Wait, Jensen…”  
  
“Sari will know what to do. I’ve put her in charge while I’m absent.”  
  
Jensen ran out of the door and out of the building. He drove as fast as he could to get home. He parked the car haphazardly on the parking lot and ran inside. Sophie was onto him as soon as he cleared the front door.  
  
“How’s he doing, Sophie?” asked Jensen as he ascended the stairs to the bedroom two at a time with Sophie following behind him.  
  
“He’s still confused and kind of suspicious of me but otherwise fine,” answered Sophie.  
  
“His temperature, did you check his temperature?”  
  
“Yes, everything’s normal, despite the loss of memory. What’s been happening these last three days, Jensen? He doesn’t remember anything. How could you not know of this? Was he unconscious all this time?” Sophie’s voice was getting higher with each question, her tone accusing.  
  
“He was aware, Sophie. He was looking at me and responding to me,” insisted Jensen. “I’ve been around Omega heats too many times not to know that no matter how delirious they are they’ve always been aware who’s been with them all the time despite the lack of control. They’ve always remembered what happened afterwards, which is why they mostly blame themselves when an Alpha has taken advantage of them. They’ve always thought it was their fault.”  
  
“Are you sure you didn’t notice anything odd with him during your mating?”  
  
Jensen stopped in front of his bedroom and turned around to look Sophie in the eyes. “I’ve never been with an Omega before, Sophie, not when they were in heat. And I know that the mating process after claiming is supposed to be overwhelming for both parties but how would I know the difference when I’ve never been mated before? That wasn’t what happened to you and Amanda before was it?”  
  
  
“No. That didn’t happen to me or Amanda, I’m sure. Then, what happened?” A look of utmost bewilderment grew on her face as she looked up at Jensen, hoping he could give her an answer.  
  
Jensen rubbed his face warily. “I don’t know. What I know is that all the Omegas that we rescued from the Ring are in a very critical condition right now and I can’t …” he shook his head, feeling at loss.  
  
“I told him about the Ring,” said Sophie softly. When Jensen looked at her questioningly she quickly explained, “I couldn’t help it. He looked so lost and … he thought he was a slave…”  
  
“What?” asked Jensen in dismay. How could his mate have even thought that? How could he not remember him?  
  
Jensen turned back around facing the door to his bedroom and took a couple of deep breaths,  steeling his heart. His mate was behind this door, probably scared and confused and he didn’t even know how to begin to explain himself, what they did, what they were to each other. Questions running wild in his head the few seconds he stood there. He couldn’t stop wondering if Jared would reject him. He didn’t know if he could cope with that.  
  
Deciding not to postpone it any longer, he knocked on the door. “Jared, may I come in?”  
  
There was no answer from inside; only the eerily silence answered him. He looked back at Sophie who gave him a smile of support before he reached for the door knob and went inside. The first thing that he saw was Jared, who was standing on the other side of the bed from the door as if to show, by putting the bed between them, he wanted to keep Jensen from approaching him. Jensen couldn’t help but feel hurt by that but he set aside the thought and concentrated on Jared’s appearance.  
  
His mate looked too skinny for his liking and it was very noticeable from how the clothes that he was wearing hung around his tall frame; they were Jensen’s clothes in fact. Jensen felt his stomach tingle and a warm feeling started to spread right from his navel when he realized that Jared had put on his clothes. He could feel the bond between them pulling him towards Jared. He wanted to kiss Jared right then and there but the way Jared was holding himself halted his urge to do that. His young mate stood agitatedly, shifting from one foot to the other with both arms wrapped around his body and he kept his eyes cast downwards, hiding his face behind his long hair. He looked like he’d had a shower as his previously dull and matted hair now fell down his shoulders in a luscious brown wave. Jensen’s fingers were itching to run through his hair, touch him and hold him close and smell his scent. Yet, he didn’t want to scare him, so he slipped his hands inside his jeans pockets to ward off the temptation.  
  
Jensen slowly closed the door and took one step closer to the bed. “Jared, do you remember me?” asked Jensen as softly and as calmly as he could. “It’s okay. My name’s Jensen and I’m your mate. I won’t hurt you.”  
  
Jared shifted again and peeked at him from under his hair for a second before hesitating, “I…I’m sorry. I took your clothes. S…Sophie said … I could… wear them. You … you aren’t mad…”  
  
“No, I’m not. What’s mine is yours, Jared. And you can ask for anything you want,” said Jensen. “Jared, will you look at me, please?”  
  
Jared took almost a full minute to respond before he slowly lifted his head and looked at Jensen properly. Jensen took another step closer and another one when Jared showed no intention of fleeing.  The Omega was just watching him, cautiously. Jensen took longer steps and soon he had walked around the bed and stood few paces in front of Jared. Jared swayed back and forth like a willow tree in the wind. Jensen was worried that he’d collapse but he wasn’t sure if his touch would be was welcomed at the time being.  
  
“Please tell me. Are you okay?” asked Jensen worriedly. “Do you have a headache or a temperature? Has your heat really passed? No relapse or whatever?”  
  
Jared frowned before looking down again and hugging himself tighter. “I…I’m fine.”  
  
It was hard to determine if Jared was really fine or not considering his shaky appearance. Jensen thought he needed to take him to the Centre and have him examined thoroughly.  
  
“Are you sure you don’t remember me?” asked Jensen again. When Jared answered him with a shake of his head he repeated, “At all?” Jensen’s answer was another stronger head shake that made his hair fly about. Jensen had to swallow his disappointment and hold his guilt at bay and try to make something out of the situation. There was the welfare of his mate to think about here.  
  
“How much did Sophie tell you about the Ring? Do you know that you’ve been kidnapped by an illegal underground organization for entertainment purposes?”  
  
Jared took a deep breath and let it out slowly through his nose before nodding.  
  
“What’s the last thing you remember?” Jared shifted again and swayed a couple of times before getting his balance and answering Jensen’s question quietly. “The last injection.”  
  
  
Jensen blinked in surprise. He gaped at Jared for a few seconds before snapped out of it and blurted, “They gave you injections there?!”  
  
His sudden raised voice made Jared flinch and he took a step back; hands closing into fists around the bunched material at his sides. Jensen suddenly felt like a shit for scaring his mate. “Please Jared, please don’t be afraid of me. I just want to care for you. Please…”  
  
Jensen put his hand out with his palm facing up and held it in front of Jared. He noticed that Jared’s eyes followed his movement and stared at his hand while he began swaying harder than before. Jensen wanted to kick himself. He felt his chest compress like it was being squashed by a massive anvil.  
  
Jared took a long time to make any move and Jensen waited with baited breath before his mate made a small move, shuffling his foot forward. He kept his hand steady as Jared took one small step after another until Jensen’s fingers touched his folded arms. Jared suddenly swayed forward and Jensen quickly held his elbows to steady him and took a step of his own closer to his mate.  
  
“It’s okay, baby. Everything’s gonna be okay. I promise I won’t hurt you…” whispered Jensen softly as he lowered his head a little, trying to look into Jared’s downturned face. He noticed that they both stood at the same height and he was sure that Jared would look more stunning if he wasn’t so skinny. He reached out his other hand to Jared’s chin and lifted it up so he could look into his beautiful eyes. “…please trust me.”  
  
As if moving by themselves, Jensen’s fingers slowly made their way to Jared’s cheek and caressed it but what amazed him was the way Jared tilted his head a little to the side following the movement of Jensen’s fingers. His confidence bolstered by the actions of his mate, Jensen cupped Jared’s cheek in his palm and was delighted to hear a small sigh slip from his lips. Jensen mirrored the movements of his other hand rubbing up and down Jared’s arm. He sent a thank you prayer to the Goddess that Jared’s body temperature felt the same as that morning but he also realized that things could go worse very quickly and Jensen refused to take risk on his mate’s life.  
  
“Listen baby, I need to take you to the Centre now…”  
  
Jensen’s heart leapt to his throat when Jared was startled by his words and quickly froze to the spot, looking at Jensen with wide terrified eyes.  
  
“No,no,no… please, baby, let me explain. It’s a hospital. You don’t have to be afraid. I’ll be with you all the way. We need to check on the drug that they injected you with. The others … well, they’re not so good.”  
  
Jared blinked a few times as he processed Jensen’s words. “O… others?”  
  
“Yes. Do you know that there were other Omegas with you there?”  
  
“I…I guess… but,” Jared looked back down again before continuing, “Never saw them,” mumbled Jared so very softly that Jensen almost couldn’t hear it.  
  
Jensen nodded. “They’re not so good, baby. That’s why I’m worried about you. We need to get you checked out, okay?”  
  
Jensen thought that he would have to think of other way to get Jared checked out when almost two minutes had passed and he’d still given no response. He’d already made a plan to bring Sari and her equipment there to their house as soon as possible. Probably a bit of a hassle but he was sure he could make it happen that afternoon or evening at the latest. Then, he felt Jared nod his head a couple of times. Jensen made a silent fist pump in his head and gave Jared a wide smile even as his mind ran a mile a minute with the various horrible possibilities for his test results.


	7. Whirlwind

 

 

 

 

Jared couldn’t wrap his head around it. He racked his brain and dug around his memory for the last three and a half days and found nothing but a dull feeling of pain; an insurmountable pain easily twice as long as he usually felt during his heat. All he remembered was floating in an expanse of white and a continuous desire and want to be knotted by anyone as many times as possible.  
  
He pulled on his hair frustratedly as the feeling of inadequacy crept in. He’d never regretted being an Omega even though his Pack always took his sex for granted. His grandmother had always said that Alphas and Betas just didn’t understand them. That he should never be ashamed of being an Omega because they were important members of society. Omegas were the bearers of the next generation and the key to the future. It didn’t matter that Alphas and Betas didn’t understand them, what was more important was that Omegas knew how to take care of themselves. They must know when their heat was due and must take care of it as quietly as possible. They must know how to secure themselves for their own safety. They must know when to stay silent and always be supportive of their mates. Honestly, that kind of logic never settled well inside his mind but his grandmother had been living as his grandfather’s Omega for years and she said she was happy. So, who was Jared to question her? Yet, there were things that didn’t make sense to him. If Omegas were such important members of society then why would Alphas and Betas treat them like trash?  
  
Jared sat on the bed in the room, in his mate’s bedroom alone, contemplating his situation. Had he failed to be a proud and self-sufficient Omega? He’d never lost his awareness during his heat before and always locked himself in his own room to take care of it. He always knew when his heat was coming; what the symptoms were, except when he was in the cell. How could he not remember it at all? And he was claimed during that time? Was he drugged? What for?  
  
Sophie said he had not been sold as a slave but given as a prize in an underground fighting ring, for entertainment purposes. That was even more absurd. He thought capturing Omegas as slaves were the vilest thing that humans and other Were communities could think of. At least that was what old Beaver, his Pack Alpha, always said. That was why it was dangerous for an unmated Omega to wander outside of their Pack. But he hadn’t wandered outside his Pack that night; hadn’t even gone near the border. So, why was he snatched? He regretted not taking up Chad’s offer to drive him home that night.  
  
Chad…  
  
Jared’s thoughts wandered to his best friend. He wondered if Chad knew that he was missing or had even looked for him or asked his uncle, the Pack Alpha, to look for him. Jared thought he probably had but there was no guarantee that the Pack Alpha would care. He’d probably think that Jared was a lost cause as he’d already caused too much trouble within his Pack by refusing to be claimed by an Alpha. Jared was considered too outspoken as an Omega. The only reason he hadn’t been dragged into the Centre already was because Chad had spoken for him. His best friend had volunteered to be his guardian as long as he remained unmated. Jared shuddered when he thought about the Centre as it was the place for the unmated and unwanted Omegas; the throw-aways.  
  
Jared hugged his body and pulled the sheet tighter around him as a cold shiver ran through him. He spotted a shirt and pants at the end of the bed. They were his mate’s clothes. Sophie’d said it was okay to wear them and his mate, what was his name again? … Jensen… yes, Jensen wouldn’t mind. He wasn’t sure of that but the clothes did look nice and warm and very inviting. Perhaps, if he just touched them …  
  
Jared’s fingers crept down the bed and touched the soft material of the light green shirt. It was thick and warm, very soft too. He ran his fingers through it a few times before dragging it over to himself. He held it close to his face and he could smell the faint scent of an Alpha. He wanted to drown in that scent, like sinking into cool water on a hot day. Never had he felt such contentment. Never had an Alpha’s scent enticed him like this. He never wanted to be parted from it because just the thought of never smelling that scent again ripped a hole in his heart. He just wanted it wrapped all around him for all time.

///

  
Jared’s mate was handsome in a rugged kind of way. The rather thick stubble along his jaw and around his mouth made him looked fierce. Jared was worried that he had been mated with a cruel and callous Alpha like many of the Alphas in his Pack. But his mate’s light green eyes were soft and kind and his lips were to die for. They were red and thick and wet, making Jared long to run his tongue … and those sexy plump lips were moving.  
  
Wait, had he asked him a question? Jared thought he had because his eyes looked worried. He looked down and concentrated on the question. His mate was asking him if he was fine and he also asked if Jared remembered him. Now, that was a difficult question. He was sure that he’d never met Jensen before not even when he’d introduced himself as his mate. Jared couldn’t find any memory of him inside his brain. If only his body could say the same; he had found himself leaning towards the Alpha ever since he’d entered the room as if his mere presence has activated something inside him and he was suddenly buzzed like a homing device. He struggled to keep hold of himself, swaying ever so slightly. He hated his body for not listening to his brain and he hated the Alpha for smelling so enticing that the only thing Jared wanted right then was to bury himself in the Alpha’s arms and show him his neck, his claiming mark, and submit to him.  
  
His mind insisted on telling him that this Alpha was a stranger but his body and all his senses were telling him otherwise. His wolf, the Omega wolf inside him kept whining in his ears that he wanted this Alpha and it wasn’t fair that his touch was so gentle. Jensen’s scent radiated calmness, confidence and protection that washed through him in waves. The closer he got the stronger the pull that he felt towards him, making it almost impossible for Jared to refuse him. It was so frustrating to want someone that he’d never known before.  
  
“…… I need to take you to the Centre…”  
  
No! No, no, no, no, no, … not the Centre, no. Oh, Goddess above, he was doomed. How could he mate with an Alpha who only wanted to throw him away? Was this his payback for all the trouble he’d caused his Pack? He’d managed to stay away from that place for two years. Ever since his first heat, the Pack Alpha had threatened his grandfather that he’d take him there if he was not claimed soon but his grandfather, the kindhearted Alpha that he was, stood his ground, until he’d passed away a year later and left Jared without guardian. Luckily, Chad was there to chaperone him. His best friend petitioned the Council to be Jared’s temporary guardian with the promise that he would claim Jared. Jared didn’t like it but he had no choice.  He could accept Chad or be dragged to the Centre as an unwanted Omega, as trash. Now that he knew that his own mate wanted to take him there, Jared felt beyond terrified, not to mention betrayed. Was he that ugly? That bad an Omega that even his own mate despised him so? What did he ever do to deserve this? He didn’t even remember their mating, didn’t even remember his mate.  
  
“… It’s a hospital. You don’t have to be afraid…”  
  
Since when was the centre a hospital? Did he think that Jared was damaged goods? That was usually what happened to the Omegas that were brought to the centre; because they were damaged and no Alpha or Beta wanted them anymore. It was the injection. It poisoned him somehow and also the other Omegas. Jared had heard Brown talk about other Omegas but he’d never seen them when he was in the cell. If the other Omegas had been given injections too and they were now sick because of it then there was every possibility that Jared was sick too. No wonder his own mate couldn’t wait to get rid of him.  
  
Jared knew his place. If he was sick then he had to get better. If he couldn’t get better then the least that he could do was to get away. He wouldn’t be able to bear the look of disgust from other Weres, especially his own mate. That was the hardest thing to do because he didn’t think his body would be able to cope being away from his mate. No Omegas would. Jared prepared himself to die. He thought it was a good thing that he hadn’t got too attached to his mate. In his mind Jensen was still a stranger, so he wouldn’t die of a broken heart and only his body would bring him to the end of his life. He wondered if his pain would be eased.

///

  
Jared was quiet on the way to the Centre. He sat calmly in the passenger seat with his eyes firmly on his lap. Jensen was glad that he didn’t look so afraid anymore. He hoped that Jared’s test would show that nothing wrong. There were already so many things on his plate without being worried over Jared’s condition. He wanted Jared to be fine; he needed it for the sake of his own sanity. Within the span of the four days that they had been mated, Jensen had already become too attached to this gorgeous Omega.  
  
“Jared, you’re okay?” asked Jensen carefully so as not to startle his mate.  
  
“Yes, I’m okay,” answered Jared solemnly. Jensen glanced at his mate briefly while navigating the busy Dallas roads. He clenched his jaw and gripped the steering wheel tighter. Jared’s quiet voice worried him. In the last few minutes, ever since he’d entered his bedroom, he’d kept picking up his mate’s feelings of fear and panic but now he almost couldn’t feel anything. There was only a resigned calm and detachment. He couldn’t help his disappointment that his mate wanted to detach himself from him.    
  
“Don’t worry. I’ll be with you all the time. We’re just gonna have some tests done on your blood, just to make sure that you really are okay. And …uhh,… listen … there maybe some things that’s … uh, you probably don’t wanna see. So, just stay with me, okay? We’ll do it as quickly as possible and hopefully if your blood test is negative, we can go home.”  
  
Jared looked up and stared at Jensen. “Home?” said he with a confused tilt of his head. “You mean, I’m not sick?”  
  
“If your blood test turns out okay then yes, baby. Look, I still don’t know for sure what this illness is and we’re still trying to find a cure or at least find a way for the Omegas to be able to survive for a little bit longer while we’re looking for one,” explained Jensen as he parked his car right in front of his office side door. Then, he hurriedly ushered Jared inside and called Sari from his office.

///

  
Jared looked around the spacious office and wandered away from Jensen who was busy talking on his phone. He’d never thought that the Centre would look this nice but Jensen said that this was his office, so maybe the other cells for the unwanted Omegas would not look as nice as this. He was a little bit confused when Jensen explained to him about this place and what was expected of him there. It seemed that Jensen was the one who ran this place. No wonder he was so well versed in the business of this place that he’d made a promise to stay with Jared all the time. Usually Alphas or Betas who brought their Omegas in a place like this would just leave them at the front door. Some of them even refused to do it and asked the Centre’s bodyguards to fetch the Omegas.  
  
He also wondered if Jensen planned to knot him during his next heats. Well, there was no reason for him to touch Jared again after knowing that Jared was sick and damaged but he’d heard stories circulated around the community that some unmated and usually young Alphas often frequented the Centre to knot the Omegas there without claiming them. Jared didn’t want to be knotted by random Alphas and he knew that the life expectation of a mated Omega would shorten drastically if they were abandoned by their Alpha. If he hadn’t been claimed, he’d rather run than be left in the Centre. He didn’t care if he was sick or not. He’d rather choose his freedom than be used like a whore and treated like trash.  But he was mated now and the bond between mates was unbreakable except in death.  
  
Jared bit his lip, worrying over his options as his fingers twiddled absently with a stuffed toy he’d found on top of a small cabinet when Jensen approached him. His Alpha stood behind him and rubbed Jared’s arms as he whispered in his ear. “That was a gift from Safira, my little sister, when I was appointed as an Alpha Guardian of this Centre. She was so proud,” said Jensen with a sigh. “I miss her.”  
  
“Where is she now?”  
  
“I don’t know. I thought she’d be there with you, in the Ring, kidnapped as one of the Omega prizes. Are you sure you didn’t see any other Omegas there?”  
  
Jared shook his head. “They … they kept me in my cell… and kept me chained. I…”  
  
“Ssshhh… It’s okay baby. I’m sorry to ask. I know how awful it must have been for you but you have me now. You’re safe, okay? I won’t let anything bad happen to you.”  
  
Jensen kissed Jared’s claiming mark tenderly and put his chin on his shoulder as they stood there together. Jared felt as if a low current was running through him when Jensen kissed his mark. The skin around the mark had already been sensitive even to his own touch but when Jensen kissed it, his heart seemed to beat twice as fast. He unconsciously leaned back onto his Alpha’s strong chest and closed his eyes, feeling his arms wound around him, securing him in his warm embrace. He found that he liked being in Jensen’s arms, craved it even, and wanted to be in his arms forever and never be parted from him again. He clenched his fist on the table as his mind and body warred with each other.  
  
He felt the Alpha scent him and kiss his jaw. He wanted to believe Jensen’s promise to never let him get hurt again but he wasn’t sure how Jensen would do that. Perhaps, as the one who ran this Centre, he would be able to visit Jared as he pleased and never allow any other Alpha get close to him. Jared was scared and wanted to beg Jensen to not leave him there at the Centre but he knew that he was sick. Yet, if he was sick why would Jensen still want to touch him?

///

  
Matt showed the clearance letter he’d got from Brandon to the guards at the front gate of the confinement building. One of them beckoned him to follow him inside and told him to wait on a wooden chair in the empty hall while he went to talk with his superior in the office. Matt saw through the wide office window that the officer had confirmed the clearance, and the guard returned to escort him to Chad’s holding cell. They kept quiet along the way and Matt was fine with that. He just wanted to see Chad and clear up the issues he had as soon as possible before his trial tomorrow.  
  
The guard brought him to a solitary cell and opened the door for him.  
  
“I’ll be just at the end of the hall. Call if you need anything,” the guard said before leaving Matt alone with an open cell.  
  
Chad was inside, chained and curled up on the floor. He barely lifted his head when Matt went in and closed the cell door. The younger Alpha looked healthy if a little bit roughed up. There were bruises on his face; courtesy of Jensen he was sure. Seeing Chad’s condition, Matt couldn’t help but think that it was a little bit odd that Brandon would postpone his trial for another day; the kid looked healthy enough to attend his trial that day. He thought it was probably due to the difficulties they’d been having contacting Chad’s Pack. Brandon wanted to give all the accused a fair trial and a chance to plead their case but he was under pressure from the members of the Dallas Pack as well as the New York Pack to prosecute the fighting Alphas as soon as possible and punish them justly. That was what Matt wanted to do too; to find the truth from Chad’s own words.  
  
“Hey, Chad. It’s me, Matt. You remember me from the Ring?”  
  
Chad gave him a long stare and frowned. “Why are you here?” he asked.  
  
“Well, I … I wanna talk to you about something…”  
  
“No. I mean why are you here and not chained up like me?” asked Chad again. “You were there too, far longer than me. Why aren’t you in a cell?”  
  
“Oh, …” Matt exclaimed as he understood what Chad meant. He realized that Chad really didn’t know that he was an undercover cop working for the New York Pack to investigate the illegal organization. He didn’t blame him, though. No one would have been inclined to tell him that. He cleared his throat and started to explain. “I’m not actually a fighter, Chad. Well, I was but that was just a cover. I’m a cop from the New York Pack. I was sent to infiltrate Croasdell’s organization because they had kidnapped some of our Omegas a few months back.”  
  
Chad seemed to ponder his words for few minutes before asking him another question. “So, you’re free?”  
  
“Yes, and I want to…”  
  
“Do you know where Jared is now?”  
  
Chad’s sudden inquiry put his thoughts on hold and threw him out of the loop for a bit. Matt frowned at him as he considered his question. “Uh… I don’t …”  
  
“I’ve been asking the guards but no one would tell me. I told them I don’t care what they’ll do to me as long as they tell me about Jared.” Chad sat up and leaned his back on the wall, regarding Matt with a hopeful expression. “Please tell me… do you know where Jared is? Is he alright?”  
  
“I’m sorry Chad but I don’t know who Jared is …”  
  
“He was there in the Ring!” Chad yelled at him, “He was chained on the platform and I need to know if he’s okay!” The younger Alpha looked frantic as he pulled on his chains repeatedly, making them clank as they hit the wall. The chains on his wrists and ankles ran through a loop bolted high on the wall with only enough length to allow the chained Were to sleep comfortably on the ground but not to go near the door.  
  
Matt suddenly realized who Chad was talking about.  
  
“You mean the Omega prize of the last fight? The one that was claimed by Jensen?”  
  
“What?!”  
  
If anything, Chad looked even more anxious. He narrowed his eyes at Matt and growled at him, pulling on his chains more frantically. He was making enough ruckus to alarm the guard.  
  
“Is everything alright in here?” the guard asked from outside the cell, eyeing Chad suspiciously.  
  
“Yes, everything’s okay. It’s under control. Mr. Murray was just asking about his friend. I can handle it,” said Matt confidently hoping Chad would cooperate. Chad seemed to understand and stopped his frantic movement, sitting quietly near the wall and glaring at him instead.  
  
“If you’re sure.”  
  
“I’m sure!” said Matt with a nod and a smile.  
  
After the guard left them alone, Matt turned back around and sat right in front of Chad, regarding the younger Alpha with a serious look. “Listen, Chad, I need you to tell me why you joined The Hexagon Ring.”  
  
“I wanna know about Jared first.”  
  
“He’s fine. He’s with his mate now.”  
  
Chad looked him in the eyes as if to judge the truth of his words. “Did Ross claim him?”  
  
“Yes. But he’s not Ross, not the Ross you knew in the Ring,” said Matt. When Chad frowned at him, he continued, “He’s name is Jensen Ackles, the youngest brother of the Dallas Pack Alpha and he was undercover too.”  
  
“How many of you undercover cops were there exactly?” quipped Chad.  
  
Matt chuckled. “Just the two of us and I don’t think Jensen’s a cop. Granted, I wasn’t informed about his identity during my mission. I never knew that he was the one that the Dallas Pack had sent to infiltrate the Ring. So, this Omega prize, Jared? You don’t have to worry about him. He’s safe now and recuperating at the Ackles’ house as we speak. From what I know about the Ackles, Jared will be treated well. Also, I’m sure that you already know Jensen. He’s a good Alpha.”  
  
Chad looked down at the ground, pulling his chained arms and folding his hands between his legs. “I promised that I’d keep him safe, away from being whored out at the Centre, away from my uncle’s wrath. I’d planned to claim him one day myself, if he’d have let me. I just never thought that he’d be kidnapped. I never thought that my uncle would do something so low.”  
  
Matt was intrigued. He leaned forward and looked at Chad intently. “Tell me everything.”

///

  
Jared rubbed his arm right at the place where the needle had been inserted. The Beta Were, Sari, had taken his blood for the test and now she was packing her equipment while conversing with Jensen. Jared didn’t understand most of it, so he tuned them out and leaned back on the soft sofa. He’d let Jensen grip his hand while Sari took her test. As much as he hated to admit that Jensen’s touch calmed his nerves, he understood that it was their natural mating bond at work but he forced his body to refuse more comfort for fear that he’d become too attached to Jensen. The pain would be even more unbearable if he did.  
  
Another female Were entered the office. She was an Omega and she wore the same white scrubs as Sari. She introduced herself as Sani, Sari’s Omega mate. Jared perked up a bit. Here was another Omega who lived in the Centre and Jared was curious as to why she’d been sent there. Did Sari send her mate there because she was sick too? He watched as Sari kissed her mate before telling her about something. Then, Sari said something to Jensen too that made him get up from the sofa and be replaced by Sani.  
  
“Baby, I need you to stay here with Sani, okay? I have to go to check on the other Omegas with Sari. I’ll be back soon, I promise,” said Jensen, bent low in front of Jared, as he cupped his face in his palms and kissed his forehead.  
  
Jared leaned forward, his inner Omega wolf wanted to follow his Alpha’s retreating fingers but Sani, the other Omega, held him back. A low whine unconsciously slipped from him as he watched Jensen walk out of the door and Sari trailed behind him clutching her equipment in her arms.  
  
“It’s okay, Jared. Jensen’s busy right now. We have a big problem with the Omegas. I just hope that you’re okay and not sick like the others,” said Sani as she held Jared’s hand and smiled at him.  
  
Jared slumped forlornly on the sofa and looked at Sani. “Are you sick too?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“So, why are you here? Your mate, she sounds nice. Why doesn’t she want you anymore?”  
  
Sani looked confused. She just stared at Jared for a long time with a perplexed look on her face. She opened and closed her mouth a few times like a gold fish then tilted her head to the side frowning at Jared. Now, she looked like a puppy instead of a fish. Jared shifted uncomfortably on the sofa and looked down at his lap. He wasn’t sure what he’d done that had made the other Omega stare at him like he was a freak.  
  
“What are you talking about, Jared?”  
  
“Uh … it’s … uh, you’re Omega… and you’re here…”  
  
“Yes, I’m here because I’m an Obs. I help Omegas with their problems. My mate is a Chief healer. She helps many Omegas and right now we’re trying to find a cure for the Omegas that were rescued from the Ring a few days ago. They were in a terrible condition. Are you sure you’re alright?” asked Sani as she palmed Jared’s forehead.  
  
Jared leaned back away from her hand. He felt fine but Jensen had insisted on bringing him here to get him checked out because he’d told him about the injections. He had difficulties understanding Sani’s words but there was one word that interested him.  
  
“What’s an Obs?”  
  
“You don’t know what’s an Obs is?” asked Sani, instead. When Jared shook his head she explained to him. “In the old world, where we Werewolves lived in the wilderness and had no contact with human beings, we had what we called Shamans. Each Pack had one Shaman and each Shaman had several healers under their tutelage to prepare them to be the next Shaman for the Pack. They were well versed in medical herbs and tasked with the spiritual guidance between the Moon Goddess, our creator, and the Weres. As time went by, things happened and we were forced to reveal ourselves to the humans. To prevent war and chaos, our Alphas at the time made a treaty with the humans that enabled us to live side by side with each other. Shamanism became rare and healers scarce but there are still a few of them in each Pack. There were healers at your old Pack too, right?” asked Sani.  
  
“Yes, but only one.”  
  
The female Omega nodded at him. “One’s probably not enough but it will do, I guess. It’s not easy to be a healer because there are lots of things to learn but after the Omega Law was passed, we needed people who could help Omegas and care for them immediately. So, instead of learning all there is to know about being a healer, we just learned about Omegas so that we can help them as soon as possible. We are Obs. We’re special healers that are tasked with the care of Omegas. We got the name from the human branch of science, Obstetrics, that studies the care of women’s reproductive processes and their children during pregnancy. Were-Obs are similar to that but we, of course, are studying Omegas instead of women. We Omegas are different to women, aren’t we?”  
  
Sani smiled at him and Jared, after listening to her explanation, was smiling too. “So, this centre…”  
  
“Nowadays, there are Obs in many Werewolf communities already and this Centre is the Omega Centre that was built by the Pack Alpha solely for the care of Omegas. We care for them during their heats, if they can’t be at home at the time, and during the birthing of their pups. We don’t abandon Omegas here Jared, and Jensen is the only Alpha who’s allowed in,” said Sani firmly.  
  
Jared breathed a relieved sigh. Maybe, Jensen really didn’t plan to throw him away after all.

///

  
Matt hurriedly walked along the corridor of the containment area to the front office, furiously thumbing his phone to search for Jensen’s number. He nodded to the front-gate guard on his way to the parking lot when his call was picked up.  
  
“Jensen Ackles?” asked Matt once he recognized Jensen’s, (whom he used to know as Ross), deep voice on the other end of the line. “It’s me, Matt Cohen from the Ring. What? … No, no… I was undercover actually… look, I don’t have time to explain now. I just need to know about Jared… Please, don’t … I will explain when I see him… … …” Matt took a deep breath as he listened to Jensen’s furious growl. His hackles were raised as he heard Jensen’s challenging tone. Logically, he couldn’t blame Jensen for being protective over his mate but his Alpha wolf wouldn’t let a challenge slide just like that.  
  
“Listen, Ackles. I don’t wanna fight over the phone, alright. If you want we can have a re-match so where do you want to meet?” hissed Matt into his phone. “Fine, I’ll see you there!”  
  
He threw his phone into his car angrily, didn’t even care that it bounced off the passenger seat to the floor as he slid in behind his steering wheel and quickly started his engine. His Alpha wolf was hissing in his ears growling his indignation over Jensen’s accusing tone.

///

  
Jensen had got a call from Matt Cohen when he was discussing with Sari about Jared’s blood test. To say that Jensen was disturbed by that call was putting it mildly. For the past ten minutes he’d almost wore down the rug in his office by walking back and forth in front of his table. He’d sent Jared to go with Sani, despite the look of protest in his Omega’s eyes that made him feel even guiltier. He knew that he’d promised Jared that he would always stay with him and protect him, and he’d told himself that he was doing this to protect Jared. Yet, he couldn’t bear to look at the lost look in Jared’s eyes just before he turned around to follow Sani out of his office.   
  
He’d tried to call Brandon but his brother’s phone was busy so he sent him a message to inquire about Matt’s status. Since he’d returned from the Ring with Jared in his arms, he hadn’t got much of an update on the proceedings of the Ring case. He’d only been informed, at the beginning of his mission, that there was another agent from New York PD undercover, whom also stood as representative of the New York Were Pack. He had already infiltrated the organization during their previous deployment in New York.  
  
The Dallas PD had refused to reveal this agent’s identity for safety reason. Jensen had thought that Russell Matthews was the agent but apparently he’d been wrong because Matt wouldn’t have been able to call him if he was behind bars. Now, the question was what did he want with Jensen’s mate?  
  
Tired of waiting inside, Jensen walked out and waited in front of the side door, standing rigidly for the rest of the twenty minutes that it took for Matt to reach his office. The Alphas stood face to face quietly raging. The standoff lasted for at least ten minutes more before Matt rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. He slipped both fists into his jeans pockets and leaned back onto the side of his car.  
  
“Are you gonna let me in or are we going to stand here until tomorrow?”  
  
The sudden change in Matt’s attitude threw Jensen for a moment before he realized that Matt probably had forcefully curbed his inner Alpha as the aggressive wave that he’d felt a minute ago slowly diminished. Jensen’s inner Alpha was smug because he was successful in asserting dominance over the other Alpha, protecting his mate and defending territory, but his logic suggested something different. He decided to follow his logic and let Matt explain.  
  
“Not until you tell me what you wanna do with my mate.”  
  
“Ah, yes…about that. Do you know that Chad is your mate’s best friend?” Matt asked casually. It was the second time that day that Jensen had been taken aback by information that seemed to have been pulled from out of the blue.  
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
“That’s why I need to talk to Jared, your mate, about Chad because I am sure that Chad was not guilty in his motives for joining The Ring. He has his own reasons.”  
  
“All of us had our own reasons for joining The Ring but here we are talking while the other Alphas are behind bars. Are you saying that Chad was somehow undercover too? I don’t think Jeremy would have forgotten to relay that information to me if it was.”  
  
“No. As far as I know, Chad was not part of any governmental organization nor was he working undercover but he joined The Ring because he was forced to do it. He’s not a bad Were,” insisted Matt.  
  
Jensen snorted. “If you ask the other Alphas they’d say the same in Court just to save their own hide and I believe that Jeff Morgan too is a good Alpha. He claimed that he was forced by his financial situation into joining The Ring but that still doesn’t make him any less guilty because it was still his conscious decision to sign the contract.”  
  
“Honestly, I really don’t know Morgan. I wasn’t that close to him but I’m sure you already know Chad. You took him under your wing and I believe you taught him a combat skill or two during practice. You must have known what he was like because I’m sure you wouldn’t have taken him on if you weren’t sure that he was actually a good guy. Just like you were sure that Brock was a jerk.”  
  
Jensen raised his eyebrows when Matt mentioned Brock. He’d always disliked the guy as had most of the other fighting Alphas of The Hexagon Ring. That Were always seemed to exude a sadistic aura that tended to repel others who didn’t have the same characteristics as him, he was a savage. “Brock is more than just a jerk,” said Jensen bluntly.  
  
Matt spread his hands out and smirked. “So, are you gonna let me in now or what? Because although I like the outdoors as much as the next Were, I’d rather speak about the possibility that your mate Jared was not randomly kidnapped as we had all thought, in a more private place.” 

 

 

 


	8. Thaw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: jonjokeat , vamous Thank you for my Betas

 

 

 

Jensen let Matt wander around his office as he closed the door securely behind him. He’d used the short time between escorting Matt inside and locking the door to ponder over the other Alpha’s words. Jensen would be dumb if he just trusted Matt’s words that easily. This was another ex-fighting Alpha who’d been in the Ring with him, who’d fought to knot Jared along with the other four Alphas. Just thinking about his mate being chained and caged without any means to alleviate his pain during the peak of his heat had made Jensen’s blood boil. He was that close of losing Jared to the other Alphas and even now, when Jared was safe and sound under his protection, there was still an underlying threat of illness that still could befall him. He had let Matt in out of curiosity but he wouldn’t let him see Jared without a good reason.  
  
“Nice office!” appraised Matt with a low whistle. “It never occurred to me that an Alpha would hold such a position, yet, you went undercover in an organization that presents Omega knotting every week.”  
  
“It was not by my choice but I was tasked with the job because they thought that I’d last longer and work fairer due to my experience around Omegas’ heat,” said Jensen as he walked to his desk pretending to arrange some papers and be preoccupied by its content while he turned all his senses to watch Matt’s movement.  
  
“…and?”  
  
Matt’s tone of voice indicating a question but its meaning had lost on Jensen. He looked up and raised his eyebrow at him. “…and what?”  
  
Matt smirked. “Did your experience with Omega heats make it easier for you there?”  
  
“Not even close. If it wasn’t for Morgan who put me down during my first round, I’d have lost my head completely and done the one thing that I’d promised myself never to do. Hell, I had lost  my grasp on logic the moment the steel door had been opened and the heat of the Omega of the week wafted in. To me it was more of a battle of my logic against my instinct.”  
  
“Yes, that’s the thing! Can you even trust them, the fighting Alphas I mean or us for that matter, not to go into a frenzy the moment those steel doors were opened? You claimed to have been around Omega heats many times and yet, you admitted that you too struggled to retain your logical mind there. Don’t you think that’s odd? There are too many things in this case that don’t make sense. I’ve been thinking that Croasdell and his organization must have a great scouting team.”  
  
Jensen put the papers that he’d been pretending to read, back on the desk before slowly sitting back in his chair. “What do you mean?” asked Jensen cautiously, regarding Matt with a calculated look. But the other Alpha didn’t seem to notice or simply didn’t care; hands flying everywhere as he excitedly explained his theory.  
  
“I bet gathering that number of Omegas from different Packs with the right heat cycle in not easy. They must have spent a lot of time and money in scouting each Omega. I’m thinking that they use the two months hiatus for that.”  
  
“I thought it was to wipe out their traces so they couldn’t be followed that easily.”  
  
“Yeah, that too and it worked for years. I’m telling you, it’s not been easy to infiltrate the organization. We have a huge pile of unsolved cases and all of them can be tracked back to Croasdell but every time we get close to him, the trace has suddenly gone. It wasn’t until the New York Pack approached me with their cases of missing Omegas that we started to draw the parallels and put the picture together. This man lives in both worlds and is very well versed in human and Werewolf community.”   
  
“But he’s human.”  
  
“Yes!” said Matt with a sharp nod.  
  
“How much do you know about Croasdell case?”  
  
“Well, your brother did appoint me as the lead detective for the case, along with my recent partner, Richard, at the Dallas PD. I’m still representing the New York Pack but I report to Brandon mostly now. So, I’m very well versed with the case.”  
  
“And this thing about Chad?”  
  
“He’s innocent.”  
  
“You keep saying that but I don’t know why you bother me with it. Don’t you think you better talk to Brandon about it?”  
  
“I did see the Pack Alpha right after the trial. How do you think I get your number?” said Matt with a grin.  
  
Jensen pursed his lips in annoyance. One of these days, he needed to talk to Brandon about giving his number to outsiders. “I still don’t see why I have to care-”  
  
“Because it concerns your mate.”  
  
Jensen sat unmoving on his chair, glaring at Matt. Really, there was no reason why he had to listen to this Alpha right then. He already had a lot of problems piling up as well as worrying about Jared’s condition on top of that. He didn’t need this crap. What did he care about some Alpha who signed a contract to knot Omegas in heat for a sum of money, anyway? If he got whipped for it then he deserved it. It wasn’t like Chad was sent there on a mission or something like that and Matt had already said that he wasn’t. But damn his conscious for caring too much! Jensen told himself that it was for Jared. He had to know everything concerning his mate if he wanted to protect him.  
  
“I’m listening,” Jensen said, gritting his teeth.  
  
Matt stepped forward and gestured to one of the chair in front of Jensen’s desk. Jensen waved his hand letting Matt pull the chair back and take his seat. The dark haired Alpha leaned forward and put both his elbows on the desk. His face looked eager as if he was about to deliver a secret. “Okay, what do you know about the Sioux Falls Pack?”  
  
Before Jensen could answer, Matt continued, “Most of us know that it is one of the aggressive and unfriendly packs. They also refuse to follow Omega Law, right? Jared and Chad both come from the Sioux Falls Pack. Now, I know that doesn’t mean a thing because there are other Omegas and Alphas in the Ring who come from the same Pack but from what I’ve learned from Chad, he and Jared know each other better than just friends. They’re best friends and more than that, Chad had been about to claim Jared if he hadn’t been kidnapped.”  
  
Now, this definitely sparked Jensen’s interest. He felt his hackles rise after hearing what Matt had said and a low growl was starting slow from the depths of his chest. His possessive streak was rearing. Another Alpha who’d promised to claim his mate? How dare he? Jared was his. Jensen leaned forward closer to Matt but the other Alpha seemed to ignore him and kept talking.  
  
“The problem is, as an Omega, Jared was too outspoken in his Pack. So, his Pack Alpha made an agreement with Croasdell for his kidnapping, in exchange of a site for the next deployment of the Ring somewhere in South Dakota and probably a few percent of his profits but I’m not very clear on that.”  
  
“Do you have proof for this?” Jensen hissed at him.  
  
“Other than Chad’s words, no. But that’s why I need to speak to Jared about this. I need to hear it from his side.”  
  
“No,” said Jensen sharply.  
  
“What? Jensen this is important! Chad’s trial is tomorrow and Jared’s testimony can help his stance in court.”  
  
Jensen felt his skin was prickling as golden hairs stood on end, thickening slowly. His fur threatened to break out of his pores. He felt his Alpha wolf was agitated and he found that he couldn’t sit still anymore. He took several deep breathes to held off his transformation, clenching and unclenching his fists as he walked around his office trying to calm down. “Why should I care? He still willingly joined the fight. If you ask me I’ll say he deserves it.”  
  
“You’re serious aren’t you?” asked Matt as he also stood up from his chair, watching Jensen with narrowed eyes. Then, he raised his chin before addressing Jensen. “What’re you afraid of? Jared’s yours already. Even if he stands up in court representing his old Pack to pledge for Chad’s case, it won’t change the fact that he’s your mate.”  
  
And that was the crux of the problem wasn’t it? The one thing that Jensen had refused to acknowledge all this time as he poured all of his energy into caring for Jared and attending to his needs. He’d focused his concentration on Jared’s well being and put aside everything else. So, that there was no place in his mind to think of anything else and subsequently he’d grown attached to his Omega.  
  
Their mating was beyond amazing. Actually, to be honest, Jensen would prefer to describe his mating days as a whirlwind of unbridled passion and nonstop lovemaking but saying that out loud made him sounded like a pervert. Jensen remembered the marking. How luscious and delectable his Omega had been when he’d first knotted him. His scent had felt like a drug that had robbed Jensen of his higher brain function and had persistently drowned him in a haze of pleasure. Yet, despite the almost dreamlike state of mind, his instinct was still as sharp as ever. He remembered how he had clawed that human female’s hand for daring to touch his Omega; remembered the stench of blood and violence that permeated the air around him at the time; remembered the strong need to protect his mate. He refused to think that all of the things that he felt for Jared were one sided. Was that even possible?  
  
Jensen’s wandering stopped abruptly when he felt his conscious mind shift and his wolf awareness fill his head so fast, snarling like mad. He had to grab the back of the sofa to steady himself as he regained control of his human shape despite his Alpha wolf’s instinct to shift, unconsciously tearing the leather sofa with his claws. Jared’s his mate. He’d claim him fair and square. There shouldn’t be any hesitation about that.  
  
His Alpha wolf was beyond indignant. He quickly strode up to Matt and pointed his claw at him. “I know, but you’re not going to talk to my mate.”  
  
“He’ll know sooner or later. What do you think he’ll think of you when he finds out that you’ve prevented him from seeing his best friend?” challenged Matt, provoking another growl from Jensen.  
  
Jensen hated it that Matt looked so composed despite the underlying tension he sensed shimmering under his skin. This Alpha looked too much at ease in his human form. Jensen thought this was probably why he’d been tasked with this undercover mission. He also hated that what Matt said was probably true. Still, this was Jensen’s problem to deal with.  
  
“You’ve overstayed your welcome, Alpha. Door’s over there,” said Jensen coldly, nodding his head at the side door.   
  
“Alright then, I’ll be on my way. Thank you for your time.”  
  
Matt turned around and never looked back. Jensen didn’t make sure he’d really left the building. He figured Matt still had enough pride to linger around Jensen’s territory. He had a lot of things to think about.  
  


///

  
Matt didn’t stop or linger around the Centre more than necessary as he was too pissed at Jensen for rebuffing him. He wished that he could get a warrant or some court order for this kind of situation but Were law was different to human. In Were community, his badge meant nothing more than accessory. He retrieved his phone from under the passenger seat and dialed Brandon’s number hoping that the Pack Alpha wasn’t in a meeting or in the middle of any other Pack business. He started his car and rolled out of the Centre’s parking lot into the busy afternoon rush. It took almost a full minute before his call got picked up.  
  
“Pack Alpha, this is Detective Cohen,” greeted Matt.  
  
 _“Yes, Matt. How’s the investigation going? I guess you’ve met Jensen because I’ve just finished a meeting with my Council and already I have three missed call and one irate message from him.”_  
  
“Yeah, he’s not taking it well. Almost chased me out of the Omega Centre with fangs and claws.”  
  
Matt heard Brandon’s booming laugh from the other end of the line. _“That’s Jensen for you. You must have done or said something about the Omegas that offended him. Sometimes he can be overly protective towards the Omegas under his care. He considers the Centre his territory. I guess it’s a good trait, we need an Alpha like Jensen to ensure the well being of our Omegas but he often gets it in his head that no matter how much he cares, those Omegas are not his.”_  
  
“I asked to talk to his mate about Chad’s case considering that Chad and Jared know each other.”  
  
 _“Oh, really? Well, then, I’ll send you Jeremy’s number. If anyone can talk reason to Jensen it’s him._ ”  
  
“Thank you, Alpha.”  
 _“One more thing, Detective. I expect a progress report and the new evidence for Chad’s case early tomorrow morning before nine. I was able to postpone his trial until the afternoon. I can’t have another debate with my Council about this.”_  
  
“Understood, sir!”  
  


///

  
Jensen had been stewing in his office for half an hour before Sari called him. If it was up to him, Jared wouldn’t know a thing about Chad. He didn’t care that they had a history back in Sioux Falls; didn’t even care what kind of past they had shared together. The fact remained; Jared was his mate now and his only, damn it! But deep, deep down inside his heart, there was this small voice that kept instilling doubt and insecurity about his place in Jared’s heart. After all, he did take Jared without his consent, despite his inner Alpha’s indignation that insisted he did the right thing in claiming Jared. He was sure that the other Alphas wouldn’t treat him well. Only he who would treat Jared well and care for him and possibly love him because his Alpha wolf knew it right then and there that Jared was his mate.  
  
Now that he knew about Chad, Jensen couldn’t help but wonder if Jared didn’t feel the same way about him as he felt about Jared. Did Jared even feel and think of him as his true mate? Moreover, when he didn’t remember anything about their mating and about him? Oh, Jensen trusted their mating bond but the bond could only go so far as its primary function which was to strengthen the feelings that were already there in the first place. He could only hope that with time he’d be able to woo Jared’s heart to accept him as his true mate, but now he didn’t even have that luxury of time to do it.  
  
By the time he’d reached his Chief Healer’s office, he’d managed to shove the problem to the back of his mind and decided to concentrate on the matter at hand for the time being. The fate of the Omegas was more important after all.  
  
“What you got, Sari?”  
  
The female Beta was in the middle of inserting a batch of blood vials into a processing machine and she waved Jensen inside before returning her attention to her task. Jensen waited for her to finish what she was doing and took a seat on one of the high chairs next to the examination table.  
  
“I’ve got the results of Jared’s blood test.”  
  
“And?”  
  
“And I think you don’t have to worry as his _Rgyy_ level is normal for someone who has just came down from a heat.” Sari left her machine to begin its work and went to fetch some papers for Jensen from her work table. “I’ve run the test three times, so you can be sure that the result is accurate. But it doesn’t mean that he’s all good and healthy. His hormone levels are all out of whack. Whatever they gave him there fucked up his cycle.”  
  
Jensen read through the report and saw that what Sari said was true. “So, what should I expect in the future?”  
  
“Hmmm…” Sari chewed on her lips as she considered her answer. “It could be something small like an unexpected heat or a sudden bout of dizziness and fever as we wait for Jared’s hormone and cycle to reassert itself but there is also the possibility of infertility if his hormones fail to carry on with his cycle.”  
  
“Silver Grace!”  
  
“Let’s just hope it won’t come to that,” said Sari rubbing Jensen’s shoulder in sympathy. Then they were interrupted by the sound of an incoming email from Sari’s computer. “Oh, that’s probably from my contact. Let me get it.”  
  
Jensen let the Chief Healer go to check her email. He didn’t know what contact she meant but he knew that she’d explain it to him later if it was important. He re-read the report on Jared’s blood test as he was remembering what Sari had said that morning when she’d showed him the results of the other Omegas’ blood tests. She’d thought that it was odd that six different Omegas from three different Packs were experiencing their heat at the same time and with the same intensity. It was like their heats were timed to reach their peak at the same time. There was also something that Matt had said about the ability of Croasdell’s scouting team to pick Omegas at the right time for their heat and time it with the fight for each week. He grudgingly admitted that it did sound very dodgy for something like that to be a coincidence.  
  
“Damn it!” exclaimed Sari suddenly.  
  
“What? What is it?”  
  
The Beta swiveled her chair around to face Jensen as she explained to him about her email. “While you were picking up Jared, I took the liberty of sending the latest results of the Omegas’ blood tests to one of my contacts in Were science in England and told him about our predicament. Now, he just got back at me and…” Sari took a deep breath before continuing, “He has several theories but, unfortunately, none of those theories fit our problem. Then, he suggested another scientist in Were Dna who may or may not be able to help us.”  
  
“Why’s that?”  
  
“Because… look here,” Sari continued, waving at her computer screen indicating her contact. “He says that this scientist is really difficult to approach. Something about discretion and ‘cloak and dagger’ operations… I dunno.” She shook her head in puzzlement. “Why would a scientist even work like that?”  
  
“Could be a criminal,” quipped Jensen. Sari just spread her arms in defeat. “Hey, what’s the name?”  
  
“Who? The cloak and dagger scientist?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Hmmm…” She leaned closer to her screen to re-read her email. “Roche. Professor S. Roche. I’m not even sure if that’s his real name.”  
  
Wait a minute; Jensen was sure he’d heard that name somewhere. He quickly fetched his phone and dialed home. Hopefully, Sophie could shed some light on this. He lifted up his point finger at Sari signaling her to wait just one minute while he verified his hunches.  
  
“Hello, Sophie. Say, what’s Seb’s real name?” asked Jensen. “Yes, that Seb, the one you told us about.… Really? And he’s a scientist? … … Would you do me a favor and call him, please? I think we need a little bit of his knowledge and wisdom here at the Centre…… Sure, yeah, I’ll be here. … Jared’s fine. We’re monitoring him and so far he’s healthy but the other Omegas are not. That’s why if you could call him… Okay, sure, thanks Sophie.”  
  
Jensen couldn’t hold his smug smile when he ended his phone call and turned to see Sari’s eager face. “Professor Sebastian Roche of Paris Descartes University.”  
  
“Human.”  
  
“Werewolf.”  
  
“But Paris is-”  
  
“Yes, not a Were-friendly city, not even a friendly country for Werewolves but Werewolves of France had lived incognito among humans for centuries. They know how to blend in and still maintain their identity. Their Packs are small and widespread in small communities. Usually only consisting of family and immediate relatives. When a family becomes too big, they split to avoid the suspicion of hunters.”   
  
“Well, then, it’s great. Hope he can shed some light on this problem.”  
  
“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves. I, myself, had never met the guy. I don’t know if he’s even legit but from what Sophie used to tell me, he seemed to be a capable Were and an expert in his field of study.” Jensen jumped off of his chair and pocketed his phone. “Where’s Jared?”  
  
“Oh, Sani took him to the East ward. Don’t worry, she’d explained to him about our situation here. I think he’s handling it okay, you know, considering…”  
  
Jensen nodded but there was still a deep frown marring his forehead. “That’s good, I guess. I’ll just …” Jensen gestured to the door.  
  
“Yeah, sure. I’ll call you when I have more news,” said Sari waving him off before returning to her computer.  
  
The moment Jensen stepped outside of Sari’s office the scent of the Omegas’ heat hit him like a freight train. Astonishingly, it was even stronger than before. He just hoped that the other Alphas were able to cope. He trusted that his Beta Guardians would do their jobs to protect the Omegas. It wasn’t like Jensen was afraid that they would get molested by their own Alpha father, as it was almost impossible for an Alpha to get affected by their offspring’s heat, but the problem was there were five Omegas in the Centre and their scents had mingled together and filled the air with lusty waves of arousal that would affect every Alpha no matter who they were. The protocol had been created to ensure the Omega’s safety within the building.  
  


///

  
Matt walked up the front steps of the Dallas PD headquarters and quickly shook Jeremy’s hand, who had been waiting at the top of the stairs.  
  
“Hey, man! Thanks for meeting me here.”  
  
“Don’t sweat it, detective. I’m glad that you called me. Finally, I get to meet the great detective Matt Cohen who played such an important role in the capture of Mr. Croasdell. I did have a plan to visit you sometime after my travels to the Sioux Falls Pack,” said Jeremy as he led the two of them into the building.  
  
“Oh yeah? So, how’s it going? And please just call me Matt. The flattery makes me uncomfortable. Not that I don’t appreciate it but the Pack Alpha has already addressed it and I was hoping that was the end of it. If I did my job for the praise, I’d be no use to anyone.”  
  
Jeremy laughed at that. “You’re right of course. Well, I finally met with the Pack Alpha of Sioux Falls after a rather long and gruesome negotiation but I have to say I was disappointed,” said Jeremy.  
  
Both of them stood waiting in front of the elevator that would take them to Matt’s office. Matt looked hopefully at Jeremy waiting for the older Were to relate more of his story but the door to the elevator opened and Jeremy went in first. There were five other people inside and Jeremy had chosen to stand at the back. He waited until Matt had slid himself beside him before continuing his tale in a low voice.  
  
“He didn’t seem to care much that one of his pack members was on trial and one of his Omegas was captured. I also told him about Jared’s claiming, but not about Jensen, and he still couldn’t care less, even stating that I had wasted his time. Honestly, I didn’t have much hope that he would care but since Jared had been claimed by Jensen, we need the official papers which state his guardianship transference from his old pack to the Dallas Pack. In some Packs, Omegas are considered treasure. Letting their Omega be claimed by another Pack is considered a great loss and usually the claiming Alpha’s family or Pack have to provide compensation.”  
  
“Honestly, before the trial, I’ve never heard of this pack or the fact that there was a Werewolf Pack in Sioux Falls city.”  
  
“Their Pack is not large and located on the outskirts of Sioux City near the forest. It’s a kind of Were-village and not very friendly to outsiders. Unlike the Dallas Pack and New York Pack or any other modern Were Pack that blends among humans, this Pack lives exclusively within their own territory.”  
  
“I guess that makes sense,” Matt muttered to himself and Jeremy asked him.  
  
“What makes sense?”  
  
Matt snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Jeremy’s question. “Sorry, man. I guess I’ve spent too much time around humans, I’d forgotten Werewolves have much better hearing,” Matt told him sheepishly which was answered by Jeremy’s chuckle and understanding look. “Look, I visited Chad this morning after the trial and he told me some important facts that I think will help his case.”  
  
“You seem so sure that he’s innocent. Brandon told me that you defended him quite strongly.”   
  
“I did. Because I have a good feeling about him and I always trust my hunches. Turns out I was right.” Then, Matt leaned closer to Jeremy’s ear as he saw more people had entered the car when it stopped on its way to the higher floors. “Jared was not born in Sioux Falls.”  
  
Jeremy looked surprised but then he frowned and seemed to contemplate something. Matt let him think on it while they rode the rest of the way to his office. When the car stopped on his floor, he signaled Jeremy and led the way to a rather small room without a name plate on its door.  
  
“This is my room for the duration of my mission. I never asked for a name plate as I’ve never been here before. Sorry for the mess,” said Matt as he opened the door to his office and let Jeremy in. He quickly went to tidy his cluttered desk and sent an apologetic look towards Jeremy. The older Were just waved him off and shook his head telling him not to worry. “I’ve been trying to infiltrate the organization ever since New York but they’ve shut up shop, so to speak, just after I signed the contract. I know that my superior in the NYPD must have arranged my temporary transfer here and set up my contact with one of the local boys. Richard did a great job during the undercover mission. You wouldn’t believe the various disguises he used in his effort to approach me undetected,” told Matt with no small amount of amusement when he remembered his partner Richard Speight, Jr. Giving up tidying, Matt just shrugged his shoulders and gestured for Jeremy to take a seat in front of his still messy desk.  
  
“I’m not surprised. Detective Speight has been our contact for Werewolf-human relations regarding law and regulation for the past few years,” informed Jeremy.  
  
“So, that’s why he seems to be so well versed in the Treaty.”  
  
“Yes, the only one who does, I’m afraid. I’ve never met anyone human who understands the Treaty as well as him.”  
  
“I’m glad he does. Makes my job easier not having to explain every small thing about Werewolves. When the mission was over he worked on the report with me without difficulty.”  
  
Jeremy gave a knowing smile at that. “Anyway, I’ve been thinking about your info just now and I can’t help but think that it all starts to make sense.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Jared’s heritage.”  
  


///

 

 

Jensen found the door to the east ward easily. The scent of the heats was stronger the closer he walked to the door. Jensen had to stop for few minutes in front of the door to compose himself before walking in. He nodded to one of the Beta Guardians who sat at the front desk of the ward when he stepped in. “Any problem?”

“No Alpha. So far, we’ve escorted two Alphas to the private rooms with their mates. We’re doing exactly what you asked and pulled them out the moment we saw the signs that they were becoming overwhelmed by the scents,” reported the young Beta.

“Good. You guys got the new rotation from Sari?”

“Yes, Alpha.”

“Alright, keep up the good work, Beta.”

Jensen only intended to look for his mate and drag him out and into his office for a much needed break. He thought he needed a dose of Jared to get him through the rest of the day.

Six rooms out of ten in this ward were occupied by the Omega prizes. He knew that Sari had ordered the other Omegas, who were being treated in the centre before the Omega prizes came in, be moved into the west ward so that they could concentrate on helping the Omega prizes without interruption. She also had assigned a special team of Healers and Obs to deal with the problem. He knew there was a reason why Sari was the Chief Healer of the Dallas Pack. During his duty as the Alpha Guardian of the Dallas Pack Omega Centre, the formidable Beta had been his strongest supporter and confidante.

The first room that he passed by had no Jared in it. Only two of his Beta Guardians stood at the end of the bed with a dark haired Omega being comforted by her family assisted by one of the Obs. The situation was the same in the next room with two Betas in the room and the Omega’s family giving comfort to her while the Obs were applying ice packs and utilizing sex toys occasionally.

Jensen found Jared in the third room with Sani and another two Beta Guardians. Instead of going in, he stopped at the door and looked inside through the small glass window on the door as the four of them were busy helping Elise. The poor Omega looked no better than she had that morning even with two Betas in turn wrapping their arms around her while Sani and Jared were applying ice packs all over her. But Jensen’s attention was only on his mate and at how Jared deftly assisted Sani and did everything she instructed him. Jensen loved to see this Jared; this caring, attentive and capable Jared. It was a pleasing turnaround from the timid and confused Omega that he had been a few hours ago. Jensen’s heart swelled so big that it made him gasp. Damn it! He needed to get out of there or he’d be tempted to burst in and take Jared right then and there; bend him over Elise’s bed and be every inch the aggressive and possessive Alpha that his nature made him out to be.   


  
///

  
“I still need to check the Dallas Pack database for this but if it’s true that Jared was born here within the Dallas Pack territory then this case has got much more complicated. What else did Chad say?” asked Jeremy as he looked up from the thin stack of papers that contained Jared’s life history within his old Pack.

Matt hefted up a rather thick and heavy looking box from the corner of his small office and deposited it rather unceremoniously on his table making Jeremy jump out of his chair in surprise. The older Were raised his eyebrows at him before looking pointedly at the box. “Sorry,” said Matt wincing sheepishly.

“What in the grace is in there?” asked Jeremy with wide eyes.

“These are the printed files from Croasdell’s main computer. I’ve been working on them for the past three days. Checking, crosschecking and cataloguing until my eyes fell out of their sockets but I’m still unable to find them,” sighed Matt in frustration.

“What?”

“The data for Alphas who left the Ring with their claimed Omega. There were a few of them but still they should’ve been there. It’s as if they somehow vanished right after they left the organization.”

“I thought no one would be able to leave such an illegal organization.”

“They shouldn’t because it would be suicide. They could talk and put the organization in jeopardy. Croasdell would be out of business, sooner if they talked to a pack like the New York or Dallas Pack. I’ve checked the contract many times and it just said that the fighting Alphas were free to keep the Omega that they’d won at the end of the fight or claim a cash prize. There was no other statement that explained what would happen after the claiming of an Omega and all the contracts were basically the same.”

“So, where did they go after that? And how come that their data disappeared too? You reckon they’ve erased it?” asked Jeremy.

Matt slumped on his chair chewing on his lips as he scratched his five o’clock shadow. “Could be… but I’m thinking that they must have kept this data somewhere. It’s impossible for them to just let the Alphas go that easily.” Matt’s eyes was locked on the door behind Jeremy, unseeing as he turned the information that he’d learned from the time he was undercover over and over in his head. He nodded slowly as the stopped to a conclusion. “We’ve missed something.”

Jeremy took a deep breath and expelled it in a huff. “Well, there’s still not enough time to find more evidence to help Chad. Isn’t that why you visited him in his prison? I know that Brandon has given you an ultimatum to present him with new evidence tomorrow morning.”

Matt looked at Jeremy for a while before saying something that had been plaguing his mind for a while. “Do you know that there was a shaman in the Sioux Falls Pack?”

“Yes. I’ve never met him but that’s what I heard. His name’s Misha and he’s a Beta and he’s also the Chief Healer of the Pack, the only Healer that the Pack has.”

“No, not Misha… I’m talking about Loretta.” 

Jeremy frowned and shook his head slowly. “Never heard of that name before.”

‘That was odd’, Matt thought because he was sure that Chad said Loretta. “Chad said that there was a Healer in his Pack named Loretta who’s apparently a very powerful shaman. She’d made a forecast that stated that there will be a young Were who is descendant of an ancient bloodline that’ll bring destruction to the Sioux Falls Pack. Her premonition had come true years ago when a wanderer traipsed into their Pack looking for shelter.”

Jeremy was intrigued by this story. He leaned closer and put his elbow on the table, propping his chin with his knuckles, giving Matt his full attention.

Knowing that he had the other Were’s attention, Matt continued with his story. “Their Pack Alpha, Jim Beaver, was young at the time, still a newly appointed after his father had retired. Long story short, the Pack Alpha gave this wanderer a place to stay and he even managed to claim a young Omega of the Pack. Then, a month into his stay, a pack of huge, rough wolves attacked the Pack and threatened to decimate them if they refused to surrender the stranger to them. I don’t know what happened exactly because Chad was not very clear about it either but from what I can understand, this stranger wolf was then forced to leave their ground. He took his mate with him and never set foot inside the Pack’s territory again.”

“Let me guess, they were Jared’s parents?”

“Yes. How d’you figure?”

Jeremy leaned back in his chair, giving Matt a calculated look not unlike his brothers had. Matt thought the sharp, inquisitive look must be a trait of the Ackles family.

“When I asked about Jared’s records, Beaver quickly threw this at me, not literally of course, while telling me to do as I please with it. Despite the rather unpleasant treatment, I found something interesting in it.”

“Such as?”

Instead of elaborating, Jeremy just grinned at Matt, all the while looking like the cat that’d eaten the canary or rather wolf that had eaten a whole nest of rabbits.  


  
///

  
Jensen smoothed the rumpled sheets on top of the single mattress and fluffed the pillow before arranging it on one side. He was in the middle of spreading a wool blanket on top of it when his phone rang. He fished it out of his pocket and glanced at it. A scowl suddenly appeared on his face when he saw Brandon’s number. He punched the green button with more pressure than necessary before answering with a gruff. “Hello.”

 _“You calm down, yet?”_ asked his brother from the other end of the line. Jensen rolled his eyes. _“Look, I’m sorry okay. I should’ve informed you about Matt before I sent him to you-”_

“Yes, you should!” Jensen chimed in.

 _“…but I was thinking that you’d probably inform me about the condition of the Omegas. So, regarding recent developments on everything, I got distracted.”_

It was typical of Brandon, twisting the guilt to defend himself. Jensen wondered if he was the only one who fell victim to Brandon’s scheming. It seemed that he was. He looked up to the ceiling and shook his head in frustration before addressing his brother. “I did plan to see you to talk about something. These Omegas … they’re not doing so well. I need to talk to you before I decide to take further action.”

 _“You have full authority for the Centre, Jensen.”_

“Yes, but if I don’t, the Council will have my head.”

 _“That bad?”_

“Oh, yeah. Look, I’ll come to your office tomorrow with a full report.”

 _“Sure. We have a trial in the morning tomorrow and another one in the afternoon. Make sure you come between those times.”_

“No problem.”

Jensen ended the call just as the bathroom door opened. He looked up and his gaze automatically travelled to the opened door, where Jared stood freshly showered and changed into a pair of sweatpants and shirt. “Hey, come here.”

Jared’s steps were lighter and more purposeful than this morning when Jensen took him to the Centre. Jensen loved this change in his mate. He was worried that Jared would be more disturbed when he saw the state of the other Omega prizes but it turned out that he was wrong. Somehow, seeing the suffering of the other Omegas had awakened something inside him and boosted his confidence and prompted him to take an active role to help them. He knew that Sani had done a good job in explaining the situation to Jared. It was proof that she was a great Obs because Jensen was sure that he wouldn’t have been able to do it better.

“We’re sleeping here?” asked Jared as he looked down at a pile of blankets spread over a mattress on the floor at the corner of Jensen’s office.

“Yes, uh… sorry for the lack of accommodation. I promise I’ll get you a better bed or I’ll put some dividers to give us privacy…”

“No, no, it’s okay! I don’t mind.” Jared jumped in before blushing pink in front of Jensen making the Alpha groan and unable to keep his hands away any longer.

Jensen reached out wrapped his arms around Jared’s waist. “My Goddess grace, do you know how gorgeous you are?” whispered Jensen. His voice had dropped to a low timbre and he felt that his desire spike so fast his head swam. He felt the way Jared’s body shuddered in his arms. 

“I…I know that we need to stay here to monitor the Omegas ‘cause you’ll probably needed soon. The other staff also stays as well as the Obs and Betas and…” trailed Jared. But Jensen didn’t pay attention to that. Instead, his attention was riveted to his mate’s lips and how he’d licked them twice already making the wide mouth glistening wet with his spit. Why did his mate keep insisting on talking about such an unimportant thing instead of putting those lips on his? Jensen thought he’d die if he didn’t have those lips on him soon. Deciding to take matters on his own hand, he dived in and promptly stopped his mate’s babbling.

Things got heated soon after that as they tumbled onto the mattress and quickly divested their clothes. Jared was as receptive as Jensen remembered. Every inch of his body was heated as his arousal rose and Jensen loved to worship it. He’d gladly spend his whole life worshipping him and giving him anything that he wanted as long as he was happy.

Maneuvering their bodies on such a small mattress was a tricky business for Jensen but he did it anyway and there was nothing more beautiful than his mate spread wantonly on his mattress, moaning and writhing lustfully. There was a delicious scent in the air around them; the remnants from his heat. “Damn it, baby, look at you…” Jensen groaned as he saw Jared tilt his head showing him his neck, submitting to him. Jensen gave in to his instinct and lapped his tongue along the column of that tan skin and sucked on his mark, luxuriating in the gasping sound and breathless moans from his mate.

“Ohhh… I want, Alpha… please…”

Jared’s pleading voice reminded him of something and he pulled back and looked down on Jared. He turned Jared’s head and nipped his lips. Jared chased his lips and opened his own mouth inviting Jensen’s tongue to dive inside his hot cavern. Jensen worked his hips and rubbed their hard cocks together creating much delicious friction. He was quickly drowned in the sensation and almost forgetting the one thing that he needed to ask his mate about. Reluctantly, he pulled back again, almost giving in when he heard Jared’s distressed moan as he chased his lips.

“Baby, I need to make sure that you’re really here with me.”

Jared ignored him and kept trying to kiss him back and hooked his legs around Jensen’s hips grinding up.

“Goddess! Love, please…” Jensen gasped. He let out a low growl and his fingers grasped the sheet tight as he was trying to hold back. “Jared, look at me!”

His growl somehow snapped Jared out of his lust induced haze and he looked at him with wide eyes. Jensen instantly felt guilty but he needed to know, to make sure that Jared was completely aware. He connected their foreheads together and breathed each other’s breath. “Please, Jay, tell me that you’re here, that you’ll remember this, remember me.”

Jared seemed to understand him. He cupped Jensen’s face in his palms and said clearly, “I want to remember this. I don’t get to remember our mating but I want to remember this. I’m aware, I promise and I want you now,” Jared said, strong and determined. It was like another burden had been lifted off his shoulders and Jensen sighed in relief and finally gave in to the call of their mating bond.  


  
///

  
Jensen buried his nose in Jared’s brown hair and drank his scent deeply. Once again, their mating had been amazing. Even now, an hour later, his knot was still lodged inside Jared’s canal, occasionally shooting his seed into his mate’s womb. He would happily stay inside this warm cocoon of bliss but his responsibilities in the world outside beckoned. Also, there was this quandary about Chad. He tightened his grip around his mate and grounded his knot deeper inside him making the Omega gasp and moan in pleasure. He won’t lose his mate, he won’t.

Tomorrow would be a new day and he would show Jared that he could make him happy. He’d drive away any thoughts of the other Alpha, out of his mate’s mind. He’d secure his place in Jared’s heart and would only tell him about Chad after that. Yet, deep down inside his mind there was a small voice kept saying that it was a bad plan, that Jared would probably resent him for preventing him seeing his best friend or even blame him for Chad’s incarceration. The thought that his mate would hate him made his Alpha wolf cringe and whimper miserably. Jensen didn’t know what he should do best.

That night Jensen fell into a restless sleep while Jared slept soundly in his arm. His mate was right though. He’d been woken up twice by one of his Betas because they had needed him in the ward. The first time was just after midnight and last was near dawn. At least he was glad that his mate had had a good night’s sleep as it was good for his health and would aid his recovery. He waited until Jared was roused from his sleep and proceeded to give his mate a thorough good morning kiss resulting in another impromptu knotting. It was two hours later that they managed to disentangle their bodies from each other and have separate showers. Jensen had every intention to have a shower together with Jared but he knew that he wouldn’t be able to keep his hands to himself and he didn’t want to be late for a meeting with Brandon. This problem with the Omegas couldn’t be postponed for much longer.

‘Some other time,’ thought Jensen fondly and he couldn’t help but grin like an idiot the whole morning, humming a tune under his breath. His quandary of last night was almost forgotten. Jared had gone to the kitchen to get them coffee and something to eat for breakfast while he was busying himself with arranging and preparing documents that he’d need for his meeting with Brandon. His cell phone vibrated on his desk as he had set it on silent the night before. He picked it up without seeing the caller id.

“Jensen here.” Then, he frowned. “What! What do you mean … the prisoner’s escaped?!” exclaimed Jensen suddenly as he jumped off his seat and ran around his desk collecting his briefcase and shoving the files and documents into it. “I’m on my way!”

Jensen ended the call and pocketed his phone before running out of his office in search of Jared and Sari. He needed to secure the Centre before leaving and to tell his Betas not to let anyone enter the building but him. There was still no confirmation on where the escapee was headed, at least not until he got to Brandon’s office and got the full report, but he’d rather play it safe than sorry.

 

 

________________ 


	9. Melt

 

 

 

 

The brown and white wolf limped along the cobbled road. His right hind leg was bleeding from a fresh bite wound and his blood was still dripping onto the cobblestones but he was determined to reach the small house at the end of the road, whose owner was someone that he hoped would give him a straight answer. He’d spent the last two days turning his village upside down and had even got into a couple of fights for his trouble. He needed answers.   
  
  
The door to the small house was closed but he knew that the lower half of the door was not latched as Misha never locked it. The Healer wanted to always be available for the Pack members of his village whenever they needed his services. The wolf pushed the door with his snout and limped inside. He looked around the rather small living room but didn’t see the Healer anywhere but he knew that the eccentric Were was somewhere inside the house, as he could smell him among the scents of herbs that dominated the house. In a swift movement the brown and white wolf shifted into his human form and right then and there, a Were in mid thirties came out of the back room with a white bowl in his hands.   
  
  
The Were walked straight to a shelf, at one side of the living room that contained various herbs in many of different forms. He added a few of them into his bowl before stirring it with a stick. Not even once did he acknowledge the presence of the wolf-turned-human who stood naked in the middle of the room. Not until he had finished with the herbs and had turned to sit on one of the two low wooden cots.   
  
  
“Lay down here, Chad. I’ll tend to your wound,” said the Healer.   
  
  
The Werewolf, Chad, squinted and turned a hesitant step towards the Healer. “I wanted to ask you about Jared. Do you know where he is? I’ve been looking all over-”  
  
  
“We’ll come to that later, after I have tended to your wound. Come,” beckoned the Healer, gesturing to the cot where he sat.   
  
  
Chad scowled but he limped towards Misha anyway. He knew that there was no arguing with him when he was in Healer mode, as his first priority was tending to the wounded and sick. Chad sat on the cot next to Misha and carefully lifted his wounded right leg up. Misha swiftly caught his ankle and laid the leg on his lap to peer at the bite wound more closely.   
  
  
“How did you know that I was hurt, anyway?” asked Chad suspiciously, wincing slightly when the Healer touched it.   
  
  
“I have been able to smell your blood since you turned the corner of the road,” answered Misha distractedly as he poured the concoction of herbs in the bowl onto Chad’s wound. The skin around Chad’s ankle was torn and a few of the holes around it from the bite were still bleeding. “Most Were think that since they have a fast metabolism and regenerative system, it means that they’re invincible. Wounds can get infected if not treated well and a well treated wound will result in even faster healing and scar free skin.”   
  
  
Chad could only stare when Misha wrapped a bandage around his ankle. He knew that most of his Alpha peers refused to go to Misha to get their wounds treated no matter how severe they were. They always said only Omegas were pansy enough to go to a Healer, they’d even go for a broken nail. The thought reminded him of Jared.   
  
  
“I’ve been looking all over the village and even at the Centre. I’m afraid that my uncle has turned back on his promise not to take Jared there as long as I’m his guardian.”   
  
  
“You’ve been Jared’s guardian for more than a year. Your uncle had hoped that you’d have claimed him months ago. Wasn’t that what you promised him when you spoke for Jared?” asked Misha as he finished with Chad’s wound. The Healer rose and put Chad’s leg on the cot before collecting his bowl and taking it inside to the back room.   
  
  
“Look, I don’t have a problem with that. Jared’s my best friend and I care for him. I would’ve claimed him if only he’d allowed me to,” retorted Chad with a scowl. He’d asked that of Jared a couple of times already but his best friend always refused, saying that he didn’t want to tie Chad down without giving him a chance to find his true mate; one that was more compatible with him. Chad used to think that Jared had set his eyes to another Alpha or Beta from their village but Jared never mentioned anyone. “Do you know?” Chad asked Misha when the Healer had returned to the living room bringing a bottle of water for him.   
  
  
“Know what?” Misha asked back in a flat tone. Chad leveled him with a glare but the Healer’s expression remained unperturbed. “Drink it! I’ve mixed some herbs in it for vigor. Reckon you’ll need it soon.”   
  
  
Chad frowned at him but he did what the Healer told him, opening the cap and drinking a few gulps of the herb-water. “You know where Jared is, don’t you?” accused Chad.  
  
  
“I know you’ve been kicked out of the Centre twice already and got into fights with the guards there. But I assure you that Jared’s not there. At least not anymore,” said Misha with a solemn look on his clouded face.   
  
  
“What d’you mean he’s not there anymore? So, it’s true that he was taken there. Damn it!” Chad swore loudly, jumping up from the cot and pacing back and forth in front of Misha. “He promised me,” muttered Chad under his breath.   
  
  
The thing that Jared was afraid of the most was being taken to that place. As an Alpha, Chad couldn’t really understand Jared’s aversion to the Centre. But Jared always looked at it as if it was a torture chamber. Chad had told him that the Omegas were taken there for their own good. Once an Omega matured, they had to be mated as soon as possible because the longer they remained unmated, their heat would draw more Alphas who lusted after them and wanted to knot them. Just imagine if there were more than one unmated Omega who experienced their heat at the same time. They’d make all Alphas crazy and fights would break out all over the village. At least the Centre was sealed from scents and only allowed a few Alphas to go in at a time. What was so wrong with that? Chad thought uncomprehendingly. After all it was what the Omegas wanted, right? Getting knotted to alleviate their pain?   
  
  
Misha took a deep breath and let out a sigh as he sat on his chair next to Chad’s cot. “Listen, Chad. Jared doesn’t belong in this Pack.”   
  
  
“The fuck he’s not!” shouted Chad outraged. “Jared belongs here! This is where his grandparents were born! His ancestor was one of the founders of the Sioux Falls Pack. We all know that,” he scoffed at Misha’s ridiculous insinuation, folding his arms in front of him and glaring daggers at the Healer.  
  
  
Once, when they were younger, he had taken Jared into the heavily guarded records room. So that his best friend could read it with his own eyes, that he really, truly belonged in the Sioux Falls Pack, despite the hostile and sometimes disparaging looks his best friend often got from the older Pack members. He got fifty lashes on the legs from his uncle for that. It was only a regular leather whip and not the barbed one, but it still hurt. Moreover, Jared took the rest of the twenty five lashes from his punishment. Stupid Omega had too big a heart and refused to let Chad suffer alone. Chad had managed to convince his uncle, the Pack Alpha, that the idea of breaking into the records room was purely his own and no one elses, only to have the Omega beg to get whipped as well. Yet, one thing that he couldn’t help but marvel about was the smile on Jared’s face the whole week they’d spent on Misha’s cots recovering. His best friend kept thanking him for showing him the records and saying sorry over and over for not being able to take all the punishment onto himself. Yeah, just like he said, stupid.   
  
  
Now, the stupid wolf had gone. Vanished. Poof. Just like that and Chad was left in near panic.   
  
  
“I know. But that’s from his mother’s side,” explained Misha calmly seemingly oblivious to Chad’s dilemma.  
  
  
“So?” challenged Chad lifting his chin up at Misha stubbornly. “He is as much a member of this Pack as everyone else. He has roots in Sioux Falls. It wasn’t his fault that his mother left the Pack but he’s back now and he ain’t gonna leave anytime soon.”   
  
  
“Chad…” Misha was trying to explain but Chad was on a roll.   
  
  
“So what if he’s a little outspoken? It just shows that he’s smart and not an air head Omega like everyone else. No one should treat him differently for that!”  
  
  
“Will you listen to me?!” Misha shouted at last.   
  
  
Never in all his life, had Chad heard the Healer shout at someone. Even during the most dire of situations the Healer had always kept his calm. Granted Chad didn’t hang around his house very often to be sure of that, as he and his Alpha peers tended to avoid the Healer’s cabin if they could help it. Teenage Alpha pride and all that. So, when Misha raised his voice, it was enough to shut his mouth and make him listen.   
  
  
The Healer’s blue eyes bore into his making Chad shudder. It was then that he remembered that Misha was not only a Healer but also a Shaman’s apprentice.   
  
  
“You’ll want to sit down for this. Get the weight off your ankle.”   
  
  
Chad didn’t need to be told twice. He took a seat back on the cot and waited for the Healer to start talking.   
  
  
“Now, what do you know about the attack twenty years ago?” asked Misha.   
  
  
Chad frowned at that, remembering the history lesson he’d got when he was in the Were-school. His mom who was the teacher had told him about the big attack twenty years ago. Basically it was more than an attack; it was an annihilation. More than half of the Pack were killed.   
  
  
“Do you know that High Shaman Loretta had predicted that attack way before it happened?”   
  
  
“What?”   
  
  
Now, this was something that he hadn’t known about.   
  


///

  
Chad had heard enough. The muffled voice inside his uncle’s office was clearly talking about Jared. He snarled when his sharp hearing caught his uncle’s words, that Jared must be taken away from his territory. The young Alpha couldn’t just stand there any longer. Eavesdropping time was over. He burst through the door and immediately came face to face with his enraged uncle.  
  
  
  
“What are you doing there, stupid boy?” shouted Pack Alpha Beaver. “Haven’t I taught you manners? Get out of here before I whip you!”   
  
  
“So it’s true?” asked Chad instead, gritting his teeth and trying hard to hold his temper. This was his Pack Alpha after all. He was bound to submit and respect him. “That you’re the one behind Jared’s disappearance. Did you kill him?”   
  
  
“I’m no longer responsible for that ungrateful little bitch. He and his father have brought enough pain on our Pack,” growled Beaver.   
  
  
“What? You blame him for the attack? He wasn’t even born!” screamed Chad back at his Pack Alpha.   
  
  
“Don’t you raise your voice at me, pup!” snapped Beaver as he pointed his finger at Chad. His face was a mask of fury, Chad had never seen his uncle this angry. Jim Beaver was not a cheerful Were that was for sure but Chad had got used to his uncle’s rough demeanor and moody grumbles and he was no longer afraid of his ire.   
  
  
“It’s true. You have put your grudges on an innocent Omega based on the ramblings of an old Shaman on her death bed!”  
  
  
Beaver narrowed his eyes at his nephew. “How did you know about that?”   
  
  
Chad stood in the middle of his uncle’s office, seething and panting with suppressed anger, glaring daggers at his uncle. After listening to Misha’s tale about Jared’s parents, the true story behind the bloody battle some twenty years ago, he had wasted no time storming to his uncle’s office right when he was in the middle of an important meeting. He glanced around and noticed for the first time the other two occupants of his uncle’s office. There was a man sat in front of his uncle’s desk, in his early forties with a sharp suit and an amused smile. He was quite a handsome guy for a human. Yes, Chad could tell that this man was a human. He briefly wondered why his uncle let strangers, let alone a human, enter their Pack territory. Then, his attention switched to the occupant of the other chair next to the human. This one was a Were with dark skin and what was seemed like a permanent sneer on his face.   
  
  
“Answer me, brat! Where did you learn that knowledge?”   
  
  
The snarl snapped Chad out of his scrutiny of his uncle’s guests and brought his attention back to his uncle. “Misha told me,” answered Chad quietly not knowing and also at the same time worrying what his uncle would do to the eccentric Healer once he learned that his own Healer had blabbed.   
  
  
“That stupid Beta!” raged Beaver. “Never mind. It wasn’t supposed to be a secret anyway. I intended for the whole generation to learn the truth all along but that old bastard Woodworth kept fighting against my judgment. He and your mother were always harping on about burying the past and sowing a new future. He even dared to blame me for taking in that Padalecki wolf.” Beaver growled in anger and his eyes were so full of fury that even Chad dared not look him in the eye.  
  
  
“Take him away!”   
  
  
Chad just stood was confused for a second there before two pairs of hands grabbed him from each side. He’d been so absorbed in his spat with his uncle that he’d lowered his guard. He never realized his uncle’s two Alpha guards had approached him from behind until they’d got their hands on him. Chad fought them hard when they tried to pull him out of the room.   
  
  
“Let me go! Bastard!”  
  
  
Chad managed to free his right arm from its hold and clocked one of the guards on his jaw but the other Alpha guard had tackled him from behind and had him in a choke hold. “Nooooo!! Aaaaarrrggghhh!!” Chad screamed and raged to no avail, kicking and punching anywhere he could. The other Alpha recovered and helped his buddy drag Chad out of the room.   
  
  
Chad got hold of the door frame and looked imploringly at his uncle. “Please… uncle. Please tell me where Jared is… please. I’ve promised…” begged Chad between his pants and harsh breaths. When the Pack Alpha only looked at him with contempt and pity, he blew up. “I’ve promised him! If you know what a promise means, you’d tell me!!! YOU’D TELL ME!!!”   
  
  
But the slamming door was his only answer.   
  


"        “        “  
“        “        “  
“        “        “

  
It was hours and several bruises later, that Chad found himself sitting alone in front of the door to Jared’s cabin. He’d drawn his knees up and pulled his hair as he thought and thought of where Jared could have gone. Had his uncle thrown him out? He knew from Misha that Jared was not in the Centre anymore. So, where could he have gone? Should he go to look outside the pack territory? Jared had never left the Pack before. Would he be safe out there? Jared’s grandmother kept asking him about her grandson and Chad felt guilty that he couldn’t answer her.   
  
  
Chad remembered that Jared had once alluded to his wish to leave the Pack but he knew that Jared wouldn’t leave his grandmother alone. Especially, when the old Omega had been sick ever since his grandfather had passed away a year ago. Her health was slowly deteriorating since her mate had passed away. Only her love and concern for Jared kept her going. Now that Jared had gone, probably for good, Chad didn’t think that his grandmother would last much longer.   
  
  
“This is just great, Chad. Just great. What a best friend you are…”   
  
  
“Talking to yourself now?” asked someone with a chuckle. “Did the guards beat you so hard that you’ve lost your mind?”   
  
  
Chad snapped up. There was a Were stood just in front of the cabin’s porch, hands in his jeans pockets and an amused smirk on his face. Chad frowned at him. He must have been a stranger as he didn’t recognize his scent but he got a feeling like he’d seen him somewhere before.   
  
  
“Probably you’re just as stupid as your uncle said,” said the Were with a sneer.   
  
  
That reminded Chad. He was the sneering Were from his uncle’s office.   
  
  
“What d’you want?” muttered Chad with a scowl.   
  
  
The dark skinned Were lifted his boot and stepped hesitantly onto the stairs of the porch but he didn’t step closer. The look on his face said he loathed just doing that.   
  
  
“Believe me, if it was up to me I wouldn’t want to step anywhere near your dirty, pathetic hut but the boss has other ideas,” said the Were dispassionately throwing a disgusted look towards Jared’s cabin.   
  
  
Chad scowled deeper at the stranger’s mocking tone. “I didn’t invite you. You’re free to leave.” Chad matched his sneer and he could tell from the scent that the Were was a Beta.   
  
  
“Not after you hear what I have to offer.”  
  
  
“I’m not interested at anything you’re offering.”   
  
  
“Really? Why don’t you listen to me first before you open your snout, pup?”    
  
  
“Don’t call me pup!”  
  
  
“Why not? That’s what your uncle called you isn’t it?”   
  
  
Chad growled at him as he crouched on the floorboards ready to attack the stranger. But the Beta just chuckled.   
  
  
“I suggest you stand down if you wanna know where you best friend is.”   
  
  
The first thought that went through Chad’s mind was ‘Lie’. There was no way this mangy mutt of a Beta knew where Jared was when Chad had looked for him everywhere. This Were was just a stranger; a guest that his uncle invited for some Pack business. Then, one thing that Misha had said tickled his mind. The Healer had said that his uncle abhorred Jared and his father so much that he’d do anything to get rid of the Omega. The Pack Alpha wanted to punish Jared for the betrayal of his father. Beaver blamed Jared’s father for the sudden raid twenty years ago. Since his uncle was unable to get rid of Jared using Pack law because Jared’s grandfather who was a member of the Pack council and Chad himself had always stood against him, it was possible that his uncle seek for other means to do it. This stranger and his human buddy could be the means.   
  
  
“Tell me where Jared is!”  
  
  
“Ck, ck ,ck… pups nowadays… always so rude and disrespectful,” said the Beta with a condescending manner.   
  
  
“You tell me now or I’ll rip your throat out, Beta!” growled Chad impatiently as he stood up and stayed in a hunched form, muscles tense.   
  
  
The Beta Were lifted his hands in a surrender gesture and stepped back a few paces. “Whoa, no need to get violent, Alpha.” Then he smirked that annoying half smirk, half sneer of his that rubbed Chad all kinds of wrong ways. “You won’t hurt me. Not if you know that I’m the only one who can tell you where your precious Omega is.”   
  
  
With that said, the Beta turned back around and strolled casually away not even glancing back once at Chad to make sure that he followed him. Perhaps, he knew that Chad didn’t have other options. The Alpha glanced behind him to the closed door of Jared’s cabin, knowing that his best friend’s grandmother was still waiting for her grandson to come home. Chad was worried that if he didn’t bring Jared home soon, his best friend would never see his grandmother again. Steeling his heart, he trudged down the road away from the cabin following the stranger Beta and praying that he didn’t walk into a trap.   
  
It wasn’t a trap alright but Jared wasn’t there either. The stranger Beta had led him to a long, shiny black car where his  
human buddy reclined in a kind of leather sofa, drinking a weird concoction from an equally weird glass. The human introduced himself as Croasdell, which was a weird name even for a human. He hadn’t had time to study the human while he was in his uncle’s office but now, seeing him up close, Chad grudgingly admitted that he was a good looking one, if a little bit arrogant. He sat on his wide leather seat with an air of an Alpha. If he didn’t know any better, he’d think of him as one. The human spun a tale about his uncle, the Sioux Falls Pack Alpha, who had made a deal with him regarding some trading in the entertainment business involving some hidden and vast area around Sioux Falls and a supply trade that Chad couldn’t even begin to comprehend. But the one thing that he did catch onto was the fact that he claimed to have Jared in his keeping.   
  
  
“You bastard! Let Jared go!” Chad raged. Unmindful of two Betas that flanked him, he leaped off his very comfy leather seat and clamped his fingers around Croasdell’s throat. Both Betas punched his sides and clawed at his arm trying to pry his fingers away from their boss. Why would a Were work for human, Chad never knew. But this human had taken his best friend, a best friend that he’d sworn to protect, so he had to pay.   
  
  
“You’ll …never …see your … Omega … again if you … … kill …me…” rasped the human strenuously with Chad’s fingers squishing his wind pipe.    
  
  
One of the Beta guards managed to choke Chad and he had to let the human go. He needed to know where Jared was and killing this man would accomplish nothing. Chad was brought back to his seat, the very comfy and very soft leather seat, with all limbs immobilized by the two Betas draping their appendages over him. He could only move his head to snarl at them just to show that he was not that easily subdued. He was an Alpha, after all.   
  
  
The human cleared his throat several times and reached for a metal bowl that sat on a small table next to his seat and added a few ice blocks into his drink that had miraculously not been spilled during the scuffle. Chad added that to the list of weird things about this particular human. He drank his cold beverage as he regarded Chad with curious eyes.   
  
“Strong grip you have there, young pup,” rasped Croasdell as he rubbed his neck where finger shaped bruises had started to appear. “Could be useful in the Ring.” He finished his drink and cleared his throat again before he continued speaking. “I’ve  
made a decision. You’ll fight in my Ring and if you win you may keep your Omega.”   
  
  
“Why would I believe you? How would I know that you haven’t killed Jared and you’d kill me too when I become useless to you,” Chad spat.   
  
  
“I’m a businessman, Mr. Murray. I care for the lives of my performers and I reel in the satisfaction of my audiences. You,” Croasdell gestured his glass towards Chad, “will bring excitement to my Ring. A little bit of motivation won’t hurt. The fate of your dear Omega is on your hands. Win him, then I’ll let you both go free.”   
  
  
“I want Jared now,” demanded Chad forcefully, gritting his teeth in anger.   
  
  
“I’m afraid you’re not in a place to make such a demand, my young pup. Your Pack Alpha has a deal with me. Your Omega will be in my custody until you succeed in winning him in a fight. Then, and only then, will you be allowed to take him with you.” The human shifted and leaned closer to him. He looked Chad in the eye and said with deadly calm, “But you must play by the rules. You’ll be bound by my contract or you won’t see your Omega again. Don’t mess with me.”   
  
  
Chad was afraid. For Jared.   
  


“        “        “  
“        “        “  
“        “        “

 

 

The fight was brutal, plain and simple. Unlike his previous fights with his Alpha peers back home, the Alpha fighters of the Hexagon Ring were skilled combatants. They were smart and ruthless, utilizing fighting techniques and tricks that Chad wouldn’t have ever thought of by himself. But despite his lack of skills, he made up for it with his will and strong determination. It was pure luck that he managed to survive the first round at all, sporting only scratches and bruises. By the end of the second round though, his body was littered with gaping wounds that spilled blood all over the sandy ground of the arena. He felt as if at least two of his ribs were broken and three of his ligaments were torn up, sending extreme distress signals through his nerve endings. Not to mention that his head was pounding from what he assumed was a heavy concussion that made his sight blurry and shaky. His left arm hung limply at his side, excruciating as he dragged his battered body forward. Unlike his other injuries, his arm wouldn’t heal if he didn’t put it back into its socket but he had more important things to do right then. So, he pushed his pain to the back of his mind and heaved himself up one handedly and scooted forward, closer to the cage, to where Jared was chained like an animal.

 

His best friend was in a bad state; that much he could tell. From getting a closer look he could tell that his skin was flushed bright red and he was sweating profusely. The lingering scent in the air had told him that Jared was at the peak of his heat, a truly violent heat that left him sobbing and practically begging for any Alpha to knot him. It wrenched Chad’s heart so painfully, that his usually strong and independent best friend was reduced to this sorry state of an Omega. He wished that he could do something to alleviate Jared’s pain, anything at all, but the bars kept him away. Suddenly, a pair of clawed hands grabbed Jared’s waist from behind, tearing his skin and digging the long, sharp claws into his body drenching the flat metal platform with blood.

 

Ross was there. His gleaming green eyes were mocking and taunting him with his arrogant smirk. His tusk-like incisors were protruding from his wide mouth. Chad could only watch as the other Alpha ripped Jared’s back to shreds, raining the cage with his blood. Some of it even splashed onto Chad’s face. Chad had screamed his voice hoarse by this time, spewing litany of curses and empty threats but it seemed to only spur the other Alpha on instead. Ross pulled on Jared’s hair forcefully before planting the Omega’s face on the hard platform forcing him to succumb and Jared … Jared was begging Ross to knot him instead of fighting him despite the Alpha’s cruel and vicious treatment. Then, to Chad’s horror, the green eyed Alpha let out a deafening roar before sinking his fangs into Jared’s neck, tearing off his skin and ultimately ending Jared’s endless moaning and pleading.

 

Jared’s head rolled towards Chad after it was severed from its neck by Ross’ impossibly long and sharp teeth. His blue-green eyes stared accusingly at Chad, asking, demanding, why his best friend just stood there watching him get mauled by unmerciful beast.

 

Chad chocked on his breath. “I’m so sorry. Jay, please forgive me…” sobbed Chad beseechingly yet, in the next second, Jared’s blue tinted lips was opened only to cry more accusations at him.

 

“You promised. You promised me!”

“        “        “  
“        “        “  
“        “        “

  
Chad woke up with a shout. It was the third time in a row that he’d had this dream, this nightmare. He’d had it ever since the first time he woke up in the cell. His less serious wounds had already healed and his dislocated shoulder had been fixed and was on the mend but the nightmare would still plague his mind. He was hardly sleeping or eating as the image of Jared’s mangled body kept haunting him. Even the Were cop’s assurance of Jared’s well being was not enough to put an end to his nightmare.

 

There were a clanking sound at the far end of the cell block and minutes later three prisoners were escorted along the stark hallway by six guards. Chad recognized them as Alpha fighters of the Ring and he wondered if he too would soon be taken to trial. A guard came to open his cell door and he brought in a plate of food. He put the plate in front of him before stepping back out and relocking it. Chad frowned.

 

“Uh,… shouldn’t I be on the way to my trial too? Like them?” asked Chad gesturing to the retreating form of the guard leaving the cell block.

 

“You that desperate to get whipped, pup?” snapped the Alpha guard.

 

“No, well, yes, I guess. I just hate waiting, man. Just want this to be over and done with,” muttered Chad morosely. Perhaps once he got his punishment, the horrible images of Jared would diminish, if not stop completely.

 

The guard grunted. “Got a word from the up and up. Your trial wouldn’t be until this afternoon. So, you have plenty of time to finish your food. Don’t make me take it away,” he threatened. Actually, Chad wouldn’t have a problem with that because he’d lost his appetite a while ago. It wouldn’t make any different if there was food or not in front of him but he pulled the plate near him, anyway. It was better to keep busy doing things other than sitting idly and being tormented by guilt.

///

  
Jared’s arms were full of supplies but Sani still reached inside the cupboard for more items and balanced them on top of the already high pile in Jared’s arms.

 

“Uhm… Sani, do we really need to get all of this at once?” asked Jared carefully, not wanting to upset the Obs with his whining.

 

“Don’t worry, we’re almost done,” said the Omega Obs as she added another two boxes on top, making the pile higher than his head. “There! We’re done, now. Follow me, Jared. Don’t worry. I’ll guide you through the hallway.”

 

Jared didn’t have any other choice than to follow her. She kept her hand on Jared’s arm and kept telling him about the various rooms and halls that they were walking through making sure that he knew where they were going. Then, she squeezed his arm and told him to stop.

 

“Wait here, okay? I’ll take some things off your pile,” she said, taking two boxes before disappearing into the room they had stopped in front of. Not a minute later, she was back and held Jared’s arm again, telling him to resume walking. They stopped in front of another room and Sani took a couple of more supply boxes off Jared’s pile and went into the room. They did this three or four times, replenishing the stock of supplies in each ward until Jared’s arms was empty. “I hope you don’t mind helping me, Jared. We’ve been short of staff lately because all of us have been working long hours ever since the arrival of the Omegas from the Ring three days ago and most of the staff are tired, especially those who took the first shift.”

 

“I don’t mind. I like helping you. It’s good to be useful,” said Jared with a smile. “Is this where the other Omegas are being treated?”

 

“Oh, no. This is the West wing. We put the Omegas from the Ring in the East wing for better observation because the East wing is close to the lab and Sari’s office. We need to stay close to them so we can monitor their progress, help them as soon as possible. Not that we’re neglecting the other patients, mind you. We relocated them to this side of the Centre and assigned a team of Obs and a Healer to care for them.”

 

“Uh,… Jensen said he run this place?” asked Jared curiously as he really wondered what was his mate’s responsibility in this Centre. In the Sioux Falls Pack, the Centre ran under direct order from the Pack Alpha who then appointed Alphas and Betas to be his guards. That place was the bane of Omegas. Jared had made sure to stay far away from that place.

 

Sani laughed and her laughter bouncing merrily against the wall of the West wing hallway made Jared smile. She did have a contagious laugh. “Oh, honey, Jensen doesn’t run this Centre, we do,” said Sani with a bright amused smile. “Did Jensen tell you that?”

 

“Uh …” And what could Jared say to that, exactly?

 

Sani then rubbed his back affectionately or at least in a gesture that Jared thought of as affection on her part while she continued smiling. This Omega sure was the touchy feely type. She took a deep breath. “Jensen …” she paused to let out her breath, “he’s a remarkable Alpha. He’s our guardian and head Alpha of this Centre. The one who we run off to when we need to make an important decision and he’s been doing a swell job all this time. We’re proud to have him,” explained Sani. Then, she raised her pointy finger in front of Jared as if to gain his attention. Like he’d let his attention wander anywhere when she was talking about his mate. Okay, he admitted that he was curious about his mate, so sue him.

 

“Still, … Jensen’s an Alpha. Try as hard as he can, he’ll never understand us completely. Admittedly, I haven’t known him as long as Sari but I’ve heard a lot from my mate about him. If I didn’t know any better I’d think that she has a crush on Jensen ‘cause all she does is sing praises whenever you ask her about him. But, don’t you worry, sweetie. I trust my mate. She’s just proud of Jensen like he’s her own little brother. She’s the one who introduced him to this Centre and assisted him through the learning process of understanding Omegas. Just like every family needs a strong and dependable Alpha, we need Jensen to be ours.”

 

Jared nodded. Although, he didn’t really get all of that explanation, but there was one thing that he was sure of right then. If what Sani said was true, then he was lucky to have Jensen as his mate. He could only hope that Jensen hadn’t regretted in taking him as his mate.

 

When they stepped through the door to the East wing a Beta came at them hurriedly. “Sani, quick we need you in ward three!”

 

“Oh, dear Goddess! Is it Elise?”

 

Sani took off running and Jared hurried behind her wanting to help as much as he could, to be useful. He froze when he passed the door to ward three. The Omega on the bed looked awful, like she was dying and very much in pain. He also noticed that the smell of her heat seemed to have multiplied as soon as he entered the room. He’d known from Sani how bad the condition of these Omegas’ was and now when he saw it for himself he couldn’t help but shudder in horror, thinking that he could be one of them; helpless, at the brink of life and death. They were all, including him, victims of a cruel human.

 

“Jared, please hand me those ice packs!” ordered Sani from across the room where she hovered over the Omega, Elise, checking her vitals.

 

Jared followed her pointing finger to the big box in the corner of the room. He quickly strode towards it in only few steps, thanks to his long legs, and was already by the Obs’ side handing her the ice packs seconds later. He stepped back a few feet, giving Sani room to move around but still near enough just in case she needed him.

 

“Bring me the blue box from inside the cupboard, Jared. Then grab more of those ice packs. I’ll tell you where to put them.” 

 

Jared looked around the room and found a cupboard near the wall next to the bathroom door. After he handed her the blue box, she started to work while keeping a running list of instructions for Jared’s benefit. Inside the blue box was what she called sex toys. Boy, he had never seen those things before, not around the Sioux Falls Pack or perhaps he was just too naïve. He wondered if Chad knew about these things.

 

Jared listened carefully to Sani’s instructions and did as he was told. Yet, he kept wondering inside, why was he spared from suffering the same fate as these Omegas? He didn’t know and was not even sure if he wanted to know but he was grateful nonetheless. The only thing he could do at the moment was to help them as best as he could.

///

  
Roger Danworth grabbed the pen and pulled the checkout list to him. He signed his name in the required place before pushing the list and the pen back towards the morning guard of the day. He was going to follow his colleagues into the prisoner van when the morning guard stopped him to ask something.

 

“Wait, wait, there’re only three?”

 

“Yeah, direct order from the Pack Alpha. They wanted to have these three tried first this morning while the trial for the other one has been postponed until this afternoon. Didn’t the night guard tell you about it?”

 

“Wait.” The morning guard consulted his computer before smiling sheepishly at Roger. “Yes, you’re right. There was a change of schedule yesterday apparently. Sorry, man. I just came on and haven’t had a time to check the schedule, yet.”

 

“No problem. I suggest you make yourself some brew,” said Roger with a smirk and the morning guard laughed.

 

“First thing I do usually. It’s just that this morning’s trial schedule is interrupting my coffee time.” 

 

Roger nodded at guard and quickly walked to the waiting van. The trip to the Courthouse was uneventful. The three prisoners were minding their own business at the far side of the van while the three guards including Roger sat near the door. Roger knew one of the guards well as they often had the same shift but he didn’t know the other guard. He was still fairly young, about mid twenties and had only joined their department in the last couple of years. This was only the second time he’d been tasked with prisoner transfer duty. Roger tilted his chin up at the young guard, silently asking how he was doing. He answered him with a nod and a small smile; his relaxed stance was oddly comforting to Roger. It was always better to have a calm and controlled colleague than a tense one. A tense guard was easy to panic and prone to make mistakes and Roger didn’t need that today.

 

About a half hour later, the van stopped and the driver knocked on the partition to let them know that they’d arrived. Roger opened the back door and stepped out first, waiting at the side as his two colleagues grabbed the chains off the hook on the wall and led the three prisoners out. The van had stopped just outside the side door of the Courthouse, near the parking lot. There only a few cars around this early in the morning and he was glad. He didn’t like it when he had to escort prisoners through the crowds.

 

Just as he moved to close the door after the last prisoner stepped off the van, he noticed something off. The short, white pants of one of the prisoners was bloody and he could see blood trickling down his leg.

 

“Hold!” He halted them and bent down beside the prisoner. The obligatory white pants only came to the knee and were tailored in such a way that the prisoner shouldn’t be able to hide anything in them. The end of one of the pant legs was already blotched red with blood. Roger pushed it up and saw a fresh wound just above the knee.

 

“What the freeze is this?” he muttered before said knee jerked up and hit his face.

 

Roger lost his balance and sprawled on the concrete with a bloody nose. Pain shot through his brain making his visions blurry and he was sure that his nose was broken. Through hazy vision, he saw a flurry of movements from his colleagues as they drew their weapons and shouted orders to the prisoners. Roger willed his regenerative system to kick in faster. He rolled to his side after scrambling to pull his gun out and pointed it at one of the prisoners just as his vision started to clear. What he saw next made him wish he stayed down and unconscious.

 

The sudden attack of that one prisoner, the one with the dirty blond hair, had spurred action from the other two. They started to yank their chains, trying to break free. One of his colleague, the younger Were, was quick and swept his feet under one of the prisoners and dropping him to the ground, pining the half naked Were with his own body and the muzzle of his gun to his head. The prisoner bared his teeth but the guard snarled back at him, warning him to stay down or get his brain splattered on the concrete.

 

At the same time, the other guard, a little slower at reacting or perhaps the prisoner was just a little bit faster, got jumped and knocked on his back, choked on handcuff and chains by the second prisoner. Roger shakily pointed his gun at said prisoner just as he bared his fangs and slashed the guard’s chest. But the driver, suddenly charging out of nowhere, slammed his baton onto the prisoner’s head, and rendered him unconscious. Yet, what stunned Roger was not the heroic act of the driver but the huge, grey blur that moved lightening fast and tackled the driver down, ripping his throat out in the process. It happened so fast that the poor Were hadn’t even had time to scream.

 

The thing then turned around advancing on him making his heart beat faster in sheer panic and fright. Yes, it was a thing because Roger was sure that no Werewolf could be that big. It was huge; easily twice as big as a regular wolf with mottled grey fur and reddish brown eyes, canines as sharp and as big as penknives. Roger’s inner wolf recognized stronger opponent and urged him to submit but he held his ground. Swallowing past the lump of terror in his throat, he steadied his hand and pulled the trigger.

 

The huge wolf jumped in time with the sound of the bullet leaving the barrel. He wasn’t sure if he hit it or not but the wolf seemed undeterred as it charged ahead and jumped over Roger’s slumped body on the ground and ran away, out of the parking lot and into the crowded street.

 

“Oh, shit!” muttered Roger in panic as the sounds of screams and the screeching of tires reached his ears.

 

He quickly pulled himself up and ran after the wolf. He could see it zigzagging across the road and jumping on humans who stood in its way. Roger skidded into a halt at the side of the road and leveled his gun but the panicking crowd made it difficult for him to take aim. He couldn’t risk accidently shooting innocent people.

 

“Damn it!” He swore as his eyes tracked the wolf’s movement among the citizens before it disappeared into an alley between two tall buildings. Roger considered giving chase or even shifting into his primary form but decided against it eventually. They had had enough trouble as it was, not to mention the so many Treaty laws having been broken with this incident. Werewolves wasn’t supposed to shift in public, he knew that. He dreaded facing the Pack Alpha but he’d have to explain this in person.

 

Roger jogged back to where he’d left his colleagues, his walkie-talkie was active and in his hand as he recounted the events and asked for back up. He nodded to the younger guard who had his foot planted on the back of one of the prisoners and his gun trained on the back of his head.

 

“Move one muscle and I’ll shoot!” threatened the young guard. The prisoner growled but he stayed put.

 

Roger went to check on the driver first and found that he was dead. Then, he pressed his fingers to the other guard’s neck and breathed in relief when he found a steady heartbeat despite the bloody wounds on his chest and purple bruises around his neck. Last, he secured the unconscious prisoner and waited for back up to arrive.

 

“What the fuck was that?” asked the younger guard in stunned horror; no doubt he too had witnessed the impossible scene of that huge Werewolf’s transformation. 

 

“Fuck if I know,” groused Roger as they exchanged worried glances.

 

 

 

 

AN :  Can you guess who's escaped?  Some of you probably have guessed it right. :-D  As always, comments are love!!! :-D  They really have brightened up my gloomy day. :-D So, thank you, thank you all who had left comments. You don't know how much your words help me. Like hot chocolate in a really cold day.

 

 


	10. Undo

 

 

 

 

Brandon almost literally chewed out his secretary when the news of the escape reached his ears. He was the first to arrive at the scene and quickly assumed his role as Pack Alpha before sending his secretary to notify his brothers and Detective Cohen. He was sure that his council would demand the trials be held as soon as possible following the escape and he couldn’t have agreed more with them. He wouldn’t take any chances in case any other prisoners had the same idea. The Were community was on high alert as they were implored to remain calm and cautious and to report immediately to his office if they spotted any strange Were within their neighborhood. In human form, only a Were could recognize another Were.  
  
They were the quickest trials in the history of his rule. Not twenty minutes after he had entered the courtroom, two of the prisoners, Paddy and Will, (no last names), were sentenced to six years and seven lashes while Chad Murray received a year and one lash monthly. The last sentence was the subject of the heated discussion going on in his office.  
  
“But, Sir, you promised to give me time to collect evidence to help Chad Murray’s case,” objected Detective Cohen.  
  
“In the light of recent circumstances, I’m afraid I couldn’t hold his trial any longer, Detective. It’s been decided and Mr. Murray and the other two prisoners are being escorted to their holding cell in the detainment centre as we speak,” said Brandon before he added, “In full security.”  
  
Brandon saw how the young Detective frowned in disappointment before glancing to his left to his brother Jeremy, seemingly asking him for council. From the glint in Jeremy’s eyes, Brandon knew that his older brother had thought of something to counter his decision.  
  
“But he can appeal if there’s strong evidence that can help his case or there’s a representative from his Pack,” said Jeremy, precisely stating Pack law almost to the letter.  
  
Brandon smirked. He should’ve known that Jeremy would have a suggestion because between the two of them, Jeremy was like a walking Pack law library. He knew the ins and outs of the Dallas Pack law like his own backyard.  
  
“True. But we must consider our Pack members.” Brandon straightened up in his seat and put his elbows on the table, entwining his fingers together. “Look, let’s give it some time, alright? Let the dust settle and the Pack regain its sense of security. If you push it now, they’ll be marching straight to my door and I don’t need that kind of chaos right now”. Then, he caught Jeremy’s eyes and looked deeply into them while saying, “You remember the Omega Law, Jeremy?”  
  
Jeremy closed his eyes briefly before opening them and nodded his head. The pain and loss that their family had suffered from the backlash to the Omega Law was severe. They’d lost their parents and few members of their grandfather’s council because of it. If not for the strong leadership and ice-cold hand of Grandfather Ackles, Brandon was sure that the Dallas Pack would have been scattered to the wind.  
  
“Brandon’s right,” said Jeremy as he glanced at Matt. “We have more important problems right now but I can assure you that Chad will get his justice.” He turned to Brandon and leveled the Pack Alpha with a stern glare. “Pack Alpha or not, I’ll hound you down for this!” said Jeremy sternly as he pointed his finger at him.  
  
“And I expect nothing less from you,” promised Brandon with a grin. He was sure that his Pack would remain strong as long as he had Jeremy by his side. Brandon took a deep breath, feeling satisfied with the result of their discussion for the moment. “Now, Jeremy, if you please do some damage control on the human’s government front, please? I swear I can hear them banging on my door already…”  
  
The door to his office was cracked open and a pair of eyes peered inside. “Sir? There are people from the media crowding the front entrance and the City Secretary has just called for the third time this morning,” reported Brandon’s secretary. He was going to ask him to hold for calls at the moment when the Omega continued. “Should I tell her that we’ll have an audience with them this afternoon? And I’ve told the guards to keep the reporters at bay.”  
  
Brandon smiled at him. “Eric, you’re a dear!” praised Brandon, putting his palm over his heart. “You know that I love you, right?”  
  
“’Course I know,” answered the Omega with a wink and a smile before retreating and closing the door.  
  
“You chewed him out this morning, didn’t you?” asked Jeremy with a raised eyebrow.  
  
“Eh, Eric’s a tough Omega,” said Brandon, dismissing Jeremy’s accusation with a wave of his hand. He could hear the reprimanding tone in his brother’s voice, so he busied himself with the files on his desk instead of looking Jeremy in the eyes. He hated the fact that Jeremy seemed to have an ability to chastise him with only a look. It made him feel uncomfortable and his inner Alpha bristled from being chastised. He was Pack Alpha damn it!  
  
He heard Jeremy take a deep breath before speaking, “Well, now that we’ve settled the problem of Chad’s incarceration, at least for the time being, I need all the information available about this morning’s circus as ammunition before you throw me to the sharks, literally,” Jeremy deadpanned.  
  
“I know, I know. I’ve sent my council out into the territory. As we all know, our community is prone to violence. Personally, I’d rather have our own catch him but I’m also aware that things can get ugly very quickly out there and we need to keep firm control on the masses,” explained Brandon.  
  
“You mean to prevent them from just jumping on any human that opposes them,” said Jeremy. “We heard about the lock down that you’ve imposed on Omegas from the ‘Were station’ on our way here.”  
  
“Yes, about that. Isn’t it a bit harsh? Considering … you know …” asked the Detective, waving his hand around. But Brandon knew what he meant.  
  
“Look, restricting the Omega’s freedom was the last thing I wanted to do but we have to face facts here, Omegas are prone to be attacked and we all know how overprotective our Alphas are. Alphas and Betas can hold their own but things will be much, much worse if the Omegas get involved. Streets will be painted red and the blood that’s spilled won’t be ours!”  
  
Suddenly, the door to his office was flung open.  
  
“Brandon, what’s this I hear about the lock down?!” asked Jensen as he came striding in followed by Brandon’s secretary right on his heel.  
  
“Jensen, it’s good that you’re here. Now, we can start our meeting,” said Brandon before turning to address Eric. “Yes, Eric?”  
  
“Mr. Danworth is here, sir.”  
  
“Yes, send him in, please. Hold my calls will you, Eric?”  
  
“Certainly, sir.”  
  
“Have a seat, Jensen.”  
  
Yet, before Jensen even moved, the door was opened again to admit a skittish looking dark haired Alpha.  
  
“Mr. Danworth! Please do come in! May I call you Roger?”  
  
“Y-yes Alpha,” answered Roger before stepping further into the office gingerly after closing the door behind him.  
  
“Roger, I’m sure you know my brothers, Jeremy and Jensen, and this is Detective Cohen from the New York Pack,” said Brandon, getting the formal introductions out of the way. “So, can you tell us about this morning’s incident?”  
  
“In detail if you please, sir. We need to know every angle,” added Matt. The detective had moved his chair around and was now facing the guard.  
  
Brandon could see that the guard was getting intimidated standing there in the middle of the room, encircled by important figures of his Pack. Jensen finally refused to sit down and opted to stand with his arms folded in front of his chest staring at the guard while Jeremy had copied Matt, turning his chair around facing the nervous guard in a much calmer way. But it apparently failed to sooth his nerves and Brandon could smell the stench of fear that emanated from him. The guard swallowed and smoothed his uniform a couple of times, probably a nervous habit, before clearing his throat and looking at each of the Alphas briefly and then down on his shiny shoes.   
  
“S-sir, we were escorting the prisoners from the containment centre to the Courthouse as scheduled. The prisoners furthest inside the van and the three of us guarded the door…”  
  
“Did you lock and secure their chains?” asked Matt.  
  
“Yes, sir. We checked them twice as per procedure and we also checked the bolts in the van before we brought the prisoners out,” answered the guard, Roger Danworth, with a little bit of indignation in his voice. He was probably offended by his assumption that Matt was questioning his ability to do his job right. It seemed that his pride had won over his nervousness. Good, thought Brandon, we’ll get through this faster without his stuttering.  “Then, what happened after that?” asked Jeremy, prompting the guard to continue.  
  
“Nothing happened. The prisoners were sitting quietly and we didn’t engage them in any form of communication either. But there was something when we hauled them out of the van at the Courthouse.”  
  
The statement sparked his interest and Brandon could also see that his brothers and Matt seemed to think the same thing from the way they shifted in their seats. Well, in Jensen’s case, shifted his feet while giving the guard his complete attention.  
  
“I noticed something odd on one of the prisoner’s white pants. So, I went to check. It was blood and it came from the wound just above his right knee. That was when said knee, uhm… hit me in the face, very hard, and brought me down to the ground,” explained Roger, mumbling the last words. He must have been feeling pretty embarrassed for admitting his failure. All Alphas would. They were creatures of pride, after all.   
  
“And you’d checked their bodies before?” asked Matt. The young Detective stood up from his chair and paced the room with both hands on his hips.  
  
“Yes, sir. In their cells before we brought them to the van,” answered Roger hurriedly as he watched Matt walking back and forth in front of him, frowning.  
  
“So, who’s escaped?” asked Jensen.  
  
“Prisoner Brock Kelly, sir.”  
  
“Son of a bitch!” Jensen swore loudly.  
  
“Anything I need to know?” asked Brandon. He could sense that Jensen and Matt knew this Were personally.  
  
Jensen didn’t answer him but opted for walking to the other side of the office threading his fingers through his hair. Brandon saw that his younger brother was deeply disturbed by this information judging by how tightly he gripped his hair.  
  
“He’s bad news. That’s all I can say.” It was Matt who delivered that information. “In the Ring we mostly avoided him because we were not sure if he was just a regular fighter or one of Croasdell’s lackeys. I guess it’s clear now.”  
  
“Wait, should we notify the human government about this? He could be trying to free his boss as we speak,” said Brandon in alarm.  
  
“Haven’t you notified them about this?” asked Jeremy.  
  
“Yes, I did. I called the Chief myself and she promised not to let any mangy mutt stride into her holding cell while she was alive,” said Brandon before adding, “Her words,” when Jeremy raised his eyebrows at him.  
  
“What do you think, Matt?” asked Jeremy after shaking his head in exasperation towards the Chief’s behavior.  
  
“I think we underestimated him before. This Were turns out to be even more sneaky than we thought.”  
  
“Sneaky is an understatement,” said Jensen suddenly as he walked back to the middle of the room. Apparently he was done calming himself and his Alpha instincts. He suspected that his brother had more history with this Brock Were than he had let on.  
  
“True,” agreed Matt with a nod.  
  
Then, Jensen walked over to Roger while he folded his long sleeve to his elbow and showed his arm to him. “This wound. Did it look like this?”  
  
Brandon couldn’t see it from his place behind his desk but from Roger’s face he could tell that Jensen was doing something that was making the guard even more agitated. Soon the scent of blood reached his nose and he became worried.  
  
“Y-y-yes, yes, that’s it!”  
  
“You sure?” asked Jensen.  
  
“Yes, sir. I’m sure.”  
  
“What?” asked Matt. His stance was impatient when Jensen turned his arm over and showed him the bloody wound. Blood ran down his arm to his fingers and threatened to fall on the floor.  
  
“Don’t you get your blood on my floor, Jensen!” warned Brandon and was answered by Jensen’s smirk before he lifted up his arm and pulled down his sleeve, letting his blood seep into the clothes.  
  
“Huh, should’ve known,” commented Matt.  
  
“What?” asked Brandon and Jeremy almost at the same time.  
  
“I’m not surprised that he’d pull something like this. He must’ve hidden something under his skin, something small, something he could use to open his handcuffs and chains. Probably did it when he was in the van. Cut his thigh with his sharp nail and used the small tool to pick his lock. The clink-clanking of the chains would have hidden the sound of the opened lock on his cuffs,” explained Matt as he walked back and forth pacing the room and thinking. “Did he sit in the corner?” asked Matt to Roger.  
  
“Yes. The other prisoners sat in front of him and beside him.”  
  
“If it is Brock then I doubt that he’ll waste time breaking into Croasdell’s cell. Just my feeling. But I’m sure it’s still better to add more security,” suggested Jensen.  
  
“I’ll have a meeting with the City Secretary after this and I’m sure that the Chief will also be there,” said Jeremy.  
  
“I’ll have the security detail ready before you leave,” said Brandon. “Anything else you wanna add Mr. Danworth?”  
  
“Uh… yes sir. It’s … it’s weird, really …”  
  
“Weird like what?”  
  
“The size. He was huge and I mean HUGE,” said Roger with an enthusiastic nod and eyes wide as he described the appearance of Brock’s natural form. “His coat was mottled grey and eyes reddish brown and, and teeth as big as penknives and very sharp. They almost tore the driver’s head off!”  
  
“How big?” asked Jeremy curiously.  
  
“BIG, sir.”  
  
“As big as me?” asked Jeremy before standing up and proceeding to shed his clothes. The other Alphas in the room watched him curiously, especially Brandon. The Pack Alpha was intrigued as to what was brewing inside his older brother’s mind. After removing the last of his clothes, Jeremy swiftly shifted into his natural form. In seconds, there stood a big wolf with a thick white coat adorned by a few brown spots on its back and hind legs. The Ackles family was considered big in size as they were descendents of Irremotus wolves. Their ancestors came from the northern part of the Rocky Mountains and migrated through Canada until they had settled in Dallas many years ago. Grandfather Ackles was the second generation of the true Irremotus blood and Donna Ackles was said to have had pure Arctic blood. The history of the Ackles family was full of stories of long and arduous struggle. They had been hunted and it had been only The Treaty that had saved them.  
  
Roger took a couple of steps backwards as his eyes widened in awe. “Holly silver mother! You’re big!” breathed Roger as he took in Jeremy’s appearance.  
  
“As big as Brock?” asked Jensen.  
  
The guard was still dumbfounded and didn’t hear Jensen’s question. Brandon thought it should’ve been Jensen who had shifted as their mother’s Arctic blood ran thicker in him. Even Safira’s coat was not as elegant as Jensen’s. He wondered briefly what his reaction would have been if he’d seen Jensen’s natural form. Jensen cleared his throat to gain the guard’s attention and had to repeat the question when the mesmerized guard’s attention finally shifted to him.  
  
“Uh… I believe the prisoner’s still bigger.”  
  
“Really?” asked Brandon, he couldn’t help himself as it was hard to find a Were that was bigger than Irremotus wolves.   
  
“Yes, he was easily twice as big as us regular wolves or maybe a little bit more.”  
  
By this time, Jeremy had shifted back and was donning his clothes again. “Anything else?” asked Jeremy as he buttoned his shirt.  
  
“I was a little bit disoriented at the time, sir. I’m afraid I can’t help you more. But I’m telling you the truth about this! Even that new guard, Evan saw it,” added Roger fervently.  
  
“It’s okay Mr. Danworth. We believe you,” said Jeremy with a smile before turning toward Brandon asking, “Pack Alpha is there anything else you require from Mr. Danworth?”  
  
“If there isn’t anything else that you wanna add to help our investigation…”  
  
“Uhm… I’m sorry sir but when the prisoner escaped, I was thinking to shift and give chase but then I remember The Treaty...”  
  
“You’re doing the right thing Mr. Danworth,” assured Jeremy. “Should you shift and chase him, I think we’ll be facing more trouble with the human government.”  
  
“Right! Of course sir,” agreed Roger, puffing his chest a little for the praise.  
  
“I think that’ll do Mr. Danworth. Thank you for your cooperation. Please report to the Head of Security and wait for further instruction,” ordered Brandon.  
  
“Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.”  
  
Roger Danworth turned around and walked briskly out of the room; eager to get away. Not that Brandon would blame him for that.  
  
“So, Jeremy, anything you’d like to share with the class?”  
  
Jeremy turned his chair back to face Brandon’s desk but left space for Jensen to pull up another chair between him and Matt. “Well, I do find something interesting when Matt and I were investigating Chad’s case-”  
  
“Wait, what this has to do with him?” asked Jensen.  
  
“Because Jared is not an ordinary Were like we all thought,” answered Jeremy. “But of course he’s a special Were, Jensen. That fact that he survived despite the circumstances alone was astounding.” Jeremy hurriedly added when Jensen visibly tensed over the statement about his mate. Brandon thought his little brother really needed to curb his overprotective habit a bit more.  
  
Jeremy bent down to retrieve his briefcase that had been neglected on the floor while they were discussing the morning incident. He took a folder out of his briefcase and handed it over to Brandon. It was a Pack history file of one Jared Padalecki. The file looked old and unkempt, smudged in places but the words written inside were still legible.  
  
“As you can see, Jared wasn’t born in Sioux Falls. He was born here, in the Dallas Pack and his family were registered as our Pack members for five years.”  
  
“What?” asked Jensen. Brandon could hear his bewildered tone as he was also thinking the same thing as he was reading Jared’s file.   
  
“It’s true, Jensen. The Padalecki family migrated from their old Pack in Sioux Falls to our Pack in Dallas. I’ve found a note on Grandfather’s old journal about Mr. Padalecki. The note basically stated that he had given a kind of political asylum to one Gerald Padalecki and his family. He also noted his reason in doing so was because he wanted to save the ancient bloodline.”  
  
“Ancient bloodline?” repeated Brandon. “How ancient are we talking about here?”  
  
“As ancient as Dirus wolf.”  
  
“You’re kidding me!” exclaimed Jensen. “Give me that!” He waved his hand over towards Brandon, asking for the file. Knowing his little brother’s character, Brandon gave up the file and let him read it. As Jensen observed his mate’s file, he shifted his complete attention to Jeremy.  
  
“You’re sure?”  
  
“I’m sure. Of course, we will still need to prove it ourselves by asking Jared to shift but Grandfather was confident. That’s probably the main reason why he protected the Padalecki family many years ago.”  
  
“You’re saying something about protecting. I’m sure that it’s crucial to protect an ancient bloodline and here I thought that Dirus wolves are extinct,” said Brandon.  
  
“They are extinct. That was why Grandfather protected them.”  
  
“Yes, but what he was protecting them from? I would have thought it was enough to register them as members of the Pack but to give them political asylum too… Don’t you think he went a little overboard on this matter?”  
  
“Nope. Because the Padaleckis were running. They were being hunted.”  
  
“Yes, and that’s why we were so adamant in freeing Chad because he knows something very important about the history of the Padaleckis. Even though he still doesn’t realize how important his information is,” added Matt.  
  
Brandon had almost forgotten that Matt had also been doing research alongside Jeremy. He was also the one who he’d given permission to, to talk to Chad Murray. “I think I need to listen to the complete story on this. Both of you better start talking now.” 

///

  
The radio in the small room behind the front desk of the East ward blared loudly. The news of that morning’s incident, of the escaped prisoner, instilled worry in the heart of each of the Obs in the room. Jared could see it in their pinched expressions. The host was announcing a decree introducing an Omega lock down for the unforeseeable future starting that day. Jared turned to Sani to ask her about it but she was still absorbed with the news. The olive skinned Obs stood at the back of the room, leaning on the supply closet, her arms folded in front of her chest with a solemn look on her face. She glanced at Jared from the corner of her eye and then turned to him with a reassuring smile. Jared couldn’t see any worry in her smile but thought that she was probably hiding it behind her calm exterior for the moment, for his sake.  
  
The news had switched to a song and the other Obs and Beta Guardians talked among themselves about the recent development as they exited the room to inform their friends or call their family members.  
  
“What was that all about? Why the lock down?” asked Jared.  
  
“No biggie sweetheart. Don’t worry, we’re safe here. Jensen locked this Centre down before he left this morning. No one but him can get in,” said Sani rubbing Jared’s arm soothingly. “I understand how this sounds honey but this lock down is mostly to protect all of us, not just Omegas. You have to understand that the Dallas Pack is the originator of the Omega Law. Restricting Omegas and violating their rights and freedoms is the last thing we wanna do. We take good care of our Omegas. That’s why in conditions like this, the first thing we usually do is protect them,” explained Sani.  
  
Jared nodded. “I asked him about that before he left but he didn’t explain much, just told me to stay here until he got back. Like I could go anywhere anyway,” added Jared as an afterthought.  
  
“Sani!” shouted a voice from outside the room, half a second before Sari entered. “Baby did you hear?”  
  
“About the lock down? Yes, I did. We’ve secured the Centre, right?”  
  
“Yes, of course. Jensen saw to that before he left this morning,” assured Sari. Then, she touched Sani’s arm. “I will need you to help me with calming down the patients. I’m sure they’ve heard the news somehow and they’ll want to see their families. Tell them it’s better that they stay here rather than relocate to their homes. We still don’t know what the situation is outside. If they insist, tell them Jensen has this place highly secured,” said Sari to her mate. She gave her a small smile when Sani nodded at her. Jared could see that the Beta was trying to comfort and calm her mate in the tense situation.  
  
“I think we should open the phone lines. So they can contact their families,” suggested Sani.  
  
“Yes, you’re right, baby. I’ll see to that. Everything’s going to be okay,” promised Sari as she drew Sani to a tight hug while Jared looked on with longing. He wanted his mate by his side to comfort him, like Sari comforted Sani.  
  
“What do you think is going to happen?” asked Jared worriedly. “Will there be a riot on the street?”  
  
Sari let her mate go and turned to Jared after giving Sani a chaste kiss on her lips. “We’re not sure but humans are capable of violence and this morning’s incident has left several of them injured although I’m still not sure as to the extent of their injuries. We’re preparing for the worst, Jared, because the most vulnerable to attack are Omegas.”  
  
“But there’s still a chance of a riot happens out there even though you’re keeping the Omegas inside,” argued Jared.  
  
“Yes, but Alphas and Betas can handle themselves mostly. Alphas are not strangers to violence but things will get ugly very fast, very quickly if their Omega mates get involved.  If Omegas are hurt what do you think their Alphas would do?”  
  
Jared blinked twice before nodding his head when he got what Sari meant. “Oh… I guess you’re right. I just … never mind,” Jared trailed off with a smile. He was glad when Sari or Sani didn’t push him further. He was still having trouble adjusting his frame of mind to the culture and lifestyle of the Dallas Pack. There were many things that were different here compared to his old Pack in Sioux Falls. Here, Omegas were protected instead of neglected but not overly so, that they felt constricted. Here, Humans and Werewolves were living side by side, working in the same buildings, going to the same schools and interacting with each other daily. For someone who had lived away from humans his whole live, this concept was overwhelming.  
  
“Jared, would you please stay with Sani? I need to call the Omegas families and talk to their Alphas.”  
  
“Go! We’ll be alright. Jared’s been helping me. He’s great with the patients!” praised Sani, making Jared blush.  
  
“I’m sure he is,” said Sari with a proud smile like she’d known all along. “I better go now. I’m sure the Alphas are worried.”  
  
Sari planted a kiss on Sani’s forehead and to Jared’s surprise to his forehead too, though she had to stand on tiptoes and pull him down a bit to do that. She then brought her hand up and caressed his cheek before leaving the room in a hurry.   
  
What Jared had come to like about Sari, in the short time that he’d known her, was her frankness. She never sugarcoated things, always saying it as it was and Jared appreciated that. The same could not be said for Jensen, though. He had a feeling that his mate still treated him like the best china; vulnerable and easy to break. Thus, he thought it was wise not to tell Jared anything, to spare his feelings but it irked Jared to no end.  
  
It was then that he realized that they hadn’t had a chance to really talk to each other. The last couple of days had been a blur of confused feelings for him, starting with his loss of memory during the supposed Ring fighting and Jensen’s panicking over his condition. Now, this morning’s incident happened. Jared vowed that when this was all settled and they could take a breather, he’d ask his mate to talk with him, about everything. Jensen needed to know what his life was like before this and he also needed to know about Jensen’s too from the Alpha himself, not from the recounting of other Weres. 

///

  
Jeremy let Matt relay his findings after interrogating Chad the previous day. Brandon noticed how Jensen was scowling and the way he thinned his lips when Matt went on to tell him about his visit to the Centre. It looked like Matt’s report about Jensen’s threat of clawing the young Detective away from his Centre was not an exaggeration after all. Jeremy picked up the story adding his own findings about Jared’s ancestry from the shabby and neglected files from the Sioux Falls Pack and their Grandfather’s old journal.  
  
“You know, yesterday I wouldn’t have believed you and it’s still hard for me to accept this as true,” said Brandon. “So, basically Jared was the last of his kind? How about the pack of huge wolves that attacked the Sioux Falls Pack twenty years ago?” asked Brandon.  
  
Jeremy shook his head. “I have no clue. The only thing I can think of is that they could be Pack members of Gerald Padalecki’s old Pack, wherever it was, but I doubt it.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“You see, Dirus race would never grow that big. They weren’t even as big as the Irremotus.”  
  
“I agree with Jeremy. Not that I’m an expert in Werewolf genetics but why would his old Pack hunt him down? And go as far as nearly exterminating another Pack to do it? It doesn’t make any sense,” Matt jumped in.  
  
“It would if he’d been a traitor. Some Packs hold grudges, I know that. Now, the question is, if their family was hunted before and Beaver kicked them out of his Pack, why did Jared return to Sioux Falls?”  
  
“I’m not sure but my best guess is after his parents died in a car accident when he was five, his grandfather from his mother side, Woodworth, if I’m not mistaken, contacted Grandfather Ackles to ask for guardianship of his only grandson. I don’t know whether Woodworth was aware of Jared’s ancestry or not but there’s a short note in Grandfather’s journal saying that he had a sort of agreement with Jared’s grandfather. I don’t know the extent of that agreement because I can’t find anything else on it in his journal but I’m willing to bet that it’s about Jared’s safety.”  
  
“I don’t get it,” said Jensen suddenly. “Jared was safe here. His family was under the protection of the Dallas Pack. Why would Grandfather let him go?”  
  
Brandon had to think about it for a while. He had to admit that Jensen had a point but he also remembered how difficult the situation had been at the time. Their Grandfather had just lost their parents and he was probably preoccupied with the revolt and at the same time worrying about the safety of his own grandchildren.   
  
“Considering the situation at the time, he probably thought that Jared would be safer with his own family. Sioux Falls Pack was located in a remote area and fairly safe from human interaction. I can’t blame Grandfather in this and clearly, judging from Matt’s story, Woodworth had kept his promise of protecting Jared all this time.”  
  
“Yeah, by letting him get sold to the Ring,” growled Jensen.  
  
“Which only happened after his death,” reminded Matt.  
  
“Well, he should’ve known better and returned him to us!” Jensen insisted vehemently.  
  
“How would he have known that Beaver would sell him to Croasdell?” argued Matt. “Jared had Chad as his guardian. Woodworth clearly thought that he’d be safe with Chad caring for him.”  
  
“Clearly it’s not enough!”  
  
Matt huffed at Jensen’s outburst. He looked at Jensen disbelievingly. “Are you jealous?”  
  
Brandon heard a crack and he noticed that the arm rest on Jensen’s chair had crumbled under the pressure of the Alpha’s strong grip while said Alpha was baring his teeth at Matt. Brandon had had enough of their spat. Jensen, he was sure, had a personal problem with this Chad but he was taking it out on Matt.  
  
“Guys! That’s enough!” Brandon commanded. “Jensen, if you can’t calm down then you’re free to leave. I won’t have you in my office until you can control your temper. Do you understand me?!”  
  
The look that he got from Jensen was chilling. Brandon had to admit that his little brother did have an aura of a leader. He knew that Jensen could be a great leader someday if only he could control his temper. Still, Brandon was Pack Alpha, not Jensen. He’d be damned if Jensen thought that he could intimidate him. Luckily, Jeremy was there. If there was someone who could talk reason to Jensen, it was Jeremy.  
  
Brandon’s big brother grabbed Jensen’s arm and forced the furious Alpha to look at him. “Jensen, you have to calm down. Think of your mate. What would Jared think if he sees you like this? That poor boy had suffered enough and he needs your love not your anger.”  
  
Jensen tore his eyes away from Brandon’s and visibly tried to calm himself down by taking deep breaths. Then, he stood up, easing Jeremy’s hand off him.  
  
“I need to check on the Omegas. Call me if there’s anything new,” muttered Jensen. He opened his briefcase and took out a thick folder. “Here’s the report on the condition of the Omega prizes. I’m doing the best I can and I’ll take the best course of action to save their lives even if it against the Omega Law.” Jensen then caught Brandon’s eyes, boring his sharp green eyes into Brandon’s brown ones. “I’m saving their lives, period!” said Jensen determinedly, thumping his pointy finger twice on top of the thick file folder before turning to leave, taking Jared’s file with him. Brandon could only watch him go as Jeremy shared a look with Matt before shrugging helplessly.  
  
“Let him cool down. Jensen can be a little overprotective about the Omegas under his care, so it’s no wonder that he’s overprotective about his mate too,” Jeremy said, trying to explain Jensen’s behavior.  
  
“A little?” snorted Matt  
  
“Alright, alright, that’s enough. Detective, I think we’ll need your help to track down the escapee seeing as you know the Were quite well.”  
  
“Well, not that well I’m afraid.”  
  
“Still, you know him better than we do.”  
  
“Of course, Alpha. I’ll do my best.”  
  
“Good. Jeremy, if you please…”  
  
“I’m going now,” said Jeremy as he rose from his seat taking his briefcase with him. “I’ll call you as soon as I have any new developments. You’ll have to make sure your council do their job of controlling the Pack members. Humans are ignorant but I’m sure they’re not stupid. That’s why I need our Pack members to keep their fangs and claws sheathed and not get baited easily.”  
  
“That’s what they’re doing as we speak. Keep me updated, will you?”  
  
“Sure.”  
  
“I think I better go and see the guards,” said Matt as he too standing up to leave.  
  
“Detective, I’ve told the Head of Pack Security that you have full authority to lead the tracking team. I expect updates every hour if possible.”  
  
“Yes, Sir!”  
  
After the two Alphas left his office, Brandon sat back in his chair pulling Jensen’s file closer to him. Judging from Jensen’s tone of voice and the way he’d acted, it seemed there was something very serious going on with the Omegas. The thickness of the files and the detailed reports made him worried. He hoped that whatever the problem was they’d be able to solve it without losing another life.  
  


///

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Okay, so you know about their ancestry. I was trying not to get too much in detail about that because I'm sure it's boring. :-)  
> Anyway, please tell me what you think, guys... :-D You know I love to hear what you think. Give me question or rant or shout anything! Chocolate, everyone??? :-D


	11. Shift

 

 

Jared stood to the side, a little bit away from the frantically working Betas and Omegas. He pressed his back to the wall near the bathroom door trying to stay out of the way. He knew that he was definitely not needed there and his presence would probably just be distracting but he couldn’t force his legs to leave the room. He could feel his heart beating twice as fast as normal as he unconsciously bit his lips, a bit too hard because he could taste copper on his tongue. But he couldn’t take his eyes away from the devastating scene in front of him.  
  
Sari and the other two Obs were running around Elize’s bed trying to stabilize the poor Omega. Yet, despite their efforts, the Omega remained still. From where he stood, Jared could see her blotched skin between the ice packs covering her and the way her chest shuddered as she struggled for breath. Sari’s face was pinched and anxious as were those of the other two Obs whose names Jared couldn’t remember. He briefly wondered where Sani was before thinking that she was probably off helping the other Omegas. Suddenly, he wished Jensen was there as he longed for his Alpha’s presence to calm him and give him a sense of security.  
  
One of the Obs let out a gasp and Jared focused his attention to Elize who lay unnaturally still on the bed, not even her chest moving. He looked at Sari’s face to see what the Chief Healer thought of this and was crushed to see her shake her head and close her eyes with pain and regret etched clearly on her face, deepening her age lines and making her look ten years older. The other two Obs clamped their hands over their mouth as tears welled up in their eyes. Jared looked on, feeling numb.  
  
“Call Jensen,” ordered Sari quietly.  
  
One of the Obs nodded her head and turned to leave the room. Her tears ran freely as she walked past where Jared stood frozen near the bathroom door.  
  
“Is … is she …” Jared croaked. Snot clogging in his throat.  
  
“Oh honey!” breathed Sari regretfully as if she’d just realized his presence in the room. She quickly crossed the room and took Jared’s hands in hers, unclamping his tight grip on the ends of his shirt. “I’m sorry! You shouldn’t have seen that.”  
  
“She … she…”  
  
“Elize has been suffering for a long time. We’ve tried as hard as we could but of the six Omegas, her condition was the worst,” explained Sari. Jared knew what she was trying to do but none of her reassuring words could sooth his despair over the death of his fellow Omega prize. “You should return to Jensen’s office. He’ll be back soon and I’m sure he’ll need you. Come on.”  
  
Sari led him out of the room but he just couldn’t take his eyes off of the prone and still body on the bed.  
  
Dead. Elize was dead. This tragedy made him even guiltier to be the only one who had survived unscathed. Why him? Why did he survive while the others suffered? Couldn’t he do something for them?  
  
Jared blinked and turned away only after Sari closed the door and led him away from Elize’s room. They were half way down the hall when he felt it; a strong wave of emotion that filled his chest, making him gasp and he grasped Sari’s hand tight.  
  
“What is it?” asked the Chief Healer in concern.  
  
“Jensen’s coming,” answered Jared between his pants, “and he’s furious.”  
  
“It’s alright. We’ll stay back and let him through. He’ll wanna see Elize,” said Sari, pushing Jared’s back to the wall and they waited for Jensen’s arrival.  
  
Jared leaned on the wall, closing his eyes and taking several gulps of breath as he worked through his emotions. The onslaught of anger that he felt from his bond with Jensen had overwhelmed him, making it difficult for him to differentiate which were his own emotions and which were Jensen’s.   
  
“You’re feeling Jensen’s emotion right now. It’s normal to feel overwhelmed as your bond is still newly formed and developing. Just take a deep breath and calm down. So that you’ll be able to sooth him as well,” advised Sari as she stood next to him, rubbing his arm up and down, guiding his breathing.  
  
A few minutes later, Jensen came striding in wearing a furious scowl that didn’t ease Jared’s peace of mind one bit. It felt like a ball of fire was rolling through the hall and passing by where Jared stood. Logically, he knew that his Alpha wasn’t angry at him but the outpouring of anger from their shared bond made him nervous nonetheless. Sari quickly followed behind Jensen as the Alpha went straight to Elize’s room. Steeling himself, Jared stepped closer to the door and took a peak through the glass pane on the door.  
  
From where he stood, Jared could only see Jensen’s back. So, he couldn’t see his Alpha’s reaction in seeing Elize’s body. One of the Obs had covered her body with a white sheet and Jensen was reaching out to uncover it while Sari stood at the end of the bed, explaining to Jensen about Elize’s deteriorating health and recounting the events of  the past hour while he’d been away. There was a spike of sorrow that sneaked into Jared’s heart and he knew that Jensen was probably blaming himself for Elize’s death. He saw his Alpha grip the sheet tight and the muscles in his arms were tensed from the effort of holding himself together for the sake of his Obs and Chief Healer.  
  
Jensen said something to Sari and the Beta answered him with a nod before stepping forward to cover Elize’s body again. Jensen left her to it and turned around to leave. Jared quickly stepped back and out of the way and he could only watch when his Alpha walked past him and into the next room. The Alpha Guardian went into each one of the rooms, checking on the other Omegas’ conditions personally while Jared stayed where he was, next to the door to Elize’s room, twisting the ends of his shirt anxiously. He couldn’t gauge his mate’s temper right now as all kinds of feelings and emotions seemed to jumble around inside his mind and his heart felt like it was about to explode. He tried so hard to calm down and concentrate on his breathing but whenever he thought he’d got it all under control it came apart again, sweeping him away with raw feelings and emotions.  
  
Jared blinked his eyes open when he realized that Jensen was stood right in front of him. The Alpha’s presence was like a large, strong and formidable rock that made Jared feel safe and solid just being near him. When Jensen lifted his hand and put his palm on his cheek, Jared couldn’t hold it any longer. He let go of the tight rein he’d been holding on his emotions and let them all sweep him away as he collapsed in his mate’s arms.

///

  
The next thing Jared knew, he was wrapped in his mate’s arms and both of them was lying side by side on the makeshift bed in the corner of Jensen’s office, both naked save for the thin boxers that they wore. He felt the arms around him wind tighter and his warm breath tickled the back of his neck as Jensen nuzzled him.  
  
“I just feel better when I can touch you, feeling the thrum of your beating heart and your body heat letting me know that you’re safe, alive and with me,” said Jensen quietly.  
  
Jared shifted and turned around to look in his mate’s eyes, those gorgeous green eyes that were filled with sorrow and despair. He lifted a hand to cup Jensen’s cheek and was elated when Jensen leaned into his touch. Jared really wanted to erase the sadness from his mate’s eyes and for the first time initiated contact between them. He scooted closer to kiss Jensen’s lips and again felt overwhelmed when another wave of emotions pouring over their bond. There was anger and sadness but Jared also felt fear among them, Jensen’s fear of losing him like they lost Elize. He deepened the kiss, determined to make Jensen forget about the loss of the Omega if even for just a moment.  
  
He let Jensen wrap his arms around him as he returned his kisses more desperately as if his mate had been afraid to touch him before but now that he had initiated contact, Jensen just couldn’t stop touching him. Jared shivered when Jensen’s lips found his mating bite mark and a fleeting thought formed in his mind that it was supposed to be him distracting Jensen, not the other way around. Just as he thought of a way to regain control, he yelped in surprise when Jensen rolled his body on top of him and his hands roamed over his body more freely. Yet, Jared felt there was something different in Jensen’s touch this time. The way Jensen gripped his hips just a little bit harder; the way his fingers traced his back just a little bit rougher; the way his hands palmed his bottom and squeezed it just a little bit tighter and fingers ran through his hair just a tad more callously than before. All of them spoke of the desperation and high anxiety that Jared felt pouring over their shared bond. It was heartbreaking to see his strong and capable Alpha looked so lost and Jared wanted so badly to be able to comfort him and ease his pain.   
  
Jared tilted his head up and let Jensen claim him and suck bruises along the long column of his neck. A few times, he felt sharp teeth graze his skin and Jared was sure some of bites broke his skin but he just held on, covering his winces with moans and telling himself that Jensen needed this. Jensen seemed to be too immersed in his own grief and anger to be anything but oblivious to Jared’s pain as he ripped and clawed both their boxer’s off and lifted Jared’s hips and spread his cheeks to accommodate his rapidly swelling cock. Jared was unprepared when Jensen’s blunt cock tip penetrated his unlubricated passage. The shock of the sudden intrusion made Jared gasp out loud and tears welled up at the corner of his eyes. He tried to stay still while Jensen worked his cock in and out of his hole. He felt Jensen’s mouth on his neck sucking and biting his mating bite mark.  
  
Jared held on for the ride, clutching the pillow tightly, feeling the roughness his Alpha’s cock pushing inside him. He could finally find relief when the knot caught inside his rim and Jensen finally stopped his punishing thrusts. An animalistic growl rumbled from Jensen’s throat and Jared moved his hips in a circle, massaging the knot inside him and working on his own pleasure. With his heat past, it took a bit longer for him to feel aroused but his orgasm came as electrifying and as amazing as before with a little bit of pain to add to the flavor. It certainly felt different than their previous mating. This time, had been rougher and wilder. Yet, both had their own appeal and Jared couldn’t decide which one he liked better. Jared’s head was swimming when Jensen moved him back onto the mattress, all the while rubbing his side lazily. He felt Jensen’s knot still firmly lodged in him and spurts of come still flooding his passage.  
  
He wasn’t sure how much time had passed when Jensen’s stricken voice penetrated his hazy mind.  
  
“Oh, shit!” gasped Jensen suddenly. “Baby … I’m … I’m so sorry …”  
  
Jared just looked at him in confusion. Jensen’s face was pinched with worry and guilt clearly etched all over his features and Jared wondered what in the love of the Goddess had happened. Surely, Jensen didn’t still feel guilty about Elize, right? Jared had initiated the sex to distract him from his guilt and anger, so that it didn’t consume him but now seeing his Alpha so worried made Jared think he had failed.  
  
“Baby … why didn’t you tell me?” asked Jensen, still with his stricken voice, making Jared even more confused. “I swear I didn’t meant to,… didn’t realize … Goddess, you’re bleeding!”  
  
The pain only registered in his mind then when he saw that Jensen’s trembling fingers were bloody after wiping his neck. Oh! So, Jensen did bite him.  
  
“It’ll heal, Jensen,” said Jared calmly.  
  
“Damn it, it’s not that!” snapped Jensen angrily instead. “I didn’t … I can’t … you have to tell me when things like this happen. I’m not saying that it’ll happen often. I’ll kill myself if I ever hurt you again but you have to tell me if I hurt you, okay?”  
  
Jared believed him because of the tremble in his voice and the guilt in his eyes but even without those he wouldn’t have blamed Jensen. Perhaps it was the ingrained submissive Omega inside him because what he wanted to do was only to provide and to give his Alpha anything he needed and right at that second he understood clearly the importance of the Omega Law. Omegas tended to forgive their Alpha’s abuse and violence towards them and it happened continually until it was too late and the abuse was too severe.  
  
“Jared, please tell me. Did I hurt you anywhere else?” implored Jensen. Then, his green eyes widened when he asked, “I didn’t hurt you down there, did I?” and he was going to get up and check for himself. Jared realized, much to his dismay, that Jensen’s softening cock was slipping out of him before he could stop him.  
  
“Jensen, I’m okay. Everything’s fine. Look, it doesn’t hurt anymore. And don’t you dare pull that cock of yours out of me! ‘Cause I happen to love it there,” said Jared in a mock stern voice but seeing Jensen’s still stricken face he couldn’t help but add a little smirk as he played with Jensen’s lips, coaxing a smile out of his Alpha.  
  
“You little …” muttered Jensen fondly, “here I’m worried and…”  
  
“Shhh… no worries. I know you didn’t mean to hurt me but I also know that you needed to vent. Goddess, your grief and anger made me dizzy and I needed to distract you from that even if only temporarily and I don’t mind rough sex once in a while.”  
  
Jensen groaned before pressing their foreheads together. They breathed each other’s breaths for a while. Just feeling the thumping of each other’s hearts and smelling each other’s scent. It was calming and Jared swore that in that moment they were dissolved into one being because he could feel everything that Jensen felt at the time and he was sure that Jensen could feel him too. It felt as if Jensen had given him access to all of him and had opened himself to all of Jared too.  
  
Jensen’s quiet voice broke the tranquil. “It reminds me of our first mating, our first knotting.”  
  
“What happened then?”  
  
“There was so much violence … and I was not of sound mind. And I hurt you. There was … blood everywhere… I’m not sure which was yours and which was mine. Everything just jumbled around together into a bloody mess…”  
  
  
Jared reached out, framing Jensen’s face in his hands and breathed out, “I’m glad I don’t remember then,” with a smile.  
  
For the next few seconds Jensen just looked at him, stunned. Then, he swooped in and kissed Jared fiercely, wrapping all his limbs around him and pushing his already stiffening cock back in. Jared readily anticipated another round of mating, hoping there wouldn’t be biting this time.  
  
Wait, come to think of it, he kinda liked the biting and perhaps a little bit of pain wouldn’t hurt and … oh dear Goddess his passage was getting slicker when he thought of Jensen getting all Alpha; rough and wild. Damn, his cock was a traitor!

///

  
Jensen lay on the mattress, one arm behind his head and the other wrapped around Jared who was snuggling next to him. It seemed that he had worn his mate out, poor thing. A lopsided smile tugged on Jensen’s lips as he kissed Jared’s forehead and nuzzled his hair while his Omega snored obliviously on his chest. Jeremy was right, of course. He needed to control his emotions better to spare Jared’s sanity. For everything that was howling, Jared was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Jensen swore that he’d die a painful death and his soul would never be at rest if he ever hurt his mate in anyway. Letting others hurt him was also out of the question and this situation with the five Omega prizes was not giving him any peace of mind at all. Jared was one of them. Although his condition was better, there was no guarantee that he’d stay healthy for long. Sari had said that whatever was inside those injections had fucked with Jared’s cycle and would bring side effect to his reproductive system. Jensen was afraid that Jared and the other Omegas would never get better. What if that was Croasdell’s plan all along? To kill all of the Omega prizes. Was there any among them who’d survived?  
  
Then, his brain recalled something that Jeremy had said a couple of days ago about the lost data of some of the Alpha fighters. Goddess had it really only been two days? It felt much longer with all of that happened. Jensen sighed tiredly, shifting his hold around Jared. His mate moaned and burrowed deeper into the crook of his shoulder and neck. Jensen stroked his flank to soothe him while his eyes glanced over to his desk where he’d put away his phone  a few hours ago. He needed to make some calls and, if he remembered the address correctly, book a ticket to Kansas. He hoped the place would be easy to find as the fate of the Omegas depended on it. He needed to make sure that he was heading in the right direction and if he could find him, hopefully living peacefully with his claimed mate, then there was a chance that he’d find Safira someday; that there was hope that his sister wasn’t dead and buried in an unknown grave somewhere without a proper Howling to rest her soul.  
  
Jensen carefully extricated himself from under his mate, soothing the upset Omega with kisses and soft touches, lulling him back to sleep before getting up and reaching for his phone. The phone rang and vibrated in his hand just as he was about to make a call. He raised his eyebrow when he saw Sophie’s name blinking on the screen.

///

  
The little Alpha was bored. He’d spent the whole day playing in his room and no matter how he’d begged, his Mama wouldn’t let him go outside.  Surely, she remembered that he’d turned seven last week, right? So that meant he wasn’t a little pup anymore. But his Mama had locked the backdoor and told him to stay inside until Daddy got back from work.  
  
The blond haired seven year old peeked through the curtains and looked into the backyard. The sun was bright outside and the backyard looked warm and inviting, he thought longingly.  
  
“Hhhh… This is suck!” grumbled the little Alpha as he pressed his face to the glass, imagining himself running around the backyard, chasing bugs into the overgrown bush across from it.  
  
Then, his interest was piqued. He’d glimpsed a movement in the overgrown bush. He frowned and stared at the bush for a little longer, pressing both palms to the window. There, he saw it again! Another movement just a few inches from the previous spot right across from his window. He gasped when he saw a flash of grey fur among the bushes.  
  
“Joleen!” shouted the little Alpha, thinking that his best friend from next door, Joleen, had come over to play with him in his backyard.  
  
Quickly, he scrambled off his bed and out of his room. His sock clad feet made a muffled drap-drap-drap sound as he hurriedly went down the stairs. He stopped abruptly at the foot of the stairs, listening in to the voice of his Mama who was talking on the phone in the living room. He didn’t know who his Mama was talking to but he thought it was best to sneak out now while she was busy. Then he tiptoed his way to the backdoor and opened the lock. He shed his clothes and socks as quickly as he could before shifting to his natural form and jumped out of the house and into the sunlit backyard.  
  
The small brown pup ran around his backyard for a while before sniffing his way to the bushes where He’d seen his best friend a few minutes ago from his window. There was a rustling from the tall bushes and the pup yelped in excitement, calling his best friend to come out and play with him. The rustling continued and the pup saw more grey fur coming out of the bushes followed by a pair of reddish brown eyes and big brown snout.  
  
The Alpha pup jumped backwards in fright when a large wolf stepped out of the bushes. He whimpered when he realized that he had made a mistake. The wolf that he thought was his best friend turned out to be this stranger large Alpha wolf. He was way bigger than his Daddy and his eyes were staring at him coldly. The little pup started to shake with fear when the large Alpha started to advance on him, baring his equally large teeth and growling menacingly.  
  
The pup flattened his ears and pressed his belly on the ground, whimpering all the time with his eyes closed. He wished the strange Alpha would leave him alone and he vowed to listen to his Mama from then on. The large Alpha stopped his movement to sniff the air before walking past him and through the open backdoor. The little pup didn’t dare to move.  
  
There was a scream from inside the house and the little pup perked his ears up. It sounded like his mama. When he tentatively sniffed the air he realized that the strange Alpha was inside his house, probably scaring his mama. He hesitated for a while, before deciding to help his mama despite his fears. Peeking through the open backdoor, he saw a tall naked Alpha had got his mama by her neck and slammed her back against the wall behind the kitchen counter. His mama was a small Omega but she was feisty. His eyes were wide as he watched her claw and kick the stranger. But no matter how hard she kicked or how deep she clawed, the stranger wouldn’t budge.  
  
“Stop it, bitch!” the stranger growled and was answered by a hiss from the Omega.  
  
The little pup bristled. No one call his mama that word! He bared his teeth and crouched down before jumping forward to attack. He bit the stranger’s ankle as hard as his little teeth could but with only one kick he was thrown against the wall. The force of the impact made his back hurt and his head dizzy. The little pup slumped on the floor as tears welled up in the corner of his eyes, and he could only watch with blurry vision how the stranger hit his mama’s head against the wall so hard he heard a crack and the last thing he saw before darkness claimed him was her body sliding down the wall into a bloody heap on the floor.

///

  
Brock sneered at the unconscious Omega at his feet before kicking her away and walked into the living room. Locating the phone on top of a corner table, he made a beeline to it and quickly dialed a number from memory.  
  
“It’s me,” said Brock as soon as the line was picked up from the other end. “The loser’s down.”  
  
 _“I heard the news. Regroup and secure the data. Go to the rendezvous point and wait. You’ll be contacted. Don’t call!”_  
  
Brock put down the phone and went upstairs to the bedroom. He ransacked the wardrobe and chose a pair of jeans and shirt that fit him. The shirt was a little tight in the chest and the jeans were an inch too short but they were the closest to his size that he could find. Grabbing a leather jacket hanging behind the door of the master bedroom, he went back out and disappeared behind the tall bushes in the backyard, leaving two injured Weres in his wake.

///

  
Jensen drew in a deep breath, feeling like he was making a fool of himself. He only had a hunch and a vague address to go on but he was down to his last option and he needed it to be right or at least it would back up his theory about the surviving Omegas. He had to be sure that what he was about to do was the right thing. The Omegas didn’t have much time. They had lost one and Jensen would be dammed if he’d let them lose any more. He’d left Sari with a strict instruction to contact the head Alphas of the Omegas’ families and tell them to prepare as he was sure that they had reached the end of the rope and couldn’t find any other way out.  
  
Sophie had called earlier while he was coming down from the high of his knotting with Jared. She told him that she had finally been able to contact her friend, the scientist, and that he had agreed to come in the afternoon. He hated to leave Jared again but his mate had assured him that he understood and that Jensen had to do what he had to do in order to save those Omegas. The thought had been brimming at the back of his mind the first time he learned about Jared’s file from Jeremy. About how it was odd that out of the so many Omegas that had been forced to serve in that Ring, there was only a handful of information reserved on their database. They couldn’t find a trace of the Omegas that had been claimed nor the Alphas that had claimed them. Jensen knew that Croasdell probably did that out of self preservation. He must have struck another deal with those Alphas because they knew that once the Omegas were claimed, they couldn’t use them again but he was a businessman first and foremost. He wouldn’t kill them if he thought he could make use of them someday.  
  
Right before his last fight, Jeff Morgan had told him about someplace that he wanted to buy once he had enough money and once he knew how to get away from the Ring. Somewhere around Kansas there was a lake house. It was beautiful, he had said, and that he had wanted it for a while. It was a great place to get away. So, he left Jensen the address should one of them somehow find a way to leave the Ring that he’d like one of them to buy it. Turned out that Jeff had left at the end of that week after claiming the Omega prize of the week. He just had been gone when Jensen had returned to his room after his brief stay in the infirmary. He was hoping against hope that the Alpha had made it out okay and was not dead somewhere outside New York. That was why he was there, in front of this particular lake house in the middle of a no-name town in Kansas. Jensen had to agree that it was a great place to get away to and be inconspicuous. The neighborhood was small and quiet as the town folks mostly kept to themselves.  
  
Jensen drew a long breath and knocked on the door. He waited for five more breaths before doing it again. He had just decided to give up and chalk it up as a bad idea when he heard a faint scrapping on the wood floor from inside the house. Then, his hearing picked up faint footsteps leading to the front door. He held his breath when the footsteps stopped just behind the door and he heard the lock click.  
  
The eyes that peered through the five inch gap in the door were as blue as the lake water behind the house and Jensen couldn’t remember Jeff’s eyes ever being that blue.  His hadn’t even been close to that shade. So, it was probably the wrong address or he had made the wrong assumption. He hadn’t thought that it was a good idea in the first place; just following up on a hunch was all. But he couldn’t help the disheartened feeling that made his stomach sink when he thought that he had lost his only lead. If Jeff was gone and probably dead, then there was no guarantee that the Omega prize that he had claimed was alive. If Jeff wasn’t there then Jensen wouldn’t find out if Jeff’s Omega prize was alright, wouldn’t find out if Jared would ever be alright and he couldn’t have that. Even if he lost those other five Omegas that night he couldn’t live wondering for the rest of his life if Jared would be alright. He had to have proof, had to see it for himself that he and Jared had a chance.  
  
“I’m sorry. I’m looking for someone named Jeff Morgan. Perhaps… perhaps you know?” asked Jensen hesitantly to the blue eyes. He … he told me about this place once. Well, not really. He just told me the address but …”  
  
The Omega stayed silent and watched Jensen with distrust from behind his door. Jensen knew from the moment that door had opened that he was dealing with an Omega. He would take a savage and growly Alpha any day rather than an Omega of any kind. Even in Dallas, Omegas are often shied away from Alpha strangers. That was just how they had been taught since they were pups. Strangers were bad and dangerous especially if they were Alphas. Jensen was just grateful that this Omega hadn’t slammed the door on his face, yet.  
  
“Look, I know that you don’t know me. I’m a stranger and you’re probably thinking that I’m dangerous but I don’t wanna hurt you. I won’t hurt you.”  
  
Jensen forced himself not to take a step forward and kept his feet planted on the ground so as not to scare him further. He let the Omega scrutinize him and made his stance as relaxed as possible. “Please… I just wanna know if you …”  
  
He heard it a few seconds before the blue eyes shifted their gaze over his shoulder. It seemed that he would no longer be alone on the porch of this house. He turned around just as the truck stopped in front of the gate leading to the front steps and a tall Alpha climbed out of it. The sun was shining bright into the porch and Jensen had a hard time  seeing the Alpha’s face under the brim of his hat.  
  
“Can I help you?” asked the deep voice that Jensen knew well and something eased inside him. He couldn’t help the smirk that formed on his face.  
  
“I don’t know if you can help me with anything, old wolf!”   
  
Jensen saw that the Alpha gave a start before walking towards the house. He hadn’t changed much, Jensen thought. Just the same gruff Alpha that Jensen knew in the Ring but it was good to see him carefree and relaxed here, outside in the world.  
  
Jeff Morgan took two steps at a time and stood in front of him slacked jawed. “Well, I’ll be dammed!” whispered the older Alpha as he looked Jensen over. “Ross?”  
  
Jensen just grinned, before two strong arms pulled him into a hug. “Damn, it’s good to see you, son!”  
  
They patted each other on the back for a while before Jeff let him go. “Come on in!” Then, he turned to the door and spoke softly to the Omega. “Baby, it’s okay. I know him. He’s my friend.” The door closed for a moment and Jensen heard some lock was being unlatched before it reopened again revealing a lithe male Omega who stood awkwardly in the door way. Jeff immediately went to him and hugged the Omega close. The poor thing just clutched onto him and closed his eyes gratefully. The Omega was probably scared shitless when he came to their door earlier and now he was taking comfort and safety from his Alpha. He heard Jeff murmur something and then the Omega nodded his head a few times before letting go. He quickly went inside after receiving a quick kiss on the lips from his Alpha.  
  
“Davey’s just scared. It isn’t every day we have company, you know. Come on in!” invited Jeff apologetically, leading the way in.  
  
“It’s okay, man. I get it,” said Jensen easily.  
  
“You know, I almost didn’t recognize you. You look different outside,” commented Jeff as he went to the kitchen after gesturing to Jensen to take a seat on the couch, coming back again with a couple of opened beers in his hands.  
  
“Well, I never thought I’d find you. Thinking that it was a bad idea the whole time. Even wondering if I’d got the right address.”  
  
“This place is not hard to find once you know where to find it. Always knew you’d be smart enough to figure it out,” said Jeff, pointing the end of his beer bottle towards Jensen.  
  
There was a lull of silence while both Alphas relaxed on the couch, enjoying their drinks while listening to Jeff’s mate puttering around the kitchen probably making something for dinner. Jeff cleared his throat noisily, a trait that Jensen remembered him using when he was about to start a conversation.  
  
“So, you finally got away,” stated Jeff, nodding. “I’m not gonna ask you how because I know you probably did what I did but, uh… do you have any plans after this?”  
  
Well, Jensen thought that it was as good as any to tell the other Alpha about his intentions for coming there. He didn’t know the best way to say it, so he just blurted it out, to get it in the open and get it over with.  
  
“Do you know that they’ve taken it down?” asked Jensen abruptly.  
  
Jeff stared at him for a few seconds before shifting his gaze to his lap as he twirled around his almost empty beer bottle with two hands.  
  
“I’ve read the news, though I tried not to get my hopes up. I just wanna live peacefully here. Away from the madness of the city and just take care of my mate as best as I can,” Jeff told him. He took another gulp of his drink before continuing, “I got most of my debts settled and left the business in the capable hands of my Beta sister who’ll definitely run it better than me and my dad ever did. I never liked it anyway. I like carpentry better. I like to make use of my hands and build things. It’s satisfying, you know.”  
  
  
Jensen smiled. “Can’t argue with that. You go and do what makes you happy. Which is why I’m here today actually,” said Jensen and at Jeff raised eyebrow, he continued. “Uh… it’s Davey, right? He the Omega prize you claimed?”  
  
“Yes he is actually. Why? Is there any problem?” asked Jeff in a defensive tone.  
  
Jensen noticed the way the other Alpha’s muscles had tensed and the way he gripped his beer bottle tighter than before as if preparing for a confrontation and Jensen understood that. It was the need to protect your mate at all costs because that was exactly how he’d react to anyone who dared to threaten Jared.  
  
“No, and I really hope that there is not because the lives of my mate and a bunch of other Omegas depend on it.”  
  
Jeff frowned. Clearly he wasn’t expecting that out of Jensen. “What d’you mean?”  
  
“Davey looks healthy,” said Jensen. “He looks fine and I’m glad that he is but were there… any complications before now?” asked Jensen carefully.  
  
Jeff stared at him for a while. Jensen could see that the older Alpha was trying to put it together in his head and he knew from the way that his eyes had softened a bit that Jeff had figured it out. He looked down at his lap, having finished his beer a minute ago, he put the empty bottle on the table and rubbed his eyes. Jeff let out a long sigh as he fixed his gaze on the table.  
  
  
“It was hard at first, I admit. I’m an Alpha. I don’t know about Omegas’ body systems as we’ve were never been taught before. Omegas usually keep to themselves and they know how to take care of themselves most of the time. They take care of our needs and that’s that.”  
  
“Ever think to bring him to a healer?” asked Jensen quietly.  
  
“And what would I say to them? I… I can’t take him to a healer because no one knows what happened to him back there. I agreed to lay low when they offered me the deal. I get to keep my earnings and my mate and stay out of their way.”  
  
“So they did offer you another deal,” muttered Jensen. He looked up to see Jeff staring at him funny.  
  
“Didn’t they offer you the same deal?” asked Jeff incredulously.  
  
Jensen kinda wanted to hit himself for thinking out loud. He considered telling Jeff the truth about his identity but then he decided to stall and change the subject. He’d decide when he’d got enough information.  
  
“Yeah they did. I was just surprised that they let us live. Have to wonder if they have another agenda, you know. People like them don’t let go easily.”  
  
Jeff seemed to accept it as he let out a snort and went back to stare at his beer bottle. So, Jensen trudged on.  
  
“Does Davey remember anything from the Ring?”  
  
“Well, that’s the weird part actually. He remembers being held in a kind of cell and never saw any of the other Omegas but he can’t remember the fight. He went into at least a couple of fights before I claimed him but he said he couldn’t remember being in any of it. He even thought that he was going to be sold as slave.”  
  
“That’s exactly what my mate said. I guess it was their cover story, to scare them into obedience maybe?”  
  
“Maybe. Davey was just too afraid to ask anything else, afraid of being hit.”  
  
That statement jabbed Jensen hard in the stomach. It was bad enough that Jared was treated like a slave back in the Ring but to know that he had probably gotten hit as well made the lead that gripped his lungs, heavier. He forced the next question out, knowing that it was important. “How about the injections? Did he tell you about that too?”  
  
“He did,” said Jeff while looking at Jensen. “Every sixth meal, Davey used to say, but sometimes they’d skipped a dose and he felt like he was in his worst heat only twice as bad. His memory got fuzzy as he could only remember pain until it ended by itself and he found himself almost drowned in a puddle of his own in sweat, lying helpless on his cot, being fed by one of the Beta handlers.”  
  
Jeff slumped in his seat, draping his arm over his eyes. Jensen thought that he was crying but when he spoke again half a minute later, his voice was strong but with an edge on it. “There were many times when I thought that he wouldn’t survive the night and it scared me. It still does. His… cycle was out of order and his heat, when it came, it came so suddenly it was scary. He would gasp, out of breath and his whole body would shake uncontrollably….”  
  
Jensen listened to Jeff’s account intently feeling just as pained and as desolated as the Alpha sitting next to him. He knew that there was a high chance that whatever had happened to Davey would happen to Jared too and he didn’t know if he could bear seeing his mate suffer like that.  
  
“What should I do?” whispered Jensen brokenly.  
  
“Just be there for them, I guess. That’s what I do,” answered Jeff solemnly. “I don’t know about any of the other Alphas who’ve left because I don’t know where they are right now or if they are even alive, if their Omegas are even alive but seeing that you’re here now I guess that you left before they took it down?”  
  
“Something like that,” Jensen said guardedly. “Perhaps you should bring Davey to Dallas. That’s where they brought the rescued Omega prizes. They have the best facility there,” offered Jensen. He was silently hoping that Jeff would agree to bring his mate to Dallas’ Omega Centre, to get him treated along with Jared and maybe have more information that they could use to help the other Omegas.  
  
“I don’t know. What do you think they’d do to me once they know that I’m one of the fighting Alphas?”  
  
Jensen could only shrug his shoulders. He sincerely wouldn’t put it past Brandon not to chain the older Alpha and throw him into a cell once he knew. Then, Jeff snorted amusedly and Jensen had to ask. “What? What’s so funny?”  
  
“It kinds of poetic that they were taken down in Dallas and by the Dallas Pack. The worst place that it could happen,” said Jeff, shaking his head, smirking.  
  
Jensen couldn’t help but smile at that. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. They deserved it though.”  
  
“Oh, yeah. I heard the Dallas pack have no mercy on Omega abuse. I read about it in the paper as it’s the only thing they talk about nowadays, a small town like this couldn’t help but pick up on that stuff. I’m just glad that I got out before that or else I’d have had to endure their harsh punishment.”  
  
Jensen hid his smirk. If only this Alpha knew who he was he wouldn’t have talked so freely in front of him. The Dallas Pack didn’t have jurisdiction in Kansas and as far as he knew the Kansas pack didn’t employ the Omega law. So, even though he’d got a full confession out of Jeff, he couldn’t drag the Alpha back to Dallas and get him to stand in front of his courtroom. Besides, Jensen would be a hypocrite if he did that.  
  
The ring of his phone jolted him out of his musing and Jensen quickly set his beer bottle on the table before taking his phone out. Sophie’s name blinked on the small screen and he quickly pushed the talk button.  
  
“Yes, Sophie?” greeted Jensen and he listened as his  sister-in-law told him about Sebastian’s arrival and that he was needed at the Centre immediately. “Yes, of course. I’m on my way. I got what I needed, yes. Thanks. I’ll see you there.”  
  
“That your mate?” asked Jeff curiously.  
  
“What?” asked Jensen distractedly, mind still on the phone call. “No, no, she’s my sister-in-law. Look, it’s been great to see you again, man, but I gotta get back.”  
  
“Sure you don’t wanna stay for dinner? Davey makes a mean chilly.”  
  
“I’d love to but I can’t. My mate …”  
  
Jeff suddenly raised his hand to stop his words. “I get it. Go! Go to your mate, she needs you the most.”  
  
“HE needs me,” corrected Jensen with a smile and Jeff replied with a smile of his own.  
  
“That he is.”  
  
Jensen fished a card out of his wallet and gave it to Jeff. He let the older Alpha frowned at the name stated on the card for a few seconds before saying, “It’s my real name.” Jeff looked up and raised his eyebrow. “Ross is still my name, but it’s my middle name.”  
  
  
“Whatever you say pup,” Jeff said with a teasing smirk. Jensen rolled his eyes. Jeff knew that he hated to be called that but he couldn’t help but smile, anyway. “Gimme your phone, I’ll give you my number.”  
  
They exchanged phone numbers and Jensen made Jeff promise to stay in touch while Jeff persuaded Jensen to bring his mate over someday. Jensen promised that he would. He wished that he really would have a chance to do that and there was nothing wrong with Jared’s health but he sincerely doubted it.

///

  
Jeff closed the door behind Jensen, eager to get back to his mate. He’d been missing him all day while he’d been at the workshop. Pocketing Jensen’s card, he went to the kitchen to seek his Davey and found the Omega bent over the stove stirring a pot of a spicy concoction.  
  
“Damn it, baby! You call this dinner?” teased Jeff as he wrapped his arms around his mate’s slim waist. “Looks like a witch’s potion to me.”  
  
“Shut up! You love my cooking,” Davey pouted, elbowing Jeff in his side. Jeff chuckled and nuzzled the Omega’s neck, tickling him with his beard. “Where’s your friend?”  
  
“He gotta go back home. His mate needs him.”  
  
“Oh. We should ask them to visit sometime.”  
  
“I already did that. We’ll see. I can always call him. I’d like it too if you have a friend other than these pots and glassware,” Jeff said, concern laced in his words.  
  
“I’m okay,” dismissed Davey with a shrug.  
  
Jeff let out a long suffering breath. His eyes caught the opened newspaper on the counter and he frowned. There, under the picture of the crowded front entrance of the Dallas Pack’s Courthouse was a report about the escaped prisoner. The paper had gone on to state about the lock down that Dallas Pack’s Alpha, Brandon Ackles, had activated a few hours after the prisoner had run away from their confinement centre. They were also stating that the head Alpha of the Omega Centre, Jensen Ackles, had declared a lock down on the facility ensuring the safety of the Omegas that were being cared for inside.  
  
“Jensen Ackles,” muttered Jeff slowly, before taking out the name card that Ross had given him. His eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets when he made the connection. “I’ll be damned!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story still breathes and will continue to have life until it ends.   
> Thank you for everyone who reviews and send kudos. 
> 
> Comments are love :-D


	12. Dive

** **

  
  
  
  
  
Little Daniel Ackles was clapping happily when Sophie unbuckled him from his car seat and hefted him up on her hip. He looked around the parking lot excitedly and his ears perked up when he heard the sound of an airplane taking off.   
  
“Ooohh… what?”   
  
Sophie smiled at the two year old pup who was pointing in the direction of the airport where he’d heard the sound of the airplane. “That’s the sound of an airplane, sweetie.”   
  
“Pane?” repeated little Dan, wide eyed.   
  
Sophie smiled and kissed his cheek before grabbing her bag from the passenger seat. Dan started squirming, turning around and around looking for the thing that had made the loud sound. “Alright, alright, we’re going now,” Sophie chuckled amusedly. “You’re such an impatient pup aren’t you?” She closed the car door and locked it then starting to walk to the arrivals while little Dan babbled away.   
  
The arrivals gate was crowded like it usually was and Sophie had half a mind to send a message to Seb to tell him that she’d be waiting at the departure gate instead. Hoping her childhood friend would read her message once he activated his phone again. Dan was getting upset because he couldn’t see the planes. The two year old had never seen one before but he was smart enough to know that he wouldn’t find the so called airplane that made such loud sounds there among the crowd of people. He had never been comfortable around humans ever since he was born, the family never  let him out of the house without the company of at least one member of the family and he usually only went to play dates with other little pups his age. Brandon had never felt it safe enough to let his two year old out of the house too often because Daniel hadn’t been able to control his shifting, yet. The pup would randomly shift into his wolf form anywhere and anytime. It made it difficult for the family to shelter him from curious humans when he shifted in public.   
  
Sophie had a hard time calming down the fussy Daniel and she was worried that the pup would shift into his natural wolf form then and there. Just when she decided to go back to the car to wait for Sebastian there, a hand clapped him on her shoulder with a grinning Sebastian Roche stood behind her.     
  
“Mon Amour!!”   
  
The forty-something male Beta spread his arms wide, beckoning Sophie to come to him and right  away Sophie realized that she missed home. She quickly went to him giggling like a child, reveling in the embrace of her surrogate brother that enveloped her with the memory of their childhood together.    
  
“Oh, I’ve missed you,” sighed Sophie contentedly. She’d stay in Sebastian’s arms a while longer if only Dan would stop squirming.   
  
“You’re even more beautiful than I remember,” said the older Beta when he held Sophie’s shoulders, studying her. It seemed that he was satisfied with what he saw because he nodded in approval after a while. “Mated life suits you well, it seems, little sister. I’m happy for you,” said Sebastian, making Sophie blush and smile happily.   
  
“Oh, and who’s this?!” exclaimed the male Beta as he shifted his attention to the little pup in Sophie’s arms. The pup in question quickly stopped his fussing, knowing that he was under the attention of a stranger. “My dear, please don’t tell me that this is your mate’s son. Did Jeremy take an Omega mate besides you?”   
  
What an absurd idea! But of course, it was not uncommon for an Alpha or even a Beta to take two mates of different gender, if only to ensure the continuation of their family line. Especially, if the Alpha was the last living descendant of his family. This practice, of course, had became out of date a long time ago, ever since the Were community interspersed among humans but Sophie knew that some old families from ancient bloodlines in more traditional packs were still employing this culture., Though the Dallas Pack was still considered traditional in some parts of their culture, she couldn’t imagine that the Ackles, or Jeremy for that matter, would consider it. Even after two years since Amanda’s passing, Brandon still hadn’t thought of taking another mate to continue the Ackles line into the next Alpha generation.   
  
“Alright, I won’t tell you then,” teased Sophie with a smirk.   
  
“Sophie…”   
  
Sophie wouldn’t have caved if only Sebastian didn’t look genuine in his concern for her. “Don’t worry, Jeremy’s not taken another mate, Beta or Omega. This little Beta is Daniel Ackles, my nephew. He’s the Pack Alpha’s son.”   
  
“Ah, I see!” Then, Sebastian reached out to ruffle Dan’s curly dark hair. “How are you, little pup?”   
  
Sophie grinned in amusement when Dan just frowned at Seb’s enthusiast greeting and looked at the male Beta with dislike clear in his eyes before burying his face again in her shoulder.   
  
“Ahhh… he’s shy.”   
  
“He’s actually not. He just doesn’t like strangers. Not to mention that he’s been in a bad mood today.” When Seb raised his eyebrows in question, she explained, “He wants to see the airplanes.”   
  
Sebastian laughed. “Well, this is the airport. How about we go and see an airplane for this little champ?”   
  
“I guess a few minutes more wouldn’t hurt. Besides, we wouldn’t be able to enter the Centre without Jensen’s authorization, anyway.” Then, she turned to Dan who was still hiding with his left hand covering the side of his face. Sophie thought it was cute that he probably did it so the stranger wouldn’t be able to see him. “What d’you think, baby? Want to see an airplane?” Sophie coaxed Dan out of his hiding by rubbing his back. The two year old nodded his head without lifting his face from her shoulder which made the two adult Weres smile in amusement.   
  
Seb clapped his hand and rubbed them excitedly while grinning from ear to ear like a ten year old about to be taken to his first howling. “Let’s go then!”   
  
Sophie had to shake her head at Seb’s child-like enthusiasm that was undoubtedly contagious and she felt her grin spread wider as she walked beside her surrogate brother. It was probably the melancholic feeling inside her that made her giddy and excited at the same time. Sebastian was the only family that she had known growing up and  seeing him again after all these years could not fail to bring back old memories of her life back when they were still prowling the streets of Paris together with Seb’s small Pack.   
  
“So, dear Sophie… would you tell me about this Centre of yours?”

\\\\\

  
**_ 2007, Ackles residence… _ **   
  
Jensen knocked on the door twice before listening intently for the approval. There was a raspy voice coming from inside the room telling him to enter and he quickly pushed down the handle and opened the door.   
  
“Grandfather, you wanted to see me?” asked Jensen, hesitating in the door way.   
  
The light in the room was on as Grandfather Ackles sat on his bed, writing in his journal. The fifty-four year old Alpha looked so frail and weak that Jensen had to blink a couple of times to convince himself that this really was his grandfather. Fifty-four was not considered old for Weres; Jensen knew there were Weres out there who’d lived into their eighties but Grandfather had lived a hard life and had been through so many fights that it was miraculous that he was still alive at his age. Jensen could remember three times his Grandfather had landed in hospital, a human hospital no less, due to gunshot wounds, back then when the Dallas Pack was still struggling to uphold its newly formed Omega Law. Also the stories that he’d heard from the old Were himself when he recounted his family’s struggle for acceptance within the human community. Those were Jensen’s favorite bedtime stories ever; the stories of the fights leading up to the signing of the Treaty. Grandfather had said that one of their ancestors had been there at the time because if they looked at the Treaty carefully, among the fifty signatures on the Treaty, there was a signature of an Ackles.    
  
“Yes, pup, come in.”   
  
Jensen went in and closed the door behind him. He approached the bed carefully and sat on the side of it facing his Grandfather. The older Were put down his journal on the bedside table and reached for Jensen’s hand.   
  
“Tell me pup, how many days is it since your maturity?” his Grandfather asked with a calculated look on his face which made Jensen nervous. His fingers had found Jensen’s pulse on his wrist.   
  
“Erm… a week actually, grandpa. What’s the matter?”   
  
Grandfather smiled and closed his eyes briefly before giving Jensen his most penetrating gaze that never failed to make Jensen squirm in his seat. Jensen always felt that his Grandfather had some kind of telepathic power that enabled him to know every little thought that swam around Jensen’s too-active-for-an-eighteen-year-old brain. Jensen wondered if he had to confess that he’d been doing far more than kissing with his then human girlfriend. He was just curious, he swore!   
  
“I’m not going to ask you what have you been doing with your latest girlfriend young wolf, although I disagree with your choice of partner this time,” snapped the older Were. _See, what did he just said? How did Grandfather do that, Jensen wondered._ “A week after your maturity, I guess I have to apologize for calling you pup before. You’re not a pup anymore, Jensen. You’re a mature Were and as a mature Were you have responsibility. I think I don’t have to remind you again of your responsibility as an Alpha.”   
  
“I have to protect the family and the Pack,” answered Jensen readily. That was the principal that had been drilled into his and his brothers’ heads ever since they were young.   
  
“That’s right! But what I want to know is … whether you are able to carry another responsibility besides that?”   
  
Jensen frowned. Knowing that his grandfather had chosen Brandon to be the Pack Alpha and Jeremy as the Pack Ambassador, he was left wondering what other responsibility there was to fall to him.   
  
“But, Grandfather, you’ve chosen Brandon as Pack Alpha.”   
  
“Yes, I did.”   
  
“Did you change your mind?”   
  
“No, why? Do you want to be the Pack Alpha?”   
  
“No!” Jensen exclaimed loudly. “Of course not! Did you think I did? Because I swear, Grandpa, I wouldn’t dare wish for it. I know that Brandon’s a good Pack Alpha and I wouldn’t want any other to replace him, least of all me.”   
  
Much to his surprise, his grandfather chuckled. “You don’t have to worry, my young wolf. Even if you wanted to I don’t think you have it what it takes to be the Dallas Pack Alpha.”   
  
Jensen knew logically that he shouldn’t be offended but it still stung to be told bluntly that he was not cut out to be Pack Alpha. After all, it was what any Alpha pup would aspire to be when they grow up.   
  
“Don’t pout little pup.”   
  
Now, Jensen really did pout. He knew that his grandfather was teasing him. The not-so-old Were chuckled merrily. “Jensen, Jensen…” he sighed, “My son, do you know what it means to be an Alpha? What’s the importance of Omega and what’s the purpose of a Beta?”   
  
Jensen had to think hard for that and all the while wondering if it was a trick question. Drumming his fingers on his jeans clad thigh, Jensen recalled everything that he’d learned from his lessons at the Were-school. Every Were knew that Omegas were the bearers of life and that made them the most important members of the Pack and Alphas were the leaders of the family and Betas were the guardians. Jensen couldn’t think of anything else. Yet, if there was more to it, Jensen didn’t know. Then, he felt a sharp pinprick pain on the back of his hand. For a moment, he just sat there stunned watching as his blood dripped down his hand from the cut and pooled onto the bedspread.   
  
“G…grandpa?”   
  
“It’s all in your blood, young Alpha. When the time comes, I’ll give you the keys to the Omega Centre.” Jensen gasped. “But Grandpa, that’s … the Centre was your responsibility. You said it yourself, that it was too dangerous to let any Were other than Pack Alpha hold the keys to the Centre.”   
  
“I know and as the former Pack Alpha the responsibility of the Omega Centre fell on me … but I have to prepare my successor.”   
  
“Shouldn’t it go to Brandon, then? He’s the Pack Alpha.”   
  
“No.” Grandfather shook his head and smiled indulgently at Jensen, making him feel like a stupid ten year old who knew nothing of Pack politics. “Tell me, Jensen. If there’s an Omega hurt in anyway, who’d you blame?”   
  
“Their Alpha,” answered Jensen automatically without hesitation, even for a second.   
  
“Why? You don’t even know how this Omega got hurt in the first place. What if a human had hurt him or her?”   
  
“Still, it’s their Alpha’s responsibility to protect them no matter what,” argued Jensen heatedly.   
  
“Even if the Alpha is you?”   
  
“Yes. Absolutely.”   
  
Grandfather smiled. “Thank you, my son. You may go now.”   
  


  
.         .         .   
.         .         .   


  
  
That night, Jensen left his grandfather’s room with a lot on his mind and even now, five years after his passing, he still hadn’t figured all of it out. Jensen rubbed the back of his right hand where Grandfather had slashed his skin with his claw five years ago. What it meant to be an Alpha? And what did it mean that it was all in his blood? Did it have anything to do with their problems lately? He couldn’t wait to meet this professor friend of Sophie’s, hoping that he, at least, would shed some light on the drug that had gripped the lives of the Omega prizes in its death grip, literally.   
  
For the past half hour, of his journey from the airport to the Centre, Jensen had been hearing from Sophie what Sebastian thought of these prolonged and augmented heats being suffered by the Prize Omegas. The scientist seemed to agree that the drugs that were injected into their bloodstreams during their captivity, were responsible, or at least partly responsible, but he was still struggling to understand some things. Sebastian specialized in human DNA and genetics. His work at Paris Descartes University had labeled him an expert in the field but on the side, he was also an expert in Werewolf DNA, though not many Were knew of him because he kept his work underground for fear of being found out by hunters. If the institution found out that they had had a Werewolf on their payroll, hunters would be on his furry ass even before he could yelp for help. Jensen understood the risk that he was taking by coming to Dallas to help them but truthfully, he couldn’t care less if they lost a Beta or two if that was what it took to save the Omegas’ lives.   
  
The taxi driver stopped right in front of his office side door after he told him to go around the front yard of the Centre, but before Jensen opened the car door, the Beta Were turned around to stop him.   
  
“Sir, Mr. Ackles sir. I … I just want to tell you that I support you…” the taxi driver stuttered. Jensen leaned back in his seat and listened to him. “I know you’re only trying to do your best and …”   
  
“You know I’m not my brother, don’t you? Brandon’s the Pack Alpha, not me.”   
  
“I know that,” the taxi driver nodded his head vigorously as if Jensen tried to convince him otherwise. “You’re Jensen Ackles, head Alpha of the Omega Centre. Well, you see, my cousin’s an Omega and he’d been abused by his Alpha for two years. The guards took him away from his abuser but … but it was you and your staff who managed to put him back on his feet. That’s why … that’s why I know that you’ll be able to save those kidnapped Omegas. You’ll do whatever it takes to save them, won’t you?”   
  
To say that Jensen was touched was an understatement, but he took a deep breath and nodded at him. “Thank you, sir…”   
  
“Jimmy…”   
  
“Thank you, Jimmy. I really appreciate it. Have you mated?” asked Jensen curiously.   
  
“Yes, sir! To the most beautiful Omega,” said the Beta, sounding so proud.   
  
“I bet she is… say Jimmy, … do you know of any good, unmated Alpha? Perhaps some Weres in your family who’re looking for a mate?”   
  
“There are some, yes. Why?”   
  
“Would they have a problem mating an Omega who had been abused previously?”   
  
“Well, I’d have to ask them first.”   
  
Jensen pulled out his wallet and gave Jimmy his card. “This is my number. Don’t give it to others but I want you to call me after you ask them.” Jensen stuffed his wallet back into his pocket and opened the door, leaving a confused Jimmy who poked his head out of the driver seat’s window, hand still holding his name card.   
  
“Thank you, sir!”   
  
“Make sure you ask them and call me!”   
  
“Yes sir, I will!”   
  
Jensen waited until the taxi had driven around the building and back to the road, before he turned around to meet the two Betas who’d been waiting for him next to another car parked near his office door. He went directly to Sophie and hugged her before kissing Daniel’s head and ruffling his hair. The pup giggled at him.   
  
“Jensen, I’d like to introduce my brother Sebastian. Sebastian, this is Jensen, my brother-in-law and Head Alpha of the Omega Centre.”   
  
Sebastian took a step forward and thrust out his hand. “Professor Sebastian Roche at your service, Alpha.”   
  
Jensen took the proffered hand and shook it strongly. “Jensen Ackles. Thank you for coming, professor. I really appreciate your help in this matter.”   
  
“How could I resist when my dear Sophie asks for my help,” said the professor, wrapping his arm around Sophie and she elbowed him playfully. “Besides, this is something that I have to see for myself. I hope you don’t mind if I say that you’ve got yourself an interesting problem, Alpha.”    
  
Jensen smirked. “If you can get us out of this mess, I’ll let you say anything you want, Beta.”   
  
“Fair enough!” agreed the professor easily.   
  
“Come on, then. I hope we can get something out of your research tonight because I’m afraid the Omegas’ condition won’t allow for more delay or I will have to do something drastic to save their lives.”   
  
Jensen led them into his office after deactivating the lock with his handprint. Once they were inside, he secured the Centre and put it back into lockdown. Jared flew from across the room and draped himself around Jensen once he cleared the door. Jensen nuzzled his Omega’s neck and inhaled his scent, feeling his wolf recover his centre in his mate’s arms. He was snapped out of his calm when Jared suddenly struggled to get away.   
  
“S…ssorry… I didn’t know that you had guests,” mumbled his mate. Jensen mourned the loss of his mate’s warmth and let out a sad sigh as he watched Jared move away from him, wringing his fingers in embarrassment.   
  
“Come on, babe. It’s just Sophie. You knew her already.” Jensen pulled Jared back into his arms and brought him closer to the two Betas. “This is Sophie’s brother from France, Sebastian.”   
  
“Hi,” muttered Jared shyly and Jensen felt him press closer to his side, which made something warm spread in his chest. He squeezed his mate’s waist tighter.   
  
“Jared, have you met Daniel?” Sophie asked him, stepping forward to introduce him to the little pup. “He was sleeping when you were at the house yesterday but Jensen came to pick you up before I could introduce both of you. Baby, this is Uncle Jared.”   
  
Little Daniel sucked his thumb and regarded Jared with curious eyes. Jensen watched Jared’s body language intently and tried to sense his mate from their bond. He knew that it was an Omegas instinct to be drawn to pups and he felt something close to a giddy excitement thrumming from Jared while he held himself still, smiling down at the pup. Then, Daniel surprised them with opening his small arms and reaching out for Jared. But then again, Jensen thought, that it shouldn’t be a surprise because pups too had a tendency to be drawn to Omegas.   
  
Jared gasped and his eyes lit up. His smile grew wider as he reached out and took Daniel from Sophie’s arms. Soon, Jensen’s mate was busy cooing and tickling the little pup, forgetting the presence of other Weres in the room.   
  
“Well, there, I’ve lost my mate,” sighed Jensen dramatically.   
  
“Fear not, Jensen. Jared’s just reacting on instinct. It’s good for him to bond with pups,” Sophie said, patting him softly on his arm. “Now that Jared’s busy with Daniel, how about we go see these Omegas? I want to see Sari too, haven’t seen her for a while. Come, Seb. I’ll take you to the lab where you can show off your intelligence.”   
  
“Lead the way, darling!”   
  
Jensen just shook his head as he watched the two Betas strolling through the door as casually as they please, arms wrapped around each other’s waists. Perhaps this was why Betas would never run a Pack. They were bossy to boot or perhaps that was just something that ran in Sophie’s family. Either way, he was worried about letting those two run around his Centre. He went to Jared and hugged his mate from behind. “Is it okay if I leave you here with Daniel?”   
  
“Yes, of course. We’ll be fine, right Daniel?”   
  
“Bye-bye,” said Daniel at Jensen, waving his chubby little arms around.   
  
“Oh, is that it, huh?” teased Jensen playfully, tickling the little pup’s stomach. “You’ll kick me out and have my mate to yourself? You sneaky wolf!”   
  
The pup laughed heartily, squirming around in Jared’s arms trying to get away from Jensen’s tickling fingers. “Bye …. Bye! …” He slapped Jensen’s chest a couple of times, trying to push him away and Jensen indulged him by pretending to stagger backwards a few steps.   
  
“Alright, alright! I know that I’m not wanted. But just you remember, I’ll have my mate back, you hear me?” Jensen mock-threatened, narrowing his eyes and making a growly voice. The pup shrieked and hid his face on Jared’s chest.   
  
“Stop threatening the little pup, Jensen. You should be ashamed!” reprimanded Jared but his grin told Jensen that his mate was teasing him.   
  
“You’re having too much fun at this,” muttered Jensen softly. A fond smile was on his lips and his voice went lower as he drew Jared into him and kissed him deeply. “I’ll be in the lab if you need me,” whispered Jensen into Jared’s lips.   
  
“Just do what you have to do to save them.”   
  
Jensen pecked him again on the lips and ruffled Daniel’s hair before leaving his mate alone with his nephew in his office.  Daniel’s cry of ‘bye-bye’ made him smile. The little pup had really taken to Jared in such a short time that he wondered if he really would have to fight the pup to have his mate for himself from now on, that he seemingly had competition for Jared’s attention. It was a silly notion of course, but he couldn’t help it if his heart beat a little bit faster when he saw his mate with a pup. Ever since Sari had told him about Jared’s chances of having a pup of his own, Jensen had tried to push the thought far into the back recesses of his mind. He told himself that it wasn’t important at the moment, what was important was to get Jared back to prime health, getting him back on his cycle and keep him and the other Omegas alive.

///

  
Three brown furred wolves dashed through the woods. Their feet slapped the moss covered forest floor silently while muscles worked furiously, urging their feet to go faster. Leather pouches in the camouflaged color of their fur were strapped on their backs. The wolf in front, who was taking point, sniffed the air every few steps, trying to catch the fading scent of their prey. He jumped a fallen log and came to a sudden stop in front of a big oak tree. The other two wolves mimicked his movement a few paces behind him, sniffing the surrounding ground. The front wolf turned around and trotted back towards the fallen log to sniff at its rotten bark. He grunted after a while, nose flat on the ground, tracking.   
  
The tracking took him to a small path behind the oak tree that banked to the right away from their previous route. The front wolf barked once, calling his two companions before picking up a fast pace. A few minutes later, he heard the sound of trickling water but he went ahead anyway. The small path brought him into a small clearing split by a river with a strong flow. The wolf stood at the river bank, sniffing the air frantically. The other two wolves burst out of the woods and trotted to a stop next to him and shifted back into their human form.   
  
“Damn it!” Roger, the prison guard, cursed loudly, kicking the gravel beneath his feet into the running stream. The other Alpha Were stepped into the stream and almost lost his balance due to the strong force of the water.   
  
The lead wolf trotted along the length of the river bank and back before shifting into his human form like his two companions. Matt called out to Roger and the other Were who was walking back out of the water. “He’s cleaned up his trace,” said Matt to the other two guards. “D’you guys get anything?”   
  
“We’ve scoured the ground around the fallen log and the big tree back there where the scent was fading. This seems to be the only route he took,” said the other Were, Charles. He was one of the Courthouse guard; a middle aged Alpha with auburn hair and stocky frame.   
  
“I can’t smell his blood either,” said Roger, shaking his head apologetically.   
  
Matt’s eyes swept around the clearing, trying to find any clue as to where Brock might have escaped. The river was not that wide, only about twenty feet but the stream was strong and there were many sharp and slippery rocks jutting up from its bed, as was confirmed by Charles. There was a chance that he had gone into the water in an attempt to cover his scent because Matt was sure that by the time he’d reached that clearing, his gunshot wound would’ve already healed up. There were two options that he could take; go back to his previous route or cross the violent stream onto the other side. Either way it would make things much harder work for the tracking team, because even though Brock’s scent would pick up again in the next few miles, as no Were could hide their scent forever, the search area would, by then, be too wide for only three personnel to handle.   
  
“Let’s split up,” Matt suggested. “I’ll cross the river and Roger, Charles… you guys can go back to the fallen log and spread out from there. Remember guys, our job is tracking. This wolf is bigger than any of us and he proved himself to be a dangerous Were in the Ring. If any of you spot him, report back to base and wait for back up. Don’t take any chances!”   
  
“Yes, sir!”   
  
Matt unhooked the brown pouch from his back and threw it across the river. The bag landed few inches from the river’s edge. “Hope I didn’t broke my phone.”   
  
“Did you put on the foam glove?” asked Roger.   
  
“Yeah. Oh well, here we go!”   
  
Matt took a deep breath before assuming his natural wolf form. He carefully dropped his front legs into the running water and was promptly dragged away by the stream. He swiftly paddled his feet to be able to swim across the rapids but the strong current made it difficult. So, he thought he’d better just go with the flow rather than against it.   
  
It took more than ten minutes for him to reach the other side and left him about twenty feet away from where his pouch had landed. In the shallows, he quickly shifted into his human form and get out of the water before jogging back to get his pouch. Roger and Charles nodded at him from across the river before they shifted back into wolves and jumped into the woods, tracking Brock’s faded scent.   
  
Matt regarded his options. Using the skill and experiences he had gained as one of NYPD’s best trackers, he tried to think like Brock. Where would a Were go if he’d convinced himself that he’d covered his scent? Of course, hiding a Were scent was easier in human form, so he must have been walking out of the water barefooted. The ground was hard and covered with stones, making it difficult to track footprints. Moreover, with the scorching sun, in the middle of the day, his footprints would have dried quickly. Grunting in annoyance, Matt trotted downstream hoping for luck to be on his side.

///

 

Sebastian was in lecturer mode. Sophie could see that from the way his eyes lit up with excitement and the certain high lilting tone in his voice. His arms were waving around like mad as he was explaining some crude diagram on the white board. It always fascinated her; the way her childhood friend and surrogate brother seemed to look so alive whenever he delivered one of his lectures, as if imparting knowledge to others was his ultimate goal in life and he was so proud of it.   
  
Seb had commandeered the microscope and practically Sari’s entire desk ever since he’d got there. He took a peek into the blood samples and began to draw some diagrams and symbols on the board that made no sense to her. Even though she was close to Seb, it didn’t mean that she understood what he studied. Most of the time, Sebastian’s words flew over her head. She glanced over at Jensen and Sari, trying to gauge their reaction. The three of them, her, Jensen and Sari all gathered inside the Beta Healer’s office, listening to the professor’s lecture about the differences between human and Were DNA and Jensen looked just as baffled as she was but Sari seemed to catch on to whatever Seb was trying to explain to them.   
  
“So, what you mean is … this drug or potion or whatever-you-may-call-it is actually not a poison?” asked Sari, the moment Seb was winding down from his excited lecture.   
  
“It’s not even a drug. It’s a Catcher.”   
  
“Catcher?”   
  
“Yes, its main function is to catch _Rgyy_.”   
  
“That’s impossible!” exclaimed Sari. The Healer looked shocked while Jensen frowned and stared at Seb like he was crazy. Sophie didn’t know what to think about that. Catching _Rgyy_? That was impossible, right? Not to mention forbidden because _Rgyy_ was sacred just like Omegas were sacred and the Dallas Pack held fast to that belief. She thought maybe this time Sebastian should just tone it down a bit. She didn’t want her surrogate brother to go to prison because of the boldness of his opinion.   
  
“I beg your pardon?” Jensen’s tone was deep and bordering on dangerous just as she had feared but her brother seemed not to notice it or he was just ignoring it altogether. Sophie held her breath and bit her lips in worry as she glanced back and forth between Seb and the Head Alpha of the Omega Centre.   
  
“It’s the most remarkable breakthrough in science; finally the one thing that defines Omegas has been replicated!”   
  
“That can’t be genuine,” said Sari, skepticism thick in her voice.   
  
“Of course it’s not,” replied Seb quickly, before explaining further, “the _Rgyy_ is too complicated to be imitated that easily. We only wanted to know if it could exist outside of an Omega’s body.”   
  
“How did it work?” asked Sari with a curious tilt of her head. Sophie could tell that she was interested. Perhaps not about the purpose of the experiment but more about how this Catcher worked; how it managed to work around Omega body mechanisms to be able to recreate the fertility hormone outside the body.   
  
“What I’m interested in is why they did it all that?” interrupted Jensen, “I reckon that this experiment must have needed a lot of funding and I can’t think of any Were who’d be willing to fund such a project. What’s more, you seem to know a lot about this experiment. Is there anything you want to share with us professor?”   
  
The threatening tone in his voice was loud in the suddenly quiet room. From the corner of her eye, Sophie saw Sari shift nervously on her chair, perhaps feeling guilty for showing interest in the experiment while the Head Alpha was obviously very disturbed by the idea. Sophie watched the way Jensen sat still on the edge of one of Sari’s  desks with his arms folded, neck muscles tensed and eyes boring into Seb as if challenging the professor to admit his most dreadful sin. Sophie tried to catch Seb’s eye, to warn him, to tell him to lie about this experiment because even though she didn’t know much about it, she could guess from the way her surrogate brother was so passionately telling them about it, that he was somehow, at least partly involved in it. _Damn it, Seb! What have you been doing while I’ve been gone? Sophie thought worriedly._ Sebastian seemed to sense the changed atmosphere in the room and was probably only just realizing that he was in the presence of the Head Alpha of the Omega Centre of the Dallas Pack. Sophie had often told him about the Pack’s stance towards Omegas. So, he must have realized that this kind of talk wouldn’t be appreciated.   
  
“Well, I… yes, I do know a lot about it and … and probably a little bit more but … uh…” Sebastian stammered his reply and from the way he waved around his hands awkwardly while pacing in front of the white board, Sophie could tell that he was nervous. Then, Seb took a long deep breath, visibly steeling himself before revealing the truth. “I do know a lot about it because I made it. I’m the one who’d invented the Catcher.”    
  
Sophie closed her eyes in despair. In her mind’s eyes she saw Jensen lunging towards her brother, fangs bared and claws ready to rip out his throat. Her brother would fight of course but it’d be futile because Seb, for all his smarts and big talk, had never known how to fight. He was an expert in hiding though, which was one of the reasons why he never got caught by the hunters despite his dangerous masquerade at the University.   
  
“I’ll give you five minutes to explain, five minutes before I kick you out of my centre,” Jensen growled, jaws working furiously.   
  
Sophie was relieved that Jensen was still willing to give Seb a chance to explain himself, but she also felt a sense of foreboding that Seb might not manage to leave the Centre in one piece. She prayed for her brother’s life because she could feel that Jensen was brimming with rage and only his tight control kept him from lashing out. She couldn’t wrap her mind around the fact that Seb was the one who had invented the drug, the poison or Catcher or whatever he may call it that was torturing the Omegas.   
  
“Okay… thank you Alpha. I need to explain that this Cather wasn’t supposed to be injected into Omegas. That wasn’t what this experiment was all about,” Sebastian started.   
  
“I find that hard to believe.”   
  
“Please … look, this is not about Omegas, not at all. The first time I heard about your predicament from Sophie I was intrigued and also suspicious because, although I recognized the symptoms, I knew this Catcher was not made for Omegas. This is all about Betas. Let me explain, please. Perhaps, Sophie has told you about how Werewolves live in France; about how we have to literally fight for our lives, run, sometimes hide just to stay alive. Hunters have chased our brethren out of the cities and into the woods, to such an extent that we have had to hide what we really are and masquerade as human. We have had to abandon our culture and give up shifting for the rest of our lives. That means giving up our natural form, our identity. Many Alphas and Omegas went away to hide in the woods and forests around the country but we Betas stayed. Betas are the only ones who can blend perfectly among humans without the difficulties of Alphas and Omegas.”   
  
“What difficulties that you mean?” asked Sari.   
  
“Let’s think of it this way. What’s the most distinctive difference between a man and an Alpha?”   
  
Sophie thought about it for a while and she came to the answer at the same time as Sari answered Seb’s question. “It’s their knot.”   
  
“Correct! Alphas can’t mate with humans, can’t even have sex with them because they’ll run away screaming once they see the knot. It’s the same with Omegas. They couldn’t hide their heats forever. Sooner or later a human, or worse hunters, will find out and they’ll hunt them down. Female Omegas fare better than male ones because they can pretend their heat is like a woman’s menstruation period. Betas are the only one who can survive among humans, provided that they stay in their secondary form, but with the Alphas and Omegas scattered to the winds, we Betas can’t procreate. That was when we came up with the idea of finding a way to procreate without Omegas.”   
  
“That’s so wrong,” muttered Sari, frowning and shaking her head in disbelief, which mirrored what Sophie was feeling. She could see where this tale lead and she didn’t like it one bit. She was disappointed that her brother had got involved in things like this.   
  
“I know, I know and I was wrong, I made a mistake but at the time it sounded too good, like a way out. There were these Weres who came to me with this idea of a ‘Beta Uprising’, that’s what they called it, and at the time I thought … why not?” Sebastian shrugged and raised his arms wide as he turned to Sophie with an imploring look, pleading with her to understand him, to understand his situation but Sophie just couldn’t bring herself to.   
  
“A Beta Uprising? How come I’ve never heard of this group before?” Sophie asked curiously.   
  
“Sophie, you have to understand that things got worse after you left. That was the main reason why I told you to leave France years ago. I wanted you to be safe, still want you to be safe and Jeremy seems like a nice Alpha.”   
  
“I still don’t understand why didn’t you just come with me? I asked you, didn’t I?”   
  
Seb sent her a fond yet, sad smile which made her heart twist in anger and irritation. Her surrogate brother was always trying to look out for her; to shield her but had always gotten reckless in doing it. “I can’t, love. I have to look out for the family, my Pack”.   
  
“Our family scattered, Seb! We didn’t have any family left after your sister went away with her mate and was killed. We don’t have a Pack. You don’t have a Pack! Those Weres you hung out with, they’re just runners like us. A pack is a luxury that we can’t afford. That’s what you said,” shouted Sophie brokenhearted, mournfully thinking about what had become of her brother.   
  
“It’s still Pack, Sophie, however small,” said Seb with an indulgence smile and Sophie wanted to cry.   
  
“I found a way. After years of research and experiments; I managed to come up with a kind of Catcher. It had to be mixed with Omega blood taken at the peak of heat, mixed until the _Rgyy_ was caught and absorbed completely before it was injected periodically into a healthy female Beta. The Catcher’s purpose was basically to tell the _Rgyy_ to replicate itself inside the Beta’s body, thus enhancing the _Rgyy._ But, of course, there were limitations. The life of the _synthetic_ _Rgyy_ was only seventy-two hours, before it expired and rejected by the body.”   
  
“How long did you have to do that? It had to be done continually, right? Because a Beta’s body systems are not made to produce _Rgyy_. How long did you have to do that until the body become accustomed to the Catcher and started to produce its own _Rgyy_ , if that’s even possible?” asked Sari.    
  
“As a scientist I’d like to believe that everything is possible, if we try hard enough but unfortunately, I had to stop the treatment before any promising results was shown. The Beta Uprising has become an underground movement that had the sole intention of ridding the country of Alphas and Omegas completely. More and more Alphas were hunted down and killed and there was a suspicion that there was an inside leak who was tipping off the hunters about their identity.”   
  
“The Betas?” whispered Sophie in shock because, come on, how could they have ratted out their own kind like that.   
  
“There’s no proof but I have a strong inkling. These Betas thought that they’d be better off without Alphas and Omegas. They can blend perfectly with human, can have sex with them without revealing their true identity even if they still can’t procreate. They blamed the Alphas and Omegas for the difficulties in their lives, for their rejection and for being hunted down like mere animals. It was then that I realized that I’d probably made another mistake in creating this Catcher.”   
  
Sophie watched warily as Seb shook his head, seemingly lost in his own thoughts while staring at one corner of the floor. “You see, in a way, we’re similar to humans but much more different in others. Suffice it to say, human sex is determined by their sex-chromosomes pairs called XX for women and XY for men. While we, Werekind, have α, β and Ω as sex-chromosomes. Instead of pairs, we have compounds. For example, a human male has XY chromosome pairs while an Alpha Were has ((αβ),(αΩ)) chromosome compounds. I can draw you the charts and diagrams for Alpha, Beta and Omegas chromosome compounds but it’s not necessary right now but what you need to understand is these compounds determine sex, whether I’m be able to alter it or not, it won’t change anything. Giving Betas the ability to get pregnant will change their identity, especially if something went wrong the experiments. You think that they’re cruel now with their aversion of Alphas and Omegas, how do you think they’d react with these altered Betas? Not to mention the emotional fall out that we’d definitely have to face later.”     
  
“A Betas’ coup d'etat,” Jensen snorted and smirked in a way that Sophie thought was far from amusing. “I never thought I’d see the day.” Betas were guardians of the pack, what would happen if they turned against their own?   
  
The room fell silent for a moment with the four of them rolling the thought around in their minds. Sophie couldn’t imagine living without Alphas and Omegas. Without Jeremy, Jensen, Brandon, even Jared. What would become of the Pack? Would there still be Pack? Or even Howling or … oh Silver Goddess! Would they still be able to shift?! Sophie gasped in horror. She caught Sari’s eyes and saw that the Healer probably had been thinking the same thing, judging from her pinched, white complexion and wide terrified eyes.   
  
“I had to stop the experiment. I had to. I told them that the experiment had failed, that we’d be killing them instead. I managed to spin a tale about the complex structure of Were DNA and I destroyed my notes and every sample in my hidden lab, but apparently someone must have stolen it because here I’ve found a trace of my Catcher in your Omegas’ systems. This Catcher was never meant to be injected into an Omega. Beta’s systems can dispel the expired synthetic _Rgyy_ out of their body because they don’t have Omega compounds in their cells. At the other hand, Omegas’ body systems had recognized the synthetic _Rgyy_ as something similar to their own but when the pseudo _Rgyy_ had expired, instead of dissolving it, they started multiplying it.”   
  
“That’s why they have the continuously high temperature of heat,” Sari jumped in. By looking at her eyes, Sophie knew that the Healer had finally grasped it. “Then, why are some of them unaffected?”   
  
“What d’you mean?”   
  
Sari hesitated. She glanced over at Jensen before she stammered, “I mean, like Jared. He’s not as affected as the other Omegas.”   
  
Sophie thought that Jensen would be angry because it was clear that Jensen was very protective and possessive of his mate. She was surprised that the Alpha just frowned when Sari mentioned Jared. He actually looked interested, instead.   
  
“I’m not … sure …” Seb started before walking to the desk where Sari kept the blood samples, consulting his and Sari’s notes.   
  
“Could it be because he was mated?” asked Jensen out of the blue.   
  
Honestly, that was something that Sophie hadn’t thought about. How on earth had Jensen thought of that? Although, now she thought about it, it kinda made sense.   
  
“I can’t be sure without looking into other samples. If I had other samples from different Omegas who were as unaffected as Jared then I’d be able to tell it for sure. But, yes, it’s known that the Omegas’ hormones change after they’re mated. So, my best guess is since the Omegas’ heat is mostly quenched once they’re knotted, the chemical reaction of their hormones would be able to overcome the negative effect of the Catcher but I’m sure that there will be lingering side-effects later on.”   
  
“Because, although Omegas’ body temperature is generally hotter than Alphas and Betas, they won’t be able to cope with a much higher temperature and much more intense heat that keeps rising every hour,” conclude Sari.   
  
“Yes. Omegas are blessed with fertility, with _Rgyy_ , and the Catcher’s augmenting something that’s already there naturally…”   
  
“…and multiplying it over and over …”   
  
“…and it won’t stop until they’re burnt up from the inside.”   
  
“Even when it’s inactive they can’t push it out of their bodies because their body systems have already recognized it as their own.”   
  
“Oh, dear Goddess!” gasped Sophie once she had grasped the concept of this horrible scenario. She couldn’t even imagine the pain and suffering of the Omegas being cooked from the inside. Their blessing had become their death.   
  
Sophie chanced a look at Jensen and her fear increased. Jensen’s face was aflame as if he was burning up, his frown was deeper and his lips were pinched thin. His nostrils flared so rapidly that Sophie swore that the Alpha was seconds away from breathing out fire. Then, Sebastian would be fried extra crispy in no time.   
  
Jensen growled low in his throat before addressing Seb. “I get it that this Catcher has fucked up their systems but what I need is the solution. Can you fix it?!”   
  
Sophie held her breath when she caught a glimpse of his sharpened teeth and pointed fangs. It seemed that Jensen was barely able to keep his temper in check.   
  
“I… I need more research, more blood samples and …” Seb took a deep breath, “… time”   
  
“That’s a luxury that we don’t have at the moment professor,” grunted Jensen. “You keep working on the cure and get the Omegas back to health. Sari will help you with anything that you need. After that you have to destroy your files and make sure no one will be able to replicate it.”   
  
“But how about the rest of the Catcher that’s already out there?” asked Sari. “Croasdell wouldn’t have been able to acquire the thing without a broker. Someone must’ve kept it and kept producing this Catcher, discreetly.”   
  
“I’ll talk to Brandon about that. In the mean time, the Professor will stay here under house arrest awaiting his trial…”   
  
“Jensen, you can’t do that,” whispered Sophie, aghast.   
  
“Stay out of this Sophie!” snapped Jensen, pointing a sharp claw at Sophie. “He is lucky that he’s not been thrown in jail already and gotten whipped to within an inch of his life for the sacrilege that he did. Do you know how many Omegas have suffered from his invention? How many of them died horribly in pain?!” Jensen shouted at her, making her feel ashamed for even defending her brother. But Jensen was not finished. He shifted his ire to Sebastian, eyes ablaze and growling threateningly as if he couldn’t wait to eat him alive. “Do you Professor?”   
  
Sebastian took a while to respond but when he did Sophie felt oddly proud that his voice didn’t waver. “When Sophie called me and told me about your problem, I had my suspicions and I need you to understand that this guilt has eaten me alive. So, I came here with a clear mind and an honest intention to atone,” said Sebastian firmly. She knew that her brother was steeling himself as he looked into Jensen’s eyes, willing the Head Alpha to understand him, not to forgive him but to understand him.   
  
For French Werewolves, that was the very thing that they’d fought for, to be understood and accepted as living beings, that had the same rights as humans.    
  
“Sari how much longer do you think the Omegas can hold on?”   
  
“Not long, I’m afraid, thirty hours at the most. Unlike the previous fluctuation, right after you allowed the Alphas and Betas to give them comfort, their temperatures have been steadily rising for the past few hours. It seems their heat has reached the danger zone where any familial or intimate comfort from Alphas and Betas doesn’t have much effect.”   
  
“Damn it!” Jensen cussed loudly. The Alpha closed his eyes as he took a couple of deep breaths before nodding his head and straightening his shoulder not unlike a soldier before a big battle. Head held high Jensen spoke, “Sari, get the Beta Guardians ready! We’re going to have an open house. Let’s get these Omegas knotted!”

 

///

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Well, so very sorry for the very long delay in update. Nothing to blame but life for once again hindering creativity. Work kept me busy all day and left me spent at night unable to do anything but sleep. Wish I have more time to write. I miss fandom world. :( I miss J2 and SamandDean :(
> 
> Anyway, how are you guys doing? One tackled, more to go. I guess the mystery of the drugs and the reason why Jared was not as sick as the other Omegas is revealed. I have a lot of fun writing about the Were DNA. I'll post about the Were chromosome compounds in a separate posting if anyone interested. :)  
> So, what do you guys think? I have thrown myself into a hole. What was I thinkin?? Open house??? That's a terrible idea, Muse!!! Aaaarrrgggggg!!!!  
> Comments are awesome! Like chocolate cookies shower!!!! :D :D


	13. Ripples

  
Thirteenth Fight: Ripples

  
  
Joe Hamlin sat alone on a stool in an out of town bar, nursing a bottle of cheap beer and boredom. The bar was not as crowded as the previous nights and since most of his buddies were either at home worrying over their mates or just avoiding human crowds, he found himself drinking alone. Ever since the news of the escapee was aired on TV, the atmosphere was tense around the city. There hadn’t been a public shifting for almost twenty years. Werewolves were secretive creatures and they mostly kept to themselves. It wasn’t like they purposely hid their identity but neither did they announce it loudly every chance they got. Still, it wouldn’t have had come as such a surprise that this thing happened every now and then if humans weren’t so blissfully and happily ignorant of the existence of the Were community amongst them.  
  
When the news was aired, it took few hours for it to travel into Joe’s office. The first sign was when a couple of Omegas on his floor begged off to leave at the same time, citing about a lockdown. Then, one of his colleagues brought up a feed on his computer and the whole office crowded around. The next thing he knew, his Alpha colleagues were making phone calls left, right and center, making sure that their Omegas were safe and protected at home. Joe was single and his father and brother were both Betas. Since his Omega mother had died long ago when he was little, he didn’t need to worry about anyone.  
  
He tuned his phone to Were station since it was the only reliable source of news pertaining to Werewolf community. He learned about the lockdown and agreed with the Pack Alpha about keeping their claws sheathed in the face of provocation. The last thing they needed was a blood bath between humans and Weres.  
  
If only it was that easy.  
  
Humans. They could be as ignorant as an ostrich when they wanted to be but suddenly suspicious of their surroundings when faced with reality. It was as if there had been a thick cloth covering their eyes for all this time and then all of a sudden it had been yanked off, giving them a full, undisclosed view of the world they lived in.  
  
Joe was torn between wanting to laugh out loud and strangling his human colleagues when they asked. ‘So, can you shift too? And turn into that?’ asked one of the guys with wide eyes, looking back and forth from Joe to the short, looping scene of the escapee running away in wolf form playing on his feed. The image was blurred and shaky like it was taken on somebody’s camera phone. It probably was, since the Pack Council had secured the CCTV record from the camera installed at the front of the Courthouse. There was no way humans could access it. So, they were left with amateur footage from people who had managed to capture the scene on their phones.  
  
So, he escaped them, striding away from his office building knowing that eyes was trained on his back the whole time. He spent the drive to the bar on the phone with his father, reassuring the older wolf that he’d stay safe and out of trouble and promising to be careful while wondering what the big deal was.  
  
“You plan to finish that or switch to stronger stuff?” asked the bartender, a mid thirties woman with dirty blond hair and big blue eyes.  
  
Joe smiled at her. “No, don’t wanna get too drunk, thanks.”  
  
“Hmmm…” she hummed, nodding slowly and eyeing him for few seconds before leaning forward, folding her arms on top of the bar. “You’re right, I guess. Things kinda got crazy today. People have been running around on a short fuse ever since that news came out this morning. Had to kick out some of my regulars and it’s not even midnight, yet.”  
  
Joe raised his eyebrow at her. He had meant driving when he’d made the comment about not wanting to get too drunk but he supposed she had a point. He’d heard about parents pulling their kids out of school and some schools having to close for the day, (or perhaps longer,) due to the uncontrollable fights that had spread among the students. The human government had released an official statement that afternoon and implored the masses to stay calm and avoid clashes at all cost but there were still people who liked to blow things out of proportion and spread exaggerated rumors for the sake of news coverage.  
  
People just wanted an excuse.  
  
“That’s why I shut that thing down,” said the blond bartender, thumb pointing up at the rather old TV set suspended above her. “Seems like they don’t have any other news to report besides that.”  
  
“Good call,” commented Joe, genuinely appreciating her insight. “So, you’re not afraid?”  
  
“We’ve been living with them for so long and the Weres seem to prefer their privacy and keep to themselves mostly. Kinda late in the day if we’re suddenly afraid of them, don’t you think? Sure they got scary accessories but human beings sometimes behave more sadisticly. There are lots more terrifying things than claws and fangs that can get people killed.”  
  
Joe found himself nodding along with her words. He thought he kinda liked her, for a human. “I like the way you think.”  
  
She blushed and he was surprised to find it cute. Sure, Weres were not naturally attracted to humans but there were a few odd cases here and there that he’d overheard from the Pack’s gossipers during the Howling, about sexual intercourse with humans and everything that it entailed. He’d thought he’d managed to curb his curiosity when he turned twenty.  
  
“I’m just an observer. Nobody cares what I think,” muttered the blond woman before pushing away from the bar and busying herself with rearranging the shot glasses under the counter. Joe thought she was probably trying to act nonchalant but he still could see the pink spreading from her cheeks to her long and delicate neck.  
  
“Well, they should. It was an interesting thought you had there. Very profound. I’m Joe, by the way,” Joe said offering his hand for her to shake.  
  
“Sandra,” said the blond bartender with a cute smile and if Joe thought that the way Sandra shook his hand rather excitedly sent that spark of curiosity, then…  
  
“So, what’s the deal?”  
  
Joe stared unblinkingly at her for a moment before she elaborated further. “Wanna switch to something stronger?” she asked, gesturing to the empty bottle in his hand.  
  
“Hit me with it,” challenged Joe, sending a flirty wink her way and eliciting another pinkish hue on Sandra’s skin. He secretly liked it and wondered if he could get another deeper blush out of her.  
  
Things went kind of awesomely for Joe Hamlin despite the shitty day and he got Sandra’s phone number because of it. He drove home in his car, a blue 1990 Ford Escort SW, smiling and whistling to the tune on the radio. He shook his head exasperatedly when a couple of police cars passed him by, sirens wailing like an angry banshee. He distractedly thought that perhaps the human government should have had the whole city on lockdown instead. The Were station just confirmed that the Pack Alpha had sent his Council out to patrol the territory to maintain order. He wasn’t sure if that was a good idea at all considering how ignorant human beings could be with jumping to the wrong conclusion or just itching for trouble.  
  
He was just turned the corner of an almost empty parking lot when he heard a panic growl. His foot automatically hit the brakes and he swiftly changed gears. He had reversed even before he registered the growling as a pack mate but there she was, standing just a few inches away from a lone red car surrounded by three men. Joe was instantly out of his car leaving the engine running. Thanks to Were’s sensitive ears, he could hear snippets of their conversation even from a distance.  
  
“Come on, bitch! What’re you doing alone this late at night. Don’t you have to stay at home under lock and key?” taunted one of the men.  
  
“Yeah, like a good little bitch!” The other man spat. “Heard your kind put a lockdown on the likes of you. What? You can’t fight your own battle?”  
  
“I warn you. Get away from me!” screamed the Beta.  
  
“Or what? You’d bite us?” The third man laughed at her. “Let me see your claws little bitch.”  
  
“Hey!!” Joe ran closer and shouted at them before any blood was shed. He knew that the three men were armed because he saw glints of knives on their hands.  
  
One of them turned and raised his knife at him. “Stay there! Don’t come any closer or she’s dead!”  
  
Joe stopped abruptly few feet from them when he saw one of the men had wrapped his arm around the Beta and put his knife on her neck. She whimpered as she looked at him with wide pleading eyes.  
  
“Come on guys, let her go. She didn’t do anything to you did she?” Joe pleaded, wanting to solve the problem with minimal damage.  
  
“Not yet. She’s a beast, just like that monster on TV. It’s only a matter of time before she goes crazy and attacks us all.”  
  
Joe was exasperated. What was wrong with these people!  
  
“Who’re you, anyway? Are you her Alpha? Come to save her? Well you should keep your Omega bitch under lock and key if you don’t want her not to get hurt.”  
  
“No, I’m not an Alpha.”  
  
The man on the left nudged his fellow and whispered, “Maybe he’s human. Not Werewolf.”  
  
The other man’s stance suddenly relaxed although he still kept his knife trained on Joe, keeping him from coming closer and helping the scared Beta. “Then what’re you doing here? Go home, pal, and we won’t hurt you.”  
  
The female Beta whined and struggled futilely under her captor’s arm. The man who held her snapped at her, threatening to slit her throat if she couldn’t stay still, which was moot anyway because he kind of already had. Joe could smell the blood before it trickled down her trembling throat. He wasn’t an Alpha and he also knew that the wound would likely heal before the night was over, but he couldn’t help the anger that bubbled in his chest seeing his pack mate in danger. This whole situation was beyond ridiculous it wasn’t even funny anymore. It was as if these people never read the treaty and never knew of the Werewolf’s existence among them.  
  
Joe gritted his teeth and pointed at the man with the knife. “No! You back away and I won’t hurt you! ‘Cause even though I’m not an Alpha, I won’t hesitate to use my claws to defend my pack.”  
  
“He’s one of them! Attack!”  
  
Things went haywire after that. Spurred on by his buddy’s panicked shouting, the man with the knife launched at Joe. Joe heard the other Beta shouting “No!” and he smelt more blood permeating the air. He wasn’t sure if the blood was his or hers but one thing was sure, he wouldn’t go down without a fight, rules and regulations could go screw themselves for all he cared. It was all survival instinct that forced him to shift.  
  
Joe Hamlin was well on his way chewing out the human’s arm when he vaguely heard a gunshot. Then, suddenly he found himself pinned to the ground with a much stronger force and an Alpha’s voice barked orders at him.  
  
“Shift! Shift, I tell you!”  
  
There was an oppressive pressure around his neck, hindering his air passage. His wolf didn’t understand. A pack mate was threatening him and he was just protecting the Pack.  
  
“For a holy silver, pup, shift! Or I will be forced to hurt you more.”  
  
Joe wanted to rebel, to argue, to fight back but it was an Alpha’s order, a council member. So, he must obey. He forced his wolf to calm down and let go of the fight, laying still on the ground, panting harshly. He willed his body to shift back and felt the pressure around his neck lessen. A hand grasped his hair.  
  
“Stay here and don’t even move a muscle, Beta. I’ll deal with you later after I talked with the cops,” ordered the Alpha.  
  
Joe stayed put as he was told. His senses picked up on a couple of things such as there being more people present at the parking lot and the smell of blood was now mixed with the spicy scents of herbs. More people were talking at the same time about different things and he could hear a siren and the static sounds of radio among them.  
  
“Look, I’m sure it must look like a horror movie but we can’t put the blame on the pups, I mean kids. As you can see our Beta was hurt badly. That kid almost killed her and my healer isn’t sure if he can heal the knife wound on her neck. It’s too severe!”  
  
“I know and I understand but you have a rule, right? He could do more damage by shifting to his wolf form. If you had come a little bit later… that kid would have lost a lot more than his arm.”  
  
“Officer, with all due respect, I plead guilty for the transgression of one of my pack members and I assure you that we’ll try him justly but it’s late. It has been a long and arduous day. I personally just want to wrap up this case and treat our wounded. There have been too many incidents for one day.”  
  
“Well, the medics are on their way. I hope they get here what with all the skirmishes all over the city.”  
  
There was a long tired sigh and a pregnant pause interrupted by the occasional cry from the man whose arm had almost got chewed off by Joe. He didn’t know what had become of the other two men but he knew that at least the female Beta was being treated by a healer.  
  
The coldness of the night air was beginning to seep into his bones and had totally extinguished his ire by the time a blanket was draped around him. He was told to get up and to wait near the Alpha’s car while he went to check on the healer who was working on the female Beta. They talked for a moment before the Alpha walked back to him. Joe wondered if his punishment was going to be administered right away. He knew that it was his first offense and he’d learned about the treaty since he was a little pup. The punishment for shifting was one lash and community service.  
  
The Alpha, Councilor Edlund, took a deep breath and let it out in a tired groan. He stood in front of Joe and Joe didn’t dare look up at him, fixing his eyes on the Alpha’s boots.  
  
“What’s your name, son?”  
  
“Joe Hamlin, sir.”  
  
“Joe Hamlin. Do you know what the punishment is for unauthorized public shifting?”  
  
“One lash and a community service, sir.”  
  
“One barbed lash and a month of community service under human government for a first offense. This is your first offense, am I right?”  
  
“Yes sir,” said Joe, wrapping the blanket tighter around his body, dreading the punishment.  
  
The councilor sighed. “I should take you to the Containment Centre right now but we’ve had … a long day … and I’m tired. Why don’t you go home and we’ll call it a day, shall we?”  
  
Joe looked up in surprise to see Councilor Edlund regarding him seriously with his famous sharp gaze, that rumor said never failed to make even the Pack Alpha feel uncomfortable. Councilor Edlund was the previous Pack Alpha’s trusted councilor and he was fiercely loyal to the Pack. Joe had never talked with the councilor in person before, only knew him from the monthly howling or heard about him from the Were station news. The aged wolf was very rarely seen in public except for on truly important matters. All of his aloofness instilled fear in the pack members and Joe knew that he wasn’t out of the woods yet, but the councilor was right. It had been a crazy day and there had been too many offenses for one day.  
  
“I want you to stay out of trouble for at least a month and I’ll gladly forget this ever happened. Don’t leave the house except for work, you hear me? I don’t ever want to see you under similar circumstances again and I never forget anyone I meet, Mr. Hamlin,” said the councilor with a calm but authoritative voice.  
  
“But, what about the police officer? Wouldn’t he report this?” asked Joe confusedly.  
  
“You do as I told you and I’ll handle the report. Get me?”  
  
Joe knew when he shouldn’t push and just be grateful that he came out of it with barely a slap on the back of his hand. So, he nodded his head and thanked the councilor profusely before getting out of there as fast as he could.  
  
“Thank you so much, sir. I promise I’ll stay out of trouble.”  
  
“See that you do, son, and don’t worry about the Beta, she’s being taken care of now. We’ll take her to the Were hospital so you’ll know where to call if you want to find out about her condition.”  
  
“Thank you, sir. I really appreciate it.”  
  
Rock music suddenly blared loudly and Councilor Edlund held up a hand before he quickly reached inside his jacket pocket for his phone. Glancing at the screen, he swore and muttered, “Damn it! What else now,” before punching the call button and turning away. “Ben … Yes, I’m still at the north area, rounding up a few hassles … no, no, nothing bad, just a few scratches and bruises, nothing that a few herbs can’t handle…”  
  
Joe knew that he should have made himself scarce the moment the councilor’s phone rang, but his curiosity got the better of him and he couldn’t help but eavesdrop on the conversation, albeit one sided, that was going on just a few inches from him. He watched the way Councilor Edlund’s face grew darker the longer he listened to the bad news over the phone.  
  
“Son of a lunar curse!” Edlund swore. “How’s the Omega now? … and the pup? … anything from the tracker team? …uh huh…I’ll be on my way.”  
  
The councilor pocketed his phone and turned towards Joe to slap his shoulder a couple of times before sending him away. “Stay out of trouble, get out of here, now.”  
  
Joe wasted no time in running run back to his car, barely registering the commotion on the other side of the parking lot where the human’s paramedic was busy loading up the wounded man into the ambulance. The police cars were driving away presumably responding to another call on their radios and soon the parking lot was cleared except for blood pools here and there. That was work for tomorrow. He knew that something far worse had happened on the other side of town and he was glad that he’d got away with only a slap on the back of his hand so to speak. Tonight, Joe just wanted to get home and sleep and stay asleep all through the night and the next day. Hopefully this chaotic mess would have ended by the time he opened his eyes sometime tomorrow or the day after.

///

  
  
A beat up, dusty maroon pickup truck parked in front of a lone diner cum gas station on the side of the road. The driver, a bearded, middle-aged Alpha jumped out and slammed the door. Squinting his beady eyes, he scanned the diner and the forest behind it before pushing his hands deep inside his jeans pockets and walking forward with long steps. Yet, instead of going inside the establishment, he went around the small building and towards the forest. The thickness of the trees quickly shadowed and enveloped his form.  
  
The bearded Alpha stopped near one of the trees and rested his palm against it. He sniffed the air for a moment before trudging deeper through the forest’s thick foliage. There was a sudden movement from his left where some of the low bushes shook, drawing his attention. When he turned his head to his left, a blurry shape jumped at him from his right and slammed into him, pushing him to the ground. But the Alpha wolf had quick reflexes and a moment before his face kissed the hard stone ground, he shifted and landed on his back instead. He quickly locked his arms around the attacker’s neck and locked his legs together to trap the attacker’s legs. His attacker pushed his palms into the ground and bent his knees in an effort to get away before the Alpha bridged up and flipped them over, trapping the attacker under his body in a full choke hold. His assailant grappled for purchase for a while before he admitted defeat by slapping the Alpha’s back a couple of times.  
  
The Alpha sprang back up and dusted his clothes off casually, leaving him sprawled on the ground.  
  
“How did you know that I would attack you?” asked the young Alpha Were with blond hair, brown eyes and sharp angular jaw, Brock Kelly.  
  
“You’re ten years too young to win against me, pup,” snorted the bearded, middle aged Alpha.  
  
“You’re full of shit, Ty. And don’t call me pup! I’m not a pup anymore,” muttered Brock with a sullen pout.  
  
“Yet, you’re acting like one. Get up! I don’t have all day.”  
  
Ty Olson, the bearded Alpha, walked back out of the forest without looking back and Brock pulled himself off the ground to follow him, grumbling along the way.  
  
“Can’t we at least eat first?” whined Brock as they walked along the side of the diner, sniffing the smell of greasy food being cooked inside.  
  
“There’s no time. There’s some food for you in the truck.”  
  
Brock visibly deflated with a defeated sigh. “Must be suck. Your taste sucks, dude.”  
  
“Be grateful I brought you anything. Next time I won’t be so kindhearted.”  
  
“There won’t be a next time. The Ring has gone down, torn to pieces by those stupid pricks from the Dallas pack and their human comrades.”  
  
“Ay, ay… keep your whining, pup. We know. That’s why we need a new plan,” said Ty as he led them to his dusty truck. “Get in! I’ll tell you on the way.”  
  
Brock wasted no time walking around the front of the truck to get into the passenger side and reached into the back seat for the promised food, while Ty jumped in on the driver’s side. It took three tries before the truck came to life and coughed its way back onto the interstate, back to where it came from, leaving a trail of black polluted smoke in the dry air in the middle of a hot day.

 

///

  
“Are you out of your mind?!” Brandon’s screaming voice sounded loud even from the small speaker of Jensen’s phone. He’d suspected this reaction from his brother so he’d put his phone on the table before making the call to protect his eardrum.  
  
Jensen rubbed his face slowly while listening to Brandon chewing him out. The Pack Alpha even accused him of being irresponsible and threatening to strip him of his position as head Alpha if he continued with the plan.  
  
“You don’t have authority to do that, remember? It was Grandfather who had appointed me,” Jensen reminded him calmly.  
  
“Grandfather had been dead for five years, remember? I’m the pack Alpha now and it’s my responsibility to appoint and dismiss anyone from any position!” Brandon growled heatedly. Jensen could imagine how furious his brother was, even without the benefit of seeing the pack Alpha in person. His voice was very commanding, demanding that Jensen obey but he held fast to his faith and belief that he was doing the right thing and that what he was about to do would save the Omegas’ lives.  
  
“Brandon, I don’t have time to argue with you at the moment. There’re lots of things to do and so little time. I need to prepare the omegas…”  
  
“Dammed Howling, Jensen!     
  
“Don’t curse the Howling, Brandon.”  
  
“I will curse the Howling when the Goddess let you bond with mother giving me an idiot brother!”    
  
Jensen took a deep breath and gritted his teeth. He was this close to throwing his phone into the wall if not for the futility of the action. What he wanted was to punch Brandon’s ugly mug and made him take back his words. In the old days, cursing a Were’s Howling ceremony was answered with a duel to the death. When an Omega entered their fifth month of pregnancy, the Pack would hold a holy ceremony during their monthly Howling to bless the pup as the shwaha, the spirit and soul of the wolf, entered the womb to bond with the mother. Cursing a Werewolf’s Howling was considered the highest insult.  
  
“I’m not talking to you about this, and you damn well stay away from my centre or I won’t be responsible for my actions!” Jensen growled back before killing the connection and turning off his phone. He knew Brandon would keep calling to pester him and he wasn’t in the mood to hear anymore insults.  
  
There was a ball of cold fire burning in his belly that set his heart aflame, making the organ swell with rage and he was barely able to keep his wolf from breaking through his skin. So, he pushed his chair back and kicked his table askew before pacing the office, fisting his hands and struggling very hard to regain control of his breathing.  
  
A knock at the inner door of his office snapped him out of his concentration and his tight control slipped, letting his fangs and claws escape. Sari opened the door and entered before she even realised what had happened. She closed the door behind her, turned around and froze.  
  
“Jensen, what happened? What’s wrong?” asked the Beta healer, her tone careful and cautious. She stopped where she was, not making any advances towards Jensen.  
  
‘Good Beta,’ Jensen thought because he wouldn’t be able to keep himself from attacking her if she made even the tiniest move. His wolf was out for blood and he could taste it; how his fangs would tear into the vulnerable flesh of his enemy’s neck and his claws would shred their chest and stomp their insides with his feet, he was so damn angry.  
  
“Is it a bad time?”  
  
“Bad,” said Jensen. It was the only word that he could say.  
  
“I’ll come back later when you’ve calmed down. I’ll send Jared…”  
  
“No!” shouted Jensen at her, making her jump. “Can’t see me like this,” grunted Jensen worriedly. Thinking about his mate made him sad, worried and upset at the same time. He tried to reach him through their bond and while he could still feel Jared’s happiness while playing with little Daniel, he knew that Jared had also sensed his anger. He caught confusion and worry from him, yet, underlying all of that, there was a constant and unwavering presence like a solid rock that stood strong against the unrelenting storm at the back of his mind. He had to remind himself that their bond was still too fragile to bear the onslaught of emotions back and forth like this. Jared still couldn’t control it and still have trouble navigating their combined emotions. He hoped Jared would forgive him for the pain he put him through.  
  
“Don’t let him in… please…”  
  
“Alright, I’ll tell him that you’re not to be disturbed and want to be left alone. I’ll even tell him that you’re busy talking with the Pack Alpha now.”  
  
Jensen let out an involuntary snarl at the mention of his big brother.  
  
“That’ll do it then,” said Sari with a nod. She was a smart Beta. Jensen wouldn’t be surprised if she’d already guessed the reason for his rage. Sari quickly slipped back out of his office and closed the door firmly.  
  
Damn, it was a sucky day to start with and he didn’t dare hope it would get better anytime soon.

  
  
///

 

A loud bang on the side of the passenger door startled Brock awake. He looked around the truck blearily and just realized that it had stopped moving. Squinting his eyes through the harsh glare of the afternoon sun that streamed through the front window of the truck, he saw Ty stood outside of the passenger seat shouting something at him.

“Wake up! And get out, now!” said the older Were gesturing with his hand, pointing to the rundown apartment building the truck was parked in front of.

Brock slowly worked his sleeping limbs to obey his brain’s command to open the door and jumped off the truck. He slammed the door closed after he was outside and stood staring at the building in confusion. “The fuck are we?”

“Just get in, you draw attention to us,” said Ty in a gruff voice as he went through the front door of the building.

Brock looked around them and raised his eyebrows. There was no one in the neighborhood, not even a stray cat and calling it a neighborhood was too nice. It was more like a dead town. The buildings around them were at the same state or even worse than the three storey apartment building that they were going in. Old, run down and nearly collapsed in several places. The streets were cracked with more holes than asphalt and littered with trash. Looking up at the building in front of him, Brock was getting worried to enter the building, afraid that the old building would collapse while he was inside. The chipped paint here and there revealed cracked, mossy walls due to years of bad weather exposure. The front door itself was hanging only on one rusted hinge and making a creaking sound when Ty opened it. But the older Were seemed to ignore it, opting to just glare at Brock one last time when the young Were stayed rooted on the spot.

Brock snorted. “Like anyone would come to this dead of a town anyway,” muttered Brock under his breath before stomping forward to go inside. “Are we still in the State?” asked Brock sarcastically, letting the broken door banged the door frame several times before shutting close.

“Somewhere near Burlington, Colorado. It’s a no name town actually. Old ghost town that was left behind by its population years ago.”

“Ghost town?”

“That’s what the folklore said,” smirked Ty at him as he ascending the stairs to the third floor.

The rooms at the first and second floor were barren of any furniture; only thick dust covered its wooden flooring. When both of them reached the landing of the third floor, Brock was surprised to see it cleaner and better kept. There was only one door at this floor, a steel door actually. Brock watched avidly when Ty put a series of knock on the steel door. Then, a small window opened from the inside and a pair of eyes peered out before it was closed again and the clanking sound of the lock being opened was heard seconds later.

“Quick, come in!” said the Were inside the room and they both rushed in.

The situation inside the room was vastly different from the outside. Everything was pristine white and clean with several tables lines the walls full of knick knacks of a fully operated laboratory. A huge refrigerator stood at the far wall with a couch pushed next to it. The single small window above one of the long table was tightly closed with a white curtain draped over it.

“Come, come, have a seat …. Uh … anywhere you like. Just don’t touch anything,” said their host, a dark haired middle aged Were wearing white lab coat, in an awkward attempt at hospitality.

“How’s it going, Hal?” asked Ty, slumping on the brown couch while Brock was still gaping around the room.

“Not much is going right now. I’m at my last batch and we’re running out the Catcher,” answered Hal, putting on one of the long tables that lined the walls.

Hearing the word catcher, Brock turned his attention to the coat wearing Beta Were. “What Catcher?”

“Brock, I’d like you to meet Halil Ozsan…”

“It’s Hal,” interrupted the Beta.

“Hal Ozsan,” amended Ty, “he’s our resident scientist.”

“Hal? Hey, aren’t you the nerd of the Pack?” teased Brock, chuckling in mirth.

“Brock, be nice!” warned Ty. “This Beta is the one who’s been keeping our Omegas stocked with the fertility serum.”

“Yeah, about that …” Hal cleared his throat noisily before continuing in a stuttering words, “It seems, … we would have to stop giving them the serum and, and,… since the Ring was down few days ago, I think we don’t have to worry to keep it in stock,” said Hal slowly turning around and leaning on the table ducking his head down.

The room fell silent for a few seconds and Brock nearly cracked his neck looking back and forth between Hal and Ty; Hal with fear so clear in the air and Ty with his slow burning anger.

“So, why didn’t you make more batches?” asked Ty calmly, yet with an annoyed tone in his voice.

“I’ve spent the last prototype to make the latest batch. You know as well as I do I’m not a true scientist. I can only duplicate the fertility serum with the help of the blood of an Omega in heat but I still need the original Catcher to make it work. I can’t recreate it; I’m not the genius who invents it in the first place,” said Hal in an almost whining tone.  

“Well, we can just contact the French assistant for more, right?” suggested Brock.

Ty rubbed his face while Brock and Hal waited for his respond. “No, we can’t.”

“Why? Surely he can send us more. We have the money to buy it. I’ve managed to swipe the human’s hidden account from his database when he erased the data of the last claimed Omega days before the raid. I don’t think the Dallas Pack will be able to track it,” argued Brock, feeling highly proud with his accomplishment.

“That’s not the problem. I got the Catcher in a one-time only deal because the French government was hunting down the underground organization that the scientist’s assistant was in. I’ve never heard from him again after that and he did say that the batches were the last the he could scrounge up after the good ol’ scientist destroyed all his work,” explained Ty, “… and I thought that Hal here would be able to duplicate it.”

“I can’t! I told you that many times. I’m smart, Ty but I’m not a genius.”

“I’d be surprised,” sneered Brock mockingly. He remembered how when they were still pups, the Beta had looked down upon the Pack’s more violent nature of ensuring their survival and accused of their curse as their karma for decimating an ancient Pack. Brock thought that a Pack that ancient shouldn’t be so weak. It’s not their fault that the old Pack failed the nature’s challenge. Survival of the fittest and all that.

“I need to contact Mitch,” grumbled Ty with his hand still scratching he beard. A frown formed on his forehead.

“The pack Alpha?” asked Brock in surprised. “He’s around?”

“’Course not. This is just a rendezvous place but it seems that we need to abandon this place ASAP considering that we don’t need it anymore. Hal, pack up your stuff and the last batches of the serum. We’ll out of here before night!”

“But, but what about my other equipments?”

“Leave it!”

“But, we can still use it later, right? We can’t just leave it here for anyone to find,” protested Hal, distress clear in his tone.

“Hal, need I remind you that we bought you those so you can keep producing the serum. Now, that you failed, they’ll be of no use and will only drag us down,” told Ty sternly, glaring at the Beta daring him to argue.

“Blame your own inadequacy Beta,” mocked Brock. Somehow, he felt oddly pleased to see Hal’s sullen face. That was just what he deserved for thinking more highly of his lab’s equipment than his own pack’s survival.

“Brock, help him!”

“What?!” shouted Brock in indignant protest. He wouldn’t touch those nerdy things bare handed even with a knife on his throat.

“Do as I say and don’t argue! I don’t have time for both of your whining.” Ty’s command made Brock’s complaint stopped in his throat and he eyed the sullen Beta who slowly packed his equipment, caressing them with sad eyes, making Brock gagged in distaste.

///

Ty stood up from the couch and turned his back on the pups’ petty squabbles to fetch his phone from his jeans’ front pocket to dial Mitch’s number. The last time he contacted the Pack Alpha, he was nearing the Sioux Falls Pack territory scouting on the whereabouts of the prodigal pup. Ever since Brock contacted them about his findings two weeks ago, the Pack Alpha had relocated the Pack to South Dakota. It had been more than thirty years that the Pack had no land to call their own and lived only by leeching off of the prosperity of other Packs or doing shady business with humans. Yet, no matter how many times he struck the deal with them, they would all come to an end, the well would dry up, the land would shrivel and died, becoming just as barren as the Omegas born of their blood. The Pack had been tethering on its last breath when the deal with the human named Croasdell had lent them few more years to ensure the survival of their Pack and race.

“Yes, Brock’s here, Alpha. He said he’s secured Croasdell’s hidden account. We’ll verify if it’s secure, then we’ll have more resource for the Pack.” Ty listened to the Pack Alpha’s command to quickly relocate to the newly established Pack land. “We’re on our way. But, uh, Alpha … we have a problem with the serum. I don’t think we have enough for more than a couple of months. Got to let go some of the Omegas.”

_“Hmmm... That’s why I need to see the data he’s compiled from Croasdell’s database. If we get this one right, we can end the curse, end our suffering and ensure the survival of our pack.”_

“How’s it going with old Beaver?”

” _It seems… the damn wolf kept his Pack barricaded like a prison ever since our raid, I can’t get too close or he’ll scent me, so I sent Adri. She said an ambassador from the Dallas Pack Alpha came for a visit few days ago. Not sure why but I have a guess that it has something to do with the downfall of the Ring. We need to regroup before taking further action.”_

“Yes, sir! ETA in 9 hours. We’ll leave as soon as Hal finish packing.”

Ty thumbed off his phone before turning around to help Hal packing and frowned at the young Weres. There was a scent of animosity between the two Weres. Brock was lounging around looking at the lab’s equipment around him with distaste where Hal stood near the open fridge, fiddling with the glass samples clearly sulking. Ty pocketed his phone in his jean’s pocket and growled at both of them, snapping them out of their mind. Both of them cowered under his glare and hastily grabbing the nearest tools shooting evil eye at each other all the while. Ty could only huff disdainfully at their childish behavior. If only they didn’t press for time, he’d teach those two little punks a little respect.

///

Jared shuffled his feet in front of Jensen’s office door, hesitating. He lifted his knuckles a couple times and dropped them back down before he managed to knock. Sari said that he wasn’t to enter Jensen’s office, that he was in the middle of an important conversation with the Pack Alpha, but Jared couldn’t shake the anxiety feeling that he felt whenever he thought about his mate. He sensed an intense rage from him just half an hour ago and the bond that he had with Jensen urged him to go and comfort his mate. He didn’t want to intrude with the work of his Alpha but the way Jensen seemed to block him off after that initial palpable burst agonize him. Taking a deep breath, Jared steeled his resolve and dared himself to knock Jensen’s door before turning the door knob open.

Jensen wasn’t in the room when the Jared entered his office but he heard the water running in the bathroom. Jared let out a long sigh, so much for steeling himself and having an aneurysm outside. Even this close, he didn’t sense the unsettled feeling that he picked up from his mate before. He didn’t know if that meant Jensen was okay or he was simply blocked from sensing Jensen’s feelings. He thought mates weren’t supposed to be able to do that.

Jared wandered over to Jensen’s desk, noticing the scattered papers on top of it. Some of them are legal looking papers with the Omega Centre logo at the top and quite a few even with the Dallas Pack logo emblazoned daringly at the top right corner. There were neat scrawls in some of those papers in which Jared assumed as Jensen’s handwriting. He caught words like heats and a kind of equation numbers that Jared couldn’t understand, also a list of names on one of the blank papers. There was an eager curiosity in Jared’s mind as his fingers keenly touched those papers, wanting to know more about what Jensen had been doing all this time, wanting to be able to understand his mate’s work, wanting to take part in it, wanting to help, to be useful for him, to be proud of.

Suddenly the bathroom door creaked open and out stepped Jensen who was rubbing his face with a face towel. Droplets of water fell from the tip of his dark blond hair. Jared quickly snatched his hands and hid them behind his back, feeling like getting caught with his hands inside a cookie jar. Jensen quickly noticed him and smiled widely at him, making Jared’s knees weak.

“Hey babe!”

The Alpha threw the towel in the bathroom and closed the door before walking towards Jared, still with a happy smile on his face that Jared wondered if the anger and upsetting feeling that he picked up from him mere minutes ago was only his imagination. Jensen wrapped his arms around him and promptly planted his lips on Jared’s, stopping any thoughts in his mind to form. Being near Jensen was like being inside a magnetic field that always pulled Jared into his orbit. It was difficult to concentrate with Jensen’s tongue exploring his mouth that way. All he wanted was to draw Jensen into himself and let his Alpha had his way with him, in any way that was possible. So, it wasn’t that surprising if he could only let out a whimper when the Alpha pulled back from their kisses to ask him something.

“D’you need something?”

Jared wanted to say ‘stop talking, keep kissing’ as he leaned forward chasing Jensen’s lips, but Jensen kept avoiding him, chuckling amusedly.

“Babe…” Jensen palmed his left cheek, pushing their faces a couple of inches away. “Is everything okay? D’you have a good time playing with Daniel?”

Jared draped himself on his mate, leaning heavily on him, letting his Alpha support his weight completely by placing both hands on his broad chest as Jensen secured him in his arms. He blinked a few times before Jensen’s words registered in his pleasure addled brain.

“’S okay. He’s a cute little pup.”

“Sure he’s not a handful?” asked Jensen with a smile.

“No, I love him,” stated Jared. There was a strong urge to protect and to love when he thought about the little beta that had captured his heart. Jared always loved pups but the mothers in Sioux Falls Pack never allowed their pups to play with him. Even when he was little, none of the other pups would play with him. He spent his early life feeling alone with only his grandparents as company for quite a time.

“That’s great!”

Jensen smiled, feeling so pleased with himself. Then, he remembered the reason he came to Jensen’s office.

“Jensen, are you okay?” asked Jared with a worried frown.

Jensen smiled widely at him, but he could detect some wariness in Jensen’s moss green eyes. “’Course, babe. I’m okay.”

“You seem upset few minutes ago. I wanted to come but Sari said you were busy, Pack business, and she told me not to disturb you. Is everything okay?”

Jensen kissed his lips and was soon licking his way inside his mouth but Jared kept trying to keep his mind about him because it was clear that Jensen was only trying to distract him. The next intake of breath, Jared pulled away.

“Jensen, please tell me what it is. I want to help,” Jared implored.

“Baby…”

“No, please, you never tell me anything. You always shield me from things and I only found out either from Sari or Sani. I need to know, Jensen. I deserve to know about my condition. Am I really sick or … or I’ll be like the other Omega prizes, or … or …”

“Stop it! Don’t talk like that!”

Jared flinched and started to pull away at the same time as he felt Jensen tightened his arms around him. So, he could only bit his lips looked away, upset and embarrassed at being chastised like an unruly and disobedient Omega pup just like when he was back at Sioux Falls Pack.

“Hey no, come on, Jared, don’t be like that,” Jensen coaxed him with softer and lower tone of voice. His hands rubbing Jared’s back before palming his cheek and lifting it up as he tried to catch his eyes. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell at you like that but one of the reasons why I didn’t tell you about too many things is because I don’t want you to worry. You’ve been exposed to a stressful environment for quite some time and need time to heal and … honestly, … I’m scared,” admitted Jensen.

Finally, after all this time, Jensen admitted that there was something wrong with Jared’s health. Well, he could deduce that on his own considering that even up till now, he still couldn’t remember the happening in the Ring as well as his own mating. Not that everything was bad per se because he was sure he could do worse than Jensen. Being mated with Jensen turned out to be not so bad after all. He was a good Alpha and it was clear that he cared a lot about him. Well, considering that he was Head Alpha of the Dallas pack Omega Centre, it was obviously a given. But really, he could’ve been mated by anyone else who’d treat him bad, like that escapee for example. The Were station was broadcasting nonstop following the incident and they always cautioned that the escaped Alpha was a dangerous fighter, had been known as cruel and sadistic in the Ring. He didn’t know who else was involved in that atrocious event but he was sure that, besides Jensen, none of them was a good Were.

Jared knew that Jensen was worried. He could feel it from their bond. He only wished that Jensen didn’t keep it to himself and share more with him, talk to him about his feeling, about what he thought and what he had in mind. Jared was his mate, wasn’t he? They were supposed to share everything. “You’re not … I wish that you talk to me about things,” said Jared imploringly. “I have to keep gauging your reaction and trying to understand you but it’s hard if you won’t share.”

Jensen drew him further into his arms and hugged him tight. Jared thought this was the way his mate expressed his feelings. “My only guidance for mating life was Jeremy and Sophie but an Alpha-Beta mating is quite different to what we have. I have to rely on my instinct and they tell me to protect you at all cost, shield you from anything that do you harm …”

“…but you can’t leave me in the dark all the time,” Jared cut in, leaning away and looking at Jensen’s big green eyes. “I won’t have it. Perhaps other Omegas would accept that but not me. I’ve had enough of that in Sioux Falls and I was thinking …” Jared caught himself in the last second as he still wasn’t sure whether he should reveal about his averted plan to leave his old Pack for a new subjugated-free life.

“What? What did you think?” Jensen urged and Jared thought since it was moot anyway there’d be no harm to divulge it. The only one who knew about his plan was Chad, his best friend and co-conspirator but since he didn’t know where that idiot was at the moment, … Not that Jared didn’t miss him.

Jared took a deep breath and let it out in a long sigh. “I wasn’t exactly living in a happy environment either when I was at Sioux Falls. I have grandparents who love me dearly but other than my best friend Chad and the resident healer Misha, no one really cares. As Omegas, we kept to ourselves and take care of our own needs and only rely on each other but for me … I have no one to rely on but my grandparents. I was ostracized; even the other Omegas ignore me most of the times. They’d avoid me all their lives if they could help it, so I thought that there gotta be another way to live out of there. Yet, I don’t wanna leave my grandmother. She fell ill after my grandfather died and I still don’t know what become of her, right now.”

Jared ended his tale in a sad tone as he thought about his grandmother. He wondered if Chad took care of her right now or if she was brought to the Omega Centre there in Sioux Falls Pack. Would Misha come to check on her or she was just left there to die? The thought made him sad and it was probably shown on his face because Jensen suddenly hugged him, whispering soothing words in his ears, promising him that he’d take him back to Sioux Falls to visit his grandmother once they’d cleared the political issues between their Packs. He knew that old Beaver was not an easy Wolf to deal with and the Pack had lived in seclusion for quite a while. He just hoped that he’d have time to see his grandmother before she passed away to join the Moon Goddess. Nevertheless, Jensen’s caring touched deep inside his heart and made him weep like the pathetic Omega pup he apparently still was, not the strong and independent one that he was deluding himself as, slobbering all over Jensen’s shirt, snot and all.

///

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Well, so very sorry for the very long delay in update. Nothing to blame but life for once again hindering creativity. Work kept me busy all day and left me spent at night unable to do anything but sleep. Wish I have more time to write. I miss fandom world. :( I miss J2 and SamandDean :(
> 
> Anyway, how are you guys doing? One tackled, more to go. I guess the mystery of the drugs and the reason why Jared was not as sick as the other Omegas is revealed. I have a lot of fun writing about the Were DNA. I'll post about the Were chromosome compounds in a separate posting if anyone interested. :)  
> So, what do you guys think? I have thrown myself into a hole. What was I thinkin?? Open house??? That's a terrible idea, Muse!!! Aaaarrrgggggg!!!!  
> Comments are awesome! Like chocolate cookies shower!!!! :D :D


	14. WAVE

**Fourteenth Fight: Wave**

 

 

The Centre was awash with a flurry of activity ever since the Pack Alpha announced a lockdown. The phone rang non-stop and the Obs and Healers were running around accommodating the patients’ needs and soothing their fears. A few of them were new mothers and the rest were single Omegas who needed help to overcome their first heat. Obviously, the bad news have made them anxious. Not to mention the Alphas that were demanding their Omegas to be released or at least allowed to enter the Centre, getting angry when their demand was refused. The Centre had opened their emergency phone lines so that the Omegas could contact their families and the Beta Guardians were working full time providing comfort and reassurance for their safety within the Centre but there were still few unexpected things happening that needed immediate attention.

“Jason, Art, keep watch at the front door! We expect the Alpha to arrive soon. Don’t let him in without a direct order from me or Jensen.” ordered Sari to the two Beta Guardians who stood near the front door as she wheeled an injured Omega and Alpha pup inside before resealing the front door behind the Guardians.

Councilor Lehne had called a few minutes ago saying that a severely injured Omega was being sent to the Center. Sari didn’t know the exact detail and didn’t really care because saving the Omega’s life was more important at the moment. They’d talk about the circumstances around her injury later, preferably with her Alpha present. She was sure Jensen would want to know all about it.

“Should we put the pup in the same room with his mother?” asked one of the Obs who was pushing another gurney behind Sari where a pup laid motionless on it. The male Obs palpated the pup’s little head and crooked back under his fur. “I detect at least three broken bones and cracked skull. I’m worried of internal bleeding and a punctured lung. Poor baby!”

“We’ll need a scan, then. I hope the regenerative system in his body is already strong enough to make him hold on until we can settle back his bones. Tell Andrea to prepare the scanner. We’ll need it for the mother too later.”

Both the Omega and her pup was wheeled inside the emergency room and the other healers and Obs inside quickly settled both gurneys at the opposite side of the room and quickly worked on them. Weres had a fast regenerative system, even twice or three times faster than humans depending on the Were’s strength and power but that didn’t mean that they were invincible. Severe injuries could still threaten their life. Even shock and trauma could hinder their regenerative mechanism to work properly, it often happened to Omegas who was prone to stress and mental trauma due to the bad treatment or abuse from their Alphas and other members of society.  

 

///

  
Jensen buried his nose in Jared’s hair as he tightened his grip his mate’s shoulders, using them as leverage to push his knot into Jared’s wet hole. Despite the slick and the fact that it was their fifth or sixth, honestly Jensen stopped counting after the first knotting when Jared woke up from his heat, his Omega’s delicious hole was still as tight as the first time they knotted. They’ve been going at it for almost half an hour, with Jared laying on his front, a pillow under his hips and Jensen thrusting lazily into his wet dripping hole, enjoying the delicious moans that came out of his mate’s lips every time the head of his cock grazed his prostate. 

“Fuck! I can do this all day, baby. Sweet Moons! I’ll worship your Howling for eternity. Won’t let you out of my sight. Mine, all mine,” Jensen babbled away as he picked up the pace, alternating between curses and praises.

“Alpha, Alpha, please harder, please …. Oh…”

Jensen grabbed Jared’s curls that were drenched with sweat making his mate gasp half in pleasure and half in pain. He could feel from their bond that his mate was close to coming and he was overwhelmed by the heightened feeling of lust and pleasure that were bouncing back and forth though their bond. Mating with Jared had made Jensen realized that there was a big difference between casual knotting and mating. Granted, Betas didn’t have heats that could render Alphas’ brain stupid but the bond of mating was basically the same between couples and Jensen could definitely appreciate it right then. 

The phone rang on top of the table but Jensen couldn't care less as he pressed his ear next to Jared’s cheek, listening to his mate’s shameless moans and lustful pleadings. The world could end at the moment and the humans could go for a killing rampage on the Werewolves for all he cared so long as he could listen to Jared’s lovely sighs. He was glad that he’d made the decision to claim him that night in the Ring. He couldn’t imagine his sweet, gorgeous Jared in the possession of other Alphas as his cries and his scent alone could drive Jensen crazy.

Jensen continued thrusting and the phone continued ringing for the next few minutes until Jared bucked wildly under him and shouted Jensen’s name. It was like taming a wild horse and Jensen had to grind his swollen knot into his mate’s prostate to make him go tense, shuddering his release a few seconds later; a few delicious seconds where Jared’s passage squeezed Jensen’s knot like a clamp that sent him tumbling over the edge, freefalling into oblivion with the force of the combined pleasure from their shared bond.

It was hours later, or it could only be just few minutes later that Jared nudged him awake. He jolted up and belatedly realized that he was still tied with Jared making his mate yelped in pain.

“Sorry, sorry baby.” Jensen quickly apologized, kissing Jared’s naked and sweaty back several times and rubbing his flanks. The stream of come had already seemed to lessen to weak spurts every now and then but Jensen reckoned it’d be for another fifteen minutes before his knot would deflate enough for him to pull out. “I’m sorry for blacking out on you. You must think I’m a douche.”

In his surprise, Jared only laughed. “Well, you’re not the only one.”

“What? Really?”

“Yeah, I just woke up when the phone rang and I nudged you up too.”

This time Jensen realized that the phone was indeed ringing. “Damn it! Who the hell is callin’ this late of night,” he grumbled. 

“’Could be important or else they wouldn't be calling at all.”

Jensen groaned. “Guess you’re right.” Then he sat up slowly, careful to keep their neither region in place as to not accidently pull his knot. The table was just out of his reach. If he could just …

“Come help me with this?”

“Huh?” asked Jared uncomprehendingly but Jensen didn’t offer for more explanation before draping his body on top of Jared’s back and winding his arms around his waist and torso. “Jensen, what’re you…”

Jared yelped for the second time that night and this time not because of pain. He was mostly surprised when Jensen suddenly flipped their body together so that he was on his back and Jared was on top of him.

“Okay, another roll, you’re ready?” asked Jensen before he rolled them again putting Jared under him and the next split second he was back on top of Jensen. They were several inches off their mattress and right next to the foot of Jensen’s table.

Jared was giggling. “Hehehe… this is fun!”               

“Yeah?” Jensen was grinning. “Then, we’ll buy a bigger bed when we’re back home and roll around on it all day. Now, could you reach that blasted phone for me?”

Jared sat up on Jensen’s lap and reached the phone with ease and handed it off to Jensen who’d sat up and press his chest to Jared’s back, reluctant to be apart from his mate’s warm body for longer than few seconds. Jared put the phone on his lap while Jensen took the receiver, wrapping his arm around Jared’s waist.  

“Jensen’s speaking. Yes, … uh huh …” Jensen glanced at his mate when the Omega laid his head on his shoulder, watching him. He kissed Jared’s cheek briefly before returning back to his conversation on the phone. “The decision is not on me, actually. Dorian has made his decision and tomorrow the Alpha of his choice will come… alright, would you give me thirty minutes? I want Alpha Brantt in my office too.”

Jensen put the receiver back on the phone at Jared’s lap with a sigh before depositing the communication device on the floor next to the foot of the table. “Let’s go back to our mattress,” whispered Jensen into Jared’s ear as he pulled his mate to lie on top of him on the ground, preparing to do another roll back towards their mattress. His mate’s giggle pulled another smile from Jensen and when they were back on their mattress, sprawled and entangled with one another, Jensen proceeded to attack Jared with bites and kisses on the back of his neck and shoulder, particularly over a certain mark on his mate’s shoulder. The action made Jared moan while pushing his ass more firmly into Jensen’s lap, massaging Jensen’s cock that was still lodged inside stimulating the organ to get hard again.

“Damn, baby, wish I don’t have to go but we only have less than thirty seconds or Sari will barge in here. D’you think you can hold out for me … Ugh … Jared please don’t do that… Baby I won’t be able to resist if you keep doing … oooohh…fuck!”

It was a real struggle to detangle himself from his delicious horny mate as his treacherous cock keep responding to Jared’s sexual provocation but finally he was able to pull out once his knot had deflated enough to slip past Jared’s tight ring. Jared moaned his loss as his hand reached behind him, begging for Jensen’s cock. It took every willpower in Jensen to resist his mate’s begging and he swore that no Alpha should resist his mate, ever. There should be a scientific study somewhere that proved that resisting one’s mate would cause serious brain damage for an Alpha. 

With a long thorough kiss, Jensen let Jared slip out of his arms at the same time as a knock sounded on his door.

“I’ll let them in,” said Jared before skipping the short distance between Jensen’s table and the door. Yes, skipping. His mate was in a very good mood and apparently, a good mood Jared was a teasing Jared. Jared opened the door to let Sari, Alpha Dorian Brantt and a young Beta Guardian enter his office, yet, Jensen was barely aware of them as his attention was riveted towards his mate who was partly standing behind the door, pressing his front and his forehead to the wood panel, all the while sending Jensen sideway glances and shy smiles, fingers rubbing the edge of the door up and down.

Jensen had to smother his groan with a cough and subtly readjust his pants before taking a seat in front of his guests.

“I’ll be with Sani,” called Jared before skipping out of the office and closing the door behind him and Jensen’s eyes glued to the door. He swore his mate would be the death of him before they even returned home.

It took a cough from Alpha Brantt and for Sari to call his name twice that made Jensen tore his eyes away from the door where his mate had disappeared through.

“I’m sorry, I was … a little distracted.” Jensen purposely ignored the way Alpha Brantt smirked at him. The fifty something Alpha didn’t even try to hide it, just lazily sitting there on Jensen’s couch smirking indulgently at him, Jensen, Head Alpha of the Omega Centre, as if he was some snot-nosed knotted-head Alpha pup who’d only recently figured out the purpose of his dick.

“So, what do we have here?”

“Head Alpha, this is Russ, our newest member of Beta Guardian. He’s been with us for a couple of months,” said Sari gesturing to the Beta Guardian who sat next to her and Russ nodded at Jensen. “Perhaps, I need to inform you that Russ here is a good friend of Alison.”

“Our Omega, Alison?”

“Yes, my daughter Alison,” amended Alpha Brantt.

“Head Alpha,” Russ scooted forward in his seat as he tried to get Jensen’s attention. Jensen nodded at him, giving him permission to speak. “Alison and I went to school together. We’re best friends and I planned to claim her right after I got accepted as a Beta Guardian. With the permission of her Alpha, of course,” added Russ with a nervous look towards Alpha Brantt, Alison’s father. Then, he continued his explanation in a more subdued tone. “But she’d gone missing before I got the chance to court her properly. Imagine my surprise when she was brought here as one of the surviving Omega prizes. I’ve spent my time tending to her, even when it’s not my shift. You have to believe me, Head Alpha,” begged Russ.

“It’s true. Russ had come to me when I was arranging the Guardians’ schedule, asking to be assigned as Alison’s sole caretaker. I told him I can’t do that because we’ve been trusted for the care of the Omegas; giving a certain Guardian too much leeway with an Omega could lead to abuse of that trust. So…” Sari took a deep breath before continuing, “I rotated Elise to his care.”

“But you’ve also assigned other Guardians for them?”

“Of course! Each Omega has three Guardians per shift that care for them and we always rotate them but unlike the other Guardians who get random schedule, I tried to limit Russ’ schedule with only Alison and Elise.”

“If only you told us earlier that you’d allow them to be knotted, I’d do it in a heartbeat. I can’t see her suffer much longer,” Russ chimed in.

“That’s not an easy decision to make, Russ. Believe it or not this Centre is not a place for whoring Omegas,” said Jensen. “We protect them not abuse them. If there’s any other way, trust me, I wouldn’t take any decision without their consent. That’s why I need a second legal consent from Alison’s father as head Alpha of her family and Mr. Brantt here has decided on a suitable Alpha for her daughter.”

“Look, Son, I can understand your concern but it’s my daughter’s life on the line. I’m sure you’re a smashing young Beta and very responsible one and I’d be happy if you claim Alison as long as she’s willing but this situation is not for gambling. I’d prefer for Alison to have a bigger chance of survival by being claimed by an Alpha.”

“But do you know this Alpha well? Will he be good for her?”

“He’s my colleague’s son. I admit I don’t know him that well in person but his family has assured me of the virtue of his character.”

“Russ, I have to agree with Mr. Brantt. We don’t have much time. This poison has been corrupting these Omegas for too long. To me, the most important thing right now is to save them and I want to have as much leverage as I can. I believe you still remember your lesson about pheromones and what effect it brings for each member of our sex. If it’s any other situation, I’d be happy to be your supporter but you don’t have to worry. This knotting won’t be the end. We sure hope that this will work but even after the claiming is done, we’ll keep them here under our supervision until we’re sure that they’re healed completely. Even after they’re deemed healthy enough to leave the centre we’ll still monitor their health periodically. Rest assured that no Alpha would be able to abuse them without us knowing.” 

Jensen watched the way the Beta’s face crumpled in disappointment with an uneasy feeling in his stomach. This was the one Were that he believed would treat Alison well. It got Jensen wondering if forcing Alison to be claimed by an Alpha that she had never met before was the right decision. After all, Jared had never met him before he claimed him at the Ring and Jensen couldn’t imagine any other Were touching his mate. But he also remembered that Jared had a best friend named Chad whom, according to Matt, also wanted to claim him. It wasn’t for the first time that Jensen wondered if Jared would be happier with his best friend Chad instead of him. Would Alison be happier with Russ instead of the Alpha chosen by her father? 

 ///

   
Matt trotted around the lone diner, sniffing down the ground for the escapee’s scent as he caught another scent from a different wolf beside Brock’s. The trail went cold near the parking lot in front of the diner. He’d circled the building twice and the trail had always stopped there. A blue minivan turned into the diner’s parking lot from the highway at high speed, nearly knocking Matt over if only his quick reflexes didn’t make him jump out of the way at the last second. Matt growled at the driver as voices shouted from inside the van.

“Dad, you almost hit the dog!” shouted a shrill voice.

“No, I didn’t!” grunted an older male voice, presumably the girl’s father.

Then, a timid voice added, “Dad, I think it’s not a dog. Look! I think it’s a wolf. Remember the news yesterday? They said a wild beast has escaped from Dallas containment centre. What’s a containment centre?” asked a young boy’s voice. “Is it like the zoo? Wow!! Dad, can we see it? I wanna go to the containment centre! Uncle Brian’s farm’s lame, anyway. Please, Dad!”

“Shut up, Izzy! It’s a prison for monsters. Thank God, Chicago doesn’t have such a thing,” muttered the girl, opening the back door of the van, eyeing Matt warily.

“Come on, kids! I can’t think when I’m hungry. Let’s get some food! Don’t mind the dog. Just throw some stones at him when he comes near you.” The father jumped off the driver's seat and strolled determinedly into the diner while his children walked slowly behind him, eyes strained towards Matt. The little boy looked no more than eight while the girl was in her early teens.

“Psst, I think he understands us. Look at his eyes! And what’s that on its back? It’s like a pouch. It could be a postal dog, you know like in the movies,” whispered the boy excitedly. “My friends at school said there’s this whole community of human who can turn into beasts that lives among us.”

Matt grinned widely, showing off his sharp fangs. He waited until both of them reached the awning of the almost empty diner before he was growling at them, sending them running scared inside. He’d heard everything, including the whispered conversation and felt infuriated at their stupidity. Whoever said that man was the most intellectual creature must be drunk out of their ass.

After the small family disappeared inside the diner, Matt trotted back around the building and into the shade of the trees before shifting, assuming his two legged form. He reached for the leather pouch slung around his shoulder where the strap had stretched thin to accommodate the changed size of his different forms. Then, he took out his phone from the pouch to dial the Command Post.

“This is Tracker One. I’m near Shamrock, highway 40. The trail is cold but I think we’re not chasing a lone wolf. Need some back up. I’m sending coordinates.”

_“Copy that Tracker One. We’ve dispatched a back_ _-_ _up after your last report and since Tracker Two and Three has returned with cold trail, we’ll send them your way. They’ll reach you in less than twenty minutes.”_

“Great! Roger that. Tracker One out!” said Matt thumbing his phone off.

Matt returned the phone into his leather pouch and took out a pair of black loose fitting cotton pants that he’d rolled very small in order to fit inside the pouch. It wasn’t adequate clothing but it should suffice while waiting for the back _-_ up to arrive. He’d been tracking for a whole night and through the day since yesterday morning. He was tired and hungry but didn’t dare to stop for fear of losing track of the escapee. Now that he was sure the trail had gone cold, he thought a meal or ten wouldn’t hurt while he waited. He’d scoured the area around the diner for about 2 miles radius and hadn’t found any traces of the escapee’s scent on the ground. The Were would’ve likely taken a vehicle from there on and he wasn’t in the capacity to give chase barefooted. 

His stomach grumbled loudly as he walked beside the diner, sniffing the delicious aroma of cheeseburger and fries that was being cooked inside. The small bell above the door jingled when he pushed it open and strode inside, leather pouch dangling from his hand. He picked a booth at the back corner where he could have a full view of the whole diner and the front door. It’s one of the oldest defense strategies in the book. A middle aged woman approached him a few seconds after he settled his pouch on the table, notepad and pen poised, ready to take his order. He had to give her some credit for not even batting an eye for his appearance. He guessed she must’ve had seen a lot of weird stuff in her life as a waitress of highway diner.

“What can I get you?” she drawled, Texas accent so thick that she almost sounded like mumbling her words instead of speaking.

“Give me your biggest burger and fries and your biggest cup of coke,” said Matt with a charming grin.

“Fifteen minutes,” said the waitress without even looking at Matt but right when the waitress turned around to shout out his order to the cook at the back kitchen, he stopped her.

“Wait, make that two!”

The waiter raised her eyebrows at him. “All of them?” she asked.

“Sure, why not?”

“Alright,” muttered the waitress before sauntering away to the kitchen.

Matt leaned back on his chair and looked around the diner to notice that there were only four other customers beside him. There was a bald man with a black leather jacket munching on a burger at the middle booth and there was the family of three who almost ran him over few minutes ago, bickering at the booth near the window. The teenage girl kept shooting him shy glances despite her father’s snapping words. None of them was wolf, even the cook at the back smelt very much human despite the scent of meat and grease surrounding him.

“Eyes front missy! Eat your food!”

Matt smirked and sent her his most saucy wink the next time the girl glanced at him, making her blush and choke on her coke. The bald man left his booth and went to pay for his food before stomping his boots out of the diner towards his Harley. A black truck turned into the parking lot few seconds after the departure of the biker. The driver was a young Were with blond hair and black sunglasses who stepped out of the truck with an attitude that made Matt sneer.

The young Were sauntered into the diner and after a quick sweep of the inside quickly went towards Matt. He slammed a military green canvas bag on the table before plopping his ass down onto the booth in front of Matt.

“You’re the back-up?” Matt snorted.

“Name’s Tim. Hey, I’m the best in my class or the Chief wouldn’t pick me as your back up,” said the young Were cockily, spreading his arms along the booth’s backrest.

Matt let out an annoyed sigh and gestured with his hand in front of his eyes. “Loose the shades.” _Damn it! He’s just a pup,_ thought Matt the moment Tim put his sunglasses down. “So, you’ve done your job. Now, you’re free to go.”

“What?! Dude, I’m here on a mission. You don’t like it, you take it up with the Chief,” protested the kid in a rather loud voice, blue eyes wide and his tone indignant.

“Pup, first of all, lower your voice. Second, you use that tone with me, I’ll kick you and your fancy truck all the way to Dallas. Now, stay here while I change then we’ll go over some details.”

“Sweet! Take your time, man.”

Matt grabbed the bag and went into the bathroom; shaking his head exasperatedly as he left the young Were at their booth. What kind of a police officer who said ‘sweet’? What the Chief was thinking? Did she think at all?

Just like the NYPD, Dallas Police Department also had Weres working for them as police officers and in lieu of recent incidents, an Emergency Response Team had been set up and they would work together with the Dallas Pack security personnel. Matt wasn’t aware of all of the personnel. He only knew that he would take point on the Tracker Team but he had a guess that most, if not all, of them were Werewolves. He just hadn't expected that they’d send a young pup out on the field.  

///

  
Jeremy Ackles stood next to the Mayor of Dallas City who was having a press conference in front of the City Hall, answering questions thrown at them with expert ease born of years of dealing with political issues.

“So, what do you think of the situation of our city now, Mayor? Will there be a curfew like the Omegas of the Werewolf community?” asked a beautiful lady in a red dress suit holding a huge mic in front of her.

“I don’t think it’s necessary because the police department is working together with the  … uh … tracker team,” The Mayor turned to Jeremy, asking for confirmation and looked back towards the reporter after Jeremy gave a nod, “…from the Dallas Pack. We’ll get him! We have the best personnel out there and I implore to all of you, citizens of Dallas City, to say safe and avoid unnecessary confrontation. There won’t be a curfew for the time being but we’ll monitor the situation very closely until the escapee is caught.”

Jeremy hurriedly added, “And it’s a lockdown for the Omegas, not a curfew. We have strict order for the Omegas to stay indoors, protected by their Alpha and, or Beta. We’ve heard of the skirmishes at several parts of the city and while the Treaty is clear in regards of punishment for rule transgression, we’ll reconsider it in the face of provocation.”

“That being said, I’m hoping for all of us to stay calm and let the people in charge take care of it,” continued the Mayor.

“How about the poor people who was injured during the incident of the escape?” a Man with white mousy hair and dark blue suit shouted from the back, thrusting a recording tape over the shoulders of the other reporters in front of him.

“I assure you Sir, that the Dallas Pack will cover all the expenses for their treatment,” answered Jeremy.

“Do you think the Treaty will need to be reevaluated?” asked the red suit lady again and her question brought the attention of the other reporters as they suddenly went quiet and seemingly waited with baited breath for the answer.

Jeremy realized that there was no easy answer for this question because whatever the answer, it would bring great impact on public opinion. This close to the election time, he hoped that the Mayor would tread wisely.

“We have no agenda for that at the moment and not anytime soon, I assure you. This incident was a shock to all of us after years of peace between the two communities but one thing I can promise …”

“We promise,” Jeremy cut in.

“Yes, we promise to solve this problem as swiftly as possible and bring back our peace.”

“Allow me to add that as far as I’m concerned, the Treaty is clear,” Jeremy paused as he looked at each of the reporters in turn. “Each of the clauses in it has covered every issue and has dealt with our differences. There won’t be any problem as long as we stay true within its boundary. Now, excuse me Ma'm, would you please recite to me one clause, any clause of the Treaty, if you can.”

The red suit lady looked taken aback when Jeremy threw the question at her. She clearly didn’t expect to be asked that question and that was the exact reaction that Jeremy was looking for. The other reporters turned their attention at her and Jeremy internally enjoyed her squirming when she failed to recite even the shortest and most simple clause.

“Anyone?” the Dallas ambassador threw the question to the other reporters and just as he was expected, they all looked away embarrassed. “Remembering the Treaty is a must for each Were in our pack. Our pups learn it from their early years and we’ll punish the violator of the rule fairly because we want to respect the Treaty and maintain peace between our communities.”

“Thank you so much ladies and gentlemen. Now, if you’ll excuse us, please,” said the Mayor with a diplomatic smile. “Things to do and places to be and all that.”

A couple of police officers pushed the reporters back and led the Mayor and Jeremy to their car respectively. Some of the news hounds shouted their questions behind their back while the others quickly turned toward their cameramen to relay the news to their audiences at home.

Jeremy quickly pulled his phone out as soon as the car started to move, scrolling through his contact list for the Pack Alpha’s number. His brother picked up the line after the second ring.

_“Alpha’s speaking,”_

“Alpha, I’m on my way back from the City Hall, had a little chat with the press too.”

_“Yes, I’ve seen the news on TV.”_

“So, any news from the tracker team?” asked Jeremy.

_“Apparently Brock headed south through Shamrock; injured an Omega and her pup on the way. The team went to pursue until Kansas border but from the conversation with the Wichita Pack Alpha apparently the wolf never stepped a paw on their land. Our best guess is Colorado since the Moore Pack Alpha also assured me that they haven’t seen any Were trespassing their territory. .”_

“I can call the Denver Pack Alpha. I’m sure he’d want to cooperate with us,” Jeremy offered.

_“Thanks Jeremy but you’ve had your hands full dealing with the human’s government, so I’ve called him myself and he’s promised to scour his land for strange wolves and to call me when he caught a whiff of him. My greatest concern right now is Jensen.”_

Jeremy chuckled. “What did that pup do this time?”

_“He wants to have an open house for the Omegas.”_

“What?!”

_“Exactly! Apparently, something happens with the Omega prizes that he thinks of it as the only possible solution.”_

“Wait, wait,… I’m sure he’d have a good reason for that. You know Jensen. You know how possessive he is about those Omegas in the Centre. It wasn’t like Jensen to act so callously with them. Did he tell you his reason?”

_“I’ve tried to talk to him but he got very defensive and threatening me instead. I swear, if I haven’t already got a ton of shit to handle…”_

“…by talking you mean yelling?” asked Jeremy, knowing for sure the nature of his brothers. He continued anyway when Brandon’s only answer was a frustrated sigh. “Look, I’ll go there right now and talk to him.”

_“Okay, thanks Jeremy. I trust you to handle it while I concentrate on dealing with Pack security. Reports have just come in from the Councils that need my immediate attention. I also need to rearrange_ _the_ _schedule for the rest of the trials.”_

“Sure. I’ll keep you updated.” Jeremy ended his call with an apprehensive feeling slowly blooming in his heart. He thought of the various reasons that would make Jensen take a drastic measure like that but coming up empty. The very reason of the Omega Law was to prevent such thing to happen. The Dallas Pack had left behind the old way of living where they traded Omegas like cattle and considered them as no more than a breeding stock, to be kept and fed but given no freedom or rights. Omegas were delicate by nature and tended to be submissive towards their mate. It was also unheard of for Omegas to live unmated because of the very nature of their biology. Yet, despite their limitations, it didn’t mean that they didn’t have a choice to live a life as they pleased, to choose a mate of their own, and to be happy and satisfied with the choice that they made in their life.

Omegas were slaves of their own biology. Three days for every few months, they bore the pain of their heat so that the Pack could continue and survive. Jeremy had learned ancient histories of various Werewolves packs from his journey around the world in his younger years that most of them, if not all, consider Omegas as treasures. They were cherished, loved, respected even almost worshiped. It wasn’t clear when those ideas were twisted into something ugly. Probably around the time the Weres were started to assimilate with humankind. Jeremy didn’t begrudge his ancestors for making the decision to live among humans as it obviously led to many advantages but the Weres were also not immune to the adverse effects of human culture. 

///

 The break of the dawn signaled the start of the event as the Beta Guardians opened wide the doors to the Omegas room, letting the thick scent of their heats roam freely around the center, filling every nook and cranny, invading the senses of its inhabitants and seducing susceptible minds. During the preparation night, Sari had arranged for the Omega prizes to be placed in a room only at one side of the hall, letting the rooms across from them empty. In accordance with the previous discussion between Jensen and the Alpha and Beta fathers of the Omegas, they had chosen the suitors as carefully as they could with the limited time that they had and Jensen was glad that he’d come clean with them the first time he invited them in his office few days ago. Even as he wished for it not come to this, Jensen had had his suspicion and apparently also did the Omegas 

fathers.  
  
Right after he announced for the open house in Sari’s lab, he’d converged with the head family of the Omegas.  
  
  


_…………………………………………._

_“You’ve stated your worry_ _a_ _few days ago when we first_ _met_ _in your office that if push comes to shove, we’ll need to do it the old way and let our daughters be knotted by an Alpha,” said Joshua Duane as his eyes met the other Alpha’s eyes, confirming his statement. “Well, I think the push has really come to shove us into a corner.”_

_“I’ve been worried for this to happen when you first told us about the conditions of the Omegas,” added Dorian Brantt. “So, I’ve gone ahead and contacting my colleagues to look for a suitable suitor for Ali. I’ve been talking about this_ _a_ _few months back before the kidnapping with some of my best pack mates.”_

_“I still don’t like it,” grumbled Brian Powell with a frown._

_“Mr. Powell, Brian, I know that you felt uncomfortable with this and I get where you’re coming from. As a Beta I understand that you don’t see knotting as we Alphas see it but if there’s any other way…”_

_“I know, I know!” Brian stopped Jensen’s explanation with a raised hand. “Goddess! I know the severity of this situation but choosing an Alpha for my daughter felt like sending her to a whorehouse,” lamented Brian._

_“Not all Alphas are assholes, you know. Sure, we think with our knots half the time but that’s why we have Betas and Omegas, to balance us. So, have you decide_ _d_ _on Maddi’s suitor?” asked Jensen. When Brian only answered him with a dejected sigh, Jensen knew immediately why. “You haven’t.”_

_Brian shook his head. “Most of my best mates are mated already, even the Beta ones. The single ones are not interested in mating anytime soon and their pups are still … pups…”_

_“Well, if that’s the case I have several choices for you. I couldn’t guarantee their moral since I only know them second_ _-_ _handedly but they swore that these Alphas are good Weres. Also I don’t plan on letting them all go after mating. We still need to monitor the Omegas closely until we’re sure of their health.”_

_“Making sure that their mated Alpha treats them well too, you mean?” Rob Edward piped in, raising a bushy blond eyebrow at Jensen._

_Jensen smirked. “You know it.”_

_“Well, Head Alpha, we’ll leave the details to you. I just want my daughter alive and healthy or at least as healthy as she can be considering what_ _has happened._ _I’m a rational_ _Were,”_ _said Dorian._

_“Right! Thank you for your time, guys. We’ll start the open house at dawn, so you can prepare from now,” said Jensen, dismissing the rest of the Alphas. “Brian, we can take a look of the choices together or I can leave you with their files?”_

_“No, I’ll need your input about them.”_

_…………………………………………_

 

When the first suitors arrived, Jensen immediately assigned three Beta Guardians to rein each of them in a separate room across their would-be-mate. Unlike him and the Guardians, those five Alphas weren’t trained to be around Omega heats twenty-four-seven, so he predicted their reaction would be violent and he wasn’t disappointed. The separate rooms and the Guardians were necessary as there were five Omegas suffering their heats at the same time that could send the suitors into a confused frenzy. Shouts and howls were heard from the suitors’ rooms amid the sound of bodies hitting the hard surface.

“Open the furthest door, Ben!” ordered Jensen and his Guardian hurriedly opened the door to the first suitor. “Let him go guys!”

The suitor, a twenty something Alpha with longish brown hair burst out of the room that was used to temporary keep him and walked straight into the opened door of a writhing Omega’s room. Within seconds, clothes were shredded and the Alpha had jumped on top of the Omega answering her pleads with lusty growls.

“Good luck and get well Alison,” prayed Jensen softly as he closed the door to Alison Brantt’s room.

The rest of the proceedings went the same way with Jensen giving the command to release the Alpha suitors one by one until he closed the door to the last Omega’s room, Maddi Powell. The Alpha that he’d suggested to Brian seemed like a good and well behaved Alpha. He could only collect a few impersonal files from the Were Council database and few accounts from Weres that knew him personally. It wasn’t much but with the limited time it was the best that he could do. He hoped that Brian and he had made the right choice.

“It’s done?” asked Sari softly as she stood next to him at the end of the hallway, listening to the sounds of the couplings from the five rooms in front of them. Jensen didn’t know what Sari felt right then but he sure felt like a pimp.

Jensen let out a long sigh. “For the moment. Still, there’re tons of things to do after we get the result of their mating.”

“I know. But you’ve done great so far Alpha,” said Sari, a hint of pride in her voice that didn’t go unnoticed.

“Hope I’ve made the right call, that’s all,” answered Jensen, humbling but proud nonetheless as it never failed to boost his ego whenever Sari praised him. He’d considered her as his teacher in all things Omega; the one who’d introduced him to the workings of the Centre and made him want to learn more about Omegas. “I’ll be at the lab with the Prof.”

“Sure. I’ll keep watching out for them.” 

///

   
Jeremy was welcomed at the centre with a fight scene where two Beta Guardians were grappling with an enraged Alpha at the front yard of the Centre. Seeing how their bodies were littered with blood and bruises, he judged that they had been fighting for a while. The Alpha was screaming and growling while the Betas were trying to put him down. Jeremy was wary to approach because he knew better than to get involved in a wolf fight without knowing the problem.

“Let me go you stupid wolf!” screamed the angry Alpha.

“Sir, please stop struggling! We’ll let you go if you just calm down!”

“Fuck you! You little shit! My mate’s in there. How dare you keep me from her!”

The Alpha managed to strike one of the Betas jaw, sending him sprawling on the concrete floor, bleeding while the other Beta was scrambling to get up and reached for the Alpha’s leg as he tried to stand up. The Alpha fell down on his front after the Beta seized his right leg and he quickly flipped his body up to kick at the Beta, ignoring the blood that ran down his face where he apparently had broken his nose from kissing the floor.

“You fucking knothead!” the second Beta growled as he jumped over the crazed Alpha, trying to keep him down on the ground.

The Alpha let out a loud scream that soon turned into a deeper growl as Jeremy saw his jaw starting to change shape; became sharper and longer. His claws appeared suddenly, tearing the flesh off the second Beta’s back and nicking the side of his face too in his effort to get away.

“Stop it, you moron!” yelled the injured Beta.

Jeremy quickly ran closer and knelt down next to them, putting his palm on the uncontrolled Alpha’s forehead and snapped at him with the utmost authority he could muster, praying that his words get through the Alpha’s rage-clouded brain.

“Stop the shifting, Alpha! You disobey me then you’ll answer to the Pack Alpha for violating the Treaty.”

A car swerved sharply from the road and went past the front gate. It stopped suddenly near the front door of the Centre with a screeching sound, nearly hitting the three Weres crouching on the ground. A tall and well built Alpha wrenched the driver’s door open, frantically shouting out of his lungs.

“Help! Please, you gotta help me! My mate…”

The frantic Alpha dove into the backseat of the car, emerging few moments later with a bloody Beta in his arms. “Please … my mate. We got attacked,” he pleaded.

Jeremy thought quickly and nodded to the Beta who was still holding the crazed Alpha’s legs. “Go! I got this.”

Jeremy let the Beta assist the frantic Alpha and his injured mate and concentrated on the problem in front of him instead. “I warn you. You don’t want to disobey me. Now, let’s cool down and talk like civilized Weres that we are.”

“I’ll calm down if you let me see my mate,” The crazed Alpha growled resentfully although some of his ire seemed to diminish after he recognized Jeremy.

“His mate’s inside?” asked Jeremy to the Beta Guardian who’d still perched on the Alpha’s chest, keeping him down.  

“Yes. She’s the Omega who got injured by the escapee. She and her pup were admitted last night. Apparently he was out of town and got held up at the airport,” said the Beta Guardian before the Alpha cut in.

“I drove for hours just to see her. Crazy with worry and nearly out of my mind and they told me I can’t go in because that douche Jensen Ackles forbid it. You tell me if I shouldn’t get angry for that!”

“Sir, this Centre was built solely to protect Omegas. That’s we don’t allow Alphas to enter. It has been like that ever since my grandfather was the Head Alpha of this Centre.”

“Your grandfather was Pack Alpha. He had full authority but that Jensen was just a pup playing King. He holds too much power as a Head Alpha, hiding Omegas behind his perverted ass in the name of law. Who knows what he does inside with the Omegas? I won’t let my mate be exploited by that dog who loves to stick his knot anywhere he wants.”

“Now, listen here dumbass. I get it that you probably have a personal grudge against my brother but enough with the insult or I’ll reconsider my intention to help you to see your mate, got it?”

The other just grunted his respond.

“What’s your name?”

“Cole Whitman.”

“Alright Cole, I’m gonna let you go and you’re gonna stay put. Don’t move a muscle or you can forget seeing your mate today,” threatened Jeremy and waited a few seconds for Cole’s acquiesce nod before signaling to the Beta Guardian to get off of him. The Guardian grumbled under his breath for the savagery impacted on him and glared daggers at Cole who sprawled unmoving on the ground, keeping his promise.

Jeremy turned around to check on the other crisis across the front yard where the other Beta Guardian had laid the injured Beta on the tiled floor right in front of the glass door.

“How’s she doing?”

“Not that bad but she did lose a lot of blood and is still unconscious. I’ve paged inside but we kinda breach regulation here by bringing a non-Omega inside for treatment. They should’ve gone to the hospital.”

“Please, it’s the closest place I can find. We’re from out of town and just passing through your territory on our travel to Baton Rouge. We didn’t know that the situation is this bad. We got attacked. Some humans suddenly hit my mate at a gas station; beat her up without mercy before I could get to her,” explained the Alpha with a slight tremor to his voice. 

“Where’re you from?” asked Jeremy.

“Roswell Pack. You can call our Pack Alpha to confirm.”

“Sure, I’ll do that after we get your mate settled,” said Jeremy, appeasing the Alpha’s worry before asking the Beta Guardian, “Will she be allowed in or do I need to call Jensen?”

“No, Sari said she’ll be allowed in but her Alpha will need to wait here. We already got the Open House going. Can’t let him go inside. That’s why we keep that crazy Alpha out,” said the Beta Guardian jutting his shin towards where Cole was still sprawled. It seemed the crazy Alpha knew how to keep a promise after all, which led to another problem for Jeremy. He’d promised Cole that he’d help him go inside to see his mate but with the Centre undergoing an Open House, he wasn’t sure even Sari was sensible enough to let an Alpha enter.

Jeremy stood up and reached into his pocket for his cell phone before dialing Sari’s number. It rang a couple of times before the line was picked up. “Hey Sari! I’m right outside now. There’s a bit of a situation here that ……… yes, I know that you’d given permission for the Beta’s treatment but there’s an Alpha here………… Look, I’m aware of the regulation of the Centre and I understand your situation but … okay, can I speak to Jensen? He’s turned off his phone. I can’t get to him. …… okay, thanks.” Jeremy closed his phone and tapped into his palm a few times as he considered his options. Balking up on Cole wouldn’t do. The half crazy Alpha would surely go ballistic. He could get him apprehended easily, let him stew in the containment to cool his head down but he’d rather solve a problem without unnecessary violence. He remembered that Jensen’s office was practically scent-proofed, so it’ll be safe to deposit Cole in there for the time being; give the Were hope that he would see his mate and pup after they got their treatment and out of emergency. He and the Roswell Alpha could both wait it out in there with both of the Beta Guardians stood in guard. He only hoped that Jensen would be in a better mood to hear him out. 

 ///

   
“Tell me professor, according to your professional judgment, what’s the odds if I mated these Omegas with a Beta instead of an Alpha?” asked Jensen as he walked back and forth in front of the white-board with Sebastian looking on in front of him from behind a long table where he’d spent the last few hours peaking into a microscope.

“Honestly and scientifically…… not a clue, because my study was cut off before I could find out about this side effect of the Catcher on Omegas but from what I’ve learned so far Alphas produce a more potent hormone that works as a soothing agent to Omega’s heat than Betas. From this alone, I think we can draw a conclusion that Alphas have higher odds in taming the side effect of the Catcher. Although, mating works the same all around no matter whom you are, Alpha-Omega, Alpha-Beta, Beta-Omega or even Beta-Beta mating. It’s the bond that tie us together; not just our chemicals. Betas would probably work just fine with these Omegas but …” the professor trailed off unsure.

“But you won’t chance it,” continued Jensen and Sebastian just smiled at him.

“That’s the answer you looking for?”

“Huh, maybe, or maybe not. Perhaps I just beat myself up over nothing,” said Jensen instead shaking his head. 

“You know, in different circumstances, I’d probably told you to stow your crap and wish you fall off your high horse for daring to come in here and ask me that question,” Sebastian remarked as he sat straight up on his stool folding his arms in front of his chest and looking at Jensen with raised eyebrows, challenging.

Jensen smirked at that and felt not offended at all. Instead, he was curious about what the professor would say; what crazy or strange or even blasphemous idea that came out of his ingenious brain. “And why’s that?”

“Because I’ve had enough of being treated like second class citizen.”

Well, that definitely came out of the left field. Jensen thought of his words for a moment, trying to remember if he ever thought of Sebastian that way or did he meant it because he was a Beta? “I’m sorry, professor but you have to enlighten me here. I’m afraid I don’t follow …”

Jensen eyed Sebastian curiously, leaning his back on the white board with hands stuck inside the front pockets of his jeans, waiting patiently for the explanation that he was sure to follow that comment.

“Those Betas,” Sebastian started. “They are only looking for purpose, you know. Omegas were born special, to bring forth a new life while Alphas are born leaders but what about us Betas? I can impregnate Omegas just like Alphas but how about our female ones? What’s their purpose if they can’t even carry pups nor impregnate other Were?”

A smile bloomed on Jensen’s lips once he got the gist of Sebastian’s problem and the smile grew into a deep chuckle before he leveled the professor with his most sincere look. “My grandfather once told me about this; about what it means to be an Alpha; what’s the importance of Omega and what’s the purpose of a Beta,” said Jensen as he recited his grandfather’s words from years ago.

“And what did the wise Grandfather Ackles, former Pack Alpha, the originator of the Omega Law say?”

“Beats me,” said Jensen, shrugging his shoulder. “Slashed the back of my hand in lieu of explanation.”

Sebastian gave him a disbelieving look.

“He wasn’t an easy Werewolf to understand but one thing I remember, he always considered the female Betas as Alphas; an Alpha in mind and spirit. So, if you say there aren’t such things as female Alpha, genetically speaking it’s true but those female Betas are kicking it right up there and don’t take no for an answer. They’re strong, resilient and dedicated. The best characteristics of an Alpha without the influence of hormone,” stated Jensen with a smirk, feeling proud for the Betas, Texas drawl thick in his voice. He should know, of course, as he spent his younger years fornicating with them.

“You really believe that, don’t you?” asked Sebastian quietly.

“Do you know that they’re the first to rally behind my grandfather during the initial launch of the Omega Law? When the Alphas and some of the male Betas were enraged and revolted, those female Betas sat back with their level head and were able to see right through the savagery of the way our modern society treated Omegas and still treating them like that in some parts of the world,” Jensen amended.

“Ever since I was just a pup, even before I met Sophie, I’ve been living with the ancient stories of the old days from the many manuscripts that my family kept within their library,” Sebastian said, starting his tale. There was a distinctive longing tone in his voice and a faraway look in his eyes. “The library was burned down to ashes along with our family home when hunters raided our village one night. We did it. We burned it down so that the knowledge of our kind didn’t fall into the wrong hands. I’ve been on the run ever since. Our pack scattered in the wind as each of us only live to survive another day.”

“How did you end up as a professor at a prestigious University?”

“After the raid, my family travelled the road. Never stayed in one place for too long. That’s when I found Sophie. Poor little thing.” A smile was on Seb’s lips when he mentioned his sister. “Despite of the hard life, I kept to my studies and I tried so hard to get a scholarship. There was this doctor that lived in an old house across the street from where my family rented a house. He’s a little bit crazy but offered me a job as his lab assistant. At the time, we were so poor and I needed the money for my college-savings.” Then, he chuckled briefly as he was remembering his past. “Didn’t do much really except shopping for his groceries and lab materials. He made lots of experiments, I remember, and someday I found some notes about blood experiments. Got me interested and well, as you say, the rest is history. Yet, even after years and years of studying our blood and decoding out DNA, I have never gotten close to understanding the philosophy of it.”

“Well, I don’t think I’m the right person to explain it all to you, professor. I’m nowhere near as wise as my grandfather.”   

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at that. “I don’t know. I think …”

But Jensen wouldn’t get to know what Sebastian thought because the moment was broken by the sound of a phone ring. Sebastian quickly strode over to the phone attached on the wall next to Sari’s work desk and Jensen let him to it, opting to read the scattered notes on Sebastian’s work table instead. It was nothing more than some sets of chemical compounds and what appeared like doodles for Jensen. A few seconds later, he heard the professor call him over, gesturing to the phone in his hand. “It’s for you.”

When Jensen reached for the phone, he was instantly transferred to an outside call from his brother who asked him to open his office’s outer door in order to bring two Alphas inside.

“You damn well know about the regulation in this Centre Jeremy,” Jensen groused.

_“Yes, but it’s an emergency and I really need to speak to you about some things. It’s kinda unfair that you’d let me in but not them. They’ll only be in your office with me. I wouldn’t let them wander inside without your permission,” Jeremy insisted._

There was a disturbing anxious feeling inside Jensen’s gut and he really didn’t want to let Jeremy or any other Alpha enter his Centre in a foreseeable future. Besides, he was so not in the mood to listen to Jeremy’s lecture as he knew that Brandon must’ve had called him about their latest disagreement. Calling it a disagreement was putting it mildly as Jensen still couldn’t forgive the Pack Alpha for insulting him. He’d never needed anyone telling him how to run his Centre, definitely not from another Alpha and he wouldn’t start then.

Jensen almost snarled at his oldest brother. Normally, he’d never give in to anyone’s cajoling no matter how they pleaded and prodded, yet he also knew that he couldn’t put it away forever. It was better if he talked to Jeremy right then than facing Brandon later and chancing a claw fight. So, he did as best as he could to suppress the apprehension and tell Jeremy that he agreed to let him in.

“Alright, but I don’t like it Jeremy,” said Jensen as cold lead fell heavier in his stomach. He could also feel that his wolf was tense and agitated, making his skin prickling uncomfortably.  

///

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who's reading last chapter and this one wherever you are. Hugs to all of you!! There are at least two more surprises and one cliffhanger, maybe. So, Comments are love!!! I'm addicted to comments. Hee.. :-D
> 
> Lot's of things happen in different scenes here. I hope it doesn't confuse. Now, I know the meaning of trying to write a lot of things in one short chapter or trying to cover many scenes in a 45 minutes episode. There are things that are bound to be incoherent and not making any sense. There is un-linier timeline too. There are distractions too. Again, I'm sorry. I will need to fix it next chapter, tying all the loose thread will be a pain but fun nonetheless. :-D


	15. STORM

 

 

A Beta Obs opened the door to room fifteen and made way for the fast approaching gurney pushed by two Guardians.

“You have to lift her off the gurney and onto the bed,” said the Obs.

“Why can’t we use the usual emergency room, Rita?” asked one of the Guardians.

“We can’t. They’re all still in use. We’ve had a rough night,” answered Rita as she donned a pair of white gloves and preparing the tools tray, propping it up on a non-wheeled stand that was usually used held a basin. She wheeled over a transfusion stand when a Healer came out of the washroom in blue scrubs and went straight to the bed just as the Guardians had finished putting the patient onto it and started to peel off her torn and bloody clothes.

“Talk to me Guardians. What’ve we got here?”

“Stab wounds. Most of them have started to heal, although slowly, but the most worrisome is this wound,” said the guardian, gesturing to the area about ten centimeters from to the navel. The wound was still oozing blood and the surface area was still tender.

“Hmmm…” The healer inspected the wounds more closely and palpated the area with his glove-covered fingers. His brows creased. “It’s an obstructed healing … and the smell of the blood is different in this area,” he mumbled in a curious tone.

“The transfusion is ready,” reported Rita.

“Thank you, Rita. Bring over the herbs tray. Let’s get to work!”

With the command from the healer, Rita and the Guardians set to work, pushing absorbent leaves onto the wounds to absorb the blood and sterilize it from bacteria in order to prevent infection. More herbs were used but when Rita moved to put them onto the wound that the Healer had inspected, he stopped her.

“No, not yet. We need to cut it open first,” he said, which (no doubt) put a stunned expression on her face. “Hand me the scalpel, Rita.”

Rita did as she was told, handing him the scalpel while still holding the absorbent leaf in one hand. She watched as the Healer made a cut at the edge of the wound and opened it wider with his fingers before slipping them inside and wiggling them around a bit. Rita winced in sympathy when the patient gasped and let out a small whimper despite the sedative that she’d pumped into her system along with the blood transfusion.

“Just a little more,” mumbled the Healer as he continued to rummage around inside the patient’s abdomen. “I think I got something… just …” he pushed deeper with two fingers before he exclaimed, “Got it!”

Rita exchanged a look with the Guardians before the three of them shifted closer to see what the Healer had found.

“What’s that?” asked Rita in a whispered voice.

The thing looked like a scrap of metal, embedded deep inside the patient’s abdomen but when the Healer had pulled it free, it was clear that the scrap of metal was actually a broken piece of a knife.

“Goddess! I can’t believe that the humans would do something this cruel,” said one of the Guardians.

“Hmm… you said she was ambushed?” asked the Healer to the Guardians.

“Yes, she and her Alpha were passing through from Roswell to Baton Rouge. They got mobbed and this is the nearest medical centre. So, her Alpha brought her here instead of the hospital,” explained the Guardian.

“Okay. Rita, proceed with the sterilization!” commanded the Healer before he pointed his finger at the guardians. “One of you find me a portable scanner or ask if the scanner room is available!”

“Right away, Healer!” said one of the Guardians as he scurried away out of the room.

Rita hurriedly put the absorbent leaf over the gaping wound as the Healer pulled the herbs tray closer and started to mix several ground herbs into a ceramic bowl before heating it up on a small ceramic candle stove. After about half a minute, the Healer lifted the bowl and poured the contents on top of the absorbent leaf.

“Here… careful. Keep the herbs on the leaf. It’ll prevent a blood clot.”

“But the wound won’t heal then,” complained Rita.

“We need it not to heal before we get the X-ray results. I’m worried that there are more shards left inside.”

Just after the healer said that, the Guardian returned, pushing a portable X-ray machine from the scanner room. “I figured it’s faster if I just moved the machine here,” said the Guardian as he settled the bulky device next to the patient’s bed, assisted by the other Guardian.

“Good thinking!” praised the Healer. “We’ll scan the wounded area first then do an overall scan. I just want to make sure there’s no alien substances left inside of our patient’s body. You never know when dealing with humans.”

“Should I take the leaves away, Healer?” asked Rita.

“Not yet, wait until the scanner is ready,” said the Healer as he turned his concentration on mixing various herbs from the herbs tray. “Tell me when you’re ready to scan.”

“Yes, Healer,” answered the Guardians as they fiddled with the scanner’s control functions.

///

Jensen’s glowering stare welcomed him the moment the side door was opened. Jeremy deliberately ignored him and led the other two Alphas into the narrow hallway towards Jensen’s office leaving the Alpha Guardian fuming silently behind them, slamming the door closed with more force than necessary. Jeremy had been inside Jensen’s office several times but had never set foot inside the Centre itself. He knew the rule and he wasn’t going to break it. The other two Alphas followed obediently behind him and did as they were told when he told them to sit on the sofa and wait while he sorted things out with Jensen. Although, Cole did look a little put out at being ordered around like a pup. But, Jeremy held a higher authority, so he better suck it up if he wanted to see his mate and pup.

He turned around to wait for Jensen to finish securing the door and went inside his office, meeting his little brother halfway through the inner door of the office.

“Just what d’you think you’re doing, barging in here dragging Alphas into my Centre?!” whispered Jensen in a snappish tone, scowling at the two Alphas on his sofa.

“I need to talk to you,” Jeremy said calmly.

“Well, I don’t!” Jensen retorted, folding his arms in front of his chest. “There’s nothing to talk about. I know Brandon send you here and if he had read my report, he’d understand why I am doing this.”

“It still doesn’t explain the open house. You, of all people, should know that we’ve come a long way from that.”

“Do you think I like doing this to them? I lost Elize. You wouldn’t understand how painful it is to lose an Omega who was trusted to your care.”

The news was a surprise to Jeremy. Other than their parents, Jeremy had not lost anyone close to him like Brandon had lost his mate and he knew how much Jensen cared for the Omegas in the Centre. If one of them had died, then …

“Was she one of the Omega prizes?” he asked quietly.

“The one in the worst condition,” admitted Jensen solemnly. “I should’ve done this sooner. I had a suspicion when I found out that Jared was unaffected but I was unsure.”

“But forcing them to mate with unknown Alphas…that’s…”

“I don’t have a choice, Jeremy. It is this or let them die and I don’t want them to die. I’ve talked with the fathers and they have basically agreed with me. I didn’t jump in blind. I have a professional’s opinion to back up my theory. The reason that Jared is not a whimpering mess right now is because I mated him,” explained Jensen with wild hand gestures and determined look.

“It could’ve been Jared’s immunity system as the last of an ancient race,” argued Jeremy. He could see the truth in Jensen’s theory but he had to see it from every angle before he accepted it.

“No. Croasdell used a kind of heat augmentation serum to control the Omega’s heats, so that they coincided with the fights. Their heats were amplified three to five times more than normal to shred the fighter’s sanity, to make the fights even bloodier and the savagery of the claims crueler for the sake of entertainment. Those Omegas would have burned up fast if they hadn’t been knotted and would have died eventually with no Alpha to claim them.”

Jeremy could only gape at Jensen. He wasn’t aware that the situation was that bad. The information that they had managed to decode from Croasdell’s database was recorded in great detail. But it was all clinical, just impersonal words and numbers and incomplete. There was lots of information missing. It seemed that the organization itself was built on layers upon layers of secrecy that perhaps even deluded Croasdell.

“Goddess! How did you even survive in there?”

“I didn’t. I claimed Jared,” said Jensen with a lopsided smirk that seemed bitter to Jeremy’s eyes. He hoped that his little brother didn’t blame himself for something that happened to his mate in that Ring. “It was my fourth fight, the only fight that I won because I wanted to claim him.”

“And I’m glad you did.”

“Don’t …” Jensen shook his head. “Don’t even try, Jeremy, you don’t know what I did there. And if you think I’ll just let them take my Omegas away after claiming them,” Jensen swept his hand towards the room, probably indicating the Alphas who claimed the Omega prizes, “then, you don’t know me at all.”

Jeremy had always admired his brother’s fiery passion and intense determination for the welfare of the Omegas under his care and he knew that their grandfather had made a good choice in appointing Jensen as the Alpha Guardian of the Omega Centre. Although, he wished Jensen would curb his temper a little bit. But after listening to his seething words about saving the Omegas at all costs, he started to think that maybe this Centre needed that kind of temper in Jensen.

He thumped Jensen’s arm twice and offered him his own proud smile. “I’ve got what I came for. Don’t worry about Brandon. I’ll talk to him.”

“Thanks,” said Jensen with relief in his eyes. “Now, what’s the deal with them?” Jensen asked, nodding his head at the two Alphas who, from what Jeremy could tell, were impatiently waiting on the sofa.

“They’re part of the reason why I breached your sanctuary, Alpha Guardian,” said Jeremy in a teasing tone. “The one with sandy hair and a permanent scowl is a Mr. Cole Whitman. His mate and pup were attacked by Brock in their house and admitted here last night. The other one is a traveler from the Roswell Pack. His mate was also admitted last night due to a human attack on the street. His mate was a Beta.” When Jensen frowned, Jeremy added, “She was badly injured and this was the closest medical facility. Sari gave her permission.”

“Okay, so what are they doing inside?”

“Cole was making a scene outside, almost shifting in public…”

“Why don’t you just drag him off to the Containment Centre?”

Jeremy had to take a deep breath before speaking in a low tone, “Jensen, we don’t need that kind of trouble, right now. It’s chaotic outside, almost as bad as twenty years ago. I’m trying to avoid unnecessary violence here. Work with me … please,” implored Jeremy. He knew that Jensen was just being difficult. No one liked their authority questioned. Jensen frowned and his jaw worked furiously. Jeremy watched as his words were penetrated his brother’s stubborn head.

Jensen let out a huff. “But he still can’t go in.”

“I know. He won’t, I promise,” promised Jeremy hurriedly.

Jensen stared at him for a few moments before acquiescing. “I’ll ask Sari to come here,” said Jensen before reaching for the phone at his desk.

“Good idea. I’ll go talk with our guests.”

Jeremy left Jensen and went to sit with Cole and the Roswell Alpha. Cole looked up expectantly when he sat in front of him and asked in a gruff voice, “When will I see my mate?”

“Jensen is calling the Chief Healer as we speak since we’re thinking that you’d want to hear from the expert in this matter,” said Jeremy in a placating tone.

“Off course,” said Cole, quick to agree as he eyed Jensen suspiciously. “He wouldn’t have anything worthy for me to hear. I don’t trust him.”

Jeremy could only give him a bitter smile. He wanted to ask the other Alpha about his issues with Jensen but thought it better postponed until later. He chanced a glance towards the Roswell Alpha, Bill Tanner, who was slouching next to Cole, eyes downcast and fingers worrying the inseams of his jeans.

“I’m sure your mate will be okay, Bill. Betas are tough,” said Jeremy trying to console the worried Alpha.

Bill startled and looked blankly at Jeremy for a few moments before recognition seeped into his eyes and he stammered, “Uh, yeah … yeah you’re right,” Bill nodded enthusiastically, “yeah, she’s … my mate. She’s strong, yeah.”

Jeremy felt sorry for him. This Alpha probably had never expected to experience this kind of catastrophic mess when he and his mate decided to travel trough Dallas on their way to Baton Rouge. As an ambassador of the Dallas Pack he felt compelled to reassure him of the security and stability of his Pack. “I’m very sorry that this has to happen to you. I assure you that we have the best staff and equipment here and you don’t have to worry about the cost. We’ll cover everything. I’ve informed neighboring Packs to postpone travel into and through our territory. I guess you missed the broadcast?”

“No, no, we’ve heard it yesterday, but my mate insisted,” told Bill, eyes boring at Jeremy’s with an odd glint in them. The young Alpha looked anxious; hands fidgeting nonstop and eyes roaming around the room. “Uh, can I … can I borrow your phone please? I’d like to call my m… uh family.”

“Sure. You can use Jensen’s phone. Jensen?” Jeremy turned around to ask his brother’s permission.

Jensen who stood leaning on his desk watching them the whole time only raised his eyebrow impassively. Then, he shifted to the side with a grunt. Bill approached the desk warily, skittering around Jensen to reach the phone. Jeremy caught Jensen’s eyes and giving his little brother a reproachful look that was answered with an eye roll before the younger Alpha relented and left his desk to give Bill privacy. Just as Jensen took a seat on the plush chair next to him, the inside door opened to reveal the Chief Healer who quickly went all businesslike as she took over Jeremy’s seat in front of Cole.

Jeremy loved the way Sari handled things; the way she calmly explained the patient’s medical issues in detail but not in too complicated words, how she paid attention and answered Cole’s questions. There was an air of professionalism about her that just screamed trustworthy. Cole’s attitude towards her was a complete flip to what he’d shown towards Jensen or even Jeremy. He knew that Sari had been dealing with these kinds of things for a long time, ever since his grandfather was still Alpha Guardian of the Centre and from their conversation; it seemed that Sari had known Cole, or rather his mate, back then when she was giving birth to their little Alpha pup.

Bill returned to the sofa next to Cole halfway through Sari’s explanation about Cole’s Omega mate’s latest condition. Sari informed him that his mate was still undergoing an operation because her injuries were more severe than they’d first thought. Bill took it calmly and said that he put his trust in Jensen and his competent staff of healers to save his mate’s life. Jensen looked a little taken aback at the sincerity in Bill’s voice.

“Well, I … thank you …” Jensen nodded his head at Bill, “… for trusting in our staff here. We try our best.”

“Your best is good enough, Alpha Guardian. I only hear good things about this Centre. Your dedication to Omegas, even the ones that aren’t your Pack members is astounding. I only hope that you can help my mate … please…” The last word was uttered in a distressed tone as the young Roswell Alpha looked at Jensen imploringly.

Jeremy was half proud and half confused listening to this young Alpha’s plight. On one hand, he was proud of the reputation gained by the Centre itself as a symbol of hope for Omegas who’d suffered abuse and the fact that even a Werewolf from another Were Pack recognized it. Yet, on the other hand, he had to admit that Bill’s mood swings were a little unusual. It could be the Were’s personality more than anything and he could understand how distraught he must be knowing his mate’s life was in danger. Hell, he’d lose his mind if anything happened to Sophie.  

Jeremy knew that his brother also thought the same thing because Jensen exchanged glances with him a few moments before shifting his full attention to Bill. “I promise you, Bill isn’t it?” asked Jensen. After getting a nod from Bill Tanner he continued, “Your mate is in good hands, Bill. Betas are strong and resilient. Providing there’s nothing hindering her regenerative system, she’ll be up and about in no time.” Jensen clamped his arm in a gesture of support and offered Bill a comforting smile. His earlier cold and indifferent demeanor had gone completely in the face of adversity.

“I think that your mate has a great chance of surviving unscathed, Mr. Tanner, despite our initial trouble with the procedure. Healer Fox is the best person in his field. We’ll make sure to update you in a few hours, as soon as we hear from him,” added Sari.

Bill only nodded with a small smile that Jeremy almost thought was a little bit too sad.

“When do you think I can take one if not both of them home?” asked Cole, steering Sari’s attention back to him.

“Let’s see in a couple of days, Mr. Whitman. Your son’s recovery will be slow because his regenerative mechanism is not fully developed yet, but we have high hopes that he’ll make a full recovery. Meanwhile, we still need to keep your mate in intensive care for the time being,” answered Sari.

They discussed the Omega’s chances of recovery for few more minutes with Cole taking most of Sari’s attention. The hardheaded Alpha still insisted he take his mate and pup home as soon as possible despite Sari’s long and elaborate explanation about the risk of doing so for the Omega’s health in the long run. He knew that it seemed to be the cowards way out but Jeremy thought it was better to let Sari handle Cole while he and Jensen interrogated Bill. The Roswell Alpha was excited to tell them about his mate and their plans to do a road trip to see a football match at Baton Rouge but very reluctant to tell them about the attack. As the ambassador of the Dallas Pack, Jeremy felt responsible for the incident. The Pack’s affairs should be kept within territory. So, it was very unfortunate that Werewolves from another Pack had had to suffer because of them. He needed to bring this matter before the council as it would be a hell of a PR job to maintain good relations with other Packs.

The ringing of the phone on Jensen’s desk distracted them a bit from their little discussion and Jensen excused himself to get it.

“Sari, you’re needed in the East Wing,” said Jensen, gesturing to the phone in his hand before putting the handset back.

Jeremy sent a questioning look at his brother but Jensen only raised his eyebrows at him while his face remained impassive.

“Oh, alright. I’d better be going then. We’ll get you updated as soon as possible,” said Sari to Bill and Cole as she stood up from the sofa. “Usually we open the reception hall for waiting room but in light of recent events, the Centre is in lock down. I think it’s better if you go home-”

“No, I’m not going home until I can take her and my pup home with me!” exclaimed Cole very strongly, staring at Jeremy and Jensen defiantly.

Jeremy had expected that, really, and he’d not be surprised if Bill also demanded the same thing. When he turned his gaze at him though, the Roswell Alpha looked taken a back instead and stammered, “Ye… yeah me too. I’m … I’m staying here…”

“Well, okay then. I’m sure Jensen can arrange that,” said Sari, smiling sweetly at the Alpha Guardian who was scowling at her. “Excuse me, Alphas. Duty calls.” And with that she sauntered away. Jeremy quirked a smile at her retreating back but quickly sobered when he saw that Jensen had redirected his scowl at him instead.

He cleared his throat before asking his little brother about the phone call. “Ehmm… what’s the trouble?”

Jensen rolled his eyes as he knew that the question was Jeremy’s way of diverting his attention, though, he still showed his displeasure by leaning on the desk and folding his arms while addressing Jeremy’s question with a nonchalant shrug. “Probably just a routine check up on the Omega prizes. We monitor their mating closely as the Omegas are not as fit and as healthy as normal Omegas. I’ve ordered the Beta Guardians to intervene if the Alphas become too rough with them at anytime.”

“That doesn’t sound like the natural mating. Too clinical if you ask me,” commented Bill with a frown.

Jeremy had to agree with him but before he added his own two cents, Cole grumbled loudly.

“Knew that this place will become a whorehouse with you as Alpha.”

“I beg your pardon?” asked Jensen, hackles clearly arisen.

“Surely you remember your wild escapade during high school. Tired of the Betas at your Were school, I heard you moved on to human prey. So, being an Alpha of Omega Centre is just another advantage for you to take your sweet chance to add flavors to your conquests,” snarked Cole full of insults and snide remarks.

Jeremy looked at Jensen with baited breath. The Alpha Guardian stood straighter with hands fisted at his sides before stalking towards Cole with a deathly glare. Jeremy quickly jumped off the sofa and stood in front of Jensen, trying to block Cole from his brother’s view.

“Jensen, Jensen … stop! He’s a dick, I know, but he’s not worth your anger,” said Jeremy in a low tone as he put his palm on his little brother’s heaving chest and looked into his eyes. “Hey look at me …”

“A little selfish don’t you think? By keeping these poor Omegas here just so you can have a free reign at them,” taunted Cole and Jeremy had had enough.

“Hey! Shut up!” he snapped, pointing his finger at the knothead Alpha who didn’t seem to know when to stop. “Or I’ll drag you out of here myself.”

“I won’t leave without my mate and pup.”

“Step aside Jeremy,” growled Jensen with gritted teeth.

“No! Both of you stop it! Or I’ll…”

They never know what Jeremy would do because right at that moment, the sounds of alarm blared throughout the Centre. Jeremy shared a look of panicked surprise with Jensen before his little brother ran out of his office.

“Stay here!” ordered Jensen at Jeremy before he slipped inside the Centre.

Not long after the door had closed, Cole followed. Jeremy quickly intercepted him. “Oh no you don’t.”

‘Get out of my way! I’m taking my family home!”

Cole pushed at Jeremy’s chest, trying to force him out of the way but he seemed to have underestimated the Ambassador of the Dallas Pack because Jeremy didn’t budge. He grabbed Cole’s arm, using the other Alpha’s momentum and yanked him forward before pushing his back towards the nearest wall. Jeremy slammed Cole’s back hard onto the wall next to the inside door, choking his neck with his left arm as his right hand held Cole’s left wrist above his head. Cole screamed and struggled, kicking Jeremy’s leg with his boots.

“You’ll be choked to death before you can even break my leg. So give it up before it’s too late!” Jeremy warned.

If anyone asked Jeremy what had happened after that, he wouldn’t be able to answer them because the only thing he remembered before darkness engulfed him was the way Cole’s eyes shifted towards something behind him and the sharp blow that hit his head seconds later.

///

Em had been awake for a sometime while the Obs were fussing over her blood transfusion and the Healer was putting healing ointments on the various wounds that marred her body, the wounds that she had inflicted with her own hands. She bided her time and stayed still for the remaining time that it took for the Guardians to leave the room, leaving the Healer and the Obs to tidy up their equipment. She slowly opened her eyes, just a slit and peeked though them to spy around the room. The Healer was busy tidying up his herbs tray while the Obs were cleaning the operation tools in a wide basin near the opened bathroom door. Both of them had their backs turned to her and were busy with their work.

Seeing the chance, Em carefully sat up, trying as best as she could not to make a sound, and pulled the IV out of her arm. Blood dripped onto the sheets and floor as swung her legs off the bed. Blood loss and painkillers made her lethargic but it didn’t hinder her sharp reflexes when the Obs turned around and gasped.

It was done in less than five seconds. The sharp tools on the tray made it easy for her to seize one knife and slit the Obs throat with it. She didn’t wait for her body to drop to the floor because the commotion had pulled the Healer’s attention. Quick and nimble on her feet despite the anesthesia in her system, Em came at him like a lioness on her prey, kicking the herbs tray away and seizing the surprised healer by the neck. In mere seconds, she had him at the mercy of her bloody knife, trapped between her naked body and the cold hard wall.

“You see that Beta there,” asked Em, gesturing with the nod of her head in the general direction of the Obs. She saw fear penetrate through his eyes when he saw his coworker bathed in her own blood on the floor. She was dead; Em had made sure of it. “You’ll soon follow if you don’t do as I say.”      

“Please … I’ll … I’ll do anything…”

“Good,” Em cooed as she tapped the knife on the Healer’s cheek. “Now, tell me. Is there an Omega by the name of Padalecki being treated here? I believe he was one of the Ring prizes.”

“P-Padalecki? I … I never heard of that name.” Then, he yelped as Em pressed the knife at his throat. Blood trickled down his neck.

“I don’t like liars, Healer,” gritted Em. “Now, tell me where is Jared Padalecki?”

“Ja.. Jared? I know of Jared. He … he’s the Head Alpha’s mate,” gasped the Healer.

Em smirked. “Mated huh? Well, no matter. It’ll even make things easier for me. The more important thing is that he’s here, yeah? I don’t suppose the Head Alpha would let his newly mated Omega out of his sight considering the situation,” asked Em and she got a nod as an answer. “Now your job is to call him here-”

“But I–I can’t just call him here with no reason-,” the Healer weakly protested. Em shut him up by pushing the blade of the knife harder into his throat, making him gulp in fear.

“Do I look like I care?” snapped Em. “Either you can be useful to me or I’ll have to waste you. Now, what is it gonna be, Healer?”

The healer paled as he stuttered, “W-w-what d’you want with him?”

“Don’t worry. I just want a little chat. Now, do it!”

Em pulled him off the wall, grabbed his left wrist and locked his arm behind his back. With the knife still poised at his throat, she pushed the Healer towards the phone on the wall next to the bed. He fumbled with the handle for a few seconds before putting the receiver to his ear and pressing the numbers with trembling fingers.

///

Jared had just returned from his errand delivering fresh blankets to the patients in the West Wing and had gone to see if Sani was free. His new friend was very busy lately after they had started the knotting party. That was what Jared called it, although the Centre had a more classy name for it he still thought of it as ‘ _a knotting party’_ because that’s what he’d heard the Alphas in his old Pack whispering to each other.

“Hi, Dame! Is Sani still busy? Where’s Julie?” asked Jared to a Beta Guardian who had just finished talking on the phone.

“I haven’t seen Sani, yet, and Julie’s resting. I’m replacing her for this afternoon,” answered Dame, as she hung up the phone. “Listen, Jared. I got a call from Healer Fox, saying that you should’ve sent the blood packets to room fifteen in the West Wing twenty minutes ago?”

“What? But Julie said they just needed fresh linen and blankets at the little pups room,” protested Jared with a frown because he remembered it clearly, Julie told him to take fresh linen and blankets only.

“Well, there must be a misunderstanding, then. The packet is needed for the surgery in room fifteen and I think Julie forgot to make an inquiry to the blood bank so I called Janice and told her to prepare it.”

“I can get it,” offered Jared eagerly.

“It’s okay, Jared. I can call one of the Guardians to deliver it,” said Dame.

“No, no, no, I can do it!” Jared insisted. Somehow, he felt bad that the blood packet hadn’t been delivered right on time. He loved helping at the Centre and didn’t like for them to think that he was useless. This Healer Fox clearly didn’t know that there had been a misunderstanding and still thought that he’d deliver the packet, so Jared would rectify that. “I know where the lab is. I can take it to the West Wing quickly.”

Dame was still eying him doubtfully. “Not that I don’t trust you, Jared. But Healer Maherwal said you shouldn’t get too tired.”

Jared rolled his eyes. He liked Sari, really, but her worry for his health was nearly as bad as Jensen’s. Although, she was probably entitled to that because she was a Healer, one of the best even. So, she knew what she was doing. Yet, it didn’t mean that Jared wasn’t annoyed by the delicate treatment from them. “I’m not tired. I get more tired being cooped up in Jensen’s office all day. I like helping around. Come on, Dame. Your staff is overworked, already. You’ll spend more time getting a hold of one of them while the patient is probably dying right now!”

“Okay, okay. I’ll call Janice to say that you’re heading there to get the blood packet for Healer Fox,” Dame relented, which put a wide smile on Jared’s face and he promptly ran off towards the lab where the Omega Centre’s blood bank was located. Dame could only smile and shake her head at Jared’s eagerness.

The first day he was there, Sani had shown him around the Centre. So, Jared didn’t have a problem locating the lab and its adjacent blood bank and he reached the lab just in time as Janice came out holding two packets of Beta (nα) type blood.

“Hi, you must be Jared. I see Dame has described you correctly. She said a gangly Omega with wild hair will come to pick up the packets,” teased Janice in lieu of greeting.

Jared grinned. “Yep, that’s me!”

“I wanted to deliver it myself but there’s blood samples that still need to be analyzed,” said Janice regretfully, gesturing to the closed door behind her. Then, she leaned closer towards Jared whispering, “Don’t mean to brag but I’m lucky to be the only one available to help the sexy Professor,” and added it with a saucy wink.

Jared laughed and teased back, “Is he sexier than my Alpha?”

“Nah, I’ve no taste for no Alpha. This Beta is all mine, baby.”

“Then, I shall not keep you from your dreamy Beta,” said Jared with a chuckle.

“Hmmm… he is dreamy,” said Janice, grinning and waggling her eyebrows suggestively before shooing Jared away. “Alright, off you go now!”

Jared was still grinning when he knocked on the door to room fifteen. When no one answered, he pushed the door open and went inside. He frowned when he found no one in the room. He thought he’d got into the wrong room, but then he spotted a portable scanner pushed away into the corner and a herbs tray sitting askew on a stand; half of its contents spread across on the floor. This was definitely the right room but where was everybody? Had the surgery finished?

There was a blood packet hung on a stand next to the bed. Blood pooled around its leg and some stained the white sheet of the bed. In fact, there were more traces of blood on the floor. With so much blood spilled, no wonder Healer Fox urgently asked for more packets to treat his patient. Jared was hoping that the patient had survived despite the severe blood loss.

The bathroom door opened from the inside, startling Jared, but he quickly relaxed as he recognized the blue scrubs of a Healer right away. “Healer Fox? I brought the blood packets that you asked for,” said Jared, lifting up the packets in his hand.

The Healer’s eyes went wide and a smile bloomed on her face. “You’re Jared, right?”

“Yes, uh… do you still need these?” asked Jared as he lifted up the blood packets in his hand and raised his eyebrows. “I’m sorry if it took too long for me to get them to you. There was a misunderstanding-”

“It’s okay, Jared. It turned out that the surgery was going well despite the blood loss and the patient is getting better. So, why don’t you help me clean up this place, so the other patients can use it? You can put the packets here,” said Healer Fox as she retrieved a small ice box from under the tools tray and put it on the bed.

Jared stepped towards the box while sweeping his eyes once more around the room. “What happened here? Why is there a lot of blood on the floor?”

“Our patient is a bit special. She didn’t react well to the medication that we used for the surgery but not to worry. She’s doing much better now,” answered the Healer as she turned her back around to tidy up the operation tools.

“Where’s she now?”

“We transferred her to another room. As you can see, this one needs cleaning,” said the Healer waving her arm around, indicating the mess.

Jared just nodded his head as he tip-toed his way among the blood smears on the floor, not at all understanding what she meant but accepted it as a good enough answer, nonetheless. “I can help you clean this room after this. I don’t have anything to do until dinner time and I’d like to help out,” offered Jared. He put both packets into the ice box and sealed it up.

“That won’t be necessary,” he heard the Healer say. Jared turned around quickly, arguments ready on the tip of his tongue, fully intent to insist no matter what the Healer thought. But his words got trapped in his throat as the Healer suddenly advanced on him, pushed him back on the bed and jammed a needle into his neck. He fought her, flailing his arms and kicking his legs out, trying to dislodge her hold on him but she was stronger. She trapped his legs between her strong thighs and seized his wrist. She pushed her thumb on a certain point on his wrist that made Jared’s muscles go weak.

“Jensen … help …” whispered Jared as he lay helplessly on the bed watching how the Healer’s smile turned cold as dread crept into his heart. He felt the drug crawl lazily into his system, pulling in absolute darkness, shrouding his vision until the last thing he remembered was his slowing heart beat.

_///_

Now that the easy part was out of the way, it was time to move quickly. The hardest part of this mission was to get out of the building undetected. That was why Em needed a distraction. Luckily she’d been brought in on a gurney and the Guardians had deposited it outside the room making it easy for her to retrieve it quickly. She pulled the Omega’s body on top of the gurney before covering him up with a clean sheet from the supply cupboard in the bathroom. She also put a hair cap on his head and pulled the sheet up to his nose before donning a similar cap and face mask to hide her identity.

Thankfully, this Wing was much quieter than she’d expected. Probably because all of the concentration was focused on the other side of the building where, according to the dead Healer, they kept the Omega prizes under close supervision. So, she might as well work on this advantage.

Em pushed the gurney out of the room while mapping the direction in her head. She hoped the blundering Alpha they’d caught before didn’t ruin the plan. She didn’t like involving an outsider in her mission but Mark said it was necessary if they wanted to infiltrate the facility undetected. She found that navigating the Centre was quite easy as the directions taped to the walls were pretty straightforward and very easy to follow. When she was out of the ward area, she quickly looked for a fire alarm which she found just next to the double doors of the West Wing.

The deafening sound of the alarm pierced her ears as she pushed the gurney away from the ward area towards the office hall. Panic quickly spread throughout the building as Guardians began to search for the source of the distress.

“What’s going on? Who’s sounded the alarm?” asked one of the Guardians who just came out of the scanner room.

“I don’t know. It can’t be from the West Wing ‘cause I’ve just came from there,” answered Em, widening her already large eyes to emulate an innocent and slightly worried expression.

The Guardian didn’t ask further questions. Just swore under her breath and strode towards what Em believed was the East Wing. She didn’t even ask about the patient that Em had on her gurney. More and more Betas and Omegas filled up the hall and Em used the advantage of the confusion to slip inside an unused scanner room knowing that the staff would be too busy to check there. It was also favorable that the scanner room was located near the main offices which meant the Alpha’s office was nearby. Em seriously hoped that the barely matured Alpha didn’t fuck up her plan.

///

Billy Tanner stared dumbfounded at the two crumpled bodies on the floor. He couldn’t believe that he’d done it. He’d hit them right in the head, probably killed them, with the stone paperweight he’d picked up from the Head Alpha’s desk. Blood was rushing through his veins as fast as the staccato beat of his heart making his ears ring. He dully glanced at the wolf shaped paperweight in his hand, noticing that the red color smeared on its sharp edges was similar to the blood that had spilled on the floor near his feet. He sensed his wolf’s agitation that was prickling beneath his skin, urging him to do something. He snarled at the two motionless Alphas on the floor before the pull to return to his mate’s side became stronger. He had to save his mate, needed to save her at all cost. He’d kill anyone if need be. Gripping the bloodied stone tighter, he wildly scanned the room for a way out. His breath came out in short pants along with his growing distress when he realized that he was trapped but before it grew into a full blown panic, the inside door was opened to reveal a scrub-wearing Beta pushing a gurney. She threw him a scathing look before turning around and blocking the door by jamming a chair under the door handle.

“What the fuck are you doing standing there like an imbecile?” she snapped. “Give me the gun!”

Billy blinked at her. “What …?”

She let out a frustrated groan before grabbing Billy’s arm and turning him around. She yanked the back of Billy’s flannel shirt up to grab a Taurus hidden in his jeans before striding purposely towards the inner door across the room. Unlocking that door, the Beta gestured to Billy with her gun to bring over the gurney. “Make yourself useful and bring that here,” she ordered snidely.

“I’ve done my part. You promised you’d let my mate go if I did what you said. I’ve killed those Alphas!” Billy said pointing frantically to the two Alphas on the floor. His voice was tilting high and bordering on hysterical, partly because his mind was still reeling from trying to reconcile with the fact that he’d apparently killed two Weres and also worrying about his helpless mate.

“You won’t see her again if we don’t get out of here. Just bring the Omega here and follow me,” the Beta ordered coldly. “We’re wasting time.”

Billy didn’t have a choice but to do what she said. He pushed the gurney towards the inner door and navigated it through. The hallway was so narrow that it was only wide enough for a gurney to go through without so much as a few inches of room and no matter how carefully he pushed the gurney through it, it still banged on the walls repeatedly. But the Omega sleeping on it didn’t so much as stir despite the commotion. Billy was worried for him, nonetheless. He reminded him of his own Omega who he was sure was scared out of her wits and vulnerable under these cruel Weres’ ministration. He didn’t think these Weres cared enough for Omegas to be able to soothe his Omega’s worries and distress and it made him hate them even more.

“Stop right there!” The Beta put up her hand, signaling him to stop pushing when they neared the outer door. She studied the locking mechanism for a few seconds before shrugging and lifting up the gun.

Three shots and the sparks from the short-circuited panel ricocheted off the walls inside the cramped hallway. Billy tried as best he could to protect the Omega with his body while pressing both palms on his ears. Another loud bang followed closely resulted from the Beta kicking the door open. Billy pushed the gurney forward after her but the tight corner made it difficult to push it through the door. This entrance seemed like it was not designed to transfer patients. An Alpha with dirty blond hair came and promptly lifted the Omega into his arms without sparing a glance at Billy. Worried about being left behind, Billy quickly scrambled up on the gurney and chased after the Alpha.

“Hey, wait! Don’t leave me!” shouted Billy as he jumped off the gurney at the other end and just in time to see the blond haired Alpha put the Omega into the back of a white nondescript van parked near the door. “What about my mate? You promised you’ll let her go,” Billy protested angrily.

The Beta hopped into the driver’s seat and turned to look at him with a pitying smile on her lips and in that moment, he knew what she was going to say. “Sorry, honey. You won’t see her again, anyway.”

Yet, it didn’t stop the pain from tearing up his heart. Somehow, he already knew that these Weres didn’t have any intention of letting him and his mate go free but his mind just decided to be stubborn for the sake of his mate’s life. He was hoping, if he did everything they told him to do, helping them to kidnap a defenseless Omega for a reason that wasn’t clear to him, they’d let her go.  

“She’s already dead to you. It’s better off this way, don’t you think?” continued the Beta. Billy was just too stunned to notice that the blond haired Alpha, who had finished loading up the van was standing next to the closed door with a gun pointed at him.

The gun let out nary a sound when its bullet left its chamber. At the precipice of life, there was only one thing he could do. Summoning the images of his mate, smiling, laughing and happy at the fore front of his mind, he knew the exact time when the Goddess’ spirit wolf came to reap him. It sailed through the air with its silvery coat sparkling under the sun. Its bite came in an instant, freezing the image of his mate’s smiling face forever in his mind as the silvery wolf dragged him up and away towards the Goddess’ merciful bosom.

///

Em sighed gratefully when Billy, the young Alpha who’d helped them complete the mission dropped dead after the two bullets that were embedded in his head and the one in his heart, ended his life. She was glad that there was no further confrontation to be had considering the Alpha was too stubborn to do as they told him at the beginning of the mission. Only the threat on his mate’s life had made him compliant. Little that he knew that the Omega mate he’d thought was dead was already on her way to their Pack’s newly claimed ground, delirious and high on a serum-induced heat as one of their captive prizes.

“Let’s go! Before their Head Alpha realizes that we stole his mate,” said Em, igniting the van’s engine.

“Mate? They didn’t say that he was mated,” commented Mark as he hopped up next to Em.

“They got their info from Brock. What d’you expect?” Em deadpanned.

Mark smirked. “At least we got him. Mitch can figure out the rest.”

The white van sped along the crowded road, weaving through the afternoon traffic at high speed. It would be hours before the Dallas Pack could catch up with them. By the time Jensen realized that his mate was missing, Mark and Em, who’d have switched their vehicle at least twice, would be out of Texas.

A Beta Obs opened the door to room fifteen and made way for the fast approaching gurney pushed by two Guardians.

“You have to lift her off the gurney and onto the bed,” said the Obs.

“Why can’t we use the usual emergency room, Rita?” asked one of the Guardians.

“We can’t. They’re all still in use. We’ve had a rough night,” answered Rita as she donned a pair of white gloves and preparing the tools tray, propping it up on a non-wheeled stand that was usually used held a basin. She wheeled over a transfusion stand when a Healer came out of the washroom in blue scrubs and went straight to the bed just as the Guardians had finished putting the patient onto it and started to peel off her torn and bloody clothes.

“Talk to me Guardians. What’ve we got here?”

“Stab wounds. Most of them have started to heal, although slowly, but the most worrisome is this wound,” said the guardian, gesturing to the area about ten centimeters from to the navel. The wound was still oozing blood and the surface area was still tender.

“Hmmm…” The healer inspected the wounds more closely and palpated the area with his glove-covered fingers. His brows creased. “It’s an obstructed healing … and the smell of the blood is different in this area,” he mumbled in a curious tone.

“The transfusion is ready,” reported Rita.

“Thank you, Rita. Bring over the herbs tray. Let’s get to work!”

With the command from the healer, Rita and the Guardians set to work, pushing absorbent leaves onto the wounds to absorb the blood and sterilize it from bacteria in order to prevent infection. More herbs were used but when Rita moved to put them onto the wound that the Healer had inspected, he stopped her.

“No, not yet. We need to cut it open first,” he said, which (no doubt) put a stunned expression on her face. “Hand me the scalpel, Rita.”

Rita did as she was told, handing him the scalpel while still holding the absorbent leaf in one hand. She watched as the Healer made a cut at the edge of the wound and opened it wider with his fingers before slipping them inside and wiggling them around a bit. Rita winced in sympathy when the patient gasped and let out a small whimper despite the sedative that she’d pumped into her system along with the blood transfusion.

“Just a little more,” mumbled the Healer as he continued to rummage around inside the patient’s abdomen. “I think I got something… just …” he pushed deeper with two fingers before he exclaimed, “Got it!”

Rita exchanged a look with the Guardians before the three of them shifted closer to see what the Healer had found.

“What’s that?” asked Rita in a whispered voice.

The thing looked like a scrap of metal, embedded deep inside the patient’s abdomen but when the Healer had pulled it free, it was clear that the scrap of metal was actually a broken piece of a knife.

“Goddess! I can’t believe that the humans would do something this cruel,” said one of the Guardians.

“Hmm… you said she was ambushed?” asked the Healer to the Guardians.

“Yes, she and her Alpha were passing through from Roswell to Baton Rouge. They got mobbed and this is the nearest medical centre. So, her Alpha brought her here instead of the hospital,” explained the Guardian.

“Okay. Rita, proceed with the sterilization!” commanded the Healer before he pointed his finger at the guardians. “One of you find me a portable scanner or ask if the scanner room is available!”

“Right away, Healer!” said one of the Guardians as he scurried away out of the room.

Rita hurriedly put the absorbent leaf over the gaping wound as the Healer pulled the herbs tray closer and started to mix several ground herbs into a ceramic bowl before heating it up on a small ceramic candle stove. After about half a minute, the Healer lifted the bowl and poured the contents on top of the absorbent leaf.

“Here… careful. Keep the herbs on the leaf. It’ll prevent a blood clot.”

“But the wound won’t heal then,” complained Rita.

“We need it not to heal before we get the X-ray results. I’m worried that there are more shards left inside.”

Just after the healer said that, the Guardian returned, pushing a portable X-ray machine from the scanner room. “I figured it’s faster if I just moved the machine here,” said the Guardian as he settled the bulky device next to the patient’s bed, assisted by the other Guardian.

“Good thinking!” praised the Healer. “We’ll scan the wounded area first then do an overall scan. I just want to make sure there’s no alien substances left inside of our patient’s body. You never know when dealing with humans.”

“Should I take the leaves away, Healer?” asked Rita.

“Not yet, wait until the scanner is ready,” said the Healer as he turned his concentration on mixing various herbs from the herbs tray. “Tell me when you’re ready to scan.”

“Yes, Healer,” answered the Guardians as they fiddled with the scanner’s control functions.

///

Jensen’s glowering stare welcomed him the moment the side door was opened. Jeremy deliberately ignored him and led the other two Alphas into the narrow hallway towards Jensen’s office leaving the Alpha Guardian fuming silently behind them, slamming the door closed with more force than necessary. Jeremy had been inside Jensen’s office several times but had never set foot inside the Centre itself. He knew the rule and he wasn’t going to break it. The other two Alphas followed obediently behind him and did as they were told when he told them to sit on the sofa and wait while he sorted things out with Jensen. Although, Cole did look a little put out at being ordered around like a pup. But, Jeremy held a higher authority, so he better suck it up if he wanted to see his mate and pup.

He turned around to wait for Jensen to finish securing the door and went inside his office, meeting his little brother halfway through the inner door of the office.

“Just what d’you think you’re doing, barging in here dragging Alphas into my Centre?!” whispered Jensen in a snappish tone, scowling at the two Alphas on his sofa.

“I need to talk to you,” Jeremy said calmly.

“Well, I don’t!” Jensen retorted, folding his arms in front of his chest. “There’s nothing to talk about. I know Brandon send you here and if he had read my report, he’d understand why I am doing this.”

“It still doesn’t explain the open house. You, of all people, should know that we’ve come a long way from that.”

“Do you think I like doing this to them? I lost Elize. You wouldn’t understand how painful it is to lose an Omega who was trusted to your care.”

The news was a surprise to Jeremy. Other than their parents, Jeremy had not lost anyone close to him like Brandon had lost his mate and he knew how much Jensen cared for the Omegas in the Centre. If one of them had died, then …

“Was she one of the Omega prizes?” he asked quietly.

“The one in the worst condition,” admitted Jensen solemnly. “I should’ve done this sooner. I had a suspicion when I found out that Jared was unaffected but I was unsure.”

“But forcing them to mate with unknown Alphas…that’s…”

“I don’t have a choice, Jeremy. It is this or let them die and I don’t want them to die. I’ve talked with the fathers and they have basically agreed with me. I didn’t jump in blind. I have a professional’s opinion to back up my theory. The reason that Jared is not a whimpering mess right now is because I mated him,” explained Jensen with wild hand gestures and determined look.

“It could’ve been Jared’s immunity system as the last of an ancient race,” argued Jeremy. He could see the truth in Jensen’s theory but he had to see it from every angle before he accepted it.

“No. Croasdell used a kind of heat augmentation serum to control the Omega’s heats, so that they coincided with the fights. Their heats were amplified three to five times more than normal to shred the fighter’s sanity, to make the fights even bloodier and the savagery of the claims crueler for the sake of entertainment. Those Omegas would have burned up fast if they hadn’t been knotted and would have died eventually with no Alpha to claim them.”

Jeremy could only gape at Jensen. He wasn’t aware that the situation was that bad. The information that they had managed to decode from Croasdell’s database was recorded in great detail. But it was all clinical, just impersonal words and numbers and incomplete. There was lots of information missing. It seemed that the organization itself was built on layers upon layers of secrecy that perhaps even deluded Croasdell.

“Goddess! How did you even survive in there?”

“I didn’t. I claimed Jared,” said Jensen with a lopsided smirk that seemed bitter to Jeremy’s eyes. He hoped that his little brother didn’t blame himself for something that happened to his mate in that Ring. “It was my fourth fight, the only fight that I won because I wanted to claim him.”

“And I’m glad you did.”

“Don’t …” Jensen shook his head. “Don’t even try, Jeremy, you don’t know what I did there. And if you think I’ll just let them take my Omegas away after claiming them,” Jensen swept his hand towards the room, probably indicating the Alphas who claimed the Omega prizes, “then, you don’t know me at all.”

Jeremy had always admired his brother’s fiery passion and intense determination for the welfare of the Omegas under his care and he knew that their grandfather had made a good choice in appointing Jensen as the Alpha Guardian of the Omega Centre. Although, he wished Jensen would curb his temper a little bit. But after listening to his seething words about saving the Omegas at all costs, he started to think that maybe this Centre needed that kind of temper in Jensen.

He thumped Jensen’s arm twice and offered him his own proud smile. “I’ve got what I came for. Don’t worry about Brandon. I’ll talk to him.”

“Thanks,” said Jensen with relief in his eyes. “Now, what’s the deal with them?” Jensen asked, nodding his head at the two Alphas who, from what Jeremy could tell, were impatiently waiting on the sofa.

“They’re part of the reason why I breached your sanctuary, Alpha Guardian,” said Jeremy in a teasing tone. “The one with sandy hair and a permanent scowl is a Mr. Cole Whitman. His mate and pup were attacked by Brock in their house and admitted here last night. The other one is a traveler from the Roswell Pack. His mate was also admitted last night due to a human attack on the street. His mate was a Beta.” When Jensen frowned, Jeremy added, “She was badly injured and this was the closest medical facility. Sari gave her permission.”

“Okay, so what are they doing inside?”

“Cole was making a scene outside, almost shifting in public…”

“Why don’t you just drag him off to the Containment Centre?”

Jeremy had to take a deep breath before speaking in a low tone, “Jensen, we don’t need that kind of trouble, right now. It’s chaotic outside, almost as bad as twenty years ago. I’m trying to avoid unnecessary violence here. Work with me … please,” implored Jeremy. He knew that Jensen was just being difficult. No one liked their authority questioned. Jensen frowned and his jaw worked furiously. Jeremy watched as his words were penetrated his brother’s stubborn head.

Jensen let out a huff. “But he still can’t go in.”

“I know. He won’t, I promise,” promised Jeremy hurriedly.

Jensen stared at him for a few moments before acquiescing. “I’ll ask Sari to come here,” said Jensen before reaching for the phone at his desk.

“Good idea. I’ll go talk with our guests.”

Jeremy left Jensen and went to sit with Cole and the Roswell Alpha. Cole looked up expectantly when he sat in front of him and asked in a gruff voice, “When will I see my mate?”

“Jensen is calling the Chief Healer as we speak since we’re thinking that you’d want to hear from the expert in this matter,” said Jeremy in a placating tone.

“Off course,” said Cole, quick to agree as he eyed Jensen suspiciously. “He wouldn’t have anything worthy for me to hear. I don’t trust him.”

Jeremy could only give him a bitter smile. He wanted to ask the other Alpha about his issues with Jensen but thought it better postponed until later. He chanced a glance towards the Roswell Alpha, Bill Tanner, who was slouching next to Cole, eyes downcast and fingers worrying the inseams of his jeans.

“I’m sure your mate will be okay, Bill. Betas are tough,” said Jeremy trying to console the worried Alpha.

Bill startled and looked blankly at Jeremy for a few moments before recognition seeped into his eyes and he stammered, “Uh, yeah … yeah you’re right,” Bill nodded enthusiastically, “yeah, she’s … my mate. She’s strong, yeah.”

Jeremy felt sorry for him. This Alpha probably had never expected to experience this kind of catastrophic mess when he and his mate decided to travel trough Dallas on their way to Baton Rouge. As an ambassador of the Dallas Pack he felt compelled to reassure him of the security and stability of his Pack. “I’m very sorry that this has to happen to you. I assure you that we have the best staff and equipment here and you don’t have to worry about the cost. We’ll cover everything. I’ve informed neighboring Packs to postpone travel into and through our territory. I guess you missed the broadcast?”

“No, no, we’ve heard it yesterday, but my mate insisted,” told Bill, eyes boring at Jeremy’s with an odd glint in them. The young Alpha looked anxious; hands fidgeting nonstop and eyes roaming around the room. “Uh, can I … can I borrow your phone please? I’d like to call my m… uh family.”

“Sure. You can use Jensen’s phone. Jensen?” Jeremy turned around to ask his brother’s permission.

Jensen who stood leaning on his desk watching them the whole time only raised his eyebrow impassively. Then, he shifted to the side with a grunt. Bill approached the desk warily, skittering around Jensen to reach the phone. Jeremy caught Jensen’s eyes and giving his little brother a reproachful look that was answered with an eye roll before the younger Alpha relented and left his desk to give Bill privacy. Just as Jensen took a seat on the plush chair next to him, the inside door opened to reveal the Chief Healer who quickly went all businesslike as she took over Jeremy’s seat in front of Cole.

Jeremy loved the way Sari handled things; the way she calmly explained the patient’s medical issues in detail but not in too complicated words, how she paid attention and answered Cole’s questions. There was an air of professionalism about her that just screamed trustworthy. Cole’s attitude towards her was a complete flip to what he’d shown towards Jensen or even Jeremy. He knew that Sari had been dealing with these kinds of things for a long time, ever since his grandfather was still Alpha Guardian of the Centre and from their conversation; it seemed that Sari had known Cole, or rather his mate, back then when she was giving birth to their little Alpha pup.

Bill returned to the sofa next to Cole halfway through Sari’s explanation about Cole’s Omega mate’s latest condition. Sari informed him that his mate was still undergoing an operation because her injuries were more severe than they’d first thought. Bill took it calmly and said that he put his trust in Jensen and his competent staff of healers to save his mate’s life. Jensen looked a little taken aback at the sincerity in Bill’s voice.

“Well, I … thank you …” Jensen nodded his head at Bill, “… for trusting in our staff here. We try our best.”

“Your best is good enough, Alpha Guardian. I only hear good things about this Centre. Your dedication to Omegas, even the ones that aren’t your Pack members is astounding. I only hope that you can help my mate … please…” The last word was uttered in a distressed tone as the young Roswell Alpha looked at Jensen imploringly.

Jeremy was half proud and half confused listening to this young Alpha’s plight. On one hand, he was proud of the reputation gained by the Centre itself as a symbol of hope for Omegas who’d suffered abuse and the fact that even a Werewolf from another Were Pack recognized it. Yet, on the other hand, he had to admit that Bill’s mood swings were a little unusual. It could be the Were’s personality more than anything and he could understand how distraught he must be knowing his mate’s life was in danger. Hell, he’d lose his mind if anything happened to Sophie.  

Jeremy knew that his brother also thought the same thing because Jensen exchanged glances with him a few moments before shifting his full attention to Bill. “I promise you, Bill isn’t it?” asked Jensen. After getting a nod from Bill Tanner he continued, “Your mate is in good hands, Bill. Betas are strong and resilient. Providing there’s nothing hindering her regenerative system, she’ll be up and about in no time.” Jensen clamped his arm in a gesture of support and offered Bill a comforting smile. His earlier cold and indifferent demeanor had gone completely in the face of adversity.

“I think that your mate has a great chance of surviving unscathed, Mr. Tanner, despite our initial trouble with the procedure. Healer Fox is the best person in his field. We’ll make sure to update you in a few hours, as soon as we hear from him,” added Sari.

Bill only nodded with a small smile that Jeremy almost thought was a little bit too sad.

“When do you think I can take one if not both of them home?” asked Cole, steering Sari’s attention back to him.

“Let’s see in a couple of days, Mr. Whitman. Your son’s recovery will be slow because his regenerative mechanism is not fully developed yet, but we have high hopes that he’ll make a full recovery. Meanwhile, we still need to keep your mate in intensive care for the time being,” answered Sari.

They discussed the Omega’s chances of recovery for few more minutes with Cole taking most of Sari’s attention. The hardheaded Alpha still insisted he take his mate and pup home as soon as possible despite Sari’s long and elaborate explanation about the risk of doing so for the Omega’s health in the long run. He knew that it seemed to be the cowards way out but Jeremy thought it was better to let Sari handle Cole while he and Jensen interrogated Bill. The Roswell Alpha was excited to tell them about his mate and their plans to do a road trip to see a football match at Baton Rouge but very reluctant to tell them about the attack. As the ambassador of the Dallas Pack, Jeremy felt responsible for the incident. The Pack’s affairs should be kept within territory. So, it was very unfortunate that Werewolves from another Pack had had to suffer because of them. He needed to bring this matter before the council as it would be a hell of a PR job to maintain good relations with other Packs.

The ringing of the phone on Jensen’s desk distracted them a bit from their little discussion and Jensen excused himself to get it.

“Sari, you’re needed in the East Wing,” said Jensen, gesturing to the phone in his hand before putting the handset back.

Jeremy sent a questioning look at his brother but Jensen only raised his eyebrows at him while his face remained impassive.

“Oh, alright. I’d better be going then. We’ll get you updated as soon as possible,” said Sari to Bill and Cole as she stood up from the sofa. “Usually we open the reception hall for waiting room but in light of recent events, the Centre is in lock down. I think it’s better if you go home-”

“No, I’m not going home until I can take her and my pup home with me!” exclaimed Cole very strongly, staring at Jeremy and Jensen defiantly.

Jeremy had expected that, really, and he’d not be surprised if Bill also demanded the same thing. When he turned his gaze at him though, the Roswell Alpha looked taken a back instead and stammered, “Ye… yeah me too. I’m … I’m staying here…”

“Well, okay then. I’m sure Jensen can arrange that,” said Sari, smiling sweetly at the Alpha Guardian who was scowling at her. “Excuse me, Alphas. Duty calls.” And with that she sauntered away. Jeremy quirked a smile at her retreating back but quickly sobered when he saw that Jensen had redirected his scowl at him instead.

He cleared his throat before asking his little brother about the phone call. “Ehmm… what’s the trouble?”

Jensen rolled his eyes as he knew that the question was Jeremy’s way of diverting his attention, though, he still showed his displeasure by leaning on the desk and folding his arms while addressing Jeremy’s question with a nonchalant shrug. “Probably just a routine check up on the Omega prizes. We monitor their mating closely as the Omegas are not as fit and as healthy as normal Omegas. I’ve ordered the Beta Guardians to intervene if the Alphas become too rough with them at anytime.”

“That doesn’t sound like the natural mating. Too clinical if you ask me,” commented Bill with a frown.

Jeremy had to agree with him but before he added his own two cents, Cole grumbled loudly.

“Knew that this place will become a whorehouse with you as Alpha.”

“I beg your pardon?” asked Jensen, hackles clearly arisen.

“Surely you remember your wild escapade during high school. Tired of the Betas at your Were school, I heard you moved on to human prey. So, being an Alpha of Omega Centre is just another advantage for you to take your sweet chance to add flavors to your conquests,” snarked Cole full of insults and snide remarks.

Jeremy looked at Jensen with baited breath. The Alpha Guardian stood straighter with hands fisted at his sides before stalking towards Cole with a deathly glare. Jeremy quickly jumped off the sofa and stood in front of Jensen, trying to block Cole from his brother’s view.

“Jensen, Jensen … stop! He’s a dick, I know, but he’s not worth your anger,” said Jeremy in a low tone as he put his palm on his little brother’s heaving chest and looked into his eyes. “Hey look at me …”

“A little selfish don’t you think? By keeping these poor Omegas here just so you can have a free reign at them,” taunted Cole and Jeremy had had enough.

“Hey! Shut up!” he snapped, pointing his finger at the knothead Alpha who didn’t seem to know when to stop. “Or I’ll drag you out of here myself.”

“I won’t leave without my mate and pup.”

“Step aside Jeremy,” growled Jensen with gritted teeth.

“No! Both of you stop it! Or I’ll…”

They never know what Jeremy would do because right at that moment, the sounds of alarm blared throughout the Centre. Jeremy shared a look of panicked surprise with Jensen before his little brother ran out of his office.

“Stay here!” ordered Jensen at Jeremy before he slipped inside the Centre.

Not long after the door had closed, Cole followed. Jeremy quickly intercepted him. “Oh no you don’t.”

‘Get out of my way! I’m taking my family home!”

Cole pushed at Jeremy’s chest, trying to force him out of the way but he seemed to have underestimated the Ambassador of the Dallas Pack because Jeremy didn’t budge. He grabbed Cole’s arm, using the other Alpha’s momentum and yanked him forward before pushing his back towards the nearest wall. Jeremy slammed Cole’s back hard onto the wall next to the inside door, choking his neck with his left arm as his right hand held Cole’s left wrist above his head. Cole screamed and struggled, kicking Jeremy’s leg with his boots.

“You’ll be choked to death before you can even break my leg. So give it up before it’s too late!” Jeremy warned.

If anyone asked Jeremy what had happened after that, he wouldn’t be able to answer them because the only thing he remembered before darkness engulfed him was the way Cole’s eyes shifted towards something behind him and the sharp blow that hit his head seconds later.

///

Em had been awake for a sometime while the Obs were fussing over her blood transfusion and the Healer was putting healing ointments on the various wounds that marred her body, the wounds that she had inflicted with her own hands. She bided her time and stayed still for the remaining time that it took for the Guardians to leave the room, leaving the Healer and the Obs to tidy up their equipment. She slowly opened her eyes, just a slit and peeked though them to spy around the room. The Healer was busy tidying up his herbs tray while the Obs were cleaning the operation tools in a wide basin near the opened bathroom door. Both of them had their backs turned to her and were busy with their work.

Seeing the chance, Em carefully sat up, trying as best as she could not to make a sound, and pulled the IV out of her arm. Blood dripped onto the sheets and floor as swung her legs off the bed. Blood loss and painkillers made her lethargic but it didn’t hinder her sharp reflexes when the Obs turned around and gasped.

It was done in less than five seconds. The sharp tools on the tray made it easy for her to seize one knife and slit the Obs throat with it. She didn’t wait for her body to drop to the floor because the commotion had pulled the Healer’s attention. Quick and nimble on her feet despite the anesthesia in her system, Em came at him like a lioness on her prey, kicking the herbs tray away and seizing the surprised healer by the neck. In mere seconds, she had him at the mercy of her bloody knife, trapped between her naked body and the cold hard wall.

“You see that Beta there,” asked Em, gesturing with the nod of her head in the general direction of the Obs. She saw fear penetrate through his eyes when he saw his coworker bathed in her own blood on the floor. She was dead; Em had made sure of it. “You’ll soon follow if you don’t do as I say.”      

“Please … I’ll … I’ll do anything…”

“Good,” Em cooed as she tapped the knife on the Healer’s cheek. “Now, tell me. Is there an Omega by the name of Padalecki being treated here? I believe he was one of the Ring prizes.”

“P-Padalecki? I … I never heard of that name.” Then, he yelped as Em pressed the knife at his throat. Blood trickled down his neck.

“I don’t like liars, Healer,” gritted Em. “Now, tell me where is Jared Padalecki?”

“Ja.. Jared? I know of Jared. He … he’s the Head Alpha’s mate,” gasped the Healer.

Em smirked. “Mated huh? Well, no matter. It’ll even make things easier for me. The more important thing is that he’s here, yeah? I don’t suppose the Head Alpha would let his newly mated Omega out of his sight considering the situation,” asked Em and she got a nod as an answer. “Now your job is to call him here-”

“But I–I can’t just call him here with no reason-,” the Healer weakly protested. Em shut him up by pushing the blade of the knife harder into his throat, making him gulp in fear.

“Do I look like I care?” snapped Em. “Either you can be useful to me or I’ll have to waste you. Now, what is it gonna be, Healer?”

The healer paled as he stuttered, “W-w-what d’you want with him?”

“Don’t worry. I just want a little chat. Now, do it!”

Em pulled him off the wall, grabbed his left wrist and locked his arm behind his back. With the knife still poised at his throat, she pushed the Healer towards the phone on the wall next to the bed. He fumbled with the handle for a few seconds before putting the receiver to his ear and pressing the numbers with trembling fingers.

///

Jared had just returned from his errand delivering fresh blankets to the patients in the West Wing and had gone to see if Sani was free. His new friend was very busy lately after they had started the knotting party. That was what Jared called it, although the Centre had a more classy name for it he still thought of it as ‘ _a knotting party’_ because that’s what he’d heard the Alphas in his old Pack whispering to each other.

“Hi, Dame! Is Sani still busy? Where’s Julie?” asked Jared to a Beta Guardian who had just finished talking on the phone.

“I haven’t seen Sani, yet, and Julie’s resting. I’m replacing her for this afternoon,” answered Dame, as she hung up the phone. “Listen, Jared. I got a call from Healer Fox, saying that you should’ve sent the blood packets to room fifteen in the West Wing twenty minutes ago?”

“What? But Julie said they just needed fresh linen and blankets at the little pups room,” protested Jared with a frown because he remembered it clearly, Julie told him to take fresh linen and blankets only.

“Well, there must be a misunderstanding, then. The packet is needed for the surgery in room fifteen and I think Julie forgot to make an inquiry to the blood bank so I called Janice and told her to prepare it.”

“I can get it,” offered Jared eagerly.

“It’s okay, Jared. I can call one of the Guardians to deliver it,” said Dame.

“No, no, no, I can do it!” Jared insisted. Somehow, he felt bad that the blood packet hadn’t been delivered right on time. He loved helping at the Centre and didn’t like for them to think that he was useless. This Healer Fox clearly didn’t know that there had been a misunderstanding and still thought that he’d deliver the packet, so Jared would rectify that. “I know where the lab is. I can take it to the West Wing quickly.”

Dame was still eying him doubtfully. “Not that I don’t trust you, Jared. But Healer Maherwal said you shouldn’t get too tired.”

Jared rolled his eyes. He liked Sari, really, but her worry for his health was nearly as bad as Jensen’s. Although, she was probably entitled to that because she was a Healer, one of the best even. So, she knew what she was doing. Yet, it didn’t mean that Jared wasn’t annoyed by the delicate treatment from them. “I’m not tired. I get more tired being cooped up in Jensen’s office all day. I like helping around. Come on, Dame. Your staff is overworked, already. You’ll spend more time getting a hold of one of them while the patient is probably dying right now!”

“Okay, okay. I’ll call Janice to say that you’re heading there to get the blood packet for Healer Fox,” Dame relented, which put a wide smile on Jared’s face and he promptly ran off towards the lab where the Omega Centre’s blood bank was located. Dame could only smile and shake her head at Jared’s eagerness.

The first day he was there, Sani had shown him around the Centre. So, Jared didn’t have a problem locating the lab and its adjacent blood bank and he reached the lab just in time as Janice came out holding two packets of Beta (nα) type blood.

“Hi, you must be Jared. I see Dame has described you correctly. She said a gangly Omega with wild hair will come to pick up the packets,” teased Janice in lieu of greeting.

Jared grinned. “Yep, that’s me!”

“I wanted to deliver it myself but there’s blood samples that still need to be analyzed,” said Janice regretfully, gesturing to the closed door behind her. Then, she leaned closer towards Jared whispering, “Don’t mean to brag but I’m lucky to be the only one available to help the sexy Professor,” and added it with a saucy wink.

Jared laughed and teased back, “Is he sexier than my Alpha?”

“Nah, I’ve no taste for no Alpha. This Beta is all mine, baby.”

“Then, I shall not keep you from your dreamy Beta,” said Jared with a chuckle.

“Hmmm… he is dreamy,” said Janice, grinning and waggling her eyebrows suggestively before shooing Jared away. “Alright, off you go now!”

Jared was still grinning when he knocked on the door to room fifteen. When no one answered, he pushed the door open and went inside. He frowned when he found no one in the room. He thought he’d got into the wrong room, but then he spotted a portable scanner pushed away into the corner and a herbs tray sitting askew on a stand; half of its contents spread across on the floor. This was definitely the right room but where was everybody? Had the surgery finished?

There was a blood packet hung on a stand next to the bed. Blood pooled around its leg and some stained the white sheet of the bed. In fact, there were more traces of blood on the floor. With so much blood spilled, no wonder Healer Fox urgently asked for more packets to treat his patient. Jared was hoping that the patient had survived despite the severe blood loss.

The bathroom door opened from the inside, startling Jared, but he quickly relaxed as he recognized the blue scrubs of a Healer right away. “Healer Fox? I brought the blood packets that you asked for,” said Jared, lifting up the packets in his hand.

The Healer’s eyes went wide and a smile bloomed on her face. “You’re Jared, right?”

“Yes, uh… do you still need these?” asked Jared as he lifted up the blood packets in his hand and raised his eyebrows. “I’m sorry if it took too long for me to get them to you. There was a misunderstanding-”

“It’s okay, Jared. It turned out that the surgery was going well despite the blood loss and the patient is getting better. So, why don’t you help me clean up this place, so the other patients can use it? You can put the packets here,” said Healer Fox as she retrieved a small ice box from under the tools tray and put it on the bed.

Jared stepped towards the box while sweeping his eyes once more around the room. “What happened here? Why is there a lot of blood on the floor?”

“Our patient is a bit special. She didn’t react well to the medication that we used for the surgery but not to worry. She’s doing much better now,” answered the Healer as she turned her back around to tidy up the operation tools.

“Where’s she now?”

“We transferred her to another room. As you can see, this one needs cleaning,” said the Healer waving her arm around, indicating the mess.

Jared just nodded his head as he tip-toed his way among the blood smears on the floor, not at all understanding what she meant but accepted it as a good enough answer, nonetheless. “I can help you clean this room after this. I don’t have anything to do until dinner time and I’d like to help out,” offered Jared. He put both packets into the ice box and sealed it up.

“That won’t be necessary,” he heard the Healer say. Jared turned around quickly, arguments ready on the tip of his tongue, fully intent to insist no matter what the Healer thought. But his words got trapped in his throat as the Healer suddenly advanced on him, pushed him back on the bed and jammed a needle into his neck. He fought her, flailing his arms and kicking his legs out, trying to dislodge her hold on him but she was stronger. She trapped his legs between her strong thighs and seized his wrist. She pushed her thumb on a certain point on his wrist that made Jared’s muscles go weak.

“Jensen … help …” whispered Jared as he lay helplessly on the bed watching how the Healer’s smile turned cold as dread crept into his heart. He felt the drug crawl lazily into his system, pulling in absolute darkness, shrouding his vision until the last thing he remembered was his slowing heart beat.

_///_

Now that the easy part was out of the way, it was time to move quickly. The hardest part of this mission was to get out of the building undetected. That was why Em needed a distraction. Luckily she’d been brought in on a gurney and the Guardians had deposited it outside the room making it easy for her to retrieve it quickly. She pulled the Omega’s body on top of the gurney before covering him up with a clean sheet from the supply cupboard in the bathroom. She also put a hair cap on his head and pulled the sheet up to his nose before donning a similar cap and face mask to hide her identity.

Thankfully, this Wing was much quieter than she’d expected. Probably because all of the concentration was focused on the other side of the building where, according to the dead Healer, they kept the Omega prizes under close supervision. So, she might as well work on this advantage.

Em pushed the gurney out of the room while mapping the direction in her head. She hoped the blundering Alpha they’d caught before didn’t ruin the plan. She didn’t like involving an outsider in her mission but Mark said it was necessary if they wanted to infiltrate the facility undetected. She found that navigating the Centre was quite easy as the directions taped to the walls were pretty straightforward and very easy to follow. When she was out of the ward area, she quickly looked for a fire alarm which she found just next to the double doors of the West Wing.

The deafening sound of the alarm pierced her ears as she pushed the gurney away from the ward area towards the office hall. Panic quickly spread throughout the building as Guardians began to search for the source of the distress.

“What’s going on? Who’s sounded the alarm?” asked one of the Guardians who just came out of the scanner room.

“I don’t know. It can’t be from the West Wing ‘cause I’ve just came from there,” answered Em, widening her already large eyes to emulate an innocent and slightly worried expression.

The Guardian didn’t ask further questions. Just swore under her breath and strode towards what Em believed was the East Wing. She didn’t even ask about the patient that Em had on her gurney. More and more Betas and Omegas filled up the hall and Em used the advantage of the confusion to slip inside an unused scanner room knowing that the staff would be too busy to check there. It was also favorable that the scanner room was located near the main offices which meant the Alpha’s office was nearby. Em seriously hoped that the barely matured Alpha didn’t fuck up her plan.

///

Billy Tanner stared dumbfounded at the two crumpled bodies on the floor. He couldn’t believe that he’d done it. He’d hit them right in the head, probably killed them, with the stone paperweight he’d picked up from the Head Alpha’s desk. Blood was rushing through his veins as fast as the staccato beat of his heart making his ears ring. He dully glanced at the wolf shaped paperweight in his hand, noticing that the red color smeared on its sharp edges was similar to the blood that had spilled on the floor near his feet. He sensed his wolf’s agitation that was prickling beneath his skin, urging him to do something. He snarled at the two motionless Alphas on the floor before the pull to return to his mate’s side became stronger. He had to save his mate, needed to save her at all cost. He’d kill anyone if need be. Gripping the bloodied stone tighter, he wildly scanned the room for a way out. His breath came out in short pants along with his growing distress when he realized that he was trapped but before it grew into a full blown panic, the inside door was opened to reveal a scrub-wearing Beta pushing a gurney. She threw him a scathing look before turning around and blocking the door by jamming a chair under the door handle.

“What the fuck are you doing standing there like an imbecile?” she snapped. “Give me the gun!”

Billy blinked at her. “What …?”

She let out a frustrated groan before grabbing Billy’s arm and turning him around. She yanked the back of Billy’s flannel shirt up to grab a Taurus hidden in his jeans before striding purposely towards the inner door across the room. Unlocking that door, the Beta gestured to Billy with her gun to bring over the gurney. “Make yourself useful and bring that here,” she ordered snidely.

“I’ve done my part. You promised you’d let my mate go if I did what you said. I’ve killed those Alphas!” Billy said pointing frantically to the two Alphas on the floor. His voice was tilting high and bordering on hysterical, partly because his mind was still reeling from trying to reconcile with the fact that he’d apparently killed two Weres and also worrying about his helpless mate.

“You won’t see her again if we don’t get out of here. Just bring the Omega here and follow me,” the Beta ordered coldly. “We’re wasting time.”

Billy didn’t have a choice but to do what she said. He pushed the gurney towards the inner door and navigated it through. The hallway was so narrow that it was only wide enough for a gurney to go through without so much as a few inches of room and no matter how carefully he pushed the gurney through it, it still banged on the walls repeatedly. But the Omega sleeping on it didn’t so much as stir despite the commotion. Billy was worried for him, nonetheless. He reminded him of his own Omega who he was sure was scared out of her wits and vulnerable under these cruel Weres’ ministration. He didn’t think these Weres cared enough for Omegas to be able to soothe his Omega’s worries and distress and it made him hate them even more.

“Stop right there!” The Beta put up her hand, signaling him to stop pushing when they neared the outer door. She studied the locking mechanism for a few seconds before shrugging and lifting up the gun.

Three shots and the sparks from the short-circuited panel ricocheted off the walls inside the cramped hallway. Billy tried as best he could to protect the Omega with his body while pressing both palms on his ears. Another loud bang followed closely resulted from the Beta kicking the door open. Billy pushed the gurney forward after her but the tight corner made it difficult to push it through the door. This entrance seemed like it was not designed to transfer patients. An Alpha with dirty blond hair came and promptly lifted the Omega into his arms without sparing a glance at Billy. Worried about being left behind, Billy quickly scrambled up on the gurney and chased after the Alpha.

“Hey, wait! Don’t leave me!” shouted Billy as he jumped off the gurney at the other end and just in time to see the blond haired Alpha put the Omega into the back of a white nondescript van parked near the door. “What about my mate? You promised you’ll let her go,” Billy protested angrily.

The Beta hopped into the driver’s seat and turned to look at him with a pitying smile on her lips and in that moment, he knew what she was going to say. “Sorry, honey. You won’t see her again, anyway.”

Yet, it didn’t stop the pain from tearing up his heart. Somehow, he already knew that these Weres didn’t have any intention of letting him and his mate go free but his mind just decided to be stubborn for the sake of his mate’s life. He was hoping, if he did everything they told him to do, helping them to kidnap a defenseless Omega for a reason that wasn’t clear to him, they’d let her go.  

“She’s already dead to you. It’s better off this way, don’t you think?” continued the Beta. Billy was just too stunned to notice that the blond haired Alpha, who had finished loading up the van was standing next to the closed door with a gun pointed at him.

The gun let out nary a sound when its bullet left its chamber. At the precipice of life, there was only one thing he could do. Summoning the images of his mate, smiling, laughing and happy at the fore front of his mind, he knew the exact time when the Goddess’ spirit wolf came to reap him. It sailed through the air with its silvery coat sparkling under the sun. Its bite came in an instant, freezing the image of his mate’s smiling face forever in his mind as the silvery wolf dragged him up and away towards the Goddess’ merciful bosom.

///

Em sighed gratefully when Billy, the young Alpha who’d helped them complete the mission dropped dead after the two bullets that were embedded in his head and the one in his heart, ended his life. She was glad that there was no further confrontation to be had considering the Alpha was too stubborn to do as they told him at the beginning of the mission. Only the threat on his mate’s life had made him compliant. Little that he knew that the Omega mate he’d thought was dead was already on her way to their Pack’s newly claimed ground, delirious and high on a serum-induced heat as one of their captive prizes.

“Let’s go! Before their Head Alpha realizes that we stole his mate,” said Em, igniting the van’s engine.

“Mate? They didn’t say that he was mated,” commented Mark as he hopped up next to Em.

“They got their info from Brock. What d’you expect?” Em deadpanned.

Mark smirked. “At least we got him. Mitch can figure out the rest.”

The white van sped along the crowded road, weaving through the afternoon traffic at high speed. It would be hours before the Dallas Pack could catch up with them. By the time Jensen realized that his mate was missing, Mark and Em, who’d have switched their vehicle at least twice, would be out of Texas.

 

 


End file.
